La théorie de l'équilibre général
by jimiilolita
Summary: L'ordre règne au Seireitei... Oui, sauf avec des voleurs de hollows en liberté, un chef révolutionnaire au Rukongai et des contestations syndicales dans les divisions ! Ajoutez une vielle relation névrotique entre un capitaine glacial et son vice-capitaine chaud bouillant ! Et c'est un beau bordel qui met à mal l'ordre strict du Seireitei ! Attation au rating !
1. L'atomicité des acteurs 1

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**Partie I**

**Atomicité des acteurs**

* * *

_« Une personne commet un délit si l'utilité qu'elle en attend est supérieure à celle qu'elle obtiendrait en utilisant son temps et ses ressources à d'autres activités.» _

_Gary Becker_

* * *

Yubei Matsuri avait été reçu dans les derniers de sa promo à l'académie des Shinigamis, mais on ne peut pas dire que cela l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, au contraire. On lui filait des missions plan plan, il se démerdait pas trop mal et prenait la tangente dès qu'un problème un peu trop gros pour lui se pointait. Et puis, il faut bien le dire, il avait la même conscience professionnelle que la moitié des shinigamis, autant dire aucune. Or donc, il patrouillait dans les rues d'une quelconque bourgade de Rhodésie inférieure.

Parce qu'autant le dire tout de suite, les hollows apparaissent dans d'autres pays que le Japon et dans d'autres villes que Karakura. Hé oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître les gens meurent dans le monde entier et dans le monde entier, il faut que de braves gars appelés dieux de la mort se les coltinent pour une bête histoire de transmigration des âmes. Bref, Matsuri avait hérité de la circonscription de Sanyatwe et s'emmerdait ferme. Il faut dire aussi que les habitants de ce bled vivaient bien longtemps et qu'ils ne faisaient jamais rien de mal de leur vivant, et en plus, comme ils étaient hyper-religieux, ils quittaient ce monde en paix et sans regrets. Autant dire qu'il pouvait partir en week-end dès le mardi soir le coco.

Ce qui fait que lorsqu'un petit hollow débarqua un beau matin, il se sentit tout ragaillardi par la perspective d'avoir enfin un petit mort à se mettre sous la dent.

Sauf que ce jour-là, au lieu d'aller bosser comme un bon shinigami, il aurait mieux faire de se casser deux jambes. Voir même les bras aussi, pour plus de sécurité. Ça aurait revenu au même puisque deux heures après avoir repéré ce fantôme à renvoyer dans l'au-delà, Matsuri se retrouvait cloué au lit, dans l'hôpital central du Seireitei, avec les deux jambes dans le plâtre, les deux bras dans le plâtre itou, quelques côtes cassées, plus tout un tas de truc cassé, déchiré, brisé, déchiqueté, réduit en purée (ça on ne vous dira pas que organe cela concernait), bref, il reposait dans un sale état et dans un lit de la quatrième division.

Quel rapport avec la choucroute, me direz-vous. Tout. Tout parce qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans un petit bureau sombre, le terrible capitaine Kuchiki découvrait les derniers exploits des shinigamis de sa division.

« Renji ? Fit-il sans relever la tête.

- Oui capitaine, fit Renji, réveillé en sursaut.

- Matsuri, Yubei est de notre division ?

- Ah ouais, c'est un de nos gars. Heu... sorti de l'école il y a une dizaine d'année. Dans la division depuis lors. Heu... ben il a pas grand chose de spécial. C'est une quille en combat, en kido, en cuisine...

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ait reçu un secteur à surveiller sur terre ?

- Ben... il servait tellement à rien ici qu'on l'a envoyé voir sur terre si l'herbe était pas plus verte.

Imperméable aux savoureuses images que déployait son lieutenant pour lui arracher une expression qui prouverait que le capitaine de la sixième division avait un cœur, ou du moins des muscles sur le visage, Byakuya Kuchiki serra les dents et reprit.

- Il est à l'hôpital central en ce moment. Tu iras entendre son rapport cet après-midi.

Renji inspira profondément et puis expira. Il n'essaya même pas d'argumenter, ça ne servait à rien avec Kuchiki... quoique...

- On sait pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital ?

- On le saura lorsque tu seras allé entendre son rapport.

Renji sentit un frisson dans son dos et se retint de soupirer.

- Je peux y aller tout de suite. Y'a des choses plus urgentes aujourd'hui ? »

Le regard froid comme une nuit de janvier que lui asséna Kuchiki le dissuada de demander plus de précisions sur ce qui était plus urgent. Apparemment tout était plus urgent, particulièrement la pile de papiers qui encombrait sa table et qui s'élevait chaque jour un peu plus vers le plafond. Il récupéra le formulaire qui trônait en haut de la pile, comme il le faisait chaque jour et le rempli presque sans réfléchir... non, en fait sans réfléchir du tout, cochant automatiquement les cases qu'on lui avait appris à cocher et remplissant les blancs de formules toutes faites qui marchaient dans la plupart des cas qu'il avait à traiter. Les bons jours, il pouvait tourner au rythme effréné de huit formulaires remplis et une dizaine d'autres expédiés ailleurs (il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir où, l'essentiel était que les formulaires disparaissent). Le problème était tout de même qu'il ne traitait que le haut de la pile, tout ce qui se trouvait sous une certaine ligne de flottaison était irrémédiablement perdu. Il devait certainement y avoir des papiers qui dataient de plusieurs années, voir de plusieurs dizaines d'années à la base de la pile. Renji s'était juré de faire baisser le niveau de cette pile de manière visible, et pour cela, il avait une arme secrète : la poubelle. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit sûr que son capitaine ne le voyait pas, sans quoi il finirait immanquablement réduit en miettes dans une ruelle sombre.

Les mots dansèrent devant ses yeux quelques minutes avant qu'il se décide à lire le formulaire sérieusement. Encore une paperasse inutile indiquant les nouvelles mesures de sécurité à prendre lors de l'utilisation du terrain d'entraînement. Franchement. _Des mesures de sécurité lors de l'entraînement ! Bande de tafioles ! C'est pas à la onzième qu'on aurait permis ça_. Le second dossier en liste était une obscure autorisation de... d'imposer les heures de service à un officier qui aurait refusé plusieurs fois d'adapter ses horaires. _Mais c'est de la tyrannie. ! Alors toi, ma petite feuille de paperasse, tu vas voir où tu vas finir dès que le capitaine aura les yeux tournés ! Nous imposer des heures de services... nan mais ils croient quoi, qu'on est à l'usine ? _La feuille de papier disparut habilement sous le manteau de Renji. Et la troisième victime du travail de bureau de Renij Abarai fut un dossier censé retracer les activités du Gotei 13 depuis un an, classant les missions par degré de dangerosité et par durée de résolution. Le seul élément intéressant était la preuve par les chiffres que les missions dangereuse n'étaient pas forcément les plus longues et ne se traduisaient pas nécessairement par une forte mortalité. En feuilletant la choses, Renji en vint à se demander comment des missions vraiment simples et bêtes pouvaient causer la mort de shinigamis. Il avait personnellement une opinion bien arrêtée : on collait les gros boulets aux missions faciles et donc ils s'en prenaient plus la gueule. Et les missions dures étaient réservées aux boloss (comme lui), qui en revenaient victorieux et sain et sauf. La conclusion la plus logique était que les missions les plus facile devraient être aussi confiées à des mecs puissants, qui pourraient les mener à bien sans se faire massacrer. Ou alors cette répartition douteuse des missions permettait d'éliminer les plus faibles et les plus cons, ne laissant que les mecs forts dans les divisions. Un genre de sélection pas naturelle du tout. _Du coup, y'en a... on se demande comment ils ont survécu jusqu'à maintenant !_

L'aura glaciale de son capitaine le rappela à l'ordre. Cela faisait trois minutes qu'il était sur la même page du dossier et Kuchiki guettait particulièrement la vitesse de lecture de son lieutenant. Plus d'une minute sur une page, c'est que Renji commençait à décrocher, plus de deux, il se faisait des films sur un truc sans rapport avec le dossier, plus de trois, il était définitivement parti. Qu'il comprenne ou non un document, Renji ne passait pas plus d'une minute dessus, c'était la règle. Il se remit donc à feuilleter le pavé... oui, au dessus de vingt pages, c'est un pavé pour Renji.

Blabla le nombre de mort par mission... blablabla taux de résolution... blablabla efficacité selon la division employée... Que.. quoi ? Il y avait une évaluation de l'efficacité selon les divisions ? _Mais c'est inique !_ Beugla Renji intérieurement. _Il suffit d'un gros boulet dans la division pour faire chuter les statistiques. C'est pour ça que... qu'on m'a changé de division ? Nan, je suis pas un boulet ! _

« Renji.

- Oui capitaine ?

- Va voir Matsuri à l'hôpital.

- À vos ordres capitaine. »

Et voilà ! Dans la poche. Renji se demandait encore pourquoi son capitaine s'échinait à lui filer du travail administratif vu qu'il était une vraie quiche dans ce domaine. Faut dire aussi que si on ne lui avait assigné que le boulot dans lequel il excellait, il aurait été en charge des beuveries de l'armée des shinigamis. Et un vice-capitaine chargé d'organiser les beuverie, ça fait pas sérieux.

Byakuya retint un soupir en voyant son vice-capitaine sortir de la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Oui, quelques mois auparavant, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser la tête lorsqu'il avait sorti le nom de Renji Abarai pour le poste de premier officier de sa division ? Pour un autre que lui, on aurait pu accuser l'alcool, la drogue, la fatigue, l'innocence, l'inconscience mais dans son cas aucun de ces prétextes ne pouvaient excuser le fait qu'il avait choisi un vice-capitaine plus proche du primate que de l'homme. Avec un haussement d'épaule remarquablement imperceptible, le capitaine chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il préférait ne jamais découvrir les motifs cachés qui l'avaient fait choisir Renji Abarai entre tous pour le seconder. Il faut le comprendre, il avait bien trop peur de se découvrir un penchant masochiste dans l'affaire.

* * *

Renji fila un sourire plein de dents blanches et aiguisées à la jeune fille qui tenait l'accueil de l'hôpital central.

« Salut, je viens secouer les puces de Matsuri, de la sixième division. Où je peux le trouver ?

La petite shinigami désigna les escaliers du doigt.

- Troisième étage, chambre sept. Ne le secouez pas trop vice-capitaine, il est en mauvais état.

- Justement. »

Montant les marches quatre par quatre, Renji tentait de se remettre le visage de Matsuri en tête. Ce n'était pas le petit gros, ni le blondinet avec des cheveux longs, ni le grand gars tout maigre, ni le brun à lunettes... _Ah bordel ! Il doit pas se pointer souvent à la capitainerie, sinon sa gueule me reviendrait._

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, ça fait partie des prérogatives des chefs, et salua à la cantonade.

« Alors mon gars ! On n'est pas mieux à la maison !

Et la mémoire lui revint immédiatement en voyant le blessé. _Ah ouais, c'est bien ça. Yubei Matsuri, le beau gosse aux yeux violets._

- Vice-capitaine... murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

Allongé dans un lit, plus pâle qu'un mort, le regard vitreux, Matsuri avait tout sauf l'air bien. À croire qu'il lui était véritablement arrivé quelque chose de moche. Renji s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur lui, examinant rapidement l'état du blessé.

- Ah ben ça, tu t'es pas loupé.

- Je me suis pas fait ça tout seul.

- C'est une image.

- Ils étaient plusieurs.

- Qui ?

- Ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

- Okay, okay. Renji cessa son examen des blessures de son subordonné et s'assit au bord du lit pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Alors, ces agresseurs ?

- C'était horrible... commença le blessé.

- Ça je m'en doute, ironisa Renji en réalisant qu'un bon paquet de souvenirs lui revenait à mesure qu'il dévisageait le shinigami.

_Ce petit mec tout frêle qui était trois classes plus jeune que nous. Hisagi venait le voir de temps en temps, je crois qu'ils étaient du même village. Je m'en rappelle... j'aimais bien asticoter Hisagi quand il revenait à l'académie pour lui._

- J'allais m'occuper de ce hollow quand une bande de gars a surgi de nulle part. Ils se sont mis à douze contre moi.

_Asticoter... emmerder, d'accord, j'aimais bien emmerder Hisagi. D'ailleurs, c'est une de nos premières disputes. Une de nos premières disputes violentes._

- Submergé par le nombre j'ai rien pu faire. Ils m'ont laissé pour mort sur le pavé et ils sont partis en embarquant le hollow avec eux. Je ne sais pas comment, ils avaient un moyen de le contrôler... de l'empêcher de fuir.

_D'ailleurs, c'est là que Hisagi m'a frappé méchamment pour la première fois. Je crois bien que si on s'était pas engueulés à ce moment-là, j'aurais réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. J'étais pas loin du but._

- Et puis, j'ai pas bien entendu, mais il a dit un truc comme... comme... ''C'est la fin pour vous, shinigamis'' je me rappelle plus bien, mais c'était l'idée générale.

Émergeant de ses souvenirs, Renji fixait le jeune homme qui détourna les yeux devant un regard aussi insistant et secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Et Renji hocha la tête.

- Tu sais que t'es un sacré emmerdeur toi.

- Heu... vice-capitaine ?

- Nan, rien laisse tomber, c'est une vieille histoire. Dis donc, t'as fini l'académie en combien d'années ?

- Ben, je sais plus, sept, huit. J'étais nul en presque tout, alors forcément.

- Et l'autre crétin qui venait te voir toutes les semaines ! Des années perdues !

- Heu... vice-capitaine, c'est Hisagi-sama que vous traitez des crétin ?

- Hisagi-sama ? Ah ben c'est encore pire que ce je croyais. Bon, aller, répète un peu ton histoire de voleur de hollow.

- C'était pas des voleurs de hollow à proprement parlé.

- Ben, ils t'ont surpris, ils t'ont latté et ils sont partis avec ton hollow. T'appelle ça comment toi ?

- Des connards.

- Oui aussi, mais le plus inquiétant c'est tout de même qu'ils ont chourré un hollow.

- Pour ce que ça peut leur servir.

Passablement irrité (c'est quand même à cause de ce sale petit con qu'il n'a pas réussi à choper Hisagi durant leurs jeunes années), Renji fila un bon coup de tatane dans le pied du lit, ce qui fit gémir le lit en question et surtout son occupant.

- Crétin. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as une thèse en manipulation de hollow ?

- Ben si c'était utile, on les capturerait au lieu de les éliminer.

- Ah ben ouais quand même, t'as bien mérité le secteur le plus pépère de la planète.

- Oh ça va, monsieur le vice-capitaine.

- Crétin.

Et pour lui apprendre à manquer de respect à u-n supérieur, Renji fila un nouveau coup de pied mais dans le lit cette fois, bien dans le blessé.

- Bon, tu bouges pas d'ici...

- Comme si je pouvais.

- ... tu bouges pas d'ici donc, et tu attends, je vais t'envoyer un petit pour que tout ça soit consigné par écrit.

- Okay. »

Sortant de la chambre du blessé, Renji ne put s'empêcher de comprendre le pauvre gars. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire après avoir volé un hollow ? Enlever un shinigami, pourquoi pas, ça peut toujours servir. Enlever un beau shinigami comme ce petit crétin aux yeux violets, oui, c'est toujours agréable d'en avoir un à la maison, pour agrémenter les froides nuits d'hiver. Mais enlever un hollow ? C'était vraiment plus louche.

Après un shunpo plus qu'approximatif, Renji se retrouva dans le couloir devant la salle des officiers._ Pas loin, pour une fois_, constata-t-il avec une once de jubilation. Pour une fois qu'il faisait un shunpo plutôt potable, il trouva absolument dommage que personne ne soit là pour le voir.

Il fit irruption dans la salle des officiers, saluant d'un vague geste de la main. Il scanna rapidement l'assistance. Les plus bourrins étaient déjà sur le terrain d'entraînement, le quatrième officier avait un jour de repos, il ne voyait pas les cinq et six, sûrement en train de boire un coup au bar du coin (pratique tolérée mais non encouragée pendant les heures de service). Son regard tomba sur la sculpturale silhouette de l'officier numéro neuf.

« Katsumi ?

- Oui vice-capitaine ?

- Tu peux jeter un coup d'œil aux archives et me sortir tout ce qu'on a sur les disparition de hollow.

- À vos ordre, fit la jeune femme en bombant le torse, provoquant un sursaut de sa généreuse poitrine.

- Merci. »

Sortant de la salle, il attrapa au passage un shinigami qui n'était autre que Rikichi.

« Ohé ! Rikichi !

- Oui, vice-capitaine, fit le jeune homme d'un ton soumis.

- Y'a Matsuri à l'hôpital, faudrait que t'ailles prendre son rapport. Okay ?

- C'est qui Matsuri ?

- Un gars de la division, tu demandes à l'accueil, la fille te guidera.

- D'accord.

- Et puis fais pas cette gueule, tu verras, elle est marrante son histoire.

- Si vous le dites. »

Le plus facile étant fait, Renji se dirigea vers le bureau de son capitaine en se demandant si vraiment cela valait la peine de lui rapporter cela. Après tout, il aurait une copie manuscrite du récit le soir même sur son bureau. Il entra sans frapper, de toute façon, il ne frappait jamais à la porte, quelque soit la personne qui se nichait derrière.

« Capitaine, je suis de retour, lança-t-il à la cantonade, arrachant un soupir du capitaine en question.

- Déjà, murmura Kuchiki qui avait savouré les longues minutes de calme dans son bureau jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Vous pourriez être fier de moi, je sais faire vite.

Le regard morne et désapprobateur de son capitaine le ceuillit fraichement.

- Ouais bon, moi pour ce que j'en dis. Sinon, écoutez-moi ça, c'est gratiné son histoire à l'autre.

À nouveau Kuchiki asséna un regard complètement désapprobateur au jeune homme, comme pour lui faire comprendre que les histoires « gratinées » n'avaient pas une place de choix dans son répertoire personnel.

- Bon, ben écoutez quand même.

- Sois bref.

Renji refréna un haussement d'épaule.

- Il allait s'occuper d'un hollow quelconque, ce qui est assez rare dans son secteur et mérite d'être noté. Quand une bande de gars, sortis de nulle part, l'a attaqué, l'a laissé pour mort le nez dans la boue, et s'est barré avec le hollow sous le bras.

- Pardon ?

Renji fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien mais il vit distinctement son capitaine écarquiller les yeux de deux bons millimètres, ce qui est un genre d'exploit compte tenu de sa quasi paralysie faciale congénitale.

- Ils ont embarqué le hollow.

L'air bien secoué, Byakuya se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Je ne pense pas, Matsuri n'a parlé qu'à moi. Enfin, j'ai envoyé un gamin mettre son rapport au propre. Et puis j'ai envoyé l'officier Katsumi faire des recherches sur les cas de disparition de hollow.

- Elle ne trouvera rien.

- Ah ?

- Rien dans les archives officielles ne correspond à ce cas.

- Comment le savez-vous, ça s'est déjà produit.

Byakuya ne daigna même pas commenter le fait que, depuis le temps, il savait par cœur tout ce qui se trouvait dans les archives ouvertes à tous. Les archives spéciales étaient presque dix fois plus volumineuses et les plus souvent codées. Là se trouvait ce qu'il recherchait.

- Le cas s'est déjà produit ? Insista Renji.

Sans donner de réponse, le capitaine se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en repoussant froidement son lieutenant d'un geste du bras. Mais sous cette apparente froideur, Renji crut percevoir le doute et même, très brièvement, un semblant de panique dans la manière dont son capitaine tapotait son hakama le long de ses jambes du bout des doigts.

Il lui emboîta le pas sans hésitation jusqu'à ce que Kuchiki l'en empêche.

- Tu as du travail à la division, reste ici.

- C'est moi qui ait recueilli le rapport de Matsuri. »

Le regard polaire et un poil méprisant de son capitaine fit baisser le ton à l'officier un peu trop sûr de lui, et il tourna les talons sans demander son reste, et surtout en râlant intérieurement tout ce qu'il savait. Si Kuchiki s'imaginait une seule seconde qu'il allait renoncer à un peu de fun dans sa vie triste pour bosser comme un con au bureau, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

L'imagination de Byakuya Kuchiki voguait bien loin de l'envie de savoir ce qu'allait faire Renji pour occuper son temps. Il cherchait à se souvenir. Où avait-il bien pu voir déjà ces événements ? Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment de déjà vu ? Des hollows avaient été emmenés par des étrangers, et mêmes des âmes mortes avaient disparues également... mortes, mais pas arrivées au Seireitei. Où avait-il vu cela déjà ? C'était bien avant qu'il ne devienne capitaine, du temps de son grand-père, il se rappelait nettement la colère du vénérable vieillard lors de cet épisode. Mais de là à savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé alors... ses souvenirs étaient bien moins précis.

* * *

« Et donc, il me traite comme un... un...

- ... comme une vieille grosse chaussette moisie.

- Ouais, c'est l'idée.

- Et tu n'as pas de travail, monsieur le vice-capitaine ?

Renji fit un geste obscène (bon, allez on va le dire, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous : il fit un doigt d'honneur) à Yumichika qui se limait les ongles avec soin pendant qu'Ikkaku se passait le crâne au papier de verre face à son miroir.

- Ça va, c'est pas comme si je vous dérangeait ! J'ai passé quatre ans dans cette piaule, c'est pas une journée de plus qui va vous tuer.

- Disons que maintenant qu'on n'a plus de parasite à la maison, on aimerait bien en profiter.

- Herk ! On dirait un petit couple marié !

- Fais gaffe, c'est pas parce que t'as pris du grade que t'es devenu plus fort que nous.

- Ça va, ça va. J'ai besoin de râler là.

- On a bien vu.

Yumichika examina ses ongles un par un avec un sourire satisfait. Ça c'était du beau boulot. Il reposa sa lime et farfouilla trois secondes dans le tiroir du meuble devant lui et en tira un miroir de poche et une pince à épiler, pour enfin attaquer fièrement ses sourcils.

- Dis-donc, ça fait deux heures que tu te plains que ton nouveau capitaine te traite comme de la merde, mais tu t'attendais à quoi enfin ! C'est Kuchiki, tu voulais qu'il te fasse des bisous partout tous les matins ?

- Je suis pas con, je sais bien ça. Mais merde, je dois être le vice-capitaine le moins... traité comme un vice-capitaine de tous !

Ikkaku cessa ses va et viens de papier de verre sur son crâne dégarni.

- Répète un peu là ?

- Nan mais si ça change rien entre être troufion à la onze ou vice-capitaine à la six, je préfère encore passer ma journée à glander et me battre.

- Parce que tu bosses toi ?

- T'as pas idée, soupira Renji qui se laissa tomber sur le dos et contempla avec curiosité l'étrange manœuvre de Yumichika.

En des années de vie commune (si, commune, ils ont quand même dû se supporter l'un l'autre durant leur vie au Rukonagi, si c'est pas du commun ça!), il n'avait jamais vu Rukia utiliser la moindre pince à épiler, et n'avait découvert une grande part des secrets féminins qu'au contact de son aîné à la onze. De là dire que le cinquième siège de la onze était plus féminin que son amie d'enfance, Renji avait sauté le pas depuis longtemps. Il fixa son attention sur la manière dont Yumichika tendait délicatement sa peau pour saisir le poil réfractaire du bout de la pince à épiler, et puis l'emprisonnait entre les deux tiges de métal avant de l'arracher en tirant doucement dessus. Renji sentit ses propres poils se hérisser sur ses bras, et sentir leur contact réconfortant le rassura. Le jour où il avait osé se moquer des manies esthétiques de l'officier, il l'avait payé chèrement d'une épilation totale à la cire. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait connu, loin de là. Ceci dit... il aurait volontiers donné ses maigres économies pour n'avoir jamais connu la sensation des poils qui se faisaient arracher de sa peau contre son gré.

- N'empêche que t'as pas à chouiner comme ça. T'as un capitaine, tu fais avec. Si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours démissionner.

- Jamais, murmura Renji, fasciné par les cils qui tombaient sur la serviette dépliée sur les genoux croisés de Yumichika.

- Ben alors te plains pas ! Explosa Ikkaku dont la patience envers les cons n'est pas vraiment légendaire.

- Je peux pas démissionner. J'ai ma fierté.

- La fais pas à nous ! On te connaît assez bien pour savoir où se cache ta fierté !

- Je suis sérieux, protesta Renji avec le plus grand sérieux. Je peux pas céder devant lui.

- Et c'est reparti. Écoute, si tu veux en mettre plein la vue à Kuchiki, commence par ne pas venir pleurer dans nos jambes dès qu'il t'envoie bouler.

- C'est pas ça. Franchement... j'étais à fond moi.

- Et ben alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Tout en suivant des yeux la chute d'un long cil noir à s'en faire loucher, Renji chercha patiemment les mots, essayant de mettre les phrases justes sur ses sentiments. Et puis, il renonça pour aller à l'essentiel.

- Quand on choisi un vice-capitaine, c'est pas pour le traiter comme une merde.

- Ça se défend, approuva Yumichika. Tu lui as déjà demandé pourquoi il avait approuvé ta mutation à ce poste alors qu'il avait le droit de refuser ?

- Ça va pas bien ! S'il me tue pas pour ça, il est capable de me sortir une réponse en forme de gros cassage ! J'ai déjà pas bien le moral là au boulot, alors s'il en rajoute je suis mort. J'ai plus qu'à me jeter du haut d'un pont.

- Et voguer jusqu'à la mer !

Pendant que les deux bourrins s'esclaffaient, le pauvre Renji se recroquevilla et fourra son visage dans un bout du hakama de Yumichika pour pleurer sur son sort de pauvre vice-capitaine détesté par son capitaine.

- Hé oh ! Je veux bien t'écouter raconter ta vie, Renji, mais te mouche pas dans mes habits.

- Je me mouche pas.

- Bave pas.

- Je bave pas, protesta Renji en relevant la tête, un petit filet de bave reliant sa lèvres inférieure au bout de tissus. Avec en arrière plan le sourire goguenard d'Ikkaku, Renji sentit un poing s'écraser sur sa joue et sa tête faire connaissance avec le mur d'à côté (Bonjour monsieur le mur_ Bonjour madame la tête, vous passez souvent dans le coin ? _ Ben, j'aimerais autant pas, mais bon, c'est pas moi qui décide).

La colère de la grande folle caractérielle ne se fit pas attendre et un déluge de paroles toutes moins gracieuses les unes que les autres s'abattirent sur le pauvre vice-capitaine, qui se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça. Entre les « béotien », les « barbare », les «raclure de caniveau » et autres « babouin monomaniaque », il se sentit petit à petit perdre le sens des réalités et se laisse agonir d'injure, étendu sur le parquet, les bras serrés contre le corps, dans une position quasi fœtale.

- Bon, ça va Yumichika. T'as vu comme il est ?

- Il a qu'à se bouger, grommela mister perruque en sortant un bokan d'un placard. Allez ! Bouge-toi chiffe molle ! Bats-toi !

- Mais heuu.. quoi ?

- Tu vas payer pour mon hakama et tu vas te bouger ! Beugla Asyasegawa qui brandissait le sabre de bois au dessus du crâne déjà bien entamé du vice-capitaine.

- Mais arrêêête ! 'Spèce de cinglé ! Eut le temps de crier Renji.

Et puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa avec une vitesse incroyable, surtout pour Byakuya Kuchiki qui compulsait les kilomètres d'archives secrètes que sa famille conservait jalousement depuis des âges immémoriaux. Et ce n'étaient pas les « archives du Seireitei » qui, à l'instar des mini-jupes, gardaient l'essentiel dissimulé. Et enfin, après de longues heures de recherches, il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait, un minuscule incident qui avait foutu une merde monstre au Seireitei des dizaines d'année plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Fondamentalement, il n'y avait aucun point commun avec le cas auquel il devait faire face cette fois. Seulement, un petit détail troublant, un détail unique, un détail qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de conserver en mémoire tout ce temps.

« Ils l'ont laissé pour mort », les mots de Renji n'avaient pas quitté son esprit. Laissé pour mort, mais bien vivant. Ils ne tuent pas. Ils ne tuent pas les shinigamis. Le rapport produit à l'époque se trouva être étrangement succinct. Même en comptant la paresse des officiers à l'époque. Normalement, si un shinigami avait rencontré ces ennemis inconnus et les avait combattu sans mourir, son témoignage aurait dû faire partie du rapport en question. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis aucune indication n'expliquait ce qui avait été fait après coup. Y'avait-il eu une riposte ? Quels avaient été les contacts avec ces inconnus par la suite ? Et si l'affaire en était restée là, pourquoi ?

Autant de questions sans réponses que Byakuya n'était pas vraiment près de laisser filer. Il lui importait peu de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu s'opposer à Matsuri, mais son sens du devoir lui imposait de lancer l'alerte sur cet épisode et, par fierté personnelle, il se devait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu rendre les archives secrètes, tenues par sa famille depuis les origines du Seireitie, si incertaines.

Il se rendit dont prestement au siège de sa division, bien décidé à riposter face à ces événements troublants.

Dans son bureau, Byakuya put constater deux choses. D'abord, qu'on frappait à la porte avec insistance, ensuite que personne n'était là pour ouvrir. Or, si tout le monde a le droit de frapper à la porte du capitaine de la sixième division, c'est bien parcequ'il a un larbin.. enfin, un vice-capitaine pour ouvrir à sa place et s'occuper des opportuns.

« Oui ? Fit-il sans aucune amabilité à sa visiteuse qu'il identifia comme une officier.

- Officier Katsumi, capitaine (oui, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se présenter à chaque fois, vu la difficulté qu'ils avaient à déterminer si leur capitaine les reconnaissait ou pas). Le vice-capitaine Abarai m'a demandé de collecter certaines informations et j'apporte mes résultats.

Byakuya se sentit bizarrement vexé de voir que, contre toutes ses prévisions, elle avait trouvé des informations de son côté.

- Déposez cela sur le bureau, fit-il d'un ton si morne que Katsumi se demanda sincèrement si les recherches faites avaient vraiment un intérêt ou si c'était juste pour l'occuper pendant la journée.

- Oui capitaine.

- Et trouvez-moi le vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Heuu...

Sous le regard rien moins que méprisant de son capitaine, la jeune femme se força à ne pas reculer, ni baisser les yeux.

- C'est que le vice-capitaine a été vu la dernière fois se rendant à la onzième division.

Et comme Kuchiki gardait le silence, elle insista.

- Il n'est pas revenu.

Et comme Kuchiki semblait attacher autant d'intérêt à ce qu'elle lui racontait qu'un aveugle à un kaléidoscope fou, elle inspira profondément pour en rajouter une couche.

- Je pense qu'on peut considérer le vice-capitaine Abarai comme perdu pour cette journée. Mes respects capitaine. »

Et elle fila sans demander son reste. C'était également devenu une tradition parmi les officiers de la sixième : lorsque Kuchiki semblait ne payer aucune attention à leur rapport, ils terminaient par une quelconque connerie plus ou moins en rapport avec ce qui se passait. L'un dans l'autre, les rares discussions entre Byakuya et ses subordonnées se passaient ainsi :

« bonjour capitaine, Lucien Dupont... heu... heu... heu... blabalblablablablabla...

- Où est le vice-capitaine Abarai ?

- Heu... heu... heu... blablablablablalbabla

- …

- Et... ah oui... un mammouth enragé a dévasté le réfectoire parce que les crèmes brûlées n'étaient pas à bonne températures. »

De là à dire qu'il ne suivait que très partiellement les affaires courantes de sa division, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et puis, mine de rien, ça comptait pas mal dans le fait qu'il considère la quasi totalité de ses officiers comme des attardés mentaux, à l'exception de Renji qui lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir une connerie à la fin de chaque conversation. Le problème des officiers était bien simple : Kuchiki demandait parfois où se trouvait Renji, et comme ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, ni l'envie d'aller le chercher aux quatre coins du Seireitei, ou pire, comme ils savaient où il se trouvait dans ces moments-là, mais se refusaient à le révéler au capitaine, ils sortaient des conneries. Bien sûr, Renji n'avait jamais besoin d'éviter le sujet de cette manière, il savait toujours où il était. Il était donc le seul à ne pas tenir de discours foncièrement incohérent à son capitaine, ce qui explique le fait que ce dernier cherche tôt ou tard dans la conversation, à entrer en contact avec son vice-capitaine (pas en contact comme vous l'imaginez, bande de pervers !), et provoquait invariablement, une nouvelle réponse absurde de ses officiers. Un vrai cercle vicieux (nan, pas vicieux comme vous le pensez ! ) Une fois sur trois, Byakuya se retrouvait seul dans son bureau, sans savoir où Renji se trouvait et sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa division. Dans le cas présent, il se posa sur sa chaise en ruminant la dernière information. _Renji à la onzième._ Et sans trop réaliser comment, il fit une belle marque d'ongles dans le bois de son bureau avant de se remettre au travail.

Il s'agissait maintenant de réveiller toute la hiérarchie pour régler cette histoire de voleur de hollows.

* * *

« Éclaire-moi, Renji, tu as bien changé de division nan ?

- Il me semble, ouais, marmonna l'intéressé en sortant son nez du futon sur lequel il somnolait.

- Parce que là, on est à la onze, et tu es présentement dans la chambre de deux officiers de la onze, sur le lit de deux officiers de la onze, précisa Ikkaku en lui indiquant d'un savant coup de pied dans les mollets que la place venait à manquer.

- Et que ça plaise ou non à ces deux officiers de la onze, j'entends bien rester ici le plus longtemps possible.

- Mais tu n'as pas de... de logement, un appart, une chambre réservée dans ta division, comme tous les autres vice-capitaines ?

- Si mais je veux pas rester à la division ce soir.

- Et ton appart.

- Ma logeuse m'a viré. À quoi ça sert de payer un loyer quand on est logé gratuitement à la division ?

- Dans ce cas reste dans ta capitainerie.

- J'en ai marre d'être tout seul.

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un.

- J'en ai marre de ramener des gens bourrés chez moi.

- Ramène quelqu'un de sobre. Entame une vraie relation.

- Arrête de charrier. »

Voyant que tous ses efforts restaient vain, Ikkaku passa le flambeau à son collègue/conjoint/comparse (rayer les mentions inutiles si vous arrivez à en trouver une).

« Et donc tu vas rester ?

- Ben oui.

- Pardonne ma curiosité, mais tu comptes dormir où ?

- Ici.

- Dans notre lit ?

- C'est assez grand pour trois. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Le jeune officier remit d'aplomb sa perruque tout en ôtant son kosode puis son hakama, et hocha la tête en lançant un regard un peu amusé à son ami.

- On peut pas le nier, c'est sûr.

Ikkaku, qui était déjà à poil et tentait de gerter Renji de sa place du lit, eut une grimace embêtée.

- Nan mais c'est pas une raison, on squatte pas chez les gens comme ça. C'est de l'incruste pure et simple.

Renji attrapa le pied qui tentait de le repousser et serra la cheville en suppliant d'une voix misérable.

- Allez ! Je serai sage, promis, soyez pas chiens les gars, me laissez pas.

Yumichika replia son uniforme et le posa dans un coin en lissant les plis.

- Faudrait pas que ça devienne un habitude.

- C'est la première fois depuis que je parti à la six !

- Justement.

Le vice-capitaine soupira profondément et se redressa pour fixer son ancien collègue dans les yeux.

- Je peux pas promettre que je le referai pas.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire condescendant.

- On ne t'en demande pas tant. Je sais bien que c'est impossible pour toi, mais ne reviens pas demain, c'est tout.

- Okay, ça marche.

- Attends ! Beugla Ikkaku qui s'était désintéressé de l'échange en contemplant la marque des doigts de Renji sur sa cheville. Tu lui permets de rester !

- Pour une fois.

- Je dois me battre une fois sur deux pour coucher avec toi et lui il peut rester comme ça !

- Je veux pas de détail, les gars, c'est votre vie de couple, maugréa Renji qui sentait venir la dispute conjugale.

- D'une part, c'est faux, d'autre part, Renji est un ami, et un ami qui déprime, on le soutient.

Ikkaku se préparait à protester contre cette vision des choses, et puis son regard tomba sur Renji blotti dans les draps, les cheveux lâchés, formant une flaque rouge autour de sa tête, et surtout son regard voilé et vide. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu ce genre de regard chez Renji, qui avait plutôt tendance à se battre et râler en cas de problème plutôt que déprimer. Et il admit en son for intérieur que le jeune vice-capitaine avait besoin d'un refuge momentané. Au moins jusqu'à l'aube.

- Aller. Reste, mais c'est bien pour faire plaisir à Yumichika.

- 'Erci, t'es un vrai pote.

- Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous faire un peu de place dans le lit, on pourrait venir te tenir compagnie.

- Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard dans les couloirs de la onzième division. Les grincements du plancher révélèrent une rencontre des plus étranges.

« Capitaine ? Ben vous allez où comme ça à cette heure-ci ?

- Ikkaku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil dans les couloirs ?

- Je cherche Renji.

- Renji ? Abarai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

L'officier hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance.

- Il s'est barré en courant y'a cinq minutes. Si vous croisez, dites-lui de revenir dans la chambre. En plus il doit être aussi à poil que moi, ça doit pas être beau à voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici en pleine nuit Abarai ?

- C'est pas simple à expliquer... commença Ikkaku, alors qu'en fait il n'y a rien de plus simple à comprendre.

- Alors explique pas. Je veux pas savoir ce que vous trafiquez, tous à poil dans les couloirs, mais franchement, faites-ça discret, Yachiru est encore éveillée. Moi faut que je me casse, j'ai une réunion secrète urgente là. Faites pas de conneries.

- On va essayer de pas faire trop de bruit.

Zaraki haussa un sourcil et fit une moue un peu dubitative.

- Ah ben c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu le gamin alors ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça en fait.

- M'en fous. Si vous traumatisez Yachiru avec vos saloperies, vous allez le regretter. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE... **

**Et merci de nous laisser un éternel souvenir de votre passage sur cette page, chers lecteurs !**

**Là, le bouton violet au milieu. Voilà, on clic, on review et on peut retourner à la chasse aux papillons !**


	2. L'atomicité des acteurs 2

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**Partie I**

**Atomicité des acteurs**

* * *

_La difficulté n'est pas de comprendre les idées nouvelles mais d'échapper aux idées anciennes._

J.M. Keynes

* * *

Kyoraku étouffa un bâillement. Bon sang ! Convoquer une réunion des capitaines en pleine nuit, il fallait bien un malade psychorigide comme Kuchiki pour faire cela. Ukitake lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, et toussota pour couvrir le son rien moins que bruyant que faisait son collègue.

« Un peu de tenue.

- À deux heures du matin, y'a pas de tenue qui vaille.

Le capitaine de la treizième division secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

- Écoutez, capitaine commandant, je ne suis pas complètement en désaccord avec Shunsui, à quoi rime tout cela ?

Le chef du Gotei 13, qui, lui aussi, dormait à moitié sous ses yeux mi-clos (plus clos que mi en fait), hocha la tête avec gravité.

- L'heure est grave (ben oui, avec gravité on a dit).

Il réunit ses mains sous son menton et fixa son regard sur l'assemblée des capitaines.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki vient de m'informer d'une menace même pour l'existence du Seireitei.

Un silence mitigé salua la nouvelle. Ce qui peut se comprendre. Quand on vous sort le couplet du « notre monde est menacé de disparition », soit vous avez envie de pleurer, soit vous avez envie de rire il va sans dire que ça ne se fait pas de ricaner bêtement en pleine réunion des capitaines et pourtant y'en qui en auraient envie. Et le silence dura tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Zaraki décide d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

- Et pendant qu'il trouve des menaces, Kuchiki, son abruti de vice-capitaine se balade à poil dans les couloirs de ma baraque.

Cette fois, les quelques ricanements eurent bel et bien lieu, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Ce qui ne fit pas frémir Byakuya qui, comme chacun le sait, a une bonne réponse à toute chose.

- Le règlement disciplinaire du Gotei 13 attribue à chaque capitaine le maintien de l'ordre dans les locaux et terrains alloués à sa division. Faudrait-il que je vienne faire la police dans votre division, capitaine Zaraki ?

Cette fois Hirako émit un véritable ricanement pas du tout discret, suivi de près par Kyoraku et Rose. Quant à Ukitake, le léger sourire sur ses lèvres masquait à peine l'hilarité qui l'envahit.

- Ah ben fallait le dire. La prochaine fois, il va s'en prendre une belle le morveux ! Ras les clochettes qu'il passe sa vie à perturber mes officiers.

- Renji est fort pour perturber, murmura Hitsugaya qui avait encore en travers de la gorge une « petite fête » lancée dans sa capitainerie à l'instigation de Rangiku et Renji.

Byakuya sentit une vague de haine brûlante envers son vice-capitaine. Même absent, il fallait qu'il fasse parler de lui, et pas en bien.

- Ce que font mes hommes hors de leurs heure de travail réglementaire n'est pas de mon fait. Et c'est à vous de faire régner l'ordre au sein de vos divisions. Peut-on aborder le sujet qui nous amené ici ?

- Mais tout à fait, fit Kensei qui, lui non plus, n'aimait pas se faire réveiller en pleine nuit pour rien. Bon alors, c'est quoi ce danger qui nous menace ?

- Nan, c'est une menace qui nous met en danger, corrigea Kyoraku avec bonne humeur.

- Silence ! Trancha Yamamoto. Capitaine Kuchiki, exposez la situation.

Avec un air plus qu'hautain, Byakuya se redressa, leva son cul de sa chaise et haussa le menton, histoire de pouvoir regarder tout le monde d'en haut (sauf Komamura, mais de toute façon, personne n'a envie de regarder de haut un renard de trois mètres de haut).

- Un de mes hommes s'est fait attaquer à son poste de surveillance sur terre, par un groupe d'individus non identifiés qui ont délibérément emmené avec eux le hollow dont ce shinigami s'apprêtait à s'occuper.

- Comment vous savez ça alors ?

Byakuya s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens profond de la question de Zaraki.

- Il s'en est sorti vivant, il est en état de témoigner depuis ce matin.

- Tapette.

- Oui, c'est sûr qu'à la onzième, c'est plutôt du genre « la victoire ou la mort », revenir vivant après avoir perdu un combat, c'est la honte. Normalement, on revient surtout mort, ou au pire, mourant mais jamais en état de témoigner.

- Parfois il faut savoir préférer la quête d'information à l'héroïsme, _proverba_ sagement Rose.

- Et puis c'est pas comme si on pouvait se permettre de sacrifier des shinigamis tous les deux jours. C'est que ça coûter cher ces bestioles !

- Si on peut... mais dans un but scientifique seulement, corrigea Kurotsuchi qui s'était déjà vu reprocher le fait de faire un peu trop de dégâts au niveau cobayes.

- Et donc... des gars ont débarqué, latté ton homme et sont repartis avec un hollow sous le bras ? Résumé Kyoraku, qui trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus burlesque.

- Exactement.

- Vous m'excuserez mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça met en danger notre existence. Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat.

- Il apparaît que ce phénomène s'est déjà produit. Certains d'entre vous s'en souviennent probablement ?

Unohana secoua la tête.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, capitaine commandant, je suis la plus ancienne ici avec Shunsui et Yushiro et je ne me souviens d'aucun épisode semblable.

Byakuya, qui était toujours debout, et qui aimait vraiment bien ce sentiment de dominer toute l'assemblée des capitaine, reprit la parole.

- J'ai mis aussi quelques moments (une journée entière de recherches) pour trouver une corrélation. C'était il y a près de trois cent ans, un groupe non identifié a commencé à détourner les âmes des morts du Seireitei pour les conduire ailleurs après leur existence terrestre.

- Oh, ouais. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

- Capitaine Hirako ?

- Ouais, on avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte parce que les études sur les équilibres d'énergie spirituelle étaient encore à leurs débuts.

- Ben ouais, pendant ce temps la division scientifique faisait mumuse avec le Hogyoku.

- Hem... capitaine Soi Fon, un peu de tenue.

- À deux heures du matin...

- Bref... donc on n'a pas compris tout de suite, mais en fin de compte on a trouvé cette bande de gars redirigeaient les âmes des morts ailleurs.

Ukitake hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. À l'époque le problème avait été réglé de manière assez... expéditive. Nous avions envoyé deux escadrons de la douzième division pour s'occuper de ces personnes.

- Et ? Demanda Hitsugaya que toute cette histoire commençait à intéresser.

- Et ils se sont entre-tués. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

- C'est ce détail qui nous permet de faire la correspondance entre les deux événements. Le shinigami blessé a été laissé pour mort, mais volontairement épargné. Il n'aurait pas été difficile à tuer s'il l'avait fallu. Ces gens, quels qu'ils soient, ne tuent pas.

- Tafioles.

- Oui, merci Kenpachi, ça fait avancer les choses, c'est fou.

- Shunsui !

- Jushiro ! Fit le capitaine en singeant le ton outré de son ami.

Heureusement, un coup de pied sous la table de leur vieille amie les calma un bon coup tous les deux.

- Ils ne tuent pas. C'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il s'agit des mêmes individus ?

- C'est rare.

Hirako eut un sourire narquois qui indiqua à tout le monde qu'il allait dire un truc con.

- Ichigo non plus ne tue pas... pas beaucoup.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien foutre d'un hollow de compagnie Ichigo ? Le coupa Kensei.

- Je sais pas. Il aime bien faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui.

- C'est le cas de dire, murmura Kuchiki, pas assez fort pour que ça soit vraiment entendu, mais bien assez pour que tout le monde en comprenne l'idée générale. Et il continua à haute et intelligible voix. Ce n'est pas tout. Les modes opératoires sont les mêmes : ils s'attaquent à des shinigamis seuls dans des zones peu fréquentées, les laissent pour mort sans les tuer, et emportent vifs des êtres qui sont normalement pris en charge par nos troupes.

- La fois précédente il s'agissait des âmes des défunts, cette fois-ci, c'est un hollow. Comment expliquer cette différence ? Intervint Kensei.

- La dernière fois nous n'avions jamais découvert ce qu'il advenait des âmes humaines mortes qui auraient dû atterrir à la Soul Society, se rappela Kyoraku. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on ait cherché longtemps.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui hocha la tête.

- Nous avions d'autres priorités sur le moment.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Shunsui !

- Oh ça va. Avec un peu de chance, ces âmes défuntes ont passé trois siècles à moisir dans un monde parallèle aussi réjouissant que le hueco Mundo si ce n'est pire et avec encore un peu plus de chance, ils nous en veulent à mort !

Et comme une partie des capitaines présents regardait Kyoraku sans comprendre, Ukitake vint à son secours en secouant la tête tristement.

- C'est exact. Notre mission de shinigamis est de s'assurer que les morts connaissent le sort qu'ils méritent. Quand nous échouons, leur destin est perdu par notre faute.

Hitsugaya secoua la tête. C'est pas possible d'inventer des discussions aussi relou à presque trois heures du matin.

- Comment ça « quand nous échouons » ? Les âmes rejoignent le Seireitei. Et quand elles deviennent des hollows, nous nous chargeons soit de les ramener à leur état d'âmes pures, soit de les expédier en Enfer. Y'a pas d'autre solution.

- Dans le cas de ces âmes là, si, puisqu'elles ont disparues. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, le temps que chacun réalise exactement ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

« Hmmm... Renji, vire ton bras, il fait chaud.

- Grumpf.

Ikkaku se retourna, et repoussa sans ménagement le bras musclé et velu qui s'accrochait obstinément à son torse.

- Et te colle pas.

- Gnumf.

Mais comme un Renji endormi n'a pas d'oreille, il lui fila un bon coup de coude dans la figure, histoire de le décoller de lui.

- Gnaaaargh. »

Et le Renji endormi se retourna désespérément, les bras tendus à la recherche d'un autre corps à attaquer... enfin, auquel s'attacher. Heureusement, il était bien entouré et s'agrippa automatiquement à Yumichika qui ronronnait paisiblement de l'autre côté.

Ce dernier, réagissant presque instinctivement au contact des bras autour de son torse, se resserra contre le corps derrière lui et inclina sa tête contre la clavicule de Renji pour s'appuyer confortablement. Réagissant à son tour, l'invité surprise resserra ses bras, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Yumichika qui ronronna de plaisir.

« Oh ! »

Sourd à la désapprobation de leur compagnon de lit, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à se coller l'un l'autre et caler soigneusement leur corps, lové tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Et puis Yumichika posa ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Renji, à la recherche de LA position intéressante. Ce dernier réagit le plus humainement du monde et avança son bassin, désireux lui aussi de trouver LA position qui prouve que la nature est bien faite et que les gens sont façonnés pour s'encastrer en file indienne.

« Oh vous deux ! » Insista Ikkaku qui, bien que souhaitant dormir en paix, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était le seul à vouloir dormir.

Les deux en question inventèrent un semblant de ronflement style « on dort et nos corps bougent tout seuls », et continuèrent leur petit manège. Hop, LA position est trouvée, adoptée et travaillée durant quelques looongues secondes (et c'est bon dis donc). D'un discret « splirt » au creux de sa main, Renji trouva juste assez de ressource salivaire pour rendre la chose relativement agréable pour tous les deux. Relativement, parce que d'un côté Yumichika avait les pieds qui commençaient à sortir du lit et de l'autre, Renji avait Ikkaku en train de lui agripper l'épaule pour faire cesser cette étreinte au nez et à sa barbe (inexistante par ailleurs).

Et pendant que les mains de Renji se perdaient entre la taille et les cuisses de son compagnon de lit, celles de ce dernier exploraient leur zone de contact qui devenaient de plus en plus... tropicale. Autrement dit : chaude, humide, propice à l'exploration et aux missionnaires.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de missionnaire, Renji se dégagea de la poigne de son aîné et renversa doucement Yumichika sur le dos pour se frayer un chemin entre ses jambes.

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou mais restèrent incroyablement sages. Car Renji est un sage qui sait que quiconque s'aventure à faire un suçon à Yumichika Ayasegawa est suicidaire.

Et s'ensuivit une séance de câline-mi et câline-moi sont dans un bateau... etc. Jusqu'à ce que Renji sente une main calleuse sur sa taille à lui, une main qui n'appartenait pas à Yumichika, parce que les mains de Yumichika étaient occupées ailleurs.

« Tu voulais pas dormir toi ?

- Vous êtes bruyants.

- C'est juste qu'on est trop bons pour se retenir.

- Bruyants... comme des adolescents. »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Renji laissa sortir un gémissement rauque et sexy lorsqu'une paire de doigts se glissa entre ses fesses.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle session de câline-mi et câline-moi, suivit de très près par l'inévitable « baise-mi et baise-moi sont entre les draps ». Tout le monde devinera sans peine qui a gagné à la fin, surtout les occupants des appartements les plus proches, à savoir le capitaine et son vice-capitaine.

Et autant dire que le capitaine en question n'appréciait que très modérément se faire réveiller par les « oh oui baise-moi » de Renij et les « encore, plus fort, plus fort vas-yyyy » de Yumichika. Déjà qu'il venait de flinguer une nuit de sommeil à écouter les conneries de Kuchiki en conseil de capitaines jusqu'à s'en donner mal au crâne, alors si en plus il fallait se taper (c'est le cas de dire) les cris de ses officiers en chaleur, ça allait mal aller.

Mais comme il était le seul maître à bord dans sa capitainerie, il décida d'user de son pouvoir pour une fois et vint frapper à la porte de la chambre du troisième siège. Frapper... au sens propre, jusqu'à ce que la pauvre porte qui n'avait pourtant rien faire se retrouve par terre, brisée et mourante.

« Abarai ?

Ce dernier releva la tête de là où l'avait et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, car on ne parle pas la bouche pleine comme chacun le sait.

- Oui capitaine ?

- Dehors.

À l'instar de tous les autres capitaine, Zaraki avait une face-qui-tue-rien-qu'à-la-regarder, et il la sortit en grand pour l'occasion. Yumichika tira le drap sur lui pour dissimuler l'excitation bien légitime qu'une telle manifestation de sauvagerie provoquait en lui, Ikkaku esquissa le début d'un sourire carnassier et Renji se redressa en sentant tous les poils de son corps se hérisser.

- À vos ordres capitaine. »

Et Zaraki s'en fut, content de lui, tout en ôtant la main de devant les yeux de Yachiru, perchée sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une scène pour les petites filles.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki est un sage. Enfin, il passe pour être relativement sage par rapport au reste des shinigamis. Et par rapport à son vice-capitaine, y'a pas photo, Kuchiki, c'est Confusius. Aussi la fin de la réunion de cette nuit lui laissait comme un arrière goût d'insatisfaction. Les décisions prises avaient été tout sauf sages.

En gros, ça avait donné ça :

« Nous allons les traquer, les trouver et...

- Les exterminer !

- … et découvrir ce après quoi ils en ont.

- Et puis les exterminer.

- Si cela semble nécessaire, oui.

- Ah ! »

La traque avait été confiée conjointement aux divisions six, treize et deux. Et l'extermination à la onzième, au cas où il faudrait exterminer. Tout le monde avait râlé, parce que c'est pas juste que ce soient toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent à exterminer.

Byakuya avait passé la fin de la nuit à étudier les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi enlever un hollow ? Pour faire de l'élevage ? Aussi saugrenue cette hypothèse pût-elle être, elle eut le don de filer un vilain coup de cafard au capitaine. Est-ce que ça se reproduit au moins les hollows? Et si oui, ça ressemble à quoi un bébé hollow ? Nan, ça Kuchiki s'en foutait comme de son premier cadavre. Et pourquoi ne pas tuer le shinigami ? Pourquoi laisser délibérément vivant quelqu'un qu'on peut tuer, et qu'on a intérêt à tuer ? Ça le dépassait. Pourquoi ne pas finir le travail, ne pas l'achever, vérifier son état ? De l'amateurisme ? Byakuya tourna cette idée dans tous les sens : des bleus, des amateurs qui en sont à leur coup d'essai ?

Qui laisse son ennemi vivant ? L'image d'Ichigo lui traversa l'esprit. Les gens qui ont des principes moraux incrusté dans la peau laissent leurs adversaires vivants, ne tuent que si c'est absolument nécessaire et inévitable.

Et une autre image se superposa. Celle de Renji, s'écroulant à ses pieds dans une gerbe de sang. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en vie déjà ? Parce que « qu'il vive ou qu'il meure cela ne faisait pas de différence » ? Non, ça c'était la version officielle. Kuchiki tenta de se remettre dans l'état d'esprit qu'il avait connu à cet instant. Il savait que Renji était encore en vie, et qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Et la raison... pourquoi il ne l'avait pas achevé ? La raison...

L'espoir secret qu'il se rallie à lui et rejoigne ses rangs.

Quand on a une raison d'espérer que l'adversaire puisse se rallier à soi, alors on lui laisse une chance. Une chance infime, microscopique, invisible à l'œil nu.

Le capitaine se leva et fit un petit tour dans son bureau avant de s'arrêter à la fenêtre pour contempler la nuit claire.

_Ils laissent les shinigamis en vie, parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir nous rallier à leur... camp ? Ils nous voient comme des adversaires mais pas des ennemis. Des alliés potentiels. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne suffira pas de les traquer et les trouver, il faudra négocier, discuter, parlementer. Avant de les exterminer au besoin._

Alors que cette idée faisait son chemin sous son crâne, Byakuya fut tiré de sa réflexion par un bruit sourd. La porte d'entrée qui vient de se refermer, identifia-t-il. Et puis de légers craquements, et des grincements caractéristiques du plancher qui craquer sous un pas qui essayait de se faire discret.

Un visiteur ?

Byakuya palpa l'atmosphère et reconnu sans peine le reiatsu du visiteur. Renji. Une partie de son cerveau lui rappela qu'il devait être mécontent de Renij, mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de la raison de ce mécontentement. Il devait lui en vouloir... Il avait... fait une connerie ? Un reproche... d'un autre capitaine ? '' son abruti de vice-capitaine se balade à poil dans les couloirs de ma baraque''. Tout lui revint. Et le mit dans une rage folle. Renji n'avait pas le droit de lui pourrir la vie comme ça. Aussi, dès que ce dernier parvint à la hauteur de la porte du bureau du capitaine, Byakuya ouvrit tranquillement la porte et se tint dans l'embrasure, les bras croisés.

Que fais-tu là ?

Renji, encore un peu étourdi par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, se trouva brutalement projeté de la chaleur humaine à la froideur kuchikiesque.

« Capitaine ?

- Réponds.

- Ben... je rentre.

- Que faisais-tu à la onzième division ?

Renji haussa les épaules, il ne cherchait même plus à savoir comment Kuchiki savait ça.

- Je me reposais.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

- Le capitaine Zaraki a eut à redire à ton attitude.

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre du jugement de valeur d'un timbré notoire ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre à Kuchiki ?

- Je ne tolère pas, articula ce dernier en détachant soigneusement chacun des syllabes, que tu jettes le discrédit sur ma division.

Renji recula malgré lui, alors même que son capitaine n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui.

- Tiens ta place. »

Et il lui fit signe de s'en aller, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Tout en vérifiant que le reiatsu de l'officier s'éloignait sans demander son reste, Byakuya se rassit et inspira profondément en prenant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. La fatigue, ça devait être la fatigue, normalement, il ne se serait pas énervé ainsi, pas pour un motif aussi futile.

En désespoir de cause, il rangea ses quelques notes dans un tiroir fermé et alla se coucher pour les quelques heures qui restaient avant le lever du jour.

Renji s'affala sur son lit de mauvaise humeur. Dire que la nuit avait si bien commencé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout ? De plus en plus... non, pas de plus en plus, mais de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fréquemment, Renji finissait par se demander ce qu'il y avait avec lui. Quel est le problème ? Quoi que je fasse, il trouve un prétexte pour m'emmerder, et me faire passer un pour moins que rien. Je m'en fous remarque, je me fous de ce qu'on pense ou de ce qu'on dit de moi. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir fait vice-capitaine si c'est pour me descendre dès qu'il en a l'occasion ?

* * *

La nuit qui doit habituellement porter conseil, porta surtout son lot de cernes sous les yeux et de bâillements pour tous ceux qui avaient passé une très courte nuit. Même Kuchiki n'y échappa pas et dut se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour voir clairement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son premier rapport de la journée. Une réunion plus des heures de cogitations sans fin avaient eu raison de son attention. Et puis comment se concentrer sur le rapport d'activité des missions courantes quand on a des voleurs de hollows lâchés dans la nature ? Comme toujours, le plus gros problème a le don de masquer les plus petits, et de rendre tout effort pour les régler parfaitement dérisoire comparé à l'épreuve que représente le gros problème. En gros, c'est l'arbre qui cache la forêt. Et après avoir passé une nuit à se concentrer sur l'arbre, Byakuya sentait ses paupières tomber dès qu'il voulait s'occuper de la forêt.

Aussi le capitaine eut-il un sursaut, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'assoupir à son bureau, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« Bonjour capitaine, désolé, j'ai pas pas laissé mon sabre d'entraînement ici hier matin ?

Rapidement, le capitaine força ses neurones à se reconnecter pour analyser la scène : _Renji, à moitié nu (?), qui déboule SANS FRAPPER, dans mon bureau_. Normal. Normal ?

- Renji, que signifie ce...

- Navré capitaine, je m'occupe de l'entraînement des nouveaux là. Mais vous auriez pas vu mon sabre ?

D'un geste méfiant, Byakuya désigna la table basse à laquelle ils prenaient le thé d'habitude, et plus précisément, le sabre d'exercice en bois qui se trouvait sous la table.

- Ah ! Merci ! Bonne journée, à bientôt capitaine.

Le capitaine en question se remit doucement à réfléchir, la connexion des neurones étant enfin suffisante pour cela.

- Ta tenue ?

Renji s'immobilisa entre deux pas.

- Ah ouais, désolé capitaine, je me suis aperçu que j'avais pas mon sabre seulement dans les vestiaires. Mais ça va, j'ai le bas ! Fit-il en désignant son hakama encore accroché à sa taille.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Tout cela avait quelque chose de surréaliste, mais il avait eu l'impression étrange de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait connu longtemps auparavant. Quelqu'un de toujours pressé...

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ben... au terrain d'entraînement, répéta Renji en évitant soigneusement de faire remarquer qu'il l'avait déjà dit. »

Le capitaine était plutôt... endormi ce matin, et cela lui allait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais testé le capitaine Kuchiki endormi, mais apparemment, la fatigue le rendait moins cassant et moins maniaque sur des détails de discipline, et ça plaisait bien à Renji.

« J'y vais capitaine, bonne journée. »

Et avant que Byakuya recouvre totalement ses esprits et puisse lui faire remarquer à quel point tout en lui était une insulte à son rang, Renji prit la fuite en courant, laissant son capitaine en train de se frotter les yeux. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, et pendant une seconde, il avait cru voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il avait un autre homme à travers Renji.

C'est la fatigue, se persuada-t-il en reprenant le feuillet sur lequel il avait commencé à s'endormir, bien décidé à aller au bout de son boulot. Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, on est crevé, on croit qu'on va travailler, on y croit tellement fort qu'on commence à travailler, et puis finalement, la dure réalité prend la main et en moins d'un quart d'heure, Byakuya Kuchiki bavait sur le rapport concernant le nouveau classement des archives.

Et quand quelques heures plus tard, Renji revint de sa session d'entraînement, ce fut ainsi qu'il le trouva. Le vice-capitaine s'immobilisa brutalement, comme on le fait lorsqu'on se retrouve face à un animal sauvage en pleine forêt et qu'on ne veut ni le faire fuir, ni attirer son attention.

Du bout du pied, Renji referma la porte du bureau derrière lui, serrant les dents lorsqu'elle grinça bruyamment. Il posa sans bruit son sabre d'entraînement contre le mur et s'avança. À chacun de ses pas, le plancher émettait des petits couinements et il se promit de faire appel à un shinigami de la quatrième division pour remédier à cela. Sans quoi, il ne pourrait plus jamais contempler son capitaine endormi à son bureau. Loin de lui l'idée que ça puisse se reproduire de sitôt, mais au cas où, on n'est jamais assez prévoyant. Il esquissa un petit sourire, et puis se ravisa. Ce n'était pas drôle. Ou si. Et il sourit franchement de toutes ses dents. C'était pas drôle, c'était pire que drôle, c'était mignon, c'était touchant, et puis aussi un peu effrayant... pas qu'un peu, beaucoup. Et doucement, Renji se décida à reculer, lentement, vers la porte, car si jamais le capitaine découvrait qu'il avait été vu dans une telle attitude, à ronfler paisiblement sur son bureau au lieu de bosser, il n'y aurait aucun trou assez profond, aucune contrée assez inconnue, aucun monde assez lointain pour sauver Renji de la colère de son chef.

Une fois de plus, le plancher craqua sous ses pas. Une fois de trop car Byakuya entrouvrit un œil. Renji déglutit, devinant l'œil morne et sévère qui allait se poser sur lui sous peu, et il prit le parti de ne pas en rajouter et d'inverser le mouvement. Il reprit naturellement sa marche pour s'asseoir à son bureau, rajustant son bandana, puis relevant ses manches pour se mettre au travail, il fit racler bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol ce qui réveilla le capitaine pour de bon.

« Gné ? Fit Byakuya et Renji déglutit, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Renji ? Ajouta-t-il, un peu mieux réveillé.

- Capitaine ? »

L'officier se tourna à demi pour faire à moitié face à son supérieur et attendit qu'il lui dise quoi faire.

Byakuya lui lança un regard plus que mauvais, un regard que Renji était plutôt habitué à voir chez les mafieux qui venaient racketter les petits commerçant du Rukongai. Mais le regard s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Ah oui, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai fait gaffe, personne ne m'a vu dans les rues.

- Bien. »

Et un silence de plomb retomba sur les deux hommes alors qu'ils se remettaient chacun au travail. Et Renji regretta amèrement d'avoir réveillé son capitaine. Au moins lorsqu'il dormait, il n'était pas si froid, indifférent et chiant. C'est vrai, réalisa-t-il, durant les courtes minutes où il l'avait vu dormir, Renji avait vu le côté le plus attachant et sympathique de son capitaine. _C'est quand il dort qu'il est le plus sympathique en fait._ _Putain, j'imagine pas l'enfer qu'à dû vivre Rukia._

Ils travaillèrent ainsi une petite heure durant, Byakuya qui tentait d'effacer à jamais l'épisode « trouvé-endormi-au-bureau-par-son-vice-capitaine » de sa mémoire, et Renji qui peinait à respirer à cause de l'atmosphère terriblement lourde. Il vit l'heure du déjeuner arriver avec un réel soulagement et bondit de sa chaise dès qu'il sut qu'il pouvait s'esquiver sans que cela paraisse suspect.

« Je vais chercher notre repas, capitaine.

- Hm. »

Rarement le lieutenant avait été si heureux de pouvoir fuir le bureau. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il eut l'impression d'enfin respirer convenablement, comme si un poids s'ôtait de sa poitrine.

Putain. Ce gars est capable de tuer par sa simple présence ! Fit-il, à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration durant toute l'heure.

Il se précipita vers les cuisines de la division pour chercher leur petit plateau repas. C'était arrivé comme ça, sans qu'ils parviennent à se l'expliquer, ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble presque chaque jour. Chaque jour en fait. À tel point qu'il faisait attention à prévenir son capitaine si d'aventure il devait manger avec ses potes ou ses officiers ailleurs. Et réciproquement. Un jour Renji avait entendu Kuchiki lui annoncer très calmement qu'il avait promis à Rukia de déjeuner avec elle ce jour-là, et qu'il ne serait pas à la capitainerie. Il avait hoché la tête et sourit en coin avec un « bien capitaine » à peine murmuré. Et donc, ils déjeunaient ensemble et il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce rituel. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié sur le plateau, Renji réalisa que, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son capitaine endormi et sympathique, c'était à l'heure des repas qu'il parvenait à établir les meilleurs rapports avec lui. Il inspira profondément et sourit au jeune homme qui lui tendait deux paires de baguettes.

« Tout va bien vice-capitaine ?

- Ouais, merci.

- Vous souhaitez autre chose ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais, allez, rajoute un peu de riz. On a bossé dur ce matin.

Bien malgré lui, Renji ricana un peu en se souvenant de l'image de Kuchiki endormi sur son bureau, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux décoiffés. _Ça, c'est du boulot !_

- Vice-capitaine ?

- Désolé, je pensais à un truc sympa. Merci pour le repas. Bonne journée les gars.

- Bonne journée vice-capitaine, répondirent les cuisiniers et commis qui travaillaient là. »

* * *

Dès que Renji était sorti de son bureau, Byakuya avait poussé un soupir de soulagement dont lui-même s'étonnait. Bon, d'accord, il avait été surpris en train de dormir par son subordonné mais il fallait considérer qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit. Et là, tout de suite, la honte était moins grande. Mais en fait non, Byakuya ne pouvait pas faire passer la honte en se dissimulant derrière un tel prétexte. Et le pire c'est qu'il devait admettre que Renji n'était pas à blâmer pour cela, bien au contraire, il avait agi avec le détachement approprié à la situation. Et pas seulement à la situation, à lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, à son sens très personnel de l'honneur et des convenances. Renji avait agi comme jamais il n'aurait agi avec un autre. Byakuya inspira profondément. Je suppose que je dois simplement lui être reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir plongé dans l'embarras, se dit-il avec un sentiment désagréable de devoir quelque chose à son subordonné.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte le tira de ces cogitations peu agréables.

« Oui ?

- Capitaine.

Une jeune femme entra, et Byakuya se souvint qu'elle officier dans sa division et qu'il l'avait déjà vue la veille. De là à se souvenir de son nom, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Lieutenant Katsumi, monsieur. Je suis venue vous présenter les résultats de mes recherches sur l'attaque de Matsuri.

- Allez-y, fit Byakuya sans aucune illusion.

- Les archives sont muettes sur de tels événements, et je n'ai rien trouvé qui me permette de recouper des données à ce sujet.

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Oui, ça il le savait déjà.

- Cependant, j'ai trouvé une coïncidence troublante.

Sans attendre la réaction de son capitaine, elle poursuivit.

- Je me suis permise de recouper les données que collecte la treizième division sur l'activité de l'énergie spirituelle dans le monde des humains avec les circonstances de l'agression de Matsuri. Il apparaît qu'il s'est produit une perturbation de très grande ampleur dans les flux d'énergie spirituelle quelques minutes avant l'attaque de Matsuri et quelques minutes après. Entre les deux perturbations, l'équilibre spirituel a changé en faveur du monde des humains, pour ensuite revenir à la normale. La trace spirituelle du hollow a disparu, comme cela aurait eu lieu s'il avait été purifié par l'un des nôtres. Nous pouvons en conclure que...

- Qu'il a été purifié, merci officier.

Byakuya fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle tenta de ne pas rougir. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être fixée dans les yeux, habituellement, les gens commençaient par remarquer son opulente poitrine et sa taille de guêpe avant de chercher son visage. Et puis habituellement, le capitaine Kuchiki ne regardait pas ses hommes dans les yeux, il ne les regardait pas tout court, il les toisait.

- Excellente initiative.

Elle rougit carrément et puis toussota.

- Pour être honnête, c'est Renj... le vice-capitaine qui m'a conseillé de jeter un coup d'œil sur les relevés de reiatsu.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Renji pouvait faire preuve d'une telle présence d'esprit ? Ça faisait déjà deux fois dans la même journée qu'il le surprenait. Trop peut-être pour celui qui était censé être le primate de sa division.

- Bien. Autre chose ? Fit-il d'un ton involontairement cassant.

- Heu... non capitaine. Je... »

Avant qu'elle ait pu articuler un mot de plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière Katsumi.

« Chaud devant ! Ah Katsumi, t'es là.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Renji qui entrait, le bras chargé de son plateau, trop heureuse de se retrouver face à un interlocuteur à sa portée.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, et je suis venue présenter les résultats.

- Okay. Alors ?

- Vous aviez raison, il y a une très forte corrélation entre les flux d'énergie spirituelle et l'apparition de ces ennemis.

- Merci Katsumi. »

La jeune femme salua ses deux supérieur d'un geste un peu raide et sortit du bureau tandis que Renji plaçait le plateau sur la table basse, et installait les deux coussins qui leur servaient de sièges. Et bientôt, ils furent tous les deux à table, face à face,

séparés uniquement par une petite table en bois et des petits bols de riz et de légumes.

Rapidement, le silence pesant s'installa, un peu comme d'habitude, et tout aussi rapidement, Renji en eut marre de ne partager que des bruits de mastication avec son capitaine. Aussi lança-t-il la conversation aussi sérieusement qu'il le put.

« C'est intéressant cette histoire d'énergie spirituelle.

_Même si personnellement j'y ai jamais rien pigé._

- Ces informations seront transmises à la douzième division pour analyse. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

- Ah ? »

_Voilà, ça c'est fait. Tentative de conversation 1 : epic fail._

Il retourna à son bol de riz vinaigré et observait du coin de l'œil son capitaine qui plongeait ses baguettes dans le plat de légumes.

_Seconde tentative._

« Et hem... capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas bien ?

- Ben... vous étiez fatigué ce matin. »

Le regard meurtrier qui se posa sur lui l'incita fortement (et c'est un euphémisme, bien sûr vous avez deviné juste!) à ne pas en rajouter.

_Tentative de conversation 2 : danger de mort._

« A ce sujet, reprit Byakuya, le capitaine Zaraki s'est montré mécontent de ta présence dans les locaux de sa division la nuit dernière.

- Je rendais juste visite à des potes.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. On ne se loge pas dans une capitainerie sans en avertir le capitaine, c'est la moindre des courtoisies. Par ailleurs, tu as une chambre ici à notre capitainerie.

- Ouais, mais ici je suis seul, là-bas, y'a mes potes.

Byakuya eut un blanc et décida de traiter l'affaire comme un simple cas de discipline interne.

- Il n'est pas interdit aux officiers disposant de leur propre chambre de les occuper en étant accompagné. Dans les limites de ce qui peut porter atteinte à l'image de la division.

- Ouais, je sais, pas de prostituée.

- Renji !

- C'est bien ça que ça veut dire ?

- Entre autres.

- Qui seraient les autres ? »

Byakuya haussa les épaules et s'abstint de répondre, signifiant par là que la discussion était close. Renji eut un petit sourire. Y'a pas à dire, ça le changeait de leurs relations de travail qui étaient exécrables.

En fait, depuis leur combat contre Aizen et les Arrancars, l'atmosphère s'était même allégée il y avait eu un temps où Renji n'aurais même jamais utilisé le mot « prostituée » devant son capitaine. Après mûre réflexion, Renji était parvenu à la conclusion que prononcer le mot « prostitué » face à son supérieur, sans crainte de sa réaction (possiblement violente) constituait une espèce de succès en matière de relation.

Il servit le thé sans ajouter un mot. Le problème c'est que depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son capitaine n'était pas qu'un bloc de béton armée et puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il passait beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop de temps, à s'interroger sur la manière de se comporter avec lui. Et le moins qu'il pouvait en dire, c'est que c'était plus facile lorsque Kuchiki était un bloc de béton armé.

Il tendit le bol de thé à son capitaine et soudain des coups résonnèrent à la porte Renji se releva brusquement pour ouvrir. Là, un messager de la première division lui tendit un pli cacheté avant de le saluer.

« Merci, murmura Renji. »

Il commença lentement à ouvrir le message, défaisant le papier à la main.

« Renji.

- Mmh, c'est adressé au commandement de la division, capitaine.

- Donne-moi cette lettre. »

Renji retourna s'asseoir et croisa le regard sévère de son capitaine. Il ne tendait pas la main pour prendre le papier, mais tout dans son attitude trahissait l'envie d'arracher la lettre des mains de son second. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et parcouru la lettre du regard, sans lire dans les détails. Il ne retint que l'essentiel : mission, terre, deux hommes de la sixième division. Il hocha la tête et puis tendit le message au capitaine qui l'attrapa d'un geste sec, sans regarder Renji en face.

« Une équipe sera envoyée sur terre pour repérer les voleurs de hollows, une autre guidera les opérations depuis le Seireitei. La mission est de repérer l'ennemi et de collecter des informations, ce n'est pas une mission offensive, il faut découvrir ce après quoi ils courent. Nous devons fournir deux hommes, un avec chaque équipe. »

Renji hocha la tête.

« Je me...

- Je t'interdis de te porter volontaire.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, tu n'es pas volontaire, tu restes ici à gérer la division.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous participez à la mission ?

- Sur terre, oui.

- Capitaine...

- Il n'y a rien à discuter. »

Lentement, Renij hocha la tête et serra les poings. Ah oui, vraiment, on allait l'empêcher d'aller foutre le souk sur terre ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, se dit-il intérieurement. Rapidement, il entassa les bols et les tasses de leur repas et attrapa le plateau en se relevant. Byakuya fronça les sourcils devant une soumission aussi rapide, qui n'était pas vraiment le fort de son officie.

« Renji ?

- Oui capitaine ?

- Je t'interdis de te porter volontaire pour cette mission à mon insu.

- J'ai bien entendu capitaine. »

Byakuya inspira doucement. Normalement Renji ne désobéissait pas aux ordre directs. Normalement.

En sortant avec le plateau, Renji se tourna à demi.

« Capitaine, je vais continuer le travail d'entraînement avec les nouvelles recrues. Faites-moi appeler si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Le capitaine acquiesça sans un mot. Il avait rarement besoin de Renji. Tout au plus avait-il l'obligation professionnelle de le tenir occupé huit heures par jour.

Renji esquissa un sourire mauvais en sortant de la pièce. Parfois son capitaine était d'un naïf, ça faisait presque peine à voir. Comme s'il n'y avait pas mille et une façons de désobéir à un ordre direct sans en avoir l'air !

* * *

**A SUIVRE... **

**Et merci de nous laisser un éternel souvenir de votre passage sur cette page, chers lecteurs !**

**Là, le bouton violet au milieu. Voilà, on clic, on review et on peut retourner à la chasse aux papillons !**


	3. L'atomicité des acteurs 3

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**Partie I**

**Atomicité des acteurs**

* * *

_Contraindre quiconque pour son propre bien, physique ou moral, ne constitue pas une justification suffisante. Un homme ne peut pas être légitimement contraint d'agir ou de s'abstenir sous prétexte que ce serait meilleur pour lui, que cela le rendrait plus heureux ou que, dans l'opinion des autres, agir ainsi serait sage ou même juste._

_J.S. Mills_

* * *

Yamamoto parcourait avec gravité les fiches des volontaires pour la mission de recherche et d'enquête sur les événements récents. La seconde division proposait un de ses éléments les plus prometteurs, un assassin doué nommé Akuto, la treizième division envoyait deux de ses officiers supérieurs : Rukia Kuchiki et Kiyone Kotestsu, pour la douzième, c'était le troisième siège Akon qui était volontaire, et pour la quatrième, c'était Agido Kiisu qui participerait à la mission. D'une manière générale, il s'agissait d'officiers confirmés, mais n'occupant pas de position de commandement dans leur division. De même, seuls des officiers relativement jeunes étaient choisis. Il aurait parié qu'Unohana enverrait Iemura, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Agido n'avait jamais participé à une mission hors du Seireitei, contrairement au troisième siège.

De jeunes officiers doués. Voilà à quoi ressemblerait cette équipe. Et à sa tête, il fallait également un jeune officier doué.

* * *

Renji s'était présenté à la douzième division, là où se préparaient les missions spéciales, tant tactiquement que logistiquement et il avait entrepris de présenter les conclusions des investigations de Katsumi au capitaine Ukitake. Ce dernier avait été très favorablement impressionné par la pertinence de ces résultats.

« C'est très intéressant, Abarai-kun, à n'en pas douter, nous pourrions prévoir les apparitions de ces personnes en gardant un œil sur la structure des flux d'énergie spirituelle.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, il faudrait pouvoir synchroniser un groupe sur terre et un groupe ici qui surveille l'énergie spirituelle.

Ukitake sourit de l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

- Tu en as parlé à ton capitaine ?

- Il est au courant de cette découverte, fit Renji avec un sourire hypocrite.

- C'est lui qui a pensé à...

- Non, j'ai pris la liberté de faire mener ces analyses.

- Bonne intuition, Abarai-kun, je pense que nous tenons quelque chose. Je pense que nous devrions en référer rapidement au commandant, et aviser de la conduite à tenir. Tu viens ? »

Renji hocha la tête avec un sourire niais et suivit le capitaine dans les dédales qui le mèneraient à la première division. Aussi simple que ça.

Le problème avec la hiérarchie, c'est qu'il faut obéir à son chef. L'avantage c'est que lui aussi a un chef auquel il doit obéir. Et le meilleur moyen d'échapper au problème de la hiérarchie, c'est de passer directement par le chef du chef, l'air de rien, par hasard, avec un air niais et innocent collé sur le visage.

Ukitake tira Renji de ses considérations philosophiques sur la condition militaire, sa grandeur et sa servitude, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Tu as su qu'une équipe va partir pour découvrir qui sont ces gens ?

- Ah bon ? Fit hypocritement Renji.

- Oui, c'est sous la direction de Bya... du capitaine Kuchiki. Je pense que tu devrais rallier cette équipe, ne serait-ce que parce qu'une intuition heureuse peut en annoncer d'autres.

- Heu...

- Il y a un problème ?

- Ben, ce serait un peu... bizarre que les deux officiers de commandement d'une division participent à la même mission ?

- Noooon, et puis ce n'est pas une mission de combat, normalement, il y a peu de risques que vous mourriez tous les deux.

Un sourire doux ourla ses lèvres.

- Et puis ça ne peut que vous faire du bien de partir en mission ensembles. Les relations entre capitaines et vice-capitaines sont toujours délicates, et un peu de...d'attachement viril n'est pas superflu. »

Renji sentit son cœur se soulever. _Attachement viril._ Lui et Kuchiki. C'était comme supposer que Kenpachi et Yachiru puisse tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre : dérangeant, inconvenant et dégoûtant. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de balbutier quelques mots sans queue ni tête, pris au dépourvu. D'ailleurs, Renji se posa très sérieusement la question, pouvait-on s'attacher à Byakuya Kuchiki ? Il repensa à Rukia et corrigea sa question. Pouvait-on s'attacher à lui si on avait le choix ?

Lorsque le capitaine-commandant eu vent de la découverte et de l'officier qui en était à l'origine, il sut qui serait à la tête de la mission.

* * *

Byakuya déchiffra lentement la feuille de route et grinça des dents.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Capitaine ?

- Pourquoi es-tu dans la liste des effectifs pour la mission d'enquête sur les phénomènes récents ?

- Aucune idée capitaine.

Le regard que lui lança Byakuya signifiait clairement « tu mens et je déteste ça ».

- T'es-tu porté volontaire ?

- Non, j'ai juste signalé la coïncidence entre ces phénomène et les altérations d'énergie spirituelle.

Et cette-fois le regard meurtrier du capitaine signifiait carrément « tu essayes de me rouler et je déteste ça et tu vas mourir ».

- Il m'a semblé logique que l'équipe qui parte les traquer soit un petit peu aidée par cette découverte. Le capitaine Ukitake m'aura inscrit de son propre chef sur la liste des effectifs.

- Et tu n'as pas cru bon de refuser ?

- À vrai dire, il ne m'a pas beaucoup demandé mon avis.

- Oh.

Et là, le «oh » voulait dire « mais à qui penses-tu faire avaler ça ? ». Renji haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, il ne voyait vraiment pas au nom de quoi il obéirait à des ordres qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Pas au nom de son statut de vice-capitaine, ça c'était sûr.

- Je vous jure, c'est la vérité.

Sans un mot, Byakuya adressa un « n'aggrave pas ton cas, toi » à son vice-capitaine et se remit à feuilleter le dossier.

- Il semble que nous soyons contraint de partir tous les deux pour cette mission. Pense à prendre les dispositions nécessaires au sujet des affaires courantes à transmettre à l'officier Musokuri.

- Bien capitaine.

- Le briefing a lieu demain à la première heure.

- Oui capitaine.

- Sois prêt.

- Oui capitaine.

- Sois à l'heure.

- Oui capitaine.

- Tu es satisfait de ta manœuvre ?

- Oui cap... heu... je veux dire... quelle manœuvre ?

- Tu peux disposer.

- Capitaine !

Renji était proprement indigné. Le procédé utilisé était vachement déloyal et surtout pas du tout digne d'un noble et digne capitaine du Seireitei. Renji pouvait avoir la mentalité d'un gamin de dix ans, c'était son droit et sa prérogative en tant qu'officier immature, mais Kuchiki n'était pas censé agir aussi bêtement que lui, ce n'était plus du jeu du tout.

- Capitaine vous...

- Oui ? »

Et là, le « oui » pouvait parfaitement se comprendre comme un « non », et cela persuada Renji d'aller, une fois de plus, se réfugier chez ses estimés collègues de la onzième division pour la nuit.

Ces derniers l'accueillirent sabre au clair, et ils se livrèrent à d'amusantes petites joutes à armes réelles qui se terminaient inévitablement par l'arrivée des shinigamis de la quatrième pour soigner les combattants survivants.

« Et donc, fit Renji en esquivant de justesse un coup de sabre. Il prétend me dire ce que je dois faire.

- C'est ton capitaine, rétorqua Ikkaku en bondissant avec souplesse sur son adversaire.

- Nan mais j'ai encore le droit d'être volontaire aux missions que je veux ! Protesta le vice-capitaine en arrêtant une attaque.

- Techniquement, il a un droit de regard sur les missions que tu effectues.

- Mais c'est pas comme si je partais tous les deux jours. Ça fait des mois qu'on n'est pas sorti faire des trucs marrants, râla Renji en assénant un nouveau coup de sabre sur le crâne chauve de son partenaire, coup arrêté quelques secondes avant de le toucher, par la lame grinçante du zanpakuto.

- Il me pourrit la vie ! Beugla Renji en clôturant le combat d'un coup de pied dans la partie du corps la plus délicate de l'individu en face de lui.

- Gniiinnhh... Fit Ikkaku en se tenant les parties en question.

- C'est dans les règles ? S'enquit le shinigami qui comptait les points.

Yumichika, qui faisait office d'observateur impartial, hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif.

- Y'a rien qui l'interdit.

- Donc c'est permis, raccourcit Renji avec le sens de l'opportunité qui le caractérise. Et j'ai gagné.

- Bon, on va arrêter ici, conclut sagement Ikkaku qui, s'il n'avait été en ménage avec un homme, se serait sérieusement inquiété sur ses capacités reproductrices. »

D'ailleurs, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, le petit ménage joyeux et leur pote rebelle de la sixième, à partager un petit repas sympa sur l'engawa qui bordait la salle principale de la onzième division.

« Bon, Renji, crache le morceau là.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi viens-tu encore pleurer dans nos jupes ?

- Moi ?

- Renji, fais pas cette tête. Chaque fois que tu débarques ici avec ta tête de dix pieds de long, c'est qu'il t'est arrivé toute la misère du monde et que tu veux pleurer.

- Et baiser.

- Et baiser.

- Certainement pas baiser. Pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Ikkaku fit sa tête de meurtrier, celle qui lui va si bien, et secoua la tête.

- Je suis de patrouille ce soir.

- Et alors ?

- Alors vous faites rien sans moi.

Sur ce, Ikkaku attrapa une nouvelle brochette de viande qu'il mâcha consciencieusement avant de reprendre.

- Et puis si tu nous expliques ce qui t'amène, qu'on en discute et qu'on en trouve une solution, t'auras même pas besoin de coucher avec mon homme.

- Ouais mais je vais pas passer la nuit tout seul non plus, protesta le pauvre vice-capitaine.

- Et bien y'a des endroits pour ça, mais pour cette nuit, c'est sans moi, et donc sans toi.

Yumichika, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à là, attrapa une tasse de thé et y trempa les lèvres avec un soupir de contentement. Dire que la soirée aurait pu être un modèle de beauté et de perfection sans ces deux incultes qui se chamaillaient pour des choses triviales. Puis il reposa la tasse dans un mouvement gracieux, et leva la main, pour demander le silence.

- Avant de parler de cul, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui ne va pas, Renji ?

- Mais rien.

- À d'autres !

- Mais je...

- Parle Renji, ou je t'y oblige. Et je sais y faire...

Le ton de Yumichika était tellement plein de sous-entendus pervers que Renji sentit son épine dorsale se hérisser de piquants et un subit besoin de se creuser un trou pour s'y cacher.

- J'ai...

Les deux hommes se turent et le fixèrent.

- J'ai magouillé pour être choisi pour une mission sur terre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

Renji haussa les épaules et inspira profondément.

- J'ai magouillé dans le dos de Kuchiki.

Un petit temps de silence s'installa durant lequel Ikkaku et Yumichika retinrent leur souffle. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, ni de remarque, ni aucun commentaire sarcastique à sa déclaration, Renji fut bien obligé de continuer.

- Et j'ai pas la conscience tranquille.

Là, cette fois, Ikkaku ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

- La conscience ! Tu sais même pas comment ça s'écrit ça !

- Et alors, je sais pas comment on écrit cunnilingus, mais je sais faire.

- C'est pas la même chose. Bon, raconte ce qui te gêne. C'est pas la première fois que tu magouilles derrière le dos de quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un est Kuchiki. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne cette fois-ci ?

Renji haussa les épaules, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai pas... j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ce qu'il fallait et pourtant j'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix. Je veux dire... j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il faut que je magouille si je veux être entendu.

- Et apparemment, tu le fais très bien.

À nouveau, l'officier haussa les épaules, en signe d'ignorance.

- Mais j'aimerais ne pas être obligé de le faire.

Yumichika grignota le bout d'une crevette au piment avant de répondre.

- Si t'es obligé de le faire, c'est que tu ne trouves pas d'autres moyens.

Renji soupira.

- Hey.. j'ai pas besoin d'une psychothérapie.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pour bouffer.

- Et squatter, ajouta Ikkaku.

- Mais nan... c'est pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

- Pour baiser, traduisit tristement Ikkaku.

Ce qui lui valut une taloche bien sentie de la part de Yumichika.

- Concentre-toi un peu, ton pote a des problèmes.

- Mais quoi ! S'emporta le chauve, mais néanmoins beau jeune homme. Renji ne peut pas devenir le meilleur pote de son capitaine ! C'est Kuchiki bordel ! C'est un noble maniaque et psychorigide. Les membres de sa famille eux-même le craignent !

Renji soupira profondément et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je veux pas être son meilleur pote, j'en ai rien à foutre...

- Mais ? Insinua Yumichika, qui, contrairement à son compagnon, trouvait le sujet parfaitement intéressant.

- Mais j'aimerais un peu de considération de sa part.

Ikkaku soupira et avala une gorgée de saké, tirée d'une bouteille apparue on ne sait comment entre ses mains. Yumichika secoua la tête.

- C'est Kuchiki. Vous n'êtes pas au même niveau.

- Je sais bien, grogna Renji, mais bon... je suis son vice-capitaine. Je demande pas à être perché sur son épaule comme Yachiru avec Zaraki, mais là son attitude est limite de plus en plus froide.

Yumichika soupira à son tour.

- Quand je dis pas au même niveau, je veux dire que vous n'êtes pas... du même monde. Pas sur la même planète. Pour lui... je ne sais pas, tu dois peut-être représenter un animal de compagnie assez sympa, mais rien de plus.

Renji lui lança exactement le regard que pourrait lancer un chien abandonné sur le bord de la route.

- Arrête de me remonter le moral, tu veux. C'est glauque.

- Tu veux baiser ?

- Nan mais j'ai dis non !

- Ikkaku.

Le shinigami le plus narcissique du Seireitei avait parlé d'un ton tellement calme et lourd de sous-entendus que même Renji releva la tête, réalisant qu'il y avait tout un sous-texte qu'il ne connaissait pas entre ces deux-là.

Et puis Ikkaku se leva vivement et la bouteille de saké disparut dans les plis de son kimono.

- Okay, passez une bonne nuit ! Je fais ma ronde mais dès que je reviens, je vous veux tous les deux au lit !

Et il tourna les talons, rejoignant son poste et laissant les deux hommes sur le cul (littéralement).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ikkaku ? Tu le trompes ?

- Je t'emmerde. Occupe-toi de ton capitaine.

- J'aimerais bien, ironisa Renji, à moitié sérieux.

Cela lui valu un regard effaré de Yumichika.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Ouais.

- Ça vaudrait mieux parce que tu ferais alors très mauvaise route.

- Je sais. Je suis pas débile. Je veux de la considération, du respect et même... je ne sais pas... une certaine forme d'attachement. Je ne veux plus être un meuble ou un animal de compagnie à ses yeux.

- Il va falloir que tu te défonces alors.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux baiser ?

Renji fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes avant d'esquisser un sourire plein de dents.

- Ouais, mais faut en garder pour Ikkaku. »

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki regardait son collègue avec un mélange de méfiance et de répugnance. Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait la réputation de foutre les choquotes à tout le monde au Seireitei, exception faite des quelques capitaines qui étaient plus flippants que lui. Byakuya ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ou du moins, pas à jeun, mais lui aussi se sentait relativement mal à l'aise en présence du sinistre scientifique. À tout prendre, et malgré les monceaux de défauts qu'on pouvait lui trouver, il aurait préféré que Kisuke Urahara soit resté capitaine de la douzième division. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il devait faire avec. À côté de lui, Toshiro Hitsugaya semblait partager la même appréhension et surtout, le même souci de ne pas la montrer.

« Ce procédé nous permet de détecter les légères modifications dans les flux d'énergie spirituelle qui annoncent l'arrivée de ces adversaires, expliquait le capitaine de la douzième division en montrant un tableau de bord sur lequel oscillaient des aiguilles dans des cadrans constellés de symboles incompréhensibles.

D'un geste, il fit venir près de lui la vice-capitaine et lui prit des mains un épais classeur rempli de diagrammes.

- Les flux d'énergie spirituelle sont en constante activité, mais en isolant certaines constantes il devient possible de ne tenir compte que des variation résiduelles, qui sont celles qui nous intéressent.

Les deux capitaines hochèrent la tête de concert. Kurotsuchi tira des mains de Nemu un petit étui et l'ouvrit. Il contenait ce qui ressemblait grosso modo à une oreillette chromée.

- Un de mes officiers sera parmi votre équipe et sera équipé de ceci. Ce capteur sera relié en permanence à l'appareil de base et tout l'équipe sera informée des modifications en temps réel.

Hitsugaya observait l'appareil d'un œil circonspect.

- Un de nos hommes ne pourrait-il pas le faire aussi bien ?

Du fond de ces yeux de dément, Kurotsuchi laissait échapper une lueur malveillante qui firent se dresser quelques cheveux dans la nuque du jeune capitaine.

- Si vous avez des volontaires, pourquoi pas. Cet appareil doit être implanté dans le crâne de son porteur, et comporte un certain nombre de capteurs qui se placent en profondeur sous la peau. L'opération est quelque peu douloureuse, mais laisse rarement des séquelles.

Byakuya songea une demi seconde à proposer Renji comme volontaire, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se fout pas sa gueule impunément, mais renonça à l'idée en réalisant que d'éventuels dégâts au cerveau de son vice-capitaine viendraient aggraver un état mental déjà assez délabré. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Hitsugaya tenait le même raisonnement en lui-même. Il se devait de faire partie de l'équipe de support au Seireitei, du fait de sa responsabilité en matière stratégique et tactique, mais pas question d'envoyer qui que ce soit sous les ordres de Kuchiki. Quitte à mourir au combat, autant que ce soit en suivant ses ordres à lui, et pas ceux d'un maniaco-dépressif sans cœur. Si ses hommes devaient en baver, que ce soit avec lui, pas avec Kuchiki. Il n'avait proposé aucun volontaire, et il savait pertinemment qu'on lui en tiendrait rigueur, mais il s'en foutait comme de son premier bac à glace.

Le jeune capitaine lorgna la vice-capitaine qui attendait sagement dans son coin qu'on la sonne.

- Quel shinigami de votre division participe à la mission ?

La face sinistre de Kurotsuchi se fendit d'un sourire presque joyeux.

- Le troisième siège Akon, un élément prometteur. »

Un cinglé, traduisirent mentalement les deux capitaines, tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à l'information. Byakuya rangea soigneusement le nom de ce gars dans un coin de son cerveau, ça ne lui servirait pas à grand chose, mais il se devait de connaître les hommes qui allaient partir en mission sous son commandement.

Un demi heure plus tard, il avait quitté les locaux flippant du capitaine flippant de la division en charge de la recherche scientifique, et épluchait les dossiers des shinigamis qui étaient envoyés avec lui pour traquer les voleurs de hollow.

Seconde division : Akuto, dont le dossier était aussi vide que le crâne d'un vice-capitaine, normal, la seconde division avait des dossiers sur tout le monde, mais personne n'en avait sur eux. Cela dit, Kuchiki avait entendu parler de ce jeune homme qui avait la réputation d'avoir plus sa place en service psychiatrique qu'en service actif. Quatrième division, intendance et soutien médical, Agido Kiisu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux, c'était un gars de la quatrième après tout, se dit Kuchiki en passant rapidement. La suite nous prouvera que même dans la quatrième division, ils font un petit élevage de cas sociaux. Sixième, Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine. Un soupir de frustration et d'irritation lui échappa et Byakuya se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se faire... bananer ainsi par son officier ? Quand on dit non, c'est non, normalement. Pourquoi Renji prenait-il un malin plaisir à ne jamais faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire ? Parfois, ça pouvait s'avérer intelligent, comme lorsqu'il avait voulu sauver Rukia, admit Byakuya avec difficulté. Mais à part cette fois-ci, les occasions où Renji avait désobéi à bon escient se comptaient sur les doigts de la main d'un manchot. Mais le pire, c'est que lui-même laissait passer, ne punissait pas le vice-capitaine fautif, bien au contraire, il le confortait dans cette attitude rebelle. L'idée d'être en fait, et en son for intérieur, complètement maso inquiéta le capitaine quelques milli-secondes. Et s'il supportait cela par pur plaisir de souffrir ? Non, tout de même pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

La suite de la bande de volontaires ne valait pas mieux, le dossier de Akon, de la douzième division était aussi chargé qu'une haleine d'alcoolique. À première vue, il était spécialiste des recherches en addictologie. Rien qu'imaginer un tel guguss avec Renji, Kuchiki voyait les genre de ravages qui pouvaient se produire.

Et enfin, la treizième, et là, Byakuya Kuchiki se demanda très sérieusement pourquoi la treizième division envoyait des officiers, et pas la dixième, ou au pire, la onzième. Normalement la treizième n'envoyait pas ses shinigamis jouer les gros bras. Et quels gros bras. Rukia Kuchiki et Kiyone Kotestu. Sa petite Rukia et une autre gamine survoltée.

Une belle bande de bras cassés. D'ailleurs, à propos de bras cassés, pourquoi est-ce Renji n'était pas dans les locaux de la capitainerie ? Il était plutôt tard, certes, mais ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait, surtout qu'on ne l'avait plus vu de la journée après qu'il se soit fait réprimander. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil sur la table qu'utilisait Renji habituellement, et puis, se souvenant que le vice-capitaine aussi avait un bureau pour lui, il s'y rendit pour constater que personne ne l'occupait. Mais en repoussant la porte, il y vit le petit mot collé dessus.

« Je suis à la onze En cas d'urgence, prévenez le capitaine. Renji. »

Ah oui ? Comme ça ? _Je glande toute la journée dans une autre division, si jamais j'ai du boulot, refilez-le au capitaine, il est là pour ça._ Byakuya ne chercha même pas à savoir quelle heure de la nuit il était lorsqu'il se rendit prestement à la capitainerie de la onzième division. La dernière fois, Kenpachi avait dû expulser l'intrus, cette fois, il devrait s'en charger lui-même, vu l'outrecuidance dont Renji faisait preuve. À tout prendre, il préférait régler ses problèmes de discipline seul, surtout quand il s'agissait du vice-capitaine qui tentait de changer de division deux fois en deux jour.

Or de mémoire de shinigami, jamais ne vit un capitaine Kuchiki venir chercher son vice-capitaine en pleine nuit, dans la capitainerie d'un autre. Avançant avec détermination, terrorisant d'une aura polaire tous les pauvres gars qui avaient l'audace de ne pas s'aplatir par terre ou se coller aux murs sur son passage, Byakuya Kuchiki fit une entrée remarquée à la onzième. Heureusement que Zaraki se trouvait alors au terrain d'entraînement, sans quoi il y aurait eu du sang sur les murs.

* * *

A des lieues de là, et pourtant à quelques mètres seulement, Renji était bien trop loin pour s'inquiéter d'une quelconque interruption. Ce qui lui restait de cerveau conscient refusait tout bonnement l'idée d'une interruption. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. On ne se refait pas, Yumichika savait y faire, il savait comment effleurer du bout des lèvres la peau fine des testicules, chatouiller d'un coup de langue la petite fente au sommet du gland, et mordiller juste ce qu'il fallait la base du sexe dressé de Renji, juste assez pour arracher un grognement de plaisir. Juste assez pour le voir se crisper, serrer les dents, raidir ses jambes dans un spasme incontrôlable. Et il adorait ça. Jouer avec son partenaire comme un musicien joue des moindres crissements de l'archet sur les cordes du violon. Il aimait la sensation de faire ployer ce corps puissant d'un seul mouvement de langue, d'un seul souffle d'air.

La force, au lit, était brièvement enchaînée l'homme le plus puissant retenait chacun de ses muscles dans une courte tétanie pour ouvrir la voie aux vagues de plaisir. Et Yumichika aimait ça. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il voyait le relief sombre des muscles tendus de Renji, et les efforts de volonté déployés pour ne pas céder à l'impulsion violente que provoquait leur étreinte. Le moindre frémissement de peau, la moindre gouttelette de sueur roulant sur la peau brûlante, le moindre soupir d'extase retenue, plongeaient Yumichika dans une joie intense, l'emportant un peu plus loin dans la luxure.

Il observait à cet instant précis, le mouvement nerveux des lèvres rougies par l'excitation de Renji. Le mouvement imperceptible, les lèvres qui s'ouvrent comme pour geindre, mais dont aucun son ne sort, qui se referment, sèches, comme deux bouts de bois qui frottent l'un contre l'autre deux lèvres et le bout de la langue qui pointe, humide, humectant la peau aride, la salive qui luisait quelques brèves secondes avant de sécher, laissant les lèvres plus dures encore.

Il observait le frémissement presque invisible, des ailes du nez, les brefs mouvements de mâchoires qui trahissaient les dents qui tremblent, les paupières qui papillonnent, et les rides qui creusent le front. Et il se réjouissait sans honte, de provoquer cela chez Renji. Il y a de quoi être fier si on peut provoquer un tel état de bien-être chez quelqu'un. Aux yeux de Yumichika, il retirait plus de fierté à donner du plaisir qu'à se battre. Parce que pour se battre, il suffit de bien se connaître, soi-même et ses capacités. Pour donner du plaisir, il faut connaître l'autre, il faut écouter chaque battement de son cœur, il faut savoir quoi faire de ses mains, il faut aller plus loin que simplement jauger l'autre ou l'estimer, il faut le goûter, il faut prendre part à son existence. C'était aussi pour cette raison que, bien qu'il couche occasionnellement avec d'autres, il ne pouvait vraiment qu'aimer Ikkaku. Car tout en lui le poussait à partager son existence jusqu'au bout.

Renji ne savait rien, ou du moins, il ne voulait rien savoir de la philosophie qu'il subissait avec délice. Il ne voulait rien savoir parce que l'idée de partager la vie quelqu'un lui faisait peur. C'était une des nombreuses occasions pour lui d'avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Cette peur qui le hantait. Mais pour l'instant la peur était loin, elle avait été chassée par deux mains qui écartaient ses jambes et par la bouche qui l'amenait petit à petit au seuil de la jouissance.

Et brusquement, le froid le saisit. Dans son crâne, figeant toute ses pensées, toute ses sensations sur ce choc intense. Il est là. Le vice-capitaine se redressa et repoussa doucement la tête de son partenaire.

« Renji ?

- Il est là.

- Qui ?

- Le capitaine.

Ayasegawa inspira pour sentir les pressions spirituelles qui les entouraient. Il ne la sentit pas tout de suite, il faut dire aussi qu'il était encore à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Et puis, il parvint à cette aura, rayonnant d'une fureur glacée.

- Ton capitaine. Et alors ?

Les jambes en coton, Renji se releva tant bien que mal et récupéra ses habits sur le sol.

- Il vient pour moi.

Son ami fronça ses extravagants sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, il vient peut-être pour rencontrer Zaraki.

- Nan. C'est pour moi.

Renji enfila son kimono avec des gestes nerveux, tremblants, tiré des spasmes du plaisir pour ceux de la terreur.

- Je préfère qu'il me trouve pas ici... enfin... comme ça.

Yumichika haussa les épaules. Oui, bien sûr, c'était l'évidence même, Byakuya Kuchiki n'est pas le genre de capitaine qu'on peut recevoir dans son lit. Ou en l'occurrence, dans le lit d'un autre, complètement nu, avec l'autre en question entre ses jambes. Lui, en revanche, ne se sentait pas trop le courage de se rhabiller pour faire honneur au visiteur nocturne. Après tout, lui n'avait rien fait de mal et il était dans sa chambre, et dans sa chambre, il pouvait passer la nuit à poil avec qui il voulait sans se cacher. D'un autre côté... Si Renji passait sa vie à attendre de venir se faire réprimander en tremblant de peur, c'est sûr que jamais son capitaine ne le considérerait comme un officier digne de ce nom. Non, ce qu'il fallait démontrer au terrible capitaine, c'est que son vice-capitaine se débrouillait parfaitement sans avoir une laisse au cou. Mais, songea Yumichika en regardant Renji s'empêtrer lamentablement dans ses vêtements, ça s'annonçait difficile, vu l'ardeur que mettait Renji à se passer lui-même la laisse autour du cou. Étrange, jamais il n'avait détecté de telles tendances masochistes chez le jeune officier, pas plus qu'une propension à s'aplatir devant les puissants. Son attitude vis-à-vis du capitaine Kuchiki tenait de la soumission servile et en même temps de la rébellion perpétuelle. Masochiste et schizophrène, l'est pas sorti de l'auberge, ce petit.

* * *

Si y'en a un qui n'était ni maso ni schizo, et qui en avait ras le crâne (chauve) de se faire baiser... ou plutôt de ne pas se faire baiser alors que son homme et un pote baisaient dans sa chambre, c'est bien Ikkaku. Et la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de croiser dans les couloirs de la capitainerie, c'était Kuchiki. Enfin, si l'on peut parler de « chose » à propos du capitaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, chose ou personne, Kuchiki qui charriait son quintal de banquise avec lui n'était pas la rencontre idéale pour Ikkaku et son aura de frustration sexuelle qui émettait plus de phéromones qu'une lapine en période d'ovulation.

Le problème dans la vie, c'est qu'on ne fait pas que les rencontres qu'on voudrait faire. On fait aussi les autres, les autres, genre rencontre avec Kuchiki énervé vers une heure du matin dans les couloirs de la onzième division.

« Woo. Capitaine. Bonsoir.

Byakuya lorgna sur l'officier. D'un côté, il avait l'impudence de ne pas s'aplatir dans un coin à sa terrible vue, de l'autre, Byakuya croyait se souvenir que le chauve de la onzième division était un ami de Renji, et par conséquent un individu susceptible de le conduire au vice-capitaine découcheur (oui, ça se dit pas et on vous emmerde tous).

- Où est Renji ?

Ikkaku leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait pas pu dormir dans sa chambre dans sa capitainerie, cet idiot, plutôt que d'attirer la colère de Kuchiki chez ses potes ? Il n'y a pas grand chose qui fout les jetons à Ikkaku Madarame. Généralement la proximité du danger le met plutôt dans un état extatique, à la limite de la transe. Mais le Kuchiki en rogne, c'est pas vraiment un danger qu'on a envie d'attiser. Et sans qu'on le lui demande, Ikkaku tourna les talons et fit un vague signe de la main.

- Je vais vous conduire à lui. »

Et le jeune homme soupira intérieurement. Connaissant Renji et Yumichika, il y avait quoi... neuf chances sur dix ? Non, carrément dix chances sur dix pour qu'ils soient en train de baiser comme des lapins lorsqu'il arriverait à la chambre. Et il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de les prévenir. Parce que Kuchiki qui débarque au milieu d'une partie de jambe en l'air, c'est plus du danger, c'est du suicide.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin, après un léger détour, censé donner du temps aux deux lapins pour remettre leur petite queue touffue en ordre, les deux hommes parvinrent à la chambre que partageaient en temps normal Ikkaku et Yumichika, un silence de mort régnait dans le couloir.

Pour la forme, Ikkaku tapa quelques coups à la porte, mais sans attendre la réponse, Byakuya l'ouvrit et son entrée jeta un froid.

Renji était parvenu à se rhabiller entièrement, seuls ses cheveux détachés et encore mouillés de sueur trahissait ses activités nocturnes plutôt... sportives.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé dans l'atmosphère tendu. Ikkaku remarqua avec irritation que son compagnon était toujours entièrement nu et alangui sous les draps, mais Kuchiki ne semblait pas s'occuper d'eux, toute son attention tournée vers le vice-capitaine.

Renji déglutit avec difficulté, une intense honte se lisait sur son visage, la honte plutôt que la terreur, la mortification plutôt que la rébellion. Et malgré la honte, il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Kuchiki, cherchant la réponse à une question si offensante qu'il ne la posait pas. _Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi venez-vous me chercher ? Suis-je un chiot que son maître vient chercher lorsqu'il disparaît de la maison ?_

La réponse fut donnée, violente, dure, sans pitié. Kuchiki flétrit son vice-capitaine du regard. _Conduis-toi en homme, je te traiterai en homme._

« Capitaine, murmura Renji dans le silence de la nuit. »

Le regard plus que meurtrier qui l'accueillit convainquit Renji de ne pas ajouter un mot.

Du bout des doigts, Kuchiki tendit le petit mot autrefois accroché à la porte du bureau du vice-capitaine, et le mit sous le nez de ce dernier avec l'air écœuré d'une vieille fille qui vient de trouver un préservatif usagé dans son sac à main.

« Navré, murmura Renji du bout des lèvres. J'ai pensé... »

Sans un mot, Kuchiki le coupa, d'un regard noir qui disait très exactement « n'essaye pas de penser, je suis là pour ça, contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te dit de faire, pour autant que tu en sois capable ». Et oui tout ça dans un seul regard, si c'est pas de la grande classe ça !

Sans un regard pour ses amis, Renji sortit de la chambre, emportant dans son sillage la grande silhouette sombre du capitaine. Il referma la porte derrière lui et d'un pas lent, il suivit son capitaine dans les rues désertes du Seireitei.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur capitainerie, toujours dans une atmosphère tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Et la première flèche qui fait vibrer la corde, c'est Renji qui la décocha.

« Capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, Kuchiki s'immobilisa sans se retourner.

- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

Le capitaine se retint de soupirer. Des mots. Rien dans les actes de Renji ne laissait penser qu'il avait vraiment voulu ne pas le blesser.

- Mais vous ne me laissez pas d'autres moyens.

Cette fois-ci, Byakuya sentit son irritation provenir plus de l'incompréhension que de son amour propre blessé.

- Vous ne reconnaissez rien de moi si je ne vous impose pas mon insubordination.

Byakuya sentit l'agacement resurgir plus violemment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un gamin qui crie pour avoir l'attention de son aîné ? Mais Renji reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Être votre vice-capitaine ne semble rien signifier pour vous. Que... que puis-je faire sinon agir de mon propre chef ?

Byakuya s'apprêtait à protester comment ça « ne rien signifier » ? Comment cet abruti pouvait-il croire que la notion de vice-capitaine lui était indifférente à ce point ? Il s'appuyait sur lui continuellement, y compris lorsque Renji s'obstinait à faire des conneries. Il le soutenait dans ces conneries lorsque lui-même, à cause de son rang, ne pouvait les faire. Il lui faisait confiance même quand il sentait qu'il ne devait pas. Confiance.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, vous ne m'estimez pas, comment puis-je... adhérer à votre commandement ? »

_Crétin_.

Le capitaine lutta intensément contre l'envie de lui filer un coup de Senbonzakura en pleine tronche pour être aussi con. Et dire qu'il l'avait choisi comme vice-capitaine. D'ailleurs... bon, avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait pour rassurer (rassurer, Byakuya Kuchiki venait de penser à la meilleure manière de rassurer Renji... il avait du mal à y croire lui-même), rassurer ce crétin. Pourquoi me donné-je autant de mal pour cet idiot ?

Il se retourna d'un huitième de tour sur la droite, histoire d'avoir Renji dans son champ de vision, sans avoir trop de Renji dans son champ de vision, sans quoi la tentation de le frapper se ferait trop forte pour y résister.

« Qui t'a fait vice-capitaine ?

Renji, pris au dépourvu par cette réponse jésuitique, mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Vous capitaine.

- Et si je n'avais aucune estime pour toi, t'aurais-je fait mon vice-capitaine ?

Renji avala sa salive tout doucement. Justement, il aurait bien voulu en avoir la réponse : puisqu'il l'avait fait vice-capitaine, pourquoi ne lui accordait-il pas plus son estime ? Où était passée l'estime dont Kuchiki parlait ?

Byakuya soupira devant l'absence de réaction de son vice-capitaine. Son ton se fit étrangement moins dur, plus persuasif, comme s'il tentait de faire comprendre son point de vue à Renji. Il rejeta la désagréable sensation d'être en train de se justifier. Il se sentait obligé de se justifier, d'expliquer, de répondre au reproche, aussi injuste ce reproche soit-il.

- La contrepartie de l'estime, c'est l'exigence. Je n'exige rien de ceux pour qui je n'ai aucune estime.

Renji retint son souffle, pris au dépourvu par une telle réponse, attendant la suite, car il le sentait, une suite arrivait, et elle l'éclairerait.

- De toi, mon vice-capitaine, j'exige une attitude irréprochable et un comportement sans tache. J'exige la perfection. »

Et sans qu'aucun des deux ne le réalise réellement, ils se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux et toute la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis l'irruption de Kuchiki dans la chambre était retombée d'un seul coup. Renji retenait toujours son souffle, craignant, d'une seule respiration, de briser l'instant si fragile. Byakuya s'était entièrement retourné, plus du tout énervé, mais grave et_saurait-il se l'avouer lui-même ?_incertain de la réaction de son officier, nerveux à l'idée de se faire rire au nez, inquiet de ne pas se voir compris.

Comme ils étaient sur les premières marches menant à leur capitainerie, Byakuya sur la plus haute marche, ils se trouvaient presque face à face, à la même hauteur. Aussi le capitaine dût-il baisser la tête lorsque Renji s'inclina profondément devant lui, et il dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre le hoquet étouffé.

« Capitaine, merci. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE... **

**Et merci de nous laisser un éternel souvenir de votre passage sur cette page, chers lecteurs !**

**Là, le bouton violet au milieu. Voilà, on clic, on review et on peut retourner à la chasse aux papillons !**

* * *

****Réponse à l'unique et anonyme review à laquelle on ne peut répondre directement : chère Catsumi, merci à toi de nous lire et d'aimer cette fic, on espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura tout autant plu et que tu attends avec autant d'impatience le suivant.


	4. L'atomicité des acteurs 4

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**Partie I**

**Atomicité des acteurs**

_Tous les êtres humains possèdent un don inné, celui de la survie. Le fait qu'ils soient vivants prouve à lui seul leurs capacités. Ils n'ont pas besoin que nous leur apprenions à survivre. _

Muhammed Yunus

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne comme dit le poète, ils étaient tous là : les capitaines des divisions concernées, les shinigamis qui partiraient sur terre, et quelques parasites dont on ignorait la raison de leur présence, du genre Yoruichi, qui traînait dans le coin et s'ennuyait, Hisagi aussi, qui n'avait strictement rien à foutre ici mais qui en profitait pour refiler des exemplaires invendus de la Gazette du Seireitei à tout le monde.

La petite équipe faisait connaissance, certains se connaissant déjà, d'autres découvrant leurs équipiers, et quelques uns se désespérant de ce qu'ils découvraient.

« Akuto... ça biche ?

- Renji.

- Héé heuuu... Tu pratiques toujours le... Bégaya le vice-capitaine, un tout petit peu intimidé par l'étrange regard de l'assassin de la seconde division, qui semblait ne pas avoir d'iris.

- Toujours, confirma laconiquement le jeune homme.

- Okay. »

Et Renji se tourna bien vite vers les autres membres de l'équipe. Il n'avait rien contre Akuto, mais il le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que la propriété de son zanapakuto était de pouvoir s'introduire dans le corps des gens pour en ressortir pas forcément par les orifices déjà présents. Il faut dire qu'une telle propriété pour un zanpakuto avait rapidement éveillé des fantasmes assez discutables chez le vice-capitaine.

« Agido...

_Pourquoi tu es là ?_ Était la question non prononcée, à laquelle le jeune homme répondit d'un sourire torve.

- Je me suis porté volontaire.

- Mais tu... commença Renji », qui avait toujours entendu Agido préférer la vie tranquille au Seireitei aux missions extérieures. Il affectionnait particulièrement les opérations délicates et les patients risquant de mourir, ça lui permettait de se faire la main. Lors des missions en petits groupes, les morts étaient trop voyants, il fallait faire attention à les ramener en vie.

_On va tous mourir_, songea Renji, rouge comme une framboise. Rouge, parce qu'il venait d'apercevoir le regard très soupçonneux d'Akuto. Entre ces deux-là, il allait devoir la jouer serrée s'il ne voulait pas finir la mission les pieds devant.

« Salut vice-capitaine Abarai, le haut commandement est en train de perdre la tête, il paraît que c'est toi le chef de la mission ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui saluait Renji d'un geste de la main.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Hin hinhin...

- Akuto, ce rire est flippant, faut arrêter.

Les quatre jeunes gens se toisaient mutuellement et de loin,

- D'où tu sors ça, Akon ?

- Mon capitaine l'a vaguement évoqué.

Renji secoua la tête.

- Je suis sous les ordres de mon capitaine.

- Akon ? Intervint Agido en se précipitant sur le nouveau venu avec un sourire carnassier. Notre petit savant fou ? Comme c'est chou, il a même des petites cornes sur la tête !

- Pardon ? Rétorqua le jeune homme, qui n'était pas encore habitué aux manières plus que familières, voire carrément vulgaires, d'Agido.

- Je me présente, Agido, huitième siège de la quatrième. Spécialité : chirurgie, mon hobby : jouer au docteur. »

Et comme le dialogue allait devenir un peu cradingue, les deux touches de féminité, de délicatesse et de grâce firent leur apparition.

« Salut Renji, toujours en couple avec ta main droite ?

Autant pour la délicatesse et la grâce...

- Kiyone, toujours la classe et l'élégance, pourquoi tu poses la question, t'es volontaire ?

- Plutôt embrasser un hollow !

- Vu notre mission, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger aussi.

- Renji.

- Rukia.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard terne.

- Yo quoi d'neuf ?

- Nada, ça roule à la six ?

- On fait aller.

Discrètement, ils se rapprochèrent, assez près pour parler sans être entendus, et Renji se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

- Et avec Ichigo, ça avance ?

- Hein ?

- Pas de crac-boum-hue à l'horizon ?

- Héé ! »

Et d'un grand coup de tatane, Renji se retrouva à moitié sur le sol. Normalement, Rukia avait calculé son coup pour qu'il se retrouve enfoncé d'une dizaine de centimètres dans le sol, mais Hisagi qui traînait par là avait rattrapé le vice-capitaine au passage.

« Hey.

- Hey, Hisagi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'incrustes ?

Pour toute réponse, le vice-capitaine lâcha son collègue qui se retrouva sur le sol, le nez dans l'herbe fraîche.

- Hé ! Ça devient un peu lassant ! »

Une fois relevé, épousseté, Renji reprit son inventaire des membres de la mission. Et il fit bien puisque c'est ce moment que choisit la brochette de capitaines présents pour s'intéresser à eux.

Hitsugaya était là, parce que sa division était censée s'occuper des affaires stratégiques et tactiques, mais il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Kurotsuchi était là, parce qu'il envoyait un de ses hommes, mais il se foutait du sort de ses hommes comme de sa première lobotomie. Soi Fon était là pour la même raison et s'emmerdait aussi pour la même raison. Ukitake était là et ne s'emmerdait pas, parce qu'il est sérieux. Kyoraku était là, n'avait rien à faire là, et il ne s'emmerdait pas, bien au contraire, il s'amusait comme un petit fou de voir les réactions des uns et des autres. Et bien sûr, Byakuya Kuchiki était là, il ne s'emmerdait pas, il ruminait la scène de ménage que lui avait fait Renji la veille au soir et il trouvait vexant que Renji n'en fasse pas autant. Quand on pleurniche devant son capitaine, on fait profile bas le lendemain. Au moins pendant deux jours. Deux jours pour boire sa honte, c'est pas le minimum syndical ?

« Hem... bonjour capitaine. »

Byakuya eut envie de lui filer une gifle. Cet abruti rougissait en lui adressant la parole.

Le vice-capitaine désigna succinctement à son supérieur les différents shinigamis qui constituaient leur équipe.

« Akuto, de la deuxième. Il parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est un gars efficace. _En matière d'assassinat surtout._ Agido de la quatre. Il a appris à soigner vite et bien, mais il est assez taquin, enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prendrait à vous, mais il risque de.. taquiner tout le reste de l'équipe, c'est dans sa nature. _Et c'est un pervers sexuel._ Akon, de la douze, un peu timide, grande conscience professionnelle. Il fume comme un pompier. _Bizarre, c'est le mec de la douze qui semble le moins timbré ici._ Kiyone de la treize. Agile, douée en kido, pas très diplomate. _Voue un culte de la personnalité à son capitaine._ Et heu... vous connaissez déjà Rukia. _Caractérielle, instable et amoureuse d'un humain. »_

Kuchiki hochait la tête à chaque information, tout en essayant de deviner ce que Renji ne le lui disait pas sur ces shinigamis. Leurs vices cachés, les défauts de fabrication, les erreurs de la nature qu'il allait se trimbaler durant la mission. Il finit le tour des présentation intérieurement :_ Renji, de la six, un peu brute mais plein de bonne volonté. Souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité et d'un manque de considération de la part de son capitaine._

« Capitaine ? Heu... vous...

- Je te suis, Renji.

- Ben en fait c'est terminé. Heu... quand partons-nous ?

- Dès que les derniers détails seront réglés », murmura Byakuya tout en se demandant comment cela se faisait que son vice-capitaine soit aussi familier avec tous les shinigamis avec qui ils partaient en mission. Qu'il les connaisse, soit, il suffisait de s'intéresser un peu aux autres (ce que personnellement, Byakuya n'avait jamais réussi à faire, c'était bien trop fatiguant). Mais qu'il sache autant de choses, et qu'il puisse s'adresser à eux comme à de vieux amis, cela le dépassait. Son vice-capitaine était bien trop sociable pour son bien. Cela expliquait en grande partie les journées et les soirées de travail séchées pour aller à la taverne.

Les détails en question furent rapidement expédiés et la petite équipe se rendit dans le monde des vivants sur l'heure. Rapidement, une question capitale se posa : fallait-il récupérer le shinigami intérimaire en poste sur terre (oui, c'est d'Ichigo qu'on parle) tout de suite, ou bien fallait-il attendre pour cela d'avoir trouvé une trace des voleurs de hollows ? La majorité des shinigamis s'en foutait (Akuto, Agido, Akon et Kiyone), une grosse minorité visible était en faveur de ramener Ichigo le plus tôt possible (Renji et Rukia), et le reste de l'équipe était contre (Byakuya tout seul). Et comme le Gotei 13 n'est pas encore une démocratie, ce fut ce dernier qui l'emporta. On ne rameuterait le rouquin que si les circonstances les y obligeaient. Dans la tête de Byakuya, cela voulait dire « _le plus tard possible, voir pas du tout si possible_ ».

Aussi se postèrent-ils dans un lieu stratégique (la pointe de la tour de la TV de Tokyo, si vous voulez tout savoir), pour pouvoir shunpoter à peu près n'importe où au moment fatidique. Et ils firent ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux : attendre que le danger vienne frapper à la porte.

Akon fut le premier assis, l'air parfaitement concentré sur un point situé au fin fond de l'horizon, la main posée machinalement sur sa tempe droite.

« Ça fait mal ? S'enquit Agido, moins par curiosité professionnelle que pour engager la conversation.

- Un peu, et puis c'est gênant, je sens l'appareil contre mon crâne.

- Oh, fit Agido qui, sincèrement, s'en foutait comme de sa première lobotomie (pratiquée au Seireitei mais uniquement sur les hommes de la onzième division). Tu m'en diras tant.

Et il se rapprocha subrepticement, s'installant à côté de l'autre shinigami.

- Je peux ? Fit-il avant de lever la main vers la tempe d'Akon sans attendre la réponse.

Et il écarta quelques mèches brunes pour observer la petite tige métallique incrustée dans le crâne. Oui, ça devait faire mal.

- Intéressant.

D'un geste nerveux, Akon repoussa la main qui s'attardait dans ses cheveux.

- C'est bon !

- Et cela va te permettre de détecter les variations de flux d'énergie spirituelle ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- C'est déjà le cas. Je sens les modifications les plus importantes, la dernière en date étant notre arrivée dans le monde des humains. Ce que je cherche c'est une perturbation qui ressemble à l'arrivée d'un hollow, suivi de près d'une seconde, qui ne devrait ressembler à rien de connu.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Rukia que la conversation intéressait sincèrement (contrairement à Agido qui ne cherchait qu'à mettre le grappin sur le scientifique).

- En fait, on pense que les éléments perturbateurs viendraient d'un autre endroit, tout comme les hollows, ce qui expliquerait les variations de reiatsu qui précèdent et suivent leur venue.

- D'où ?

Rukia s'était penchée face à Akon.

- Impossible de le savoir. Notre connaissance du monde est parcellaire, on ne sait pas combien d'univers peuvent coexister en même temps.

- Le monde des humains, la Soul Society, le hueco mondo...commença Rukia.

- L'Enfer, ajouta Renji.

- La dimension dans laquelle vit le Roi de la Soul Society peut aussi être vue comme un monde à part.

- Ces gens auraient trouvé le moyen de créer un autre univers ? C'est possible ça ?

Akon haussa les épaules, il n'était pas spécialiste en la matière. Il y avait un spécialiste en la matière mais il avait été banni du Seireitei.

- Tout est possible, avec assez de reiatsu. »

La conversation retomba comme un soufflé mal cuit pendant que chacun se perdait dans des pensées plus ou moins intéressantes.

Akon pensait à cette idée d'univers créés de toutes pièces, et puis il pensa à la naissance de l'univers et à l'origine de leur monde à eux... et puis il eut un peu mal à la tête.

Agido pensait aux mèches brunes qui retombaient en bataille sur les tempes pâles du scientifique, et puis à ses lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre... et puis il eu brusquement envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Rukia pensait au monde dont provenaient leurs ennemis. Le Hueco Mondo n'était pas folichon, le monde des vivants était un peu moins moche, mais tout aussi dur à vivre, le Seireitei était pas mal, si on oubliait les quartiers les plus misérables du Rukongai... et puis elle eut un peu de vague à l'âme... n'y avait-il pas un seul endroit dans l'univers où il fasse bon vivre ?

Renji ne pensait à rien, il contemplait son capitaine qui se tenait sur le rebord de la plate-forme, face au vide, le vent emportant son écharpe immaculée dans un mouvement hypnotique. Il contempla la silhouette raide et sombre en silence... et puis il se releva et rejoignit son chef en quelques pas.

« Hem... capitaine ?

Un regard morne lui répondit.

- Que veux-tu ?

Renji regretta presque immédiatement d'être venu chercher son capitaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment grand chose à lui dire, rien qui soit important ou urgent, il voulait juste voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé la veille au soir, et si cela avait changé quelque chose entre eux.

- Et bien...

Le regard de Kuchiki se fit étrangement inquiet et Renji se demanda bien pourquoi, comme si le capitaine attendait avec appréhension ce qu'il allait dire. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien à dire, à part un pathétique « vous étiez cool hier soir » qui jamais ne sortirait de sa bouche, Renij se savait idiot, pas suicidaire.

- Oui ?

- Capitaine je... »

Il devait dire un truc, si ce n'est intelligent, au moins sensé. Et c'était pas gagné, parce que là, pile à cet instant précis, la seule chose qui avait surgit dans le cerveau du vice-capitaine, c'était l'idée que son capitaine étant plus petit que lui, s'ils venaient à s'embrasser, c'était lui qui devrait se baisser pour l'atteindre. Autant dire que toutes ses capacités cognitives étaient sérieusement mises en veille, et l'image dérangeante venue d'on ne sait où d'un éventuel baiser entre eux diablement dangereuse. _Renji, mon grand, tu as un gros problèmes si tu t'imagines rouler une galoche à Kuchiki._

Heureusement, car il y a un dieu pour les crétins, ce fut ce moment que choisi Akon pour se relever brusquement et crier.

« Je les tiens !

Renji se retourna d'un seul mouvement, ravi d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son capitaine.

- Où ça ! Beugla-t-il en écho.

Kuchiki se rapprocha et lança un regard impérieux aux autres qui se relevaient péniblement.

- En route. Passez devant, officier.

Renji attrapa Akon par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui alors qu'il bondissait du sommet de la tour.

- On fonce.

L'officier eut un petit frisson d'appréhension en sentant la poigne de Renji écraser son poignet et jeta un coup d'œil en coin au vice-capitaine, un coup d'œil suspicieux et inquiet. Mais il ne demanda rien, Akon n'était pas comme ça, il savait repérer le moment de parler et le moment de se taire. Là, il fallait se taire.

- C'est par là, fit-il en levant le bras vers le nord.

- Loin ?

- Une centaine de kilomètres.

- Hein ? Mais c'est en pleine mer.

- Renji, tu sais qu'il y a des îles au nord du Japon ?

Et comment je le saurais ? Je vis pas dans le coin, je te rappelle !

- On aurait dû embarquer Ichigo, marmonna Rukia qui s'était hissée à leur hauteur et bondissait à son tour, comme flottant dans l'air.

- Pour que vous fassiez des cochonneries dès que le capitaine aura les yeux tournés ! Non merci, on aura déjà bien assez d'Agido pour jouer au cracra.

Et pendant que la jeune femme essayait de faire rentrer ces mots dans la gorge de son pote, le huitième siège se glissa entre Renji et Akon en ricanant.

- Tu vas dire que c'est mensonger ? Tenta le scientifique, intrigué malgré lui par cette espèce d'aura de scandale qui entourait l'officier médical.

- C'est tellement en dessous de la vérité que je ne dis plus rien.

- Hein ?

- Jouer au cracra.. franchement, c'est bien Renji avec ses dix ans d'âge mental ça ! Moi je suis un esthète, un artiste, un créatif !

D'un geste machinal, Akon tapota sur son implant et vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'ils courraient toujours dans la bonne direction.

- Ah ouais ?

- Créatif mon cul ! Intervint Renji qui zigzaguait pour éviter les coups de pied de Rukia.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour un bourrin de ton espèce.

- N'empêche, murmura Renji avec un sourire carnassier, t'es gonflé, vu comment tu aimes te faire _bourriner _quand l'occasion se présente.

Et heureusement pour tout le monde, Rukia profita de l'inattention de sa proie pour lui asséner une bonne mandale à l'arrière du crâne.

- Couillon.

Renji fit un genre de roulé boulé dans l'air et se ramassa quelques mètres plus bas, d'où il ne put pas remarquer le regard désapprobateur de son capitaine. Ce dernier se retint presque de soupirer.

Akon fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. C'est pas parce que le vice-capitaine Abarai avait un genre de réputation qu'il fallait se mêler des ce genre d'affaires. Ça n'attire que des ennuis. En l'occurrence, l'ennui c'était Agido toujours à côté de lui, reprenant leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est beau l'amitié ! Parfois j'envie Renji. »

_Menteur_, songea Akon en se mordillant la lèvre. Il avait besoin d'une clope, sans clope il devenait vite nerveux.

Ils ne leur fallut pas plus d'une poignée de minute pour parvenir à l'endroit où leurs ennemis avaient débarqué. Ils se trouvaient dans les rues désertes d'une petite bourgade de campagne, le froid aurait été mordant pour n'importe quel humain, et une neige légère et mouillée commençait à tomber.

Ils étaient cinq, quatre hommes et une femme, l'air rien moins qu'hostile. Et, présentement, tous plus ou moins en position de combat.

La femme, qui aurait aussi bien pu avoir trente ans que soixante tant son physique semblait hors du temps, fit un pas en avant, et porta la main à sa ceinture dans le geste immémorial du soldat qui tire son sabre du fourreau dans la saine intention de dérouiller son adversaire.

« B'l, prononça un des hommes, et ce faisant, la femme s'immobilisa.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Wwʼrtn ẕw hʻrn wwʼás zyy wwyln. »

Renji lança un regard interrogatif à son capitaine qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde, à peine intéressé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. La lueur un peu agacée qu'il saisit lui donnait presque la permission de se démerder tout seul, alors Renji fit un pas en avant, priant très fort pour que la bande de cons qui attendait derrière lui fasse preuve d'intelligence et pense à le couvrir en cas de grabuge.

« Je suis le vice-capitaine Abarai, du Gotei 13.

L'homme qui avait arrêté sa collègue dans son élan hocha la tête et s'exprima dans leur langue cette fois.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes, shinigamis.

- Vous devez alors savoir aussi que normalement, nous nous occupons des hollows.

L'un des hommes lâcha un rire cynique qui lui valu de se faire foudroyer du regard par Rukia qui n'aime pas qu'on se foute de la gueule de son pote (sauf quand c'est elle qui le fait).

Renji ouvrit les mains en signe quasi universel de paix et inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas oublier ce pourquoi ils se trouvaient là.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Difficile à croire, cependant, quand on a le regard complètement allumé d'Akuto planté dans son dos.

Nous sommes là pour comprendre, où emportez-vous ces hollows ?

Un des autres hommes, au regard flamboyant de colère, fit quelques pas en avant, passant devant la femme qui avait toujours la main sur la garde de son arme.

- Nous n'avons pas à vous répondre. Sommes-nous des chiens à vos ordres ?

- Oh ! Nan mais c'est pas une raison pour nous envoyer chier ! On pose juste des questions là !

- Renji.

- Mais capitaine... Okay, nous sommes des shinigamis du Gotei treize, et c'est notre tâche d'assurer le transit des âmes entre les mondes. Que faites-vous de celles-ci ? Où les conduisez-vous ?

Renji s'était également avancé de manière se trouver pile en face du premier homme, celui qui avait arrêté la femme dans son assaut. Il semblait avoir un peu plus d'ascendant sur la petite troupe que le jeune excité. Il se pencha un peu en avant, dominant son interlocuteur d'une tête et demie, et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire sentir. Mais ce dernier était bien trop mature pour se laisser entraîner dans cette petite lutte d'ego.

- Renji.

Le vice-capitaine se retourna à demi et recula tout doucement d'un petit pas, en sentant son capitaine approcher. Byakuya avait senti que les méthodes de Renji ne feraient pas coopérer ces gens, les méthodes de Renji pouvaient se résumer par un ''cogner d'abord, poser des questions après''.

- Nous sommes là pour comprendre, prononça Byakuya, étonnant toute son équipe (surtout Renji pour qui une mission sans baston n'est pas une vraie mission).

Malgré une telle attitude conciliante, le chef des autres eut un rictus méprisant.

- Je connais bien ce ton... cette attitude méprisante.. cette arrogance. Vous autres, nobles, vous croyez au dessus de la foule, du commun, de la populace. Mais vous êtes vide de toute cette arrogance qui vous gonfle.

Rukia bondit en avant. Si elle avait gardé une distance prudente depuis le début de la confrontation, il ne fallait pas en rajouter non plus.

- Comment oses-tu...

Jusqu'à ce que Byakuya passe un bras devant elle, l'empêchant de venir se camper sous le nez de l'homme.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de cette créature ?

- La rendre libre, réellement libre.

Kuchiki lança son regard ''et mon sabre en travers des côtes, ça te dis pas ?'', qui eut un effet mitigé sur le bonhomme.

- Mais encore ? Ajouta le capitaine, s'empêchant d'exprimer toute son irritation. _Observation_, se répéta-t-il, _nous sommes en mission d'observation_.

- Nous l'emmenons à Gʼanyydn.

- Où est-ce ?

- Hors de votre portée.

À nouveau, Kuchiki tout entier semblait dire ''je commence à perdre patience'', et l'homme continua, jetant toutefois un regard en coin à ses comparses, toujours derrière lui.

Nous libérons les âmes de hollows qui rejoignent le grand tout.

Renji fronça les sourcils.

- Et l'Enfer c'est fait pour quoi à votre avis ?

La femme eut un sifflement de colère.

- Vous envoyez en Enfer qui vous semble bon, mais votre jugement est faillible. Nous offrons aux âmes une alternative.

- Laquelle ? Reprit Byakuya, que la conversation commençait un tout petit à intéresser.

- La nôtre. La Soul Society n'a de paradis que le nom. Il y existe pour les âmes innocentes un enfer appelé Rukongai.

Byakuya sentit Rukia reculer un peu et il devina la tension qui s'était faite chez sa sœur. Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac.

- Le sort des âmes après la mort est la charge des shinigamis, fit-il simplement.

- Et bien dites-vous que désormais, il y a de la concurrence. C'est sain pour les affaires, la concurrence.

- Il n'y a pas de choix.

- Oh si.. maintenant il y a le nôtre.

Akon interrompit la petite discussion, en réalisant à quoi étaient dues les perturbations d'énergie spirituelle qu'il percevait via l'implant qu'il avait dans le crâne.

- Vous avez créé et vous entretenez une dimension.

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Nous l'entretenons, elle était là avant nous, avant vous probablement aussi.

- Vous l'entretenez avec des énergies non stabilisées, celles des hollows, continua le jeune scientifique.

- Ils ont le choix entre une éternité de souffrances et une fin rapide et leur survivance dans notre dimension.

Byakuya reprit son ton le plus froid.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

- Essayez toujours de nous arrêter.

Et pendant que Byakuya réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la décision à prendre, Rukia s'avança, le menton dressé en avant dans une attitude de défi.

- Et en quoi votre monde est-il meilleur que le Rukongai ?

La femme haussa les épaules, comme si cela était évident.

- Nous sommes libres d'aller et venir, nous avons le droit d'exercer un métier, de nous marier, nous vivons dans une société égalitaire où chaque être de bonne volonté est le bienvenu, pourvu qu'il respecte nos règles.

Rukia hocha la tête, les poings serrés. Au fond d'elle-même, elle pouvait se dire qu'ils lui mentaient, qu'ils essayaient de les tromper, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, vu qu'ils étaient déjà hostiles les uns aux autres. Elle leva la tête et reprit, à l'adresse de son frère adoptif

- On pourrait y envoyer quelqu'un. Il faudrait... évaluer leur force, comprendre ce qui est fait des âmes la-bas, et comment ils trouvent assez d'énergie pour maintenir une dimension autonome.

- Pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée, murmura Akon. Le sort des hollow semble tout tracé là.

Byakuya regarda sa sœur d'un air lourd de reproche et de désapprobation. On sentait qu'il aurait voulu dire quelque chose sans pouvoir y parvenir.

- Je me porte volontaire, capitaine, fit la jeune femme.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

- Non. Renji, tu iras.

Ce dernier eut un bref moment de surprise avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait. Normalement il aurait dû être vexé de se voir ainsi aisément sacrifiable, alors que Rukia était surprotégée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu fier de lui. Le capitaine lui faisait confiance pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est bien qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un crétin complet.

Le jeune homme agressif intervint, d'un ton particulièrement énervé, presque paniqué.

- Attendez un peu, on n'a pas dit qu'on était d'accord !

Renji sourit de toutes se dents. Maintenant qu'il était désigné pour cette infiltration, il n'allait pas se dégonfler.

- Je croyais que votre paradis était libre et ouvert à tous ?

Celui qui tenait lieu de chef pour ces hommes regarda Renji droit dans les yeux, cherchant le défi ou la moquerie, mais il n'y trouva qu'un air bravache et décidé.

- Et pour information, l'enfer je connais, j'ai grandi au soixante-dix-huitième quartier.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air complètement incrédule, secouant la tête.

- Après, j'ai rien pour le prouver, c'est pas comme j'avais un acte de naissance dans ce bled pourri.

- D'accord, vous venez mais sans armes. Vous devez respecter les règles de Gʼanyydn. Et elles prévoient que seuls les membres de la force de défense sont armés.

Renji se tourna vers son capitaine qui lui adressa simplement un regard impénétrable, et non le hochement de tête qu'il attendait. Devait-il se séparer de son Zanpakuto, se jeter désarmé dans ce qui pouvait être un piège ? Devait-il refuser, tenter de négocier, au risque de faire échouer leur opération ?

Et finalement, il ôta son zanpakuto de sa ceinture et le tendit à Kuchiki avec une lueur de regret au fond des yeux.

- Je vous le confie, capitaine.

D'un hochement de tête, Byakuya accepta. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots. Normalement, on ne touche pas au zanpakuto d'un autre shinigami, car c'est comme une partie de son âme. Confier son Zanpakuto dans les mains d'un autre, c'était lui laisser une partie de sa vie.

Et Renji sentit en lui-même autant qu'il vit la main du capitaine saisir la poignée du sabre.

- Zabimaru, reste avec lui.

Coupant court à l'émouvante petite scène, le chef des autres se racla la gorge et ajouta :

- Et je suis encore trop bon, vu qu'il peut toujours utiliser son kido pour nous attaquer.

- Nan, de ce point de vue là, vous ne risquez pas grand chose, susurra Rukia, avant de s'attirer un geste très grossier de la part de son ami. »

* * *

« Capitaine Kuchiki, quelles sont les conclusions de votre enquête ?

Face au conseil des capitaines, Byakuya inspira profondément. C'est sûr que ça n'allait pas leur plaire, ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus, et il devrait tenter d'y voir clair. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher un petit plaisir pervers en lui s'éveiller à l'idée de la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler.

- Il semble que ce... groupe, prétendent nous remplacer.

- Je vous demande pardon capitaine ?

Byakuya se racla la gorge.

- Ils prétendent proposer un autre avenir pour les âmes des morts. Qu'elles soient destinés à la Soul Society ou à l'Enfer. Ils habitent une dimension autonome et y emmènent un certain nombre d'âmes.

Komamura se rembrunit.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils nous font concurrence ?

- Exactement.

- C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'aie entendu de ma vie, marmonna Kensei en se frottant les tempes.

- Tu veux dire, plus absurde qu'Aizen et son plan tiré de derrière les fagots avec sa lampe merveilleuse ? Intervint Shinji, pince-sans-rire.

- Le hog... ? S'enquit Ukitake.

- Comme tu appelles un objet qui exauce tous tes vœux ?

- Ouais, ça se défend, remarqua Kyoraku, qui avait, comme souvent, l'air de s'amuser follement.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est bien d'accord et qu'il ne peut pas y avoir une intrigue plus tirée par les cheveux que celle qu'on a déjà subi dans ce manga, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Qui sont ?

- Hé bien pour commencer on pourrait décider de ce qu'on va faire d'eux : on les détruit ou on les laisse faire ?

- Les laisser faire ! Capitaine Hirako, vous avez perdu tout sens commun ! Intervint le vice-capitaine Sasakibe.

- Non, je suis d'accord, la question se pose, vint l'appuyer Ukitake. Sont-ils dangereux ? Et sinon, peut-on parvenir à un modus vivendi avec eux ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi songer tout de suite à les détruire ?

- Parce qu'ils nous volent notre job, voilà pourquoi, enchaîna Soi Fon. Nul ne peut s'autoproclamer shinigami.

- Il ne le font pas, intervint Byakuya. Ils ont plutôt l'air de rejeter en bloc ce que nous représentons.

Un petit malaise silencieux s'installa dans l'assemblée des capitaines.

- Résumons, fit Ukitake. Donc, il semble que ce groupe de personnes soit particulièrement attaché à faire notre boulot à notre place.

- En quoi est-ce que c'est un problème ?

- Shunsui tu peux être sérieux cinq minutes.

- Je suis très sérieux, grâce à ces braves gars on va pouvoir se la couler douce éternellement, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Mais enfin ! Ces guignols jettent le discrédit sur le Gotei 13 ! Vitupéra à nouveau la capitaine de la deuxième division en agitant les mains devant son visage.

- Cela dit, le Gotei 13 s'est déjà ridiculisé en se faisant berner par un seul homme et en se faisant laminer par son armée. Je pense qu'on n'est plus à ça près.

Rose eut un petit haussement des épaules. Shinji devenait de plus en plus acerbe à mesure qu'il rentrait dans son rôle de capitaine.

- Au contraire, il serait maladroit d'en rajouter. L'idéal serait d'en savoir plus sur leurs intentions, est-ce que la concurrence qu'ils nous font irait jusqu'à tenter de nous détruire ? Ensuite, savoir ce que nous pouvons faire contre ça. On ne va pas les attaquer tout de suite, nous ne savons rien d'eux.

Kenpachi eut un sourire de psychopathe (mais cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait avoir autre chose qu'un sourire de psychopathe).

- Pas besoin de connaître leur vie pour les massacrer.

Et d'un tout petit hochement de tête, qui se voulait discret, Kuchiki indiqua qu'il était plus ou moins du même avis.

Restée silencieuse jusqu'à cet instant, Unohana se manifesta d'une voix très calme, contrastant avec la fébrilité des autres capitaines.

- Je suis de l'avis de Rose, d'attendre, se renseigner pour décider en toute connaissance de cause.

Shinji eut un rictus moqueur.

- Les avis sont partagés.

Et puis Hitsugaya, qui basiquement s'en foutait un peu de cette histoire, se pencha en avant, les coudes sur la table.

- Je le crois pas, vous voulez voter pour savoir si on va se mettre au chômage technique ou non ?

- Silence ! Ça suffit comme ça !

Papy Yamamoto beugla un bon coup pour remettre tout le monde à sa place.

- Tous ceux qui ont cru que le Seireitei était une démocratie peuvent démissionner sur l'heure.

- Bon ben...

- Reste où tu es, Shunsui.

- Rooh c'était de l'humour, Jushiro, de l'humour.

Le capitaine-commandant enchaîna, comme si les deux hommes n'avaient rien dit.

- Leurs intentions sont claires et ils représentent un danger pour la Soul Society. Capitaine Kuchiki, avez-vous pu estimer l'état de cette dimension autonome dans laquelle ils vivent ?

- Le vice-capitaine Abarai est resté sur place pour recueillir d'autres information sur eux et pour estimer leurs force. Il va parvenir à cette dimension, et nous rapporter ce qu'il y aura découvert.

- S'il découvre quoi que ce soit.

- S'il ne le butent pas avant.

- S'il revient.

Byakuya fusilla tour à tour les trois capitaines qui venaient de faire des commentaires, écartant l'idée que l'un au moins n'était pas ironique et que les deux autres n'avaient peut-être pas tort non plus. Du coup, il s'abstint de préciser qu'en plus Renji était parti sans son Zanpakuto, ça aurait fait désordre.

Il inspira profondément. Et, alors même qu'il pu signifier sa façon de penser, ce fut Zaraki, qui ajouta :

- Mais c'est pas aussi con que ça en a l'air. Si y'a quelqu'un qui peut faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui, c'est bien cet enfoiré de Renji.

Et pour le coup, Byakuya manqua de s'étrangler d'indignation. Qui osait qualifier son vice-capitaine d'enfoiré ? Pas que Renji soit un ange, mais ça manquait singulièrement de classe.

- Après tout, il a été quasiment le premier à retourner sa veste quand Ichigo et sa bande ont débarqué, continua Zaraki.

Shinji eut un grand sourire sans joie.

- Quel soulagement de savoir qu'un officier susceptible de trahir le Seireitei est resté seul chez nos ennemis. »

Bon, c'est pas que ça commençait à bien faire, mais on s'éloignait tellement du sujet de départ (des gens chelous qui volent des âmes pour les rendre libres) que Byakuya laissa un petit coup d'aura polaire se répandre dans la salle, particulièrement sur les capitaines les moins respectueux de son vice-capitaine.

« Y'a un problème avec le vice-capitaine de Byakuya ? Demanda Kensei à l'oreille de Zaraki qui était assis à côté de lui.

- Si y'en avait qu'un, ce serait pas un problème.

Ruminant cette réponse moins que limpide, le capitaine nouvellement à nouveau en fonction se tourna vers son voisin de droite.

- Capitaine Komamura, c'est quoi le problème avec cet Abarai ?

- Malgré les apparences, le capitaine Kuchiki est très attaché à son vice-capitaine. Il n'apprécie pas qu'il soit pris pour un idiot en public.

- Oh. »

Byakuya reprit la parole, histoire de ramener le débat dans le droit chemin.

« Il y a un autre aspect de ces ennemis qui doit être abordé.

- Lequel, capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya chercha pendant un quart de seconde ses mots avant de lâcher.

- Ils semblent avoir développer une hostilité envers le Seireitei.

- Et qu'est-qui a bien pu vous mettre la puce à l'oreille ? Susurra sournoisement Soi Fon.

- Je veux dire, en plus d'être nos ennemis, ils semblent détester particulièrement la structure de la Soul Society, sa noblesse, sa hiérarchie, ses règles.

- Tu veux dire que tu as envoyé Renji chez des anarchistes ? Fallait le dire si tu voulais t'en débarrasser, y'avait plus simple.

- Pouvons parler d'autre chose que de Renji ?

- Oh oui, on pourrait, acquiesça Kyoraku qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Jushiro.

_Mais c'est tellement plus marrant de t'enquiquiner._

_Cesse, Shunsui. Ce qui vient d'être dit est grave._

_Oui m'dame._

Après avoir rappelé à l'ordre son kouhai, Unohana reprit la parole.

- Comment s'est manifestée cette hostilité.

- Hostilité au rang, critique de la société de classes, prétention à l'égalitarisme.

La capitaine se pencha en avant, et ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vue avec son air sombre et sérieux purent enfin profiter de ce spectacle rare.

- C'est grave, infiniment plus qu'une bande d'excités qui enlèvent des âmes. La dernière révolte dans le Rukongai date de quatre cent ans, et elle est née de ce genre d'idées dangereuses.

Byakuya eut un mouvement négatif de la main, presque involontaire.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? S'enquit la capitaine, curieuse, et en même temps, légèrement menaçante.

- Il y a eu des cas de disparition d'âmes, hors du champ de contrôle du Seireitei, c'était i peu près deux-cent vingt ans.

Un silence de mort se fit autour de la table, surtout parce que le capitaine Yamamoto avait fermé les yeux et s'était pris la tête entre les mains, et parce qu'Unohana fixait Byakuya avec un regard assassin, et parce qu'Ukitake et Kyoraku s'étaient jeté un mutuel regard chargé de culpabilité.

Ce fut Hitsugaya qui osa prendre la parole, tirant les anciens de leur transe.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Unohana s'adressa à Byakuya.

- Vous vous en souvenez ? Ce n'est pas censé se trouver dans les archives.

- Je me souviens de mon grand-père en discutant avec mon père. Des âmes avaient disparues. Le problème n'a pas vraiment été réglé.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui.

- Même circonstances, même problème, et pas de solution à l'époque. Au contraire, ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que nous avons sous les yeux.

Soi Fon avait l'air particulièrement énervé. Plus que d'habitude, plus que son habituel air grognon, elle semblait réellement contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Unohana semblait réellement inflexible, et secoua la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin...

- Laissez, capitaine Unohana.

Le commandant Yamamoto avait fini par sortir la tête de ses mains et sa voix rocailleuse avait jaillit dans un grognement d'outre tombe.

- Une dimension autonome avait été créée, et elle aspirait l'énergie spirituelle résiduelle du mondes des humains. L'énergie spirituelle qui n'est pas retenue à son monde. L'énergie des âmes mortes et de hollows.

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête, un seul la secoua, incrédule.

- Par quel procédé une dimension peut-être s'auto-entretenir ? Aucune construction de l'esprit ne peut maintenir son intégrité spirituelle seule. Même le dangai a besoin d'entretien pour se maintenir.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, cet épisode a soulevé un grand nombre de questions. Dont celle-ci. Par ailleurs, notre incapacité à accéder à cette dimension a également été un mystère pour nous. Nous pouvions voir les âmes se faire happer par celle-ci, sans pouvoir les suivre.

- Comment cette crise a-t-elle été réglée, s'enquit Hitsugaya, son regard suspicieux posé sur Yamamoto.

Le capitaine commandant plissa les yeux, réduits à deux fentes minuscules, évaluant le degré de vérité qu'il fallait révéler à ses hommes. Ukitake avait l'air de souffrir intérieurement, Kyoraku esquissait le sourire triste qui sert à dissimuler les tourments les plus violents. Et Unohana se racla la gorge et lâcha d'une voix égale.

- Nous avons vitrifié cette dimension.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Rose, un peu dérouté par le terme employé.

- Comment ça, ''vitrifié'', renchérit Shinji, vous y avez envoyé une bombe atomique ou quoi ?

- Nous avons capturé un hollow, nous l'avons piégé, grâce à un procédé que le capitaine de la division des recherches scientifiques de l'époque a emporté avec elle, et nous avons attendu qu'il se fasse aspirer par la dimension autonome, pour y libérer la puissance dévastatrice de cette arme en lui.

- Comment avez-vous pu être sûrs de votre coup, puisqu'aucun shinigami ne pouvait accéder à cette dimension et puisqu'elle était autonome d'un point de vue de l'énergie spirituelle ? S'enquit encore Histugaya, l'air un peu secoué par le récit du capitaine Unohana.

- Nous n'en avons jamais plus entendu parler.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, conclut sombrement Soi Fon.

Et Hitsugaya exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Comme quoi, ça a peut-être pas si bien marché que ça."

* * *

**A SUIVRE... **

**Et si vous aussi vous voulez écrire, y'a un petit carré là, en-dessous, qui est fait pour.**

* * *

Réponse à ces pauvres qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet... et pourtant ils trouvent toujours le moyen de donner, donner, donner des reviews avec amour et sens du sacrifice, on les aime, on les embrasse, on les.. .nan peut-être pas ça. (Et oui, en écrivant ces mots, Jimi était blindé au poppers).

Emeline : Emeline, est-ce bien toi ? La même qui reviewait Quarante jours ? Rooh si c'est bien toi, il me semble que tu passais ton bac en juin dernier ? Comment ça s'est passé ? On peut déboucher le champagne ? En tous cas, merci pour la review très pertinente... Pour tout te dire, y'a eu un gonflage de chevilles généralisé chez les deux auteurs (et kikitoudur pour Jimi et kulotmouyé pour Loli... nan c'est pas fin, mais c'est pour te dire l'effet que ça nous a fait). Et donc, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci... n+1000 merci ! C'est vraiment grâce à des lecteurs comme toi qu'on a le courage de continuer, qu'on a envie de faire toujours mieux et de pondre des fics vraiment chiadée ! Voici le chapitre du mois de décembre, on espère qu'il t'a plu encore et toujours !

Tamia : bravo pour avoir lu les 3 d'un coup (du coup, faut laisser trois reviews... mais on ne t'en veut pas). Merci beaucoup d'aimer notre humour un peu tordu. Par contre je pense qu'on a un talent pour la satire, le satyre étant un vilain pervers planqué dans les bois... (vu comme ça, on a aussi un talent pour ça... remarque XD). Et merci, mille fois merci, pour apprécier l'effort qu'on fait à trouver une histoire, une vraie qui tient sur ses deux pieds. A bientôt pour le chapitre prochain et bonne lecture

Catsumi : coucou, petite réponse encore pour toi. Sache que Katsumi va refaire une apparition d'ici quelques chapitres. Pour la petite histoire, son nom nous vient de l'actrice porno Katsuni qui avait pour premier pseudo Katsumi. Franchement, c'est une femme formidable, alors faut pas s'arrêter au fait qu'elle soit actrice porno, et faut voir ça comme un hommage (et puis elle est beeeeeeelle belle belle comme le jour).

Et pour guest : l'anonyme sans nom, qui comme tout le monde veut la suite. La voici ! On espère qu'elle te plait et que tu passes un bon moment en nous lisant. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

Jimi&Loli


	5. La libre entrée et sortie des acteurs 1

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

NA : et pour tous ceux qui trouvent cette histoire de migration des âmes incohérente, adressez-vous à maître Kubo !

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**II**

**Libre entrée et sortie des acteurs **

_« L'homme n'est pas le maître de son destin et ne le sera jamais sa raison même progresse toujours en le poussant vers l'inconnu et l'imprévisible, et c'est là qu'il apprend de nouvelles choses »_

F. Von Hayeck

* * *

La réunion des capitaines avait rapidement pris un tour complètement ennuyeux et inintéressant. Kyoraku avait ricané en sous-entendant que Byakuya sur-protégeait son vice-capitaine, les quelques nouveaux capitaines qui ne connaissaient pas Renji dans les détails s'enquirent de savoir si ce jeune homme était si fragile que ça. Zaraki confirma que Renji était une « petite fiotte », « comme la moitié des gradés de la onzième division », avait persiflé Soi Fon, qui avait des dossiers sur tout le monde. Là, Yachiru avait bondit de nulle part sur la tête de son capitaine et demandé ce que c'était qu'une « fiotte ». Komamura avait toussoté, gêné par la tournure triviale de la réunion, Unohana avait eu un sourire menaçant, Yamamoto avait annoncé qu'il était temps de prendre une décision. Hitsugaya avait fait remarquer que s'il s'agissait à nouveau de vitrifier une dimension pleine d'âmes innocentes, il votait contre. Hirako signala à son tour qu'il n'était pas question qu'une civilisation communiste fît concurrence au Gotei 13, cela dit, s'ils voulaient créer une Corée-du-Nord spirituelle, pourquoi pas, pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de prosélytisme. Tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas intéressé au monde des humains depuis un siècle se demandèrent ce que la Corée du Nord venait faire dans cette histoire, et une bonne moitié se demanda également depuis quand il y avait une Corée du Nord. Yamamoto répéta qu'il fallait prendre une décision et que ce serait sympa que tout le monde soit attentif. Kurostuchi en profita pour commenter la décision de Byakuya en disant que c'était son officier à lui qui aurait dû être laissé dans cette dimension, parce qu'il était le plus apte à apporter une analyse technique de la manière dont cette dimension était faite, alors qu'Abarai était à peine capable de différencier un gigai d'un humain s'il les avait sous les yeux. Avant que Byakuya ait pu esquisser un geste pour dégainer Senbonzakura, Zaraki avait déjà fait remarquer que lui non plus ne savait pas faire la distinction entre les deux et que de toute façon, c'était pas si important tant qu'on pouvait latter l'un et l'autre.

Rose esquissa un petit sourire en coin et émit un « bourrin » amusé et presque muet, ce qui lui attira un pouce levé vers le ciel de la part de Kyoraku et les yeux également levés au ciel de Ukitake.

Cette fois-ci, quand le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto demanda un peu de temps de cerveau disponible de la part de ses capitaines, ce fut nettement plus rude. Du genre, une bonne grosse tension spirituelle qui fit se dresser les poils des bras de tous les capitaines présents (sauf Soi Fon et Shinji qui s'épilent intégralement et Histugaya qui est totalement imberbe).

« Passons aux propositions.

Les propositions qui furent toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres.

- Qui est pour la vitrification de cette dimension ?

- Avant ou après le retour de Renji ?

- Le plus tôt possible. »

Dire que Byakuya assassina Histugaya et Zaraki du regard est un doux euphémisme, selon l'expression consacrée, si un regard pouvait tuer, y'aurait eu de la cervelle chaude sur les murs.

« Et sinon, on pourrait aussi ne rien faire et laisser faire.

- Ce serait parfaitement intolérable !

Soi Fon protesta violemment contre la proposition de Kyoraku.

- Pas plus intolérable que des wizards qui siègent au conseil des capitaines, fit remarquer Hitsugaya, qui avait décidé d'être insupportable ce jour-là.

- Oh ça va, grommela Hirako. »

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Wizard ?_

_Shinij, Toshiro est encore un enfant, pas de grossièreté je te prie._

_Capitaine Unohana. Vous êtes une mère pour nous tous. Dire que j'ai toujours eu envie d'appeler Ukitake maman et Kyoraku papa, et que je ne découvre qu'aujourd'hui votre instinct maternel._

Pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi la conversation muette, voir la calme et douce Retsu Unohana flétrir son jeune collègue du regard fut un spectacle assez impressionnant. D'ailleurs, normalement, ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on montre à des mineurs, mais Hitsugaya est tout de même capitaine, et Yachiru en vivant à la onzième division en a vu des horreurs dans sa courte vie.

« Soyons sérieux. Pour l'instant il serait prématuré de vitrifier quoi que ce soit.

Quelques capitaines (mais on ne les dénoncera pas), lorgnèrent vers Yamamoto qui était lui, vitrifié depuis un bail.

Unohana reprit, avec un sourire qui voulait dire « ne m'interrompt pas, s'il-te-plaît, ou je te tue, merci ».

- Cependant, je pense qu'on devrait laisser le shinigami qui est en observation là-bas.

- Abarai Renji ?

- Il y en a un autre ?

- Je m'y oppose formellement.

- Mais Byakuya, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, fit remarquer Ukitake, qui avait parfaitement saisi l'idée de sa collègue et y adhérait pleinement.

- C'est mon vice-capitaine.

- C'est pas comme s'il était indispensable au fonctionnement de ta division, persifla Shinji, qui ne connaissait pas Renji, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était presque aussi débile qu'Ichigo.

- C'est à moi, son capitaine, de décider si oui ou non il est autorisé à ne pas remplir ses devoirs et obligations de vice-capitaine pendant une durée donnée.

- Tout dépend de la manière dont il va s'en sortir, indiqua Kyoraku qui lui aussi avait compris.

- Et puis aussi de s'il va s'en sortir ou pas, ajouta Zaraki, qui n'avait pas compris l'idée de Unohana, mais qui aimait en rajouter pour faire chier le monde.

- Capitaine Unohana, développez votre idée, je vous prie, intervint le capitaine-commandant, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi il s'obstinait à demander leur avis aux capitaine, vue la tournure que cette réunion prenait.

- Je propose qu'on laisse le vice-capitaine Abarai là où il est et qu'on lui adjoigne un certain nombre de shinigamis, dont au moins un capitaine (Byakuya eut l'air de vouloir sauter de son siège pour étrangler la pauvre femme), ils auront pour mission d'observer les actes et le mode de vie de ces gens pour savoir si oui ou non il est pertinent de vitrifier leur dimension. En parallèle, les services de recherche scientifiques doivent mettre au point une technique d'élimination efficace. Nous devons aussi repenser notre forme de société, au cas où il faudrait y intégrer cette nouvelle... composante, de manière durable.

Komamura acquiesça.

- De toute évidence, c'est la sagesse même.

_Lèche cul._

_Ta gueule Hirako._

_Kensei ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? _

- Votre jugement est toujours aussi affûté, madame, susurra Rose.

_Quel lèche cul !_

_Ta gueule Hirako !_

_Toi aussi tu discutes, je te ferais remarquer._

Ukitake soupira sans la moindre discrétion et puis entama une quinte de toux. Ça ne ferait pas cesser le silencieux conciliabule, mais au moins, ça distrairait les autres capitaines.

_Ils sont mignons les petits, hein Jushiro ?_

_Ne t'y mets pas aussi Shunsui._

- Bien, y'a-t-il des oppositions à la proposition du capitaine Unohana.

Kurotsuchi leva la main.

- Je veux un de mes officiers dans cette dimension pour affiner les données que nous en avons.

- Naturellement, capitaine. Autre chose ?

Zaraki intervint également, mais sans lever la main.

- Cette fois, on envoie des gars qui savent se battre, ça pourrait être utile.

Ce qui souleva une approbation générale parmi les capitaines.

- Qui d'autre ? Demanda Sasakibe.

Ukitake eut un sourire niais et ses beaux yeux se remplirent d'étoile.

- Ce serait peut-être intéressant d'incorporer le shinigami remplaçant à cette mission. Il a de la ressource.

Vu l'air un peu énervé du commandant, personne n'osa signaler que dès que le shinigami remplaçant se mêlait de quelque chose, ça finissait en merdier magistral, et tous approuvèrent d'un air captivé par la proposition.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Hem.

Byakuya se racla la gorge, ce n'est pas comme s'il levait la main depuis une poignée de minutes. Mais apparemment, personne n'avait envie d'entendre ses commentaires. Et d'ailleurs, c'était la pure vérité, personne n'avait envie de l'entendre suffoquer d'indignation à l'affront qui lui était fait.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Vous vous opposez toujours fermement à ce que votre vice-capitaine reste dans cette dimension.

- Effectivement.

- Merci pour cette intervention constructive.

Là encore, si un regard pouvait tuer, y'aurait eu un poste de capitaine-commandant libre.

- Vue la nature de la mission, je demande à ce que les affectations soient effectuées par volontariat.

Yamamoto haussa un sourcil. Mais c'est qu'il devenait fourbe le petit Kuchiki, pas autant que son grand-père, mais pas mal quand même.

- Accordé, le vice-capitaine Abarai se verra proposer de rester dans l'autre dimension ou de revenir occuper son poste au Seireitei. Tous les autres membres de la mission doivent être volontaires.

Aux airs entendus de certains capitaines, on pouvait raisonnablement supposer que leur conception du volontariat était très différente de celle du commandement du Gotei 13.

- Y'a-t-il des contestations à la proposition du capitaine Uunohana ? Demanda le vice-capitaine Sasakibe à la cantonade, comme le voulait la coutume lors d'une délibération en conseil des capitaines.

Personne n'osa élever la voix.

- Proposition acceptée.

Le lieutenant reprit.

- Y'a-t-il des contestations à la proposition du capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

Tout le monde se foutant royalement de savoir si un taré de la division scientifique faisait partie ou non de la mission, personne ne pipa mot.

- Proposition acceptée. Y'a-t-il des contestations à la proposition du capitaine Ukitake ?

D'abord Shinji esquissa un début de geste de la main et puis il renonça.

- Capitaine Hirako ?

- Nan, ça va, au point où on en est.

- Proposition acceptée ? Y'a-t-il des contestations à la proposition du capitaine Kuchiki ?

Byakuya intervint avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de prononcer une connerie (et pourtant, y'en a qui en avait très envie).

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est une condition.

Sasakibe eut un air parfaitement outré et puis consulta son capitaine du regard. Ce dernier hocha la tête, fataliste. Faut pas lutter avec les fanatiques. Ils sont redoutables.

- Proposition acceptée, conclut-il d'un ton morose.

- Puisque le mode du volontariat a été adopté pour cette mission, y'a-t-il des capitaines volontaires pour encadrer cette mission ?

On l'a vu, la notion de volontariat est assez fluctuante selon les traditions des divisions, et cela se remarqua d'autant plus. La plupart des capitaines tourna la tête vers Byakuya qui fit comme si de rien n'était, tout en levant docilement la main pour signaler que oui, il aimerait bien continuer à se mêler de tout ça. En même temps, Ukitake leva également la main, histoire d'y avoir au moins une personne sensée dans l'équipe qui serait montée pour cette mission. Et Hirako qui esquissa un geste de la main, battit rapidement en retraite. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se taper un Kuchiki psychorigide tout au long d'une mission, pas plus que de devoir supporter la niaiserie toussotante d'Ukitake.

Yamamoto s'interdit de soupirer, mais le cœur y était. Au moins avec ça, il n'avait aucun choix à faire. Pas conscience professionnelle, il demanda tout de même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres volontaires, ce à quoi tout le monde répondit par un silence morne.

- Très bien, les capitaines Kuchiki et Ukitake seront envoyés là-bas, avec pour mission d'observer et de lier des liens... diplomatiques avec ces gens-là, ainsi que déterminer comment cette dimension spirituelle a pu être créée de toutes pièces, et comment elle est maintenue. En cas de besoin, une équipe de combat se trouvera en soutien en permanence chez les humains, avec le shinigami remplaçant, prêt à intervenir.

Il marqua une pause et continua.

- Nous allons déployer une équipe d'observation et une équipe de soutien, qui résidera dans le monde des humains et prêt à intervenir en cas de problème de l'équipe d'observation. Pour la première équipe, il est sage de reprendre les mêmes membres que lors du premier contact avec ces êtres. En revanche, pour la seconde, il faut deux shinigamis de la onzième division et deux de la dixième, qui seront accompagné par le shinigami remplaçant. Que les capitaines des divisions concernées présentent au vice-capitaine Sasakibe les noms des volontaires avant la tombée du jour. Si cela vous convient, capitaines, votre départ aura lieu demain à l'aube ?

Byakuya hocha la tête, suivit de près par Ukitake, qui semblait étrangement plus hésitant, en partie parce que Kyoraku le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable depuis qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour partir.

- Bien. J'attends les noms de volontaires, capitaines. La réunion est terminée, articula Yamamoto d'un ton soulagé. »

Faire des réunions pour mettre les capitaines d'accord était un véritable supplice par moment, à tel point que le vénérable commandant songeait très sérieusement à se passer de leur avis à l'avenir.

Le départ étant prévu pour le lendemain matin, cela laissait juste le temps à Byakuya de vérifier que tout se passait bien dans sa division en leur absence. _Mon absence, en mon absence, celle de Renji ne change rien._ C'était vrai, s'il avait laissé la division à son vice-capitaine il aurait eu autant besoin de temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. _C'est exactement la même chose, que je laisse la division entre les mains de Renji ou de personne, cela revient exactement au même._ Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose. Sans capitaine, et sans vice-capitaine, une division est orpheline, exposée à tous les dangers, elle est seule.

Tout en vérifiant les rapports que leur troisième siège avait laissé sur son bureau, il tenta de chasser ce genre de pensées. Ce n'était pas constructif, surtout allié aux propos larmoyants qu'ils avaient échangés l'autre soir, à cause des angoisses existentielles de Renji.

« Bonjour Capitaine.

Nanako Musokuri, leur troisième siège, se tenait dans encadrement de la porte et, à cause des reflets du soleil sur ses lunettes « yeux-de-mouche », il était impossible de se faire une idée sur son expression.

- Veuillez frapper avant d'entrer, troisième siège.

Celle-là, il avait fini par retenir son nom, contrairement à la moitié de ses officiers, mais quand elle faisait preuve d'une tel manque de bienséance, il ne se souciait pas de le lui donner.

- J'ai frappé, capitaine, mais vous ne répondiez pas.

Byakuya réprima un mouvement d'humeur, oui, c'est sûr, il pouvait fort bien avoir été trop pris dans ses pensées pour ne pas entendre. Normalement, il y avait toujours un vice-capitaine paresseux qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans son bureau que de le prévenir quand quelqu'un arrivait.

- Voici le dernier rapport d'activité, j'en ai fait un par jour, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Merci, fit le capitaine en attrapant le rouleau qui lui était tendu.

Et comme elle restait plantée devant lui, il releva finalement les yeux vers la femme.

- Autre chose ?

- Heu... vous vous êtes revenu pour de bon ?

Une expression curieuse passa dans les yeux, maintenant visible, de Musokuri. Un mélange d'inquiétude, d'espoir et de crainte. Un instant Byakuya sentit à nouveau ce sentiment bizarre qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Renji passer dans son bureau en coup de vent quelques jours avant. Un sentiment à la fois familier et lointain, une pointe de nostalgie, un souvenir de quelque chose de bon et d'imprécis.

Il se releva, comme pour raccompagner l'officier à la porte, et chasser en même temps cette sensation étrange.

- Je repars demain, vous devrez continuer de la même manière, à émettre un rapport chaque jour. En cas de difficulté particulière, vous en référerez directement au vice-capitaine Sasakibe.

La femme reculait devant Kuchiki, repoussée par la présence impérieuse de son supérieur, et brusquement, son cœur manqua un battement, le regard rivé sur les sabres passés à la ceinture du capitaine. Elle releva les yeux vers, lui, choquée, incrédule, perdue. Et elle l'interrompit d'une voix blanche.

- Capitaine... le vice-capitaine... il est... ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, ni pourquoi son attitude avait brusquement changé. Et puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Il portait le zanpakuto de son vice-capitaine à sa ceinture. Or on ne portait pas le zanpakuto d'un autre, jamais, jamais un shinigami ne songeait sereinement à s'approprier ce qui était, littéralement, une partie intégrante d'un autre shinigami. Le seul cas où cela devenait possible, c'est lorsque le zanpakuto cesse d'être la matérialisation de l'âme, pour devenir simple lame. Lorsque le shinigami meurt, son zanpakuto n'est plus qu'une arme morte.

Byakuya sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça au zanpakuto qui lui était confié, il l'avait passé à sa ceinture et oublié là, ce qui, certes, pouvait prêter à confusion, mais était surtout un manque de pudeur envers son vice-capitaine.

- Le vice-capitaine est resté dans le monde des humains, mais a dû me confier son zanpakuto. Ne mentionnez pas cela à de tierces personnes, lieutenant, cette mission est hautement confidentielle.

La shinigami hocha lentement la tête, tout en passant du visage du capitaine au sabre du vice-capitaine, avec une expression particulièrement suspicieuse.

Il réalisa qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et par déduction, il réalisa qu'elle le croyait parfaitement capable de lui mentir, jusqu'à lui cacher qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Renji.

Il réprima un soupir exaspérer et essaya quelques mots pour la rassurer.

_Renji va bien._

Non, ça il ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était ridicule, il n'en savait rien de comment allait Renji, bien ou mal, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_Renji va s'en tirer._

Sans arme et sans talent. Non, certainement, pas. Au moindre danger, Renji y passerait, le capitaine ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet.

En cherchant bien, il n'y avait pas moyen de rassurer Musokuri sur le sort du vice-capitaine, il devait seulement compter sur sa chance insolente pour espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Mais pas question de dire « il va bien, sa chance s'occupe de lui ».

« Capitaine ?

Byakuya se rendit compte qu'il était complètement ailleurs, alors que la shinigami le dévisageait.

- Je repars demain rejoindre le vice-capitaine. Ne vous souciez pas de lui. »

Et sur ces mots, il fit signe assez fermement à la femme de sortir de son bureau. Et une fois seulement que la porte fût close, il eut conscience de la bizarrerie de sa réponse. Comme s'il allait le rejoindre pour le protéger ! Et pourtant, c'était bien la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr : que Renji irai bien parce qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Au fond de lui, une pensée malsaine prit forme. '' Renji ira bien parce que tu préfères abandonner ta division que ton vice-capitaine''. _C'est faux, je vais faire mon devoir._ ''N'importe quel capitaine aurait fait l'affaire''. _Cette affaire a commencé dans ma division, c'est normal que j'y sois._ ''Il y a déjà Renji, pour représenter la division, pour te raconter tout, pour se battre''. _Je suis son capitaine._ ''Tu es le capitaine de la sixième division, ta place est à la tête de la sixième division, et pas ailleurs''.

Byakuya sentit une colère bouillir en lui, une colère comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ou pas. La même colère que lorsque Rukia avait été condamnée. La colère du moment où faire son devoir heurtait sa vie de plein fouet.

_J'ai son zanpakuto, c'est ma responsabilité de le lui rendre et de lui permettre de se battre, de revenir vivant._ ''N'importe qui pourrait le lui rendre''. _Il me l'a confié personnellement._ ''Tu essayes de te convaincre qu'un autre capitaine ne serait pas capable du même respect et de la même noblesse envers cette marque de confiance ?'' Byakuya sentit que sa résistance intérieure arrivait à bout de lui, il finissait par atteindre des arguments qu'il n'aurait jamais exprimé autrement. _Peut-être, mais je suis son capitaine, il est mon vice-capitaine, j'ai des devoirs envers lui._ '' Autant qu'envers ta division, que tu abandonnes ''. _Non, plus envers lui._ '' Et au nom de quoi ? '' _Parce que je l'ai choisi. Entre tous, je l'ai choisi. Cela me charge d'un devoir plus grand envers lui qu'envers qui que ce soit d'autre, exceptée Rukia._

Il s'attendait à entendre une nouvelle remarque, un nouveau contre-argument, une nouvelle question sarcastique, mais rien ne vint, seul le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce vide.

Il remarqua en même temps que le soleil était en train de se coucher et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour contrôler la bonne marche de sa division durant son absence, et que le sabre de Renji irradiait de son énergie spirituelle, comme un infime éclat de sa présence. Il fit quelques pas pour retourner à son bureau, mais au moment de s'asseoir, il en fut incapable et s'appuya plutôt contre le mur derrière la table et, le regard toujours fixé sur les rouleaux qui attendaient son visa sur le bureau, il sentit sa main tomber sur le pommeau du sabre. Le contact fut électrisant, et Byakuya retira immédiatement sa main de la poignée du sabre, pour la lever au niveau de ses yeux. Il n'y avait ni marque, ni coloration particulière, et pourtant il avait senti dans sa chair le réflexe de défense du sabre contre un être qui n'était pas son maître. Il l'avait sentit, le reiatsu de Renji, l'essence même de son existence, ce qui faisait qu'il était une âme vivante. Et malgré lui, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il ignorait ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça, et se sentait honteux, mais, et c'était probablement ce qui accroissait encore ce sentiment, curieusement satisfait. Comme s'il avait enfin posé sa marque sur quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Et ce sentiment, en plus de la honte, provoquait en lui une nausée, un dégoût de lui-même qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se fit violence enfin, et s'installa à sa table pour travailler.

Le matin, encore une fois à l'aube, quand la nuit se dispute encore le ciel au jour, la petite équipe était à nouveau réunie. Akuto était toujours aussi taciturne et gratifia simplement ses compagnons d'un geste de la tête tandis qu'Agido avait salué tout le monde à la cantonade et s'était pris un regard assez troublé de la part d'Akon, qui s'était vite remit à tirer sur sa clope pour donner le change. Byakuya avait vu arriver le capitaine Ukitake et ses deux officiers avec appréhension. Si tout le monde était un peu nerveux, eux étaient carrément sombres. Ukitake avait sur les traits une expression douloureuse, tandis que Kiyone marchait deux pas derrière lui, l'air furieux et déterminé. Quelque chose s'est passé à la treizième division, songea Byakuya, mais sans parvenir à deviner quoi, sans deviner ce qui avait pu être aussi dur pour les mettre dans un tel état. Quant à Rukia, elle posa sur son frère un regard hanté avant de baisser les yeux.

L'équipe complémentaire était dans une toute autre disposition d'esprit. Il faut dire aussi qu'on avait aligné une belle bande de timbrés, à savoir Ikkaku et Yumichika pour la onzième division et Matsumoto et Sasakibe pour la dixième division.

« On est sûr que c'est une mission diplomatique, parce que si c'est le cas, y'a quelqu'un qui a fait fumé quelque chose fort à Yamamoto !

L'ironie d'Agido rencontra le regard carnassier d'Ikkaku.

- Quoi, j'ai pas une gueule de diplomate ?

- Ayasegawa, à la limite, pourrait faire office de négociateur sur oreiller, mais toi, y'a pas photo, rien qu'à te voir, y'a des bestioles qui doivent choper la rage.

- Putain Agido, t'es toujours aussi langue de pute.

- Vice-capitaine, je vous avais pas vue, ça faisait longtemps.

- Normal, j'ai demandé à Unohana de plus jamais me faire soigner par toi à l'hôpital.

- C'est marrant, elle m'a rien dit. »

Cet échange d'amabilité effectué, et scellant l'intégration entière des nouveaux membres à l'équipe, la petite troupe se mit en route pour la terre des vivants. Byakuya fit signe à Matsumoto d'ouvrir la marche et lui-même s'arrêta pour être à la hauteur de Rukia. Il n'aimait pas voir au fond de ses yeux une telle détresse, et ce jour-là, en cet instant, il se sentait étrangement assez fort et décidé pour chasser une telle détresse.

« Rukia.

- Mon frère ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais sans le regarder en face.

- Tu t'es portée volontaire pour cette mission ?

- Oui.

- Tu avais le choix.

- Je sais, le capitaine Ukitake nous l'a bien répété. Mais je voulais terminer ce qu'on a commencé.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu as l'air contrainte.

La jeune fille eut un petit moment d'hésitation et leva à nouveau les yeux vers son frère, curieuse de voir ce qui lui valait un tel commentaire. Byakuya remarqua le mouvement et reprit.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureuse.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je m'inquiète de ce qu'on pourrait trouver là-bas.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Renji ? Tenta de comprendre Byakuya.

Sa sœur eut un nouveau regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que Renji venait faire là-dedans ? Il était grand et parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul. Bon, un peu moins sans son zanpakuto, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était en danger là-bas.

- Non... je suis simplement...

Elle hésita, déglutit, et lança un regard éperdu à son capitaine qui, hélas, lui tournait le dos. C'était la première fois de sa vie que son frère venait lui demande comment elle allait et pourquoi elle tirait la tronche. Et ce n'était pas assez courant pour qu'elle puisse se décider à lui dire la vérité franchement.

- J'appréhende ce qu'on va voir dans cette autre dimension. Ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils font. Ce que...

- Oui ?

Un instant, Byakuya eut l'impression qu'elle allait continuer, lui livrer le fond de sa pensée, ce qui la troublait réellement, et puis finalement, elle se ravisa et le grand frère n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle conclut à mi-voix.

- C'est tout. Cela va passer.

- Si tu le dis. »

Byakuya abandonna, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, mais il se jura de ne pas laisser cette question sans réponse et d'y revenir dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Ils débarquèrent sur terre avec toute la discrétion dont une bande de onze shinigamis est capable. Et encore, heureusement pour eux que seul Ichigo, présent à leur point de rendez-vous pouvait les voir.

« Hé !

- Ça va, on t'a vu. Tu crois que t'es discret toi en plus ?

- Ben merci. Sympa les retrouvailles.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et fila simplement un coup de tatane dans les genoux du chauve.

- 'Spèce de cinglé va.

- Salut Ukitake, Byakuya, les mecs.

- Ben merci, se plaignit Rangiku.

- C'est une façon de parler.

- Ben, j'aime pas ta façon de parler. »

Ukitake se tourna et intima le silence aux deux jeunes gens.

« Nous avons transmis les coordonnées du rendez-vous à Renji dans l'autre dimension et il a confirmé qu'ils seraient là à l'heure prévue.

- C'est loin ?

- Non, à quelques kilomètres dans la campagne environnante. »

Ichigo eut un sourire niais, il trouvait ça cool que l'action se passe toujours autour de chez lui, sans trop se poser de question quant à la raison de cette densité d'événements paranormaux à la con dans le périmètre.

« Alors comme ça, il a survécu au séjour, désarmé dans une dimension remplie d'ennemi ?

- Faut croire que oui, il aura trouvé un moyen de les amadouer, commenta Matsumoto.

- Il aura pas eu besoin de chercher loin, persifla Agido, qui connaissait bien Renji.

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant il m'a pas fait l'effet d'un grand diplomate, le vice-capitaine, fit ingénument Akon, qui ne connaissait pas Renji si bien que ça.

- Pour faire court, quand il est à bout d'arguments frappants, il en a d'autre, plus pénétrants, susurra Yumichika, qui se prit immédiatement un regard noir en pleine tronche.

- Hé, y'a des enfants ici !

Au milieu d'eux, Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Vous pourriez pas être plus clairs les mecs ?

- Si y'avait pas Kuchiki trois mètres derrière nous, oui, on pourrait. »

À nouveau Yumichika se fit foudroyer du regard.

Au même moment, la voix de Ukitake les ramena à des considérations plus pratiques.

« Nous allons nous séparer ici. Le point de rendez-vous est de l'autre côté de ce vallon, mais nous ne devons pas tous nous y présenter. Akon, Rukia, Kiyone, Akuto, Agido, venez avec moi. Et les autres vous resterez avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Ça te va Byakuya ?

Vue la tronche qu'il tirait, c'est sûr que ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il secoua la tête, catégorique.

- Le conseil des capitaines aura besoin d'au moins deux avis pour prendre une décision, nous devons y aller tous les deux, commença Kuchiki, et au ton de sa voix, on sentait que ça lui arrachait les tripes de l'admettre.

- Le lieutenant Akon est indispensable pour la division scientifique, idem pour le lieutenant Agido en cas d'urgence médicale, le lieutenant Akuto également en cas de... problème.

Personne n'avait trop envie de se demander dans quel genre de circonstances, on irait demander à Akuto de zigouiller deux ou trois péquenots en douce.

- En revanche, les lieutenants Kotetsu et Kuchiki n'ont pas de compétences particulières qui soient indispensables là-bas.

Ukitake toussota, visiblement peut désireux de se voir priver du soutien de ses deux shinigamis.

- Nous devons tout de même être un certain nombre, d'après Renji-kun, les autochtones sont d'accord pour accueillit une demi-douzaine d'entre nous, mais pas plus.

Byakuya observa un silence obstiné. Non, il n'était pas prêt à rester en arrière, c'était non négociable.

- Elles peuvent toujours venir avec nous et s'ils considèrent que cela fait trop, elles rejoindront l'autre équipe ?

Byakuya soupira.

- Bien, si ça doit être ainsi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, mais si Kiyone avait toujours le même regard déterminé, Rukia baissa la tête, hésitante.

Et les cinq brutasses de la bande restèrent là où ils étaient, laissant leurs collègues se débiner. Aucun n'en concevait une quelconque jalousie. Ils étaient patients : il fallait laisser les diplomates foirer la diplomatie avant de pouvoir permettre aux bourrins de faire triompher la manière forte.

Quand enfin, les shinigamis parvinrent au point de rendez-vous, un petit coin de marécage noyé dans la brume, cinq silhouettes se découpaient dans les volutes humides. Ils reconnurent l'homme qui les avait déjà croisé la dernière fois, il semblait moins nerveux, moins hostile, et à nouveau, il semblait être le chef du petit groupe. À côté de lui, une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux gris tirés en chignon sur sa nuque, elle portait une grande tunique verte tirant sur le gris, et un châle ocre à moitié sur sa tête et ses épaules. Une autre femme était là, plus jeune, une grande brune aux longs cheveux qui bouclaient au creux de ses hanches, selon la plupart de standards humains comme shinigamis, c'était une bombe sexuelle, son opulente poitrine, qui ne concurrençait toutefois pas celle de Rangiku, semblait prête à jaillir de son décolleté. Elle se tenait tout prêt d'un homme qui, s'il fallait un terme pour le décrire, se serait parfaitement conformé à l'expression « montagne de muscle ». Et le cinquième gogo était un petit bonhomme maigre et moche, qui ressemblait à un petit gobelin si ces bestioles avaient pu avoir l'air intelligent.

« Bonsoir, fit Ukitake, avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmeur.

Et à voir l'expression de la belle brune, le charme opérait sans trop de mal.

- Alors shinigamis, vous voulez jouer les touristes à ce qu'il paraît ?

Byakuya aurait volontiers transformé ce type en un petit tas de chair informe, mais comme Ukitake avait décidé de prendre en main la phase « discussion », il ne put que patienter silencieusement en écoutant son collègue échanger des banalités avec un ennemi.

- Notre but est de mieux vous connaître. Nous n'avons rien à gagner à une confrontation.

_À part une bonne baston_, corrigèrent mentalement tous les autres shinigamis présents. Une baston n'est jamais de trop.

- C'est pourquoi nous aimerions venir dans votre monde, en observateurs.

- En gros, intervint la bombe en mettant en avant sa plantureuse poitrine, ignorant que tous avaient déjà vu mieux, vous demandez l'autorisation de venir nous espionner ? Et vous vous attendez sérieusement à ce qu'on accepte ?

Ukitake eut un nouveau sourire à faire fondre un kilomètre carré de banquise.

Kuchiki, qui avait une tolérance à la guimauve assez limitée, se décida à intervenir.

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà accepté. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi n'être pas venu avec l'otage que vous détenez déjà ?

Le chef du groupe adverse posa son regard sur le capitaine.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il me semble. Votre otage se porte bien, il est traité comme un invité. Et s'il n'est pas là, c'est pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

- Faites-le venir alors, si vous comptez nous interdire l'accès à votre monde. Nous ne repartirons pas sans lui.

L'homme eut un petit sourire narquois et repris.

- C'est le grand amour à ce que je vois.

Et avant que Byakuya n'ait eu le temps de dégainer (nan mais c'est vrai quoi, y'a des limites à tout), il enchaîna.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus, mais à la condition expresse d'être également désarmés. Dame Prwy pwn ici présente conservera vos armes.

Il leva la main avant que la moindre protestation ait pu s'élever.

- Je connais vos craintes, mais Dame Prwy pwn a des capacités particulières qui lui permettent de ne pas entrer en contact avec les objets qu'elle manipule. Le lien que vous entretenez avec ces sabre ne sera pas compromis.

- C'est très délicat de votre part, fit Ukitake que la situation commençait à amuser follement. Sa morosité avait presque totalement disparue, et les événements qui l'avait causé, quasiment oubliés.

- Je m'aperçois que j'ai manqué à la courtoisie la plus élémentaire, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis le capitaine Jushiro Ukitake, voici le capitaine Kuchiki, que vous avez déjà croisé il me semble, ainsi que les officiers Agido, Akon, Akuto, Kotetsu et Kuchiki.

Tandis que le chef du groupe suivait avec attention les présentations, comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser les noms de chacun, le petit homme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui tira sur la manche pour attirer son attention. L'autre se pencha et puis esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

- Mon ami Dʼáqtʻr m'indique que vous êtes plus nombreux que prévu. Il va falloir vous défaire de deux des vôtres au moins.

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard et Byakuya hocha lentement la tête.

- Un seul d'entre nous restera derrière. Un seul.

Le chef sembla balancer quelques secondes en cherchant sur les visages présents un signe de contestation. Et puis il acquiesça à son tour.

- Un seul, d'accord.

Dans le lourd silence qui s'ensuivit, Rukia s'avança de deux pas sous le regard insistant de Byakuya.

- Je vais rester, mon frère.

- Bien, Rukia, fit Kuchiki, et son regard s'adoucit quelque peu.

S'il avait bien repéré une faiblesse le matin-même dans l'attitude de la jeune femme, il la trouvait maintenant pleine d'une résolution nouvelle. Avec l'équipe de combat, elle serait mieux à même de se rendre utile.

Ukitake se pencha sur son lieutenant et la prit par les épaules.

- Sois prudente.

- À vos ordres. »

Et l'ombre frêle de la jeune femme disparut dans l'obscurité environnante.

L'instant d'après, le paysage derrière le petit groupe d'ennemis se tordit, comme si des mains géantes malaxait un décor pour en changer la forme, et au bout d'une minute de cette distorsion, le marécage avait laissé place à une espèce de tunnel flou, comme si le paysage autour était perçu à travers une vitre translucide.

Le petit homme nommé Dʼáqtʻr s'enfonça dans le tunnel, suivit de près par le colosse resté muet, la vieille femme se plaça à côté de l'entrée.

« Veuillez me confier vos armes, je vous prie. »

Le premier à passer, Ukitake tendit avec réticence son zanpakuto, qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber dans le châle que la vieille femme avait étendu à ses pieds.

« Télékinésie ?

- C'est mon talent, effectivement. »

Les autres shinigamis s'engagèrent un à un dans le tunnel, déposant leurs armes de la même manière, accompagnés de la jeune femme, qui les guida dans le tunnel. Les deux derniers fermèrent la marche, chargés des précieux zanapkuto.

Le passage ne dura pas longtemps, mais le tunnel semblait se tordre dans tous les sens, désorientant complètement les shinigamis, et lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ce fut pour déboucher sur une place pavée, autour de laquelle se dressaient des petits immeubles à colombages. Un soleil de plomb pesait sur eux, et la chaleur écrasante les saisit. Il devait être au plus fort de la journée, vue la température caniculaire qui régnait. D'ailleurs la place était déserte et les volets des maisons, tirés.

Seule une haute silhouette se dressait au milieu de la place, défiant le soleil au zénith, et attendant impatiemment les visiteurs.

Ukitake eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant le jeune homme sain et sauf.

« Renij-kun.

Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa joie de revoir les siens. Y'a pas à dire, être otage c'est cool, surtout quand ça s'arrête. À mesure que les shinigamis émergeaient de la zone de distorsion, il les saluait avec chaleur.

- Capitaine Ukitake, heu... capitaine.

- Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit l'un des deux capitaines (on vous laisse deviner lequel s'intéresse à la santé de Renji).

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Ben, bien. C'est un peu tendu mais ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai pu faire connaissance avec les Mʻntşn.

- Pardon ?

- C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent entre eux. Ils ont une langue bizarre.

- Oh. C'est très intéressant, Renji-kun. »

À voir la tronche de Kuchiki, on pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'ils n'avaient pas tous la même définition du terme « intéressant ».

Renji contempla son capitaine d'un air timide. Il avait envie de lui demander comment il allait et comment ça se passait à la division, mais il avait l'intuition qu'une telle question lui vaudrait un remballage en règle, alors il garda le silence, jusqu'à ce que les autres shinigamis apparaissent à leur tour.

« Hé ! Kiyone, Akon, Akuto, Agido... mais c'est la fête, tout le monde est là... heu... Et Rukia ?

- Elle est restée de l'autre côté, apparemment tes potes aiment pas les groupes de touristes.

- Elle a pas trop râlé ?

- Elle était volontaire.

- Ouah ! Elle m'étonnera toujours, fit Renji avec un sifflement admiratif. »

Si même Rukia devenait sage et raisonnable, lui aussi allait devoir se décider à grandir.

« Dis-donc, c'est mignon ce nouveau look.

Renji fila un regard mauvais à Agido avant d'expliquer.

- Et ben ici, c'est un tout petit peu l'été, et l'été caniculaire en plus, alors vous allez pas garder votre uniforme très longtemps non plus. En plus, c'est plus facile de se mêler aux autochtones comme ça.

- Putain !

- Quoi ?

- Tu connais le mot autochtone, je suis impressionnée.

- Ta gueule Kiyone, va lécher les bottes de ton capitaine.

- Et toi, va lécher le cul du tien.

- Hem. »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir les deux capitaines en question à côté du chef des autochtones, qui, ils l'apprirent rapidement, se nommait Rʼáş. Et tous les trois contemplaient la bande de jeunes shinigamis en train de chahuter.

Effectivement, Renji avait laissé tomber l'uniforme traditionnel pour passer un simple sarouel de toile légère et ses cheveux, sous son bandana dépliés, étaient simplement nattés, tombant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

« Se mêler aux autochtones, c'est mignon, mais bon depuis hier, t'as vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance ?

- Hier ?

- Ouais,enfin, ça fait un jour et deux nuits.

- Nan, c'est pas possible.

- Quoi ?

Renji lança un regard à Rʼáş qui secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Renji, mais je ne pensais que ce serait à ce point-là. Personne n'y a jamais fait vraiment attention ici.

- Quoi donc ? S'enquit Ukitake, que l'air atterré du vice-capitaine inquiétait.

- Deux mois.

Byakuya comprit immédiatement et haussa un sourcil. Et Renji continua.

- Ça fait deux mois que je suis ici. Ici, deux mois se sont écoulés pendant vos deux jours.

- On t'a manqué alors ? Minauda Agido en baladant une main très baladeuse dans le bas du dos du vice-capitaine.

Renji se décala en poussant son ami d'un coup de coude. Il chercha son capitaine du regard et quand il l'eut trouvé, il plongea son regard dans le sien, incroyablement satisfait de l'avoir attrapé du bout des yeux.

- Tu parles que vous m'avez manqué, fit-il plus ou moins en réponse à Agido, mais les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du capitaine. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié, jusqu'à ce que Rʼáş m'explique que le temps s'écoulait différemment ici. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment, vraiment flippé. »

Les officiers s'amusèrent quelques instants encore de la chose avant de s'éparpiller sur la petite place, examinant l'endroit où ils étaient tombés.

« Viens-là, fit brusquement la jeune femme plantureuse en attrapant Renji par le bras, tu devrais leur montrer l'endroit où ils vont résider.

- Ah ouais, t'as raison. »

Le vice-capitaine fit signe à ses collègues de le suivre. Et il se mit en marche, s'enfonçant dans le dédale de ruelles qui entourait la place, son capitaine à ses côtés.

Un instant il hésita avant de parler et puis, tout en vérifiant que les autres étaient trop occupés pour l'entendre, se décida.

« Capitaine, heu... vous avez... vous avez amené Zabimaru avec vous ici ?

Le capitaine eut un instant de surprise. La question lui paraissait incongrue, mais en réalisant que pour Renji deux mois s'étaient écoulés, il comprit son inquiétude.

- Ton zanpakuto est avec les nôtre, entre les mains de la femme nommée Prwy pwn.

- Ah ouais, Prwy pwn. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a manqué.

Byakuya hocha lentement la tête. Être séparé de son zanpakuto ne lui était jamais passé par la tête, aussi ne parvenait-il pas à imaginer l'effet que cela pouvait faire.

- C'est étrange de se dire que pour vous c'était hier, et moi... ça fait des semaines.

- Des semaines ou pas, reprit le capitaine, que signifie cette tenue ?

Renji eut un sourire un peu crispé.

- Les shinigamis ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Et c'est en civil que j'ai eu la possibilité d'approcher les habitants de ce monde, de les mettre en confiance. En uniforme... on vous reçoit avec un sourire poli, mais vous ne voyez rien.

Le capitaine posa un regard suspicieux sur son subordonné.

- Et puis... Renji hésita à avouer cela, mais se décida, en prenant un air faussement blasé. Et puis, y'a un moment où j'ai vraiment commencé à douter que vous viendriez me chercher, j'ai eu besoin de... de me... de me... rassurer. »

Byakuya détourna le regard. Recevoir les états d'âmes de son vice-capitaine ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, écouter les gens raconter leur vie irritait particulièrement Byakuya.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à une petite bâtisse de bois coincée entre deux maisons à colombages. Renji poussa la porte, qui n'était pas fermée, et les fit entrer. De toute évidence, la maison était habituée, la porte s'ouvrait sur un petit vestibule harmonieusement meublé, et de l'entrebâillement d'une porte, on pouvait deviner qu'une pièce à vivre se trouvait adjacente à l'entrée.

« Ici, il peut y avoir trois personnes, dans le grenier là-haut.

- Et les autres ? Demanda Kiyone d'un ton suspicieux.

- Ben, je pense qu'on peut mettre deux personnes chez Prwy pwn, elle a de la place non ?

Le vice-capitaine se tourna vers la jeune femme qui les avait escorté jusqu'à là.

- Tu penses pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ça doit pouvoir se faire. Et ce sera plus confortable qu'ici. En plus elle...

- Oui ?

- Non, laisse tomber.

Akuto soupira et désigna le plafond du doigt. Suivant le cours de sa pensée, Akon acquiesça, ce qui, automatiquement entraîna un hochement de tête de la part d'Agido, qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le scientifique d'un cheveux.

- On va s'installer ici.

C'est difficile, quand on est un shinigami bien élevé de ne pas laisser les lits les plus confortables aux dames et aux capitaines.

- Mais ça laisse toujours une personne sans toit, remarqua la jeune femme.

Renji passa la main à l'arrière de son crâne et se gratta pensivement le cuir chevelu.

- Ben, je peux caser quelqu'un chez moi. Mais ça va pas... heu... c'est encore en travaux.

Cette fois-ci, Kuchiki ne prit même la peine d'attendre qu'ils soient seul pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

- Chez toi ?

- Ça fait deux mois que je suis ici ! Je ne pouvais pas passer tout mon temps à squatter chez les autres.

Kiyone eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Tu te gênes pas trop pourtant d'habitude.

- Ouais, ben ici, ça devenait pesant. Et puis t'es mauvaise langue, j'ai jamais passé plus de deux jours chez toi !

Ukitake leva les mains, en guise d'appel au calme.

- Doucement. Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de loger quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais faut pas être regardant sur le confort.

La jeune officier de la treizième division eut un nouveau ricanement.

- Et moi qui pensait que j'allais dormir dans des draps de soie !

- Oh ça va... bon sang, t'as jamais fini d'être chiante toi ou c'est simplement que Kotsubaki est pas là ?

Et avant qu'ils se lancent dans un duel à poings nus, les deux jeunes gens furent rapidement séparés. Ukitake eut un petit rire niais (si si, niais, y'a pas d'autres mots).

- Et bien puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre, Kiyone restera chez toi ? Ça ira Renji ?

Le silence pour le moins bizarre qui s'ensuivit dura bien une minute où tout le monde s'entre-regardait avec méfiance, sauf Ukitake qui, sous ses paupières mi-closes observait attentivement les réactions que sa proposition avait déclenché. Et finalement, au grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Renji qui réagit le premier.

- Heu... sauf votre respect capitaine Ukitake, c'est pas un peu... inconvenant. Malgré tout, Kiyone est une femme.

Kiyone esquissa un début de mandale en entendant le « après tout » (_vas-y connard, dis que je suis pas féminine tant que tu y es!_).

- Mais enfin, Renji-kun, vous êtes adultes.

- Ça rend juste les choses encore un peu plus louches.

Renji s'apprêtait à protester encore un peu plus, et puis la soudaine réalisation de ce que ça impliquait de ne pas avoir Kiyone avec lui le laissa bouche bée. Le capitaine Ukitake est malade, c'est normal, je ne vais pas le faire coucher sur les paillasses qu'il y a chez moi. Et ce serait aussi louche de laisser Kiyone seule avec deux gars ici. Alors ça voudrait dire que... Il lança un regard inquiet à son capitaine. Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'alternatives.

- Capitaine je ne...

- Okay, c'est bon Kiyone, on va trouver une solution.

La jeune femme se tourna et le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Tu vas dormir sur une paillasse, mais j'ai la plus belle vue du village.

- Youpi, marmonna la jeune femme avec une exubérance affectée.

- Installez-vous les gars, fit Renji aux trois officiers qui assistaient à la scène sans piper mot. Venez par ici, capitaine Ukitake, capitaine, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

La pulpeuse autochtone s'adossa au mur.

- Vous avez des plans pour l'après-midi ?

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Faire le tour, leur montrer à quoi ressemble la ville. Faire les présentations... Ce genre de trucs.

- Bien. Je vous retrouve dans une heure sur la place.

- Comme tu veux. »

Une fois que les quatre shinigamis furent sortis, la jeune femme adressa un sourire aguicheur aux trois hommes, ce qui fit à peine réagir Akuto et provoqua un autre sourire, carrément lascif cette fois, de la part d'Agido, pendant qu'Akon allumait une cigarette.

« Hé ben.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une subordonnée du capitaine Ukitake, n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est exact, confirma Agido, qui avait apparemment très envie de lier de profonds liens d'amitié avec la jeune femme et avait décidé de lui servir d'interlocuteur_ce qui n'était pas très compliqué, Akuto était aussi loquace qu'une huître cuite et Akon semblait plus intéressé par l'inspection de leur foyer provisoire.

Tout en accédant au fameux grenier qui leur servirait de chambre, elle reprit.

- Il a pas peur de la jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Akuto dressa l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

Agido eut un rire moqueur.

- Mais non, Renji sait se tenir, et Kiyone se défendre quand il le faut.

Et Akuto cessa d'écouter. Rien de bien nouveau. Mais Agido eut la curiosité de pousser un peu plus loin.

- Ça fait que deux mois qu'il est là et il a déjà ce genre de réputation le Renji ?

- Notre société est très ouverte.

- Ah ?

- Et votre Renji s'est senti bien seul pendant deux mois.

- Déjà deux jours seul, c'est limite pour lui alors deux mois.

- Akuto ? Tu.. heu...

Le septième siège de la quatrième division lança un regard apitoyé sur son collègue de la douzième qui avait l'air un peu déboussolé.

- Akon, t'es mignon. Tu n'as jamais entendu le proverbe qui dit que la moitié du Seireitei est passée sur Renji, et l'autre moitié en dessous ?

- Et on ne parlera pas des tordus qui font régulièrement les deux, persifla l'espion-assassin en jetant un regard parfaitement explicite sur Agido.

- Moi, c'est seulement dans un but médical. C'est scientifique.

La jeune femme eut un rire joyeux.

- Vous voyez le tableau. Il s'est vraiment senti seul.

Agido se pencha dans une attitude au choix très séductrice ou à la limite du vulgaire et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Et donc, vos impressions ?

Elle répondit sans fausse pudeur au sourire et repoussa le shinigami à l'intérieur du grenier.

- C'est un chien sauvage qui aurait bien besoin d'un maître !

- Oh oh ! »

Chemin faisant Renji était en train de se demander comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour loger décemment une jeune fille chez lui. Après tout, sa ''maison'' ne comprenait qu'une seule pièce. Et à bien y regarder, Kiyone était une des rares femmes shinigamis sur laquelle il n'avait jamais posé la main. Ce n'était pas son côté garçon manqué qui lui déplaisait (il aimait aussi les garçons, donc ça ne devait pas poser de problèmes), mais plutôt le fait qu'elle était plutôt proche de Rukia ou bien était-ce juste à cause de son caractère de merde ? Toujours était-il qu'il allait devoir lui aménager un coin chez lui et que ça le laissait pensif. En tirant un meuble eu milieu de la pièce peut-être ? Ou en installant un paravent ?

Un éternuement violent le prit par surprise et le tira de ses réflexions valéridamidesques.

« À tes souhaits.

- Merci capitaine.

(C'était Ukitake, nan mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginiez).

Puisque nous sommes débarrassés de notre guide, Renji-kun, il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

Byakuya se retourna pour entendre ce que Ukitake avait à dire.

- Oui capitaine ?

- Nous sommes ici en tant qu'équipe dans un but d'observation diplomatique. Il y a également une autre équipe d'intervention, postée sur terre. Comme il faut être volontaire, tu as le choix de rester ici avec nous ou de faire partie de l'autre équipe, ou encore de retourner au Seireitei.

Renji eut un rapide regard vers son capitaine, qui affichait toujours sa poker face de première classe. Il se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cehveux, dans un geste trahissant son embarras.

- Hé bien... j'aimerais rester ici. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis volontaire pour rester ici. Ils ont commencé à s'habituer à moi, et réciproquement.

- Tu te portes volontaire.

Ukitake eut froid dans le dos rien qu'au ton qu'employa Byakuya, il lui jeta un regard en coin, espérant le calmer un peu.

- Oui capitaine, fit Renji avec un grand sourire, espérant rendre son capitaine fier de lui.

- Je m'y oppose.

Le vice-capitaine haussa un sourcil. Ah oui ? Il le prenait comme ça le capitaine ? Renji avait pris de bonnes résolution lorsque son capitaine lui avait exprimé sa confiance et son attachement. Et là, elles venaient de s'écrouler d'un seul coup. Faut dire que lui ordonner ou lui interdire quelque chose était le meilleur moyen de braquer ce garçon à vie.

- C'est pas comme si je vous demandais votre avis, capitaine, je suis volontaire.

- Comment oses-tu...

- Oh ça va, vous pouvez pas me piffer alors que je sois au Seireitei où ici, c'est pareil.

Byakuya sentit toute sa confiance en l'intelligence (supposée mais non encore prouvée) de son premier officier s'effondrer.

- Et comment es-tu arrivé à cette brillante conclusion ?

- Ben c'est logique, si vous vous en foutez de moi, vous vous foutez aussi de l'endroit où je me trouve.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je me fous de toi, pour reprendre ton expression ?

Le regard morne du vice-capitaine heurta son chef de plein fouet.

- Je reconnais ne pas être très expansif mais cela ne veut pas dire que ton sort m'indiffère.

- Pas très expansif ! Mais vous êtes aussi émotif qu'un mur de briques !

Ukitake, pris entre deux feu, et complètement oublié des deux autres hommes, toussota, simulant une quinte de toux grasse et puis se reprit. Du coin de L'œil, il surveillait les alentours, veillant à ce que Kiyone reste sagement à l'écart, ce qu'elle faisait sans se faire prier. C'est une chose qu'on apprend très vite dans les Armées de la Cour : quand les chefs se frittent, on reste à l'écart.

- Heu... Byakuya, Renji-kun. Gardez votre sang froid. »

Autant demander à du lait sur le feu de ne pas bouillir.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Rukia retrouva le reste de l'équipe, dans le pavillon témoin qui leur servait de planque pour la nuit, elle s'installa par terre, à côté de Rangiku, en expliquant que les ennemis avaient refuser d'accueillir autant de gens.

« Tu parles, après s'être coltiné Renji, ils ont du reconsidérer leur capacité d'accueil !

- C'est très très fin, Ayasegawa, très fin.

- Désolé, miss boucherie, mais en matière de finesse, je ne pense pas avoir à prendre de leçons de ta part.

Sasakibe dégaina simplement son zanpakuto (les bourrins de la onziéme division ne comprenaient que ce langage, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle en avait fait partie), en attendant qu'Ikkaku se décide à intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

- Hé, allez vous foutre sur la gueule plus loin, ici y'en a qui bossent.

- Qui glandent, Ikkaku, qui glandent. On est train de glander présentement. »

Laissons les quatre brutasses s'expliquer mutuellement leur manière de voir de monde, et intéressons nous plutôt au petit couple d'amoureux d'amis ambigu qui squattait un canapé, non pour se livrer à des pratiques déconseillées au moins de dix-huit ans (et encore, ça dépende votre nationalité), mais pour se murer dans un silence inconfortable, sans oser échanger le moindre regard. C'était la première fois qu'ils se recroisaient depuis ''l'incident'' qui avait marqué durablement leur dernière rencontre au hasard d'une énième fête d'un-prétexte-à-faire-la-bringue au Seireitei.

« Heu... t'as vu Renji ?

- Nan, il n'y était pas.

- Heu... comment on est sûr que c'était pas un piège et qu'ils l'ont pas zigouillé depuis hier ?

Rukia dévisagea enfin son ami, avec étonnement.

- Quand on est face à un ennemi plus puissant en nombre et plus expérimenté, on ne zigouille pas les otages, Ichigo.

- Si tu le dis. »

Le silence bizarre revint, jusqu'au moment où Ichigo se décida à aborder une question vraiment intelligente (une fois n'est pas coutume).

« Rukia ?

- Quoi ?

- Les trucs qu'ils ont dit l'autre jour, là, les guignols.

- Ouais.

- T'en pense quoi ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi Ichigo parlait plus précisément, elle aussi, cette question la hantait. Rukia avait les yeux dans le vide. Et ses mots sortirent tous seuls.

- D'un certain côté, ouais, ils n'ont pas tort. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir grandi dans le Rukongai.

Ichigo réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai que les descriptions qu'il avait eu des quartiers les plus chauds du Rukongai avait de quoi donner des cauchemars. Penser que des enfants pouvaient y vivre le dépassait.

- Mais normalement, les âmes des morts vont dans les districts selon leurs actes passés ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Les cinq shinigamis dévisagèrent leur ami d'un air complètement incrédule, mettant fin à leur querelle de savoir qui était l'homme le plus raffiné du groupe.

- D'où tu sors ça, Ichigo ?

- Ben je sais pas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est ce qu'on raconte dans le Rukongai, même Yoruichi m'a dit que c'était comme ça.

Rukia soupira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas à quel âge je suis morte, Ichigo, mais j'étais tout bébé, et je me suis retrouvée avec ma sœur dans les quartiers les plus miteux. De quoi ai-je bien pu être coupable à cet âge ?

Le jeune humain eut un moment de stupéfaction, comme si la soudaine réalisation de quelque chose s'imposait à lui. Et Ikkaku en profita pour renchérir, histoire qu'il se sente encore un peu plus con.

- Regarde Renji, il est arrivé au Seireitei à deux ans. Quel crime peut commettre un enfant de deux ans pour se retrouver dans le soixante-dix huitième quartier ?

- Ben alors qui décide où vont les gens au Rukongai ?

Ce fut Rangiku qui répondit, d'un ton cassant.

- Bonne question, on cherche encore. Remarque, y'a les capitaines dans le coin, tu peux essayer de leur demander quand ils reviendront. »

Un moment, la réponse laissa le jeune humain songeur. Il savait que Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika venaient du Rukongai, pour Matsumoto et Sasakibe, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était logique, tous les shinigamis ne pouvaient pas venir du Seireitei, la population n'était pas assez importante. Cela dit, pour quelques individus qui s'en sortaient en devenant shinigamis, combien d'enfant connaissaient un destin funeste en restant dans ces quartiers miteux.

« Dans ce cas, je vois pas trop le problème qu'ils posent ces mecs.

Ikkaku le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

- Tu peux développer ?

- Ils construisent un Seireitei sans injustices et s'occupent des âmes des morts. Je vois pas en quoi c'est grave.

- Pardon ?

- Mais ils font notre boulot, c'est cool, ça nous permet de nous consacrer aux trucs importants.

- Tels que ?

- Heu...

- Merci pour cette remarque si pertinente, Ichigo. Dire que y'a des gogos pour t'avoir proposé comme capitaine potentiel !

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

- Oublie. Ça vaut mieux pour eux.

Sasakibe, qui n'avait pas encore prit part au débat, expliqua patiemment au shinigami remplaçant pourquoi il était con.

- C'est la raison d'être du Seireitei et des shinigamis, de s'occuper des âmes de morts. Qu'il y ait des choses à changer dans la Soul Society, c'est probablement vrai. Mais sans cette tâche, nous n'avons ni raison d'être, ni besoin d'exister.

Ichigo la dévisagea bizarrement.

- Mais il y aura toujours des morts, vous aurez toujours du boulot.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà parlé du cycle spirituel ?

- Ouais, vaguement.

- Quand les êtres humains meurent, leur corps reste au monde physique et leur âme rejoint le monde spirituel, si les âmes restent attachées au monde physique, elles dégénèrent, c'est ce qui créé les hollows, les fantômes...Quand les âmes meurent, ou plutôt, quand elles épuisent leur vie spirituelle, elles retournent au monde physique, où elles trouvent une enveloppe charnelle à laquelle s'attacher. C'est un cycle. Si une partie de ce cycle n'a plus lieu, tout le reste est déséquilibré.

À son air complètement con, ils devinèrent qu'Ichigo avait dû décrocher aux environs de ''quand les êtres humains''.

- Okay.

Et son ton ne convainquit personne.

- Ça va, me regardez pas comme ça, je suis pas complètement con non plus.

- Mouais.

- Donc je résume.

Ikkaku soupira, ça allait prendre des heures et des heures. Pas qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire de toute façon, mais c'était quand même chiant de devoir expliquer la vie à Ichigo.

- Ouais, vas-y résume.

- Pour que le monde tourne rond, il faut que les âmes aillent de mon monde au Seireitei et vice-versa ?

- Ouais.

- Or, y'a des gars, qui embarquent les âmes et les hollows, dans une autre dimension que la Soul Society.

- C'est bien ça.

- Et Renji est chez eux pour les observer.

- Ouais.

- Et nous on reste là au cas où il faudrait aller les latter ?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Et pourquoi ils embarquent les âmes de morts, déjà ?

- Parce qu'ils trouvent le Seireitei pourri et injuste.

Ichigo eut un petit moment d'hésitation.

- Okay, mais là pour le coup, ils ont pas tort.

Les cinq shinigamis eurent l'air tellement gênés qu'il n'insista pas.

- Et je me demandais un truc.

- Dis toujours.

- Comment ils peuvent extirper les âmes du monde des humains s'ils ne sont pas shinigamis ?

Rangiku inspira profondément. Y'avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour Ichigo Kurosaki, un ou deux neurones encore en activité qui traînaient dans son crâne vide de roux.

- C'est exactement ça le problème, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a une équipe d'observation avec d'envoyer l'équipe des bourrins.

- Y'a encore un truc que je pige pas.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Renji est dans pas dans l'équipe des bourrins ?

Rangiku haussa les épaules.

- En principe il va avoir le choix entre nous rejoindre ou rester avec les autres. Après c'est normal, les shinigamis combattants sont conservés en réserve, pour quand ça va castagner.

- Et Renji, c'est pas un combattant peut-être ?

Ikkaku eut un sourire carnassier, le genre de sourire qu'il avait avant de balancer une saloperie bien sentie.

- Théoriquement non, il est dans la sixième division qui n'est pas une division combattante. Techniquement, si, il ne sait faire que ça.

- Il était dans votre division avant ?

- Et oui, confirma Yumichika.

Le ''malheureusement'' ne fut pas audible, mais tout le monde le comprit.

Ichigo se tut quelques secondes et puis dévisagea Rangiku et Sasakibe avant de demander.

- Mais alors la dixième, c'est aussi une division combattante ?

- On est en charge de la stratégie et de la définition des tactiques militaires.

- Et la différence avec la onzième c'est que... ?

- Eux, ce sont juste des bourrins.

- Oh, ça va. Y'a aussi des gars finis à la pisse de rat chez vous ! »

Nonobstant le fait que Ikkaku et Rangiku allaient pas tarder à se mordre mutuellement, Ichigo reprit, avec un air à la fois pensif et amusé, limite impressionné. Il se tourna vers Rukia, sous le regard attendri de Yumichika qui aimait les amoureux débutants (sur les bancs publics).

« J'aimerais récapituler un truc.

- Ichigo, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du sens du verbe récapituler ?

- Me prend pas pour un con en plus !

- Bon, vas-y, crache.

- Dans la onzième, Kenpachi est capitaine.

- Ouais.

- Yachiru est vice-capitaine.

- Ouais.

- Ensuite y'a Ikkaku, qui est troisième siège.

- Ouais.

- Y'a pas de quatrième siège.

- Ouais.

- Et Yumichika est cinquième siège.

- Ouais.

- Le douzième est dirigée par des débiles ?

- Ouais. »

Le quatrième siège en question eut un rire fruité. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça de se faire traiter de débile, son échelle de valeur dans la vie était concentrée autour de la beauté, pas de l'intelligence.

« Et encore, y'a une période où Renji était officier chez nous.

- Officier... tu veux dire, avec un poste important tout ça...

- Ben oui, tout comme moi. En moins beau bien sûr.

- Yumichika, t'as des responsabilités dans la division ?

Ikkaku se prit la tête entre les mains.

- C'est plus ou moins à ça que sert un officier, Ichigo.

- Et sans être indiscret, il faisait quoi Renji ?

- Il était quatrième siège.

Ichigo en laissa tomber sa mâchoire au sol (d'ailleurs Tite Kubo aussi en laissa tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol, cette fanfic était en train de prendre des libertés incommensurables par rapport à son œuvre).

- Hein ?

- Et oui.

- Ça veut dire qu'il était plus fort que toi, Yumichika ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule comment pourrait-il me battre, Renji a autant de sens esthétique qu'un bernard l'ermite.

- Je peux pas le croire...

- Ben tu sais, il est bien devenu vice-capitaine, fit remarquer Sasakibe avec un sourire rêveur.

- Ce qui en fait ton chef, indiqua Ikkaku pour retourner un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

- Mon chef ?

- Oui, en principe en tant que shinigami suppléant tu es aussi sous les ordres des capitaines.

- Ah ben merde.

- Et des vice-capitaines.

- Hein !

- Au maximum, un shinigami remplaçant peut avoir le grade de cinquième ou quatrième siège, pas plus.

- Votre système est pourri.

- Moi j'aime bien, murmura Rukia avec un petit sourire.

- Hein ?

- Ben ouais, ça veut dire que tu es sous mes ordres aussi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben, je suis vice-capitaine à la treizième maintenant.

- Putain.

- Hé oui.

- Nan, parce que si tu vous vous imaginez que j'obéirai à Renji une fois dans ma vie, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

**OoOoO**

Un éternuement retentit et l'écho répondit quelques longues secondes dans un silence de mort.

« À tes souhaits.

- Merci capitaine. »

(Oui, c'est toujours Ukitake, Byakuya n'est pas devenu poli en deux pages).

« Et donc comme je vous disais, ils ont recréé ici un environnement de type terrestre, climat méditerranéen, et un genre de société communautaire autogérée.

Un silence contemplatif accueillit l'information.

- Et là c'est la plage, c'est joli. Ma maison, c'est celle que vous voyez en faut de la dune là. Après c'est les cabanes des pêcheurs.

Kiyone, qui n'avait jamais vu la mer, avait encore la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Okay, pour la vue, t'as pas exagéré. C'est...

- Géant, hein ? »

La place qui s'étendait sous leur regard était blanche et parfaite, accueillant le va et viens des vagues avec douceur. La brise fraîche venant du large caressait leur visage, et faisait flotter les longs cheveux au vent.

Après leur avoir fait visiter toute la ville, et présenter un bon nombre de ses habitants, tous plus curieux les uns que les autres de voir les nouveaux venus, Rennji avait traîné les capitaines et Kiyone sur la plage pour montrer sa maison à l'une et exposer les informations découvertes aux deux autres. Pendant ce temps, Akon avait reçu pour mission de fureter à la recherche des sources d'énergie spirituelle, voir s'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur la structure de cette dimension, le tout sous la protection d'Akuto. Pendant qu'Agido ne faisait strictement rien, mais avec efficacité.

Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle, et déjà la soirée arrivait, une lueur orangée à l'horizon annonçait la tombée de la nuit.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, se préparer pour ce soir.

- Se préparer à quoi ? S'enquit Ukitake, alors que Byakuya faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser. Depuis le caprice puéril de son vice-capitaine, il lui faisait la gueule, ce qui n'est pas tout puéril.

- Ben à la fête de bienvenue.

- La quoi ?

Il fallait bien ça, une petite fête de bienvenue pour faire sortir le capitaine le plus coincé du Seireitei de sa bouderie.

- Personne ne vous l'a dit ? C'est un peu une tradition ici. À chaque nouvel arrivant dans la ville, on fait une petite fête, rien de bien raffiné ou de trop important, juste pour accueillir les nouveaux.

- Il aurait fallut leur dire que nous ne sommes pas des... heu.. résidents comme d'autres. Cette fête, c'est...

Pendant qu'Ukitake cherchait ses mots, Renji haussa les épaules.

- Ils le savent. Ne vous faites pas d'idée, la bande de shinigami que nous sommes n'est pas passée inaperçue. Mais de toute façon, ici, ils trouvent un prétexte pour faire la fête au moins tous les dix jours. L'ambiance est toujours très joyeuse ici.

Kiyone eut un ricanement peu charitable.

- Tu sais que ton statut d'otage est en train d'en prendre un coup là ?

- En tous cas, rentrons en ville pour se préparer, et puis ça ne devrait pas tarder, ça commence toujours un peu après le coucher du soleil. »

Et effectivement, à peine les dernières lueurs du jour eurent-elles disparu derrière les collines à l'Est, que le roulement sourd des percussions et le rythme endiablé d'un orchestre improvisé retentissaient dans tout le village. Au milieu de la place centrale, un grand feu avait été monté, et en retrait, sous un préau ouvert, de grandes tables accueillaient un buffet succulent.

Les shinigamis se trouvèrent au grand complet à la fête, en uniforme (Renji avait dû s'incliner, vu le regard mauvais de Kuchiki lorsqu'il avait tenté de protester), et ébahis par le bal qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

On aurait dit un bal de village, les feux d'artifices en moins. Mais sinon tout y était. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, jouant, criant, se cachant entre les maisons. Des étales et des échoppes avaient été installées le long des rues avoisinantes, créant un véritable marché en plein air.

Rapidement, la musique se fit plus forte, plus rythmée et la place se transforma en une vaste piste de danse, sur laquelle les hommes et les femmes s'agitaient avec frénésie, portés par les accords endiablés de l'orchestre.

Au milieu de cette fiesta, les shinigamis réagissaient chacun selon ses moyens. Kiyone s'était précipitée sur le buffet qui leur était offert, étudiant avec attention les différents mets proposés, avant de les goûter un par un, le tout dans un but complètement anthropologique bien sûr.

Le chef de leurs hôtes s'était faufilé à travers la foule pour discuter avec le petit groupe, ou plutôt avec les deux capitaines qui avaient pris racine sur un banc un peu en retrait. Les Mʻntşn avaient beau ne pas croire en la hiérarchie, s'il voulait s'adresser à un interlocuteur valable, il fallait en passer par les capitaines. Rʼáş passa son bras autour des épaules de Renji qui, pour sa part, collait aux basques de son capitaine depuis le début de la soirée, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose.

« Amusez-vous, shinigamis, profitez-en, ici, faut se décoincer.

Renji se prit la tête entre les mains. Quelque chose venait d'arriver.

- Ça va pas, Renji ?

- Hem... Rʼáş, je sais pas si... enfin...

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

Ukitake, qui balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en rythme avec la musique, eut un sourire un peu nostalgique.

- Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge... et la santé me manque pour ce genre de fête.

Et puis il adressa un sourire bienveillant aux deux autres shinigamis.

- Byakuya, Renji-kun, allez-y, ne restez pas sur le bord à cause de moi.

Renji répondit par un sourire un tout petit peu gêné, et Byakuya par un regard noir et désapprobateur. Ce qui ne sembla pas choquer le capitaine de la treizième outre mesure.

En tous cas, je ne peux que vous féliciter pour cette petite fête, c'est d'autant plus délicat de votre part que nous ne sommes pas à proprement parlé des invités comme les autres.

Le chef des Mʻntşn eut un moment d'hésitation, sous le regard franc du capitaine, et puis il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

- C'est bien normal, on sait recevoir au Gʼanyydn ! »

Et puis il but une longue gorgée de sa bière tout en jetant un regard en coin à Ukitake.

De son côté, Kuchiki avait réussi à trouver le bras de Rʼáş autour des épaules de Renji inconvenant, la danse qui se pratiquait dans ce monde, indécente, la naïveté de Ukitake, inexcusable, et l'attitude conciliante du chef de leurs ennemis tout à fait suspecte. Le tout suffisait à lui donner un air encore plus constipé qu'à l'ordinaire. Et puis il ne fallait pas être un grand sensible pour percevoir l'aura particulièrement glaciale qu'il émettait, histoire de maintenir la fête et la joie au plus loin de lui, car, on ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu le contaminer, et il aurait pu finir par sourire, voire même s'amuser, ce qui est tout bonnement monstrueux pour un Kuchiki.

« Amusez-vous, chers invités, amusez-vous...

Renji eut un rire mal à l'aise.

- J'irais bien m'amuser, si tu me lâchaiS un peu Rʼáş !

- Toi je sais bien que y'a pas besoin de te pousser. C'est pour tes capitaines, n'ayez pas de crainte, ici le rang que vous avez n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. »

Intérieurement Renji poussa une plainte longue et douloureuse. Comme si Rʼáş ne désirait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, il avait fallu qu'il dise ça en regardant Kuchiki droit dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il intervienne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais le regard meurtrier de son capitaine le retint de dire la moindre connerie, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose.

Rʼáş comprit tout de même le message et haussa les épaules, faisant mine de partir vers le cœur de la place.

« Bon, je vous laisse à votre déprime ! »

Malgré ses mots, un grand sourire amical barrait son visage, surtout depuis que le même genre de sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Ukitake que, décidément, Rʼáş trouvait étrangement sympa pour un capitaine des shinigamis. Il adressa la même expression à Byakuya, qui lui, ne souriait pas le moins du monde.

« Désolé, mais on fait la fête ici. Votre tête d'enterrement sur patte n'est pas des plus réjouissante, faites gaffe à pas trop effrayer les enfants. »

Renji s'étouffa, à moitié de rire, à moitié de terreur. Ichigo mis à part, rares étaient les braves qui osaient signaler au capitaine qu'il avait toujours un air à faire pleurer le printemps. Et puis il s'interposa, malgré tout, l'instinct probablement.

« Ça va aller,Rʼáş, laisse-le respirer.

L'homme dévisagea Renji d'un air sévère. Ce dernier se dégagea du bras de Rʼáş et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose capitaines ? Je vais... chercher quelque chose au bar...

Ukitake eut un sourire amusé.

- Si y'a... des jus de fruit, oui, pourquoi pas. »

Rʼáş eut un regard à nouveau étonné alors que Renji tournait déjà les talons pour fuir cette situation inconfortable. Et non, il n'avait pas attendu que Kuchiki lui demande de lui ramener un jus de goyave, il valait mieux laisser Kuchiki se calmer. Devant la table des boissons, il attrapa les boissons les moins nocives pour les deux capitaine, et la suspecte pour lui. Il en aurait bien besoin. Alors qu'il allait retourner devant le banc occupé par ses supérieurs, il sentit quelqu'un le tira par sa ceinture. C'était Agido qui l'agrippa par le bras pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille en lui montrant une des jeune femmes qui se déhanchaient au milieu de la foule.

« Dis-donc, tu t'entends bien avec cette charmante jeune femme aux avantages de proue indiscutables qui nous a pas lâché de toute la journée.

- Trʻtşʻrʼas ? C'est plutôt normal, elle était shinigami.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui. Personne vous l'a dit ? C'est pour ça qu'elle s'occupe de nous, histoire de... combler le fossé culturel.

- Et ça va ? Vous avez pu combler ?

- Agido, t'es un vrai pervers.

Le shinigami haussa les épaules, c'est pas en débitant des évidences que Renji s'en sortirait ! Un toussotement accompagné d'un nuage de fumée l'empêcha de répondre.

- Akon ? Tu espionnes tes collègues ?

- J'espionne rien du tout, je cherche un truc à boire.

- C'est ça, à force de fumer autant, on s'étouffe, on s'étouffe.

- C'est vos conneries qui m'étouffent. Vous parlez jamais d'autre chose de que de cul ?

Les deux shiniigamis se dévisagèrent. Renji et Agido n'étaient pas spécialement, ils avaient peu d'intérêt en commun et ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais quand cela arrivaient, oui, ils ne parlaient que de cul. Cela dit, pour Agido, c'est vrai que ça tient plutôt de la pathologie que du simple hobby.

- Nan, on parle fossé culturel avec la brunette qui nous suit partout. Bon, répète un peu son nom ?

- Trʻtşʻrʼas, répéta Renji de bonne grâce.

Le shinigami de la quatrième attrapa deux verres d'un cocktail plutôt fruité et se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme qui dansait toujours. Il jeta un dernier regard sur ses deux collègues qui le regardaient partir, l'air dubitatif.

- Pleure pas Akon, si elle me jette, tu me consoleras !

À nouveau le scientifique se mit à tousser violemment. Décidément, il n'avait pas l'habitude des tarés... ou du moins, pas de ce genre de taré.

- Bon, moi je retourne abreuver les huiles, marmonna Renji en retournant vers le banc. »

Effectivement, depuis l'autre bout de la place, les deux capitaines, sanglés dans leur kimono noir, contrastaient brutalement avec les tenues bariolées des autres personnes. Leur attitude, toute faite de réserve et de méfiance, s'opposait radicalement à l'atmosphère détendue et joyeuse de l'assemblée. Renji soupira. Il s'était parfaitement intégré en quelques jours, partageant leurs valeurs, leurs coutumes, leur joie de vivre et appréciant la douceur qui régnait dans cette petite société. En revanche, il avait tout de même de sérieux doutes sur les capacités d'adaptation de son capitaine.

Il tendit le verre de jus de fruit à Ukitake et récolta un nouveau sourire radieux en échange. Il se morigéna intérieurement. _Pourquoi tu rougis, pauvre crétin, c'est Ukitake !_ _Pas touche, pas de fantasme, pas même pour rire ou pour se détendre._ _Pas avec Ukitake._ Et puis il se tourna vers Kuchiki qui était collé, dos au mur, et contemplait la fête comme s'il avait eu sous les yeux une vaste décharge publique. _Là, regarde bien cette face de poisson mort, ça va te calmer._ Il s'approcha et tendit une petite coupe au capitaine, qui réagit à peine à sa présence.

« Capitaine... Vous êtes vexé ?

Et il se prit un regard polaire en pleine face.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire cela.

Il allait répliquer un truc tout à fait impoli et vulgaire, mais finalement Renji se retint.

- Heu... buvez ça.

Kuchiki haussa un sourcil, avec un air de parfaite indifférence.

- C'est leur thé. Il est plutôt bon ici. »

Byakuya attrapa la tasse du bout de doigts et accorda un léger hochement de tête à Renij, en signe que, ''oui, merci, t'es bien gentil, si j'ai besoin qu'on me cire les pompes je te ferais signe''. Toutefois, il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et sirota le breuvage tiède lentement, sous le regard assez satisfait de Renji. Que le thé soit allègrement coupé à la liqueur de prune n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, le plus important, c'était que Kuchiki se détende un peu.

Finalement le capitaine fit un tout petit signe de la main.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici, Renji.

N'importe qui d'autre en aurait été vexé, mais le lieutenant prit cette phrase pour ce qu'elle était : une autorisation de se barrer.

- Merci capitaine. »

Il faillit ajouter « passez une bonne soirée », mais il se retint au dernier moment, il avait encore un peu de lucidité en lui, même après deux mois sans supérieur sur son dos.

À peine eut-il tourné les talons pour se jeter au milieu des danseurs, qu'un autre importun vint s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Ukitake, du côté où se trouvait Byakuya, de telle sorte que la mʻntşn se trouvait entre les deux capitaines.

« Quelle belle soirée vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ukitake eut pour la énième fois ce soir-là un sourire à faire se fissurer les murs, et confirma.

- Absolument. Cet endroit est paradisiaque, et l'ardeur que vous mettez à le célébrer est impressionnante.

Prwy pwn sourit à son tour.

- À propos d'ardeur... vous ne vous fatiguez pas trop assis sur votre banc ! Ironisa la vieille femme.

Ce qui déclencha un rire sonore de la part du capitaine.

- Même si cela ne se voit pas, j'ai depuis longtemps passé l'âge de danser avec tous ces jeunes gens. Et puis..._il hésita quelques secondes_ ma santé ne me permet pas de telles activités.

La femme haussa un sourcil curieux.

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être particulièrement impotent.

Il sourit à nouveau mais avec une touche d'amertume cette fois.

- Oui, ma maladie sait se faire discrète. Jusqu'au moment où elle frappe... et là... Enfin, je m'en voudrais de gâcher cette soirée avec mes ennuis de santé.

Prwy pwn hocha la tête, contemplant ce qui lui semblait un charmant jeune homme dans la force de l'âge et qui, elle le savait sans vraiment le réaliser, était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

- Et vous, fit-elle en se tournant vers le capitaine Kuchiki, quelle est votre excuse ?

Byakuya réprima un frémissement d'indignation.

- Il ne sied pas à un capitaine de se livrer à de telles indécences.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux et vérifia d'un coup d'œil. Non, il ne plaisantait pas, il dardait sur les danseurs au centre de la place un regard noir.

- Heureusement que tous n'ont pas les mêmes réticences que vous. »

Elle eut un regard en biais et les yeux de Byakuya s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes, en le suivant. Renji se déhanchait également au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée. Ses longs cheveux rouge lâchés, virevoltant autour de son corps. Dans la lueur rougeoyante du feu, les longues ombres que projetaient les flammes sur le corps du danseur se mêlaient à ses tatouages. Son kosode avait mystérieusement disparu et son shitagi pendait à sa taille, relâché, retenu uniquement par la ceinture du hakama, son obi ayant lui aussi disparut Dieu sait où. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvait voir l'expression passionnée du jeune homme, la folie, la joie, le plaisir intense que produit l'énergie d'une danse endiablée.

Ukitake eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Ah les jeunes ! Tu devrais en profiter aussi Byakuya, tant que tu as l'âge pour cela. »

Le capitaine fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu les derniers mots de con collègue.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se détacha du mur auquel il s'était finalement adossé, abandonnant Ukitake et Prwy pwn en pleine discussion. Il s'ennuyait ferme et tentait de se changer les idées en se promenant dans le village. Petit à petit, il s'était écarté de la place où se tenait la fête. N'ayant jamais été d'une nature expansive, il n'aimait ni le bruit, ni l'agitation qui régnait dans ce genre de fête. En revanche, et il se serait bien gardé de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, il trouvait le paysage s'ouvrant sous le village de toute beauté. L'éclat de la lune faisait scintiller la mer, et la légère brise qui venait du rivage faisait voler ses cheveux au vent.

Le panorama, si sauvage, pur et apaisant, ne pouvait que le séduire, et en même temps, il comprit, en partie, pourquoi les habitants de ce monde l'appelaient ''paradis'', dans leur langue. Comparé au Seireitei, qui n'était qu'une vaste ville froide et sans charme, cet endroit était chaleureux et vivant. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit aussi paradisiaque et onirique que ce bord de plage au Seireitei, pas un seul équivalent. Et pour être tout à fait juste, il reconnut également qu'il n'avait jamais vu son vice-capitaine aussi heureux, aussi... le mot n'atteint pas son cerveau, mais l'idée était là, ferme et réelle, aussi radieux. Un monde paradisiaque et libre, et un lieutenant qui affichait continuellement l'air béat d'un enfant de cinq ans dans un magasin de jouets. Aussi, malgré la quiétude et la beauté du panorama, Byakuya sentit un accès de haine contre cet endroit. Ce monde était libre et facile à vivre, paisible, sans guerre et sans haine, parce qu'il n'existait que clandestinement, c'était une concurrence tellement déloyale que son monde à lui, la société dure et étriquée du Gotei 13, ne pouvait pas lutter.

Ses pas le menèrent malgré lui à la plage, errant entre les petite maisons de bois, il laissa le sol de sable fin s'affaisser à mesure que ses pieds se posaient dessus, et le vent caresser son corps, et la douceur marine apaiser son cœur. Ce lieu lui portait sur les nerfs, il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé, pas même lorsqu'Ichigo avait surgit au Seireitei. Et pourtant, le sentiment qui l'avait envahi dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans ce monde était le même. Et il avait reconnu cette sensation désagréable, inconfortable, contre laquelle il se sentait douloureusement impuissant : quelque chose avait fait irruption dans sa vie et mit le fragile équilibre de celle-ci à l'épreuve. Ichigo avait mis en danger sa sœur et son rang de noble. Ce monde mettait en danger son vice-capitaine et toute l'organisation de la Soul Society.

Tout en analysant le plus finement possible cet état d'esprit si particulier, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité du campement des pêcheurs. Et, tout à ses réflexions, il ne perçut pas les autres présences, inconscient que d'autres que lui avaient voulu confier leur nuit à la quiétude de la plage. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Quelques pas précipités, des bruits imprécis, un rire, le bruissement du sable et Byakua redressa la tête, concentrés pour localiser la présence. Un gémissement lui parvint, qu'il eut du mal à identifier, et puis une voix, qu'il identifia sans problème.

« Dis-donc, si j'avais su que le grand air te faisait cet effet, j'aurais essayé ça plus tôt. »

Un petit rire essoufflé lui répondit et Byakuya tenta d'identifier l'autre personne, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des leurs. Il fit quelques pas pour arriver à la hauteur de son lieutenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Renji, mais disons que cette confiance était nettement atténuée par le degré supposé d'alcoolisation du shinigami_et d'après ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit, Renji était sérieusement alcoolisé.

Il fit quelques pas, et vit deux ombres, qui avançaient vers le puits creusé dans le sable, auquel les pêcheurs venaient chercher leur eau. Discrètement, il s'installa dans l'ombre d'une des cabanes, bien décidé à intervenir dès que le vice-capitaine commencerait à dévoiler trop d'informations vitales pour leur mission.

Les deux ombres s'immobilisèrent. La plus petite s'appuya nonchalamment contre la margelle du puits, alors que l'autre, plus grande, celle de Renji, reconnut Byakuya sans aucune hésitation, s'était penchée sur son compagnon.

« Je vais devoir remercier Kiyone de squatter chez moi alors ?

- Tais-toi, embrasse-moi. »

Le capitaine en eu le souffle coupé. « Tais-toi... quoi ? » _Imbécile ! _Et, par pur réflexe, il fit un pas en avant, le bras dressé devant lui, comme pour extirper son vice-capitaine de cette situation. À peine eut-il posé un pied hors de l'ombre de la cabane de pêcheur qu'il s'immobilisa, choqué par la scène qui se jouait sous yeux. Il ne finit jamais son geste, et demeura ainsi quelques longues secondes.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux et se colla précipitamment dans un recoin sombre, choisissant par réflexe conditionné, un angle mort où personne ne pouvait le voir. Renji était là, à quelques mètres de lui, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Torse nu, sa poitrine se soulevait comme secouée de spasmes, et entre ses bras, un autre homme s'était blotti, et ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

L'autre, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, avec quelque chose de fin, de féminin dans ses traits. Ou bien était-ce Byakuya qui imaginait cela, comme pour se rassurer ? Non, il avait définitivement les longs cils courbes qui sont d'ordinaire l'apanage des femmes. Byakuya le vit se mettre à genoux et entreprendre d'écarter les pans du hakama de Renij, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accéder à son fundoshi, qui termina sur le sol, froissé et piétiné sans aucune pitié.

Les mains de Renji se perdirent dans la chevelure d'ébène du jeune homme pendant que ce denier s'affairait au niveau de son bas ventre.

Byakuya ne songea pas une seconde qu'il devait détourner le regard ou même fermer les yeux, bien trop absorbé par ce spectacle complètement surréaliste. Renji maintenant adossé au puits, la tête rejetée en arrière. Renji, sensuel, racé, incroyablement attirant. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, de nature qui émanait de cette image. Une sauvagerie provocante et puissamment attractive.

« C'est bon », fit-il dans un souffle rauque, et Byakuya sentit sa gorge s'assécher au son de ces mots, la chaleur de la voix, sa rondeur, la force qui faisait vibrer ces mots, jamais il n'avait entendu Renji mettre autant de force dans ses mots.

Son regard se détacha des lèvres sombres du vice-capitaine et descendit, traçant mentalement le dessin de ses tatouages, jusqu'à tomber sur ces mains blanches, larges et puissantes, qui se perdaient dans la chevelure noire.

« Ça va aller. »

Byakuya sentit son inquiétude retomber, imaginant qu'il arrivait à la fin de quelque chose, et puis elle remonta en flèche en entendant les mots suivants de Renji.

« De dos.

- Tu veux pas me voir ? Susurra l'autre jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

- C'est plus confortable comme ça. »

Et Byakuya vit le jeune homme se retourner et s'accrocher à lamargelle du puits, Renji s'approcher, et lui prendre les fesses à pleines mains.

À nouveau, ses yeux étaient posés avidement sur le visage de Renji sur ses lèvres et sa langue humectant longuement ses doigts, sur l'expression attentive, soigneuse, presque tendre qu'il avait lorsque ses mains s'affairaient sur le corps de son amant, sur le froncement de sourcil qu'il avait au moment de le prendre, concentré, un peu de douleur, un peu de soulagement, un peu de plaisir. Et puis un air un peu vexé.

« Attends.

Tout en chassant une mèche trempée de sueur de son front, Renji releva son partenaire d'un geste doux.

- Tiens, suce encore un peu, sinon ça va brûler.

- T'es super romantique, ironisa le jeune homme.

- J'ai l'esprit pratique, riposta Renji.

Et il lui prit le visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il ne le laissa partir qu'essoufflé et haletant, ses longues mèches brunes collant le long de son front, de son cou et de ses joues, retenues délicatement du bout des doigts par le vice-capitaine.

- Et je suis romantique aussi. »

Bien vite, le jeune homme retourna à sa position précédente et cette fois, Byakuya parvint à détourner la tête lorsque, les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées et les mains crispées sur les hanches de son amant, Renji le pénétra doucement, lentement, d'un mouvement continue, sans brusquerie. Et pourtant, même en regardant ailleurs, l'image persistait devant ses yeux Byakuya ne pouvait pas chasser le visage de Renji, et la manière presque timide dont il avait pris possession du corps de cet homme. Byakuya ne s'était presque jamais sentit aussi choqué. Il avait parfois été surpris, furieux mais choqué ainsi, non, jamais. Certains nobles avaient cette réputation. Et puis, s'il voulait bien cesser de se voiler la face, il admettrait que cela était parfaitement répandu, mais rarement avoué. Et s'il voulait bien être encore plus lucide, il savait parfaitement quel genre de réputation tordue son vice-capitaine se trimbalait. Il avait souvent songé à ce genre de rumeur avec mépris, considérant qu'il n'avait pas à douter de la moralité d'un homme en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Maintenant... cela changeait un peu les choses.

Byakuya tourna les talons, échappant enfin, non pas au spectacle devant ses yeux, mais à sa propre fascination inexplicable pour celui-ci. Son cœur battant à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient. En fait, après quelques pas, il réalisa que tout son corps tremblait violemment. La colère, le choc, et peut-être, même s'il voulait se convaincre du contraire, cet espèce de plaisir malsain, le même élan de possessivité qui l'avait poussé à poser la main sur le zanpakuto de Renji, contre toute bienséance.

Le capitaine se dirigea vers ce qui leur avait été présenté comme la salle d'entraînement au sabre du quartier. Il trouva sans problème un sabre d'exercice en bois et, ôtant son kimono pour ne garder que son shitagi, il enchaîna, les uns après les autres, tous les katas possibles, comme s'il pouvait exorciser sa conduite impure par un exercice.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce régime, il entendit des pas sur sol dans l'entrée du dojo local. Rʼáş entra dans la salle d'entraînement et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.

« La paix de cette nuit est trop profonde pour être brisée par des combats, vous ne trouvez- vous pas, capitaine ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Byakuya se tourna, il espérait que le trouble qui agitait encore son cœur ne pouvait pas se voir sur ses traits et répondit, du ton le plus altier possible.

- Il n'y aura pas de paix. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

**Et si vous aussi vous voulez écrire, y'a un petit carré là, en-dessous, qui est fait pour.**

Emeline : Mmn c'est bien toi. L'instinct de stalker de Loli se réjouit à cette idée. Et aussi félicitation pour ton bac de français, champagne ! Bon courage pour le "vrai" cette année !  
Comme tu le vois, le peuple a été tellement bon que la suite est arrivée, et en janvier s'il vous plaît ! A peine décuvé de leur cuite du réveilléon, les auteurs se sont précipités pour poster un truc qui ressemble à un chapitre ! On espère qu'il t'a plu, autant que les autres et que tu gardes toujours ton enthousiasme pour cette fic.  
Et il parait qu'on doit te remercier d'avoir enrôlé une nouvelle recrue dans notre secte_hem, lectorat, en la personne de "Guest" (dont le pseudo reste un peu mystérieux faut bien le dire). Merci mille fois. Allé, une petite fic gratuite pour toi pour la peine (thème, perso, fandom, figure imposée de ton choix).

Guest : malheureusement la mendicité des reviews, ce n'était qu'une ruse de la part des auteurs qui sont en fait des vrais chacaux de leur race ! Bon, la conception, la rédaction et la parution des fics est désormais soumis à un seul impératif : la santé de Loli qui est super chancelante (genre, comme une bouteille de bière posée sur un rebord de fenêtre un jour de grand vent). En tous cas, merci encore et toujours pour tes review :) c'est le genre de commentaire qui nous fait chaud au coeur. Pour tout te dire, ça nous a fait gonfler les chevilles à vitesse grand v (Jimi peut plus mettre ses hauts talons, c'est dire le gachis XD).


	6. La libre entrée et sortie des acteurs 2

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

NA : et pour tous ceux qui trouvent cette histoire de migration des âmes incohérente, adressez-vous à maître Kubo !

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**II**

**Libre entrée et sortie des acteurs **

_Ce qui arrive en fin de compte, ce n'est pas l'inévitable, mais l'imprévisible._

J.M. Keynes

* * *

La notion de gueule de bois est universellement connue et c'est elle qui rapproche les peuples et les âmes les plus différentes, quelle que soit leur origine, leur langue, leur mode de vie. D'où le célèbre proverbe « la biture transcende les cultures » (non confirmé par l'académie française mais c'est en cours). Ce matin-là en fut une nouvelle preuve, vu que l'ambiance d'ivresse générale qui régnait dans le village n'épargnait pas les shinigamis, du moins, pas tous. Le programme de la journée comprenait une visite des environs du village, visite dont Ukitake et Byakuya espéraient bien profiter pour fouiner sans vergogne. Mais avant ça, il fallait se réveiller.

« Oh ! Renji !

- Quoi ?

- T'es déjà réveillé ?

Kiyone avait les yeux écarquillés, voyant Renji réveillé, frais et dispo et en train de... elle dut vérifier à deux fois pour en être totalement sûre... il était en train de faire la cuisine.

- Ben ouais.

- Tu fais la cuisine.

- Ben... ouais.

Il détourna le regard pour éviter l'air dubitatif de la jeune fille.

- T'es malade ?

- Kiyone, j'ai vécu tout seul ici pendant deux mois, et y'avait pas de cantine ni resto.

- Y'a pas de resto sur cette planète ?

- Nan, ils sont vachement... rétrogrades sur certains points... en particulier le commerce.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se massa le crâne.

- En tous cas, ça les empêche pas de savoir faire la fête.

- Tu bois vraiment trop pour une fille, c'est pas mignon.

Kiyone émit un grognement d'ours en se déshabillant sans la moindre pudeur.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille.

- J'imagine. Héé, va te laver derrière la maison !

- Allé, fais pas ta chochotte. »

Tout en maugréant sur le manque de tenue des femelles sauvages de la treizième division, Renji termina ce qu'il était en train de cuisiner, un mélange de poissons et légumes qui sentait terriblement bon. Une fois que Kiyone fut rendue aussi présentable que possible, sous le regard à mi-mateur, mi-embarrassé de son collègue, ce dernier lui indiqua du doigt la casserole qui reposait sur le feu.

« Prends le riz, on va bouffer.

- Où ça ?

- Sur la plage, j'ai donné rendez-vous aux autres.

- Okay chef, fit-elle en attrapant la volumineuse marmite pour se traîner à l'extérieur. »

À une centaine de mètres du petit village des pêcheurs, Akon, Agido et Akuto étaient déjà là, l'un fumant, l'autre buvant et le troisième aiguisant un genre de poignard qui, vu sa forme, était destiné à se glisser dans des endroits petits et étroits.

Renji déposa la gamelle qu'il portait sur le sable et fit signe à Kiyone de faire de même.

« Planque ça, Akuto, ils sont pas fan des armes ici.

- Ils avaient qu'à mieux nous fouiller à l'entrée.

Akon soupira, exhala une bouffée de fumée et ajouta quelques mots.

- Il a une dizaine de trucs comme ça dans la chambre, je veux pas savoir d'où il les sort.

Ce à quoi Agido ne put s'empêcher de renchérir, d'un ton excessivement provocateur.

- Moi je sais.

À côté d'eux, Trʻtşʻrʼas eut un toussotement gêné.

- Vous ne devriez pas dire ce genre de truc devant moi.

- Pourquoi ? On risque de re-passer à la fouille ? Connaissant Akuto, ça sera aussi inutile que la première fois.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

- Je leur dirais où fouiller.

- T'as pas idée.

- Okay, intervint Renji qui avait vu bien assez de porno pour savoir où ce genre de conversation pouvait mener, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Bien dormi les gars ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Vous réalisez qu'une nuit ici, c'est une demi-heure au Seireitei ?

- Wouah...

- C'est impressionnant hein ? Fit le vice-capitaine en souriant.

Agido eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Et t'as pas peur ?

- Ben au début, ça fout un peu les jetons c'est vrai. Et puis on s'y habitue...

- Nan, je voulais dire, t'as pas peur que Kuchiki réalise que c'est le lieu idéal pour te faire remplir les dossiers en retard pour qu'ils soient prêts à temps ?

- Super drôle.

- Et quand on parle du loup... Murmura Akuto en montrant le haut de la dune d'un geste de tête. Ils purent voir les deux capitaine et leur hôte se diriger dans leur direction

- T'as invité les capitaines aussi ? S'étonna Kiyone, qui trouvait étrange de faire un petit-déjeuner sur le sable avec ses supérieurs.

- J'ai suggéré à Prwy pwn de leur faire faire un tour sur la plage dès leur réveil.

- C'est sournois.

- Tu me vois les inviter à un pique-nique ?

- Trop pas.

Akon écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette et chassa la fumée d'un geste de la main.

Vous vous entendez bien Kiyone et toi, Renji. Pourtant vous n'avez jamais été dans la même division.

- Le vice-capitaine sourit, tout en éventant les quelques braises nichée dans un trou creusé dans le sable.

- C'est à l'académie, Kiyone était en première année quand j'étais en dernière, et j'ai fait pas mal de tutorat avec sa classe.

- Alors tu devrais l'appeler « senpaï », fit remarquer l'officier à la jeune fille.

- Dans ses rêves ! »

Les capitaines arrivaient tout juste, et Ukitake salua la petite équipe d'un geste de la main.

Oh, mais c'est une vraie petite réunion.

« Kiyone se leva pour accueillir son capitaine.

- Bonjour capitaine, capitaine Kuchiki. Madame Prwy voulez vous joindre à nous ?

La vieille femme eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça.

- Une courte halte ne sera pas du luxe, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sable fin, les deux pans de sa robe tirés vers l'avant pour ne pas se prendre les jambes dedans. Je me proposais de faire une visite plus élargie de notre monde à vos capitaines, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, vous êtes les bienvenus.

- Très aimable, c'est très tentant, commença Renji, approuvés par ses collègues. »

À son tour, Byakuya, qui marchait quelques pas derrière Ukitake, vint s'asseoir sur le sable sans prononcer un mot. S'il avait fait mine de ne pas voir les autres shinigamis, le regard qu'il jeta à Renji était carrément haineux. Trʻtşʻrʼas, qui avait remarqué la manœuvre, s'approcha de Renji sous prétexte de l'aider à servir les plats.

« Il a une dent contre toi ton capitaine ce matin.

Renji s'abstint de préciser que Kuchiki avait une dent contre la moitié de l'humanité à peu près tous les matins, lui compris.

- Il m'a repéré hier soir.

- Ah ?

- Du côté des baraques de pêcheurs avec Şyyn. T'imagines bien qu'on n'était pas occupés à faire des pâtés de sables.

- Et alors ?

- Et ben... Disons qu'il est plutôt étriqué sur les questions de... mœurs.

- Quand bien même, t'es majeur et vacciné jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- C'est pas ça le problème. Je suis son vice capitaine, je devrais être à la hauteur.

- Et alors quoi ? Depuis quand l'abstinence fait partie des conditions pour être vice-capitaine ?

- Tu connais les Kuchiki, au moins de réputation.

- Ouais, ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté le Seireitei. »

La jeune femme ne continua pas plus et se retourna pour distribuer les bols de riz.

Renji inspira, et, levant les yeux, croisa le regard inquisiteur des trois lascars assis en rang d'oignons.

« Fermez-là.

- On n'a rien dit.

- Nan mais vous alliez. Et c'était une connerie.

- Oh. »

Il servit les bols de légumes l'un après l'autre, évitant soigneusement le regard de son capitaine au passage, qui lui, le fixait toujours avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance de fausse bonne humeur, chacun essayant de faire semblant de ne pas voir que l'un des shinigamis présents aurait bien voulu en tuer un autre, qui se serait bien laissé faire, pour peu que ça rende son assassin heureux, même s'il en doutait.

La nuit avait été courte mais ils se mirent en route rapidement, pour faire le tour des environs, sous la conduite de Prwy pwn et Trʻtşʻrʼas.

« Rʼáşnous rejoindra plus tard, quand il en aura terminé avec ses travaux du jour, leur indiqua la plus âgée des deux femmes.

- Très bien, acquiesça Ukitake avec un sourire charmeur à l'adresse de son interlocutrice. Mais nous sommes en excellente compagnie avec vous deux. »

Renji eut une expression blasée, voir le capitaine le plus intègre du Gotei 13 se lancer dans un grand numéro de charme pour se mettre une vieille femme (néanmoins plus jeune de plusieurs siècles que lui) dans la poche, ça dépassait même le stade du ridicule, c'était désespérant.

Les environs de la petite ville, qui répondait au doux nom de C`yntç, étaient plutôt sauvages, fait de lande couverte d'une maigre végétation, des arbustes se découpaient dans un ciel uniformément bleu, un bleu profond, chaleureux.

À l'Ouest du village, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, parsemée de voiles colorées. Un certain nombre d'habitants du village consacrait pas mal de temps à la pêche, un moyen comme un autre de rendre le village auto-suffisant. À l'Est, la lande s'étendait sur une trentaine de kilomètres avant de se transformer petit à petit en un paysage de prairie verdoyante, de bocage et de champs. La lande courait vers le Sud, surplombant un mur de falaises blanches qui plongeaient dans la mer. Au Nord, au loin, on devinait les pieds d'un chaîne de montagne, sans pouvoir en discerner la cime

Tout en cheminant, Ukitake et Kuchiki avaient coincé Renji (enfin, surtout Ukitake) pour lui faire dire ce qu'il savait sur le monde où ils se trouvaient. Ukitake posait les questions, Renji répondait du bout des lèvres en faisant mine de ne pas voir que son capitaine faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant ?

- Ben d'abord, toute la dimension est saturée d'énergie spirituelle, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué depuis hier. Ça fuit dans tous les sens, si je puis dire. En fait la structure est très instable, un peu brouillonne. Même moi j'ai réussi à le percevoir. Mais ça tient.

- Comment ?

- Hein ?

- Par quel moyen ça tient ?

- Ça je peux vous le dire, en deux mois je l'ai vu faire une seule fois, mais il paraît que ça arrive au moins toutes les semaines, un peu partout dans cette dimension. Bref, ici, un soir ils ont ramené un hollow, maîtrisé, ficelé, un peu dans le chou. Et ils lui ont proposé soit d'être renvoyé dans le monde des humains, soit d'être intégré dans la structure de cette dimension.

- Et il a choisi quoi ?

- L'intégration.

Un long silence suivit, les capitaines attendant une explication, et Renji cherchant la manière de la fournir.

- Moi aussi ça m'a paru bizarre au début. Être intégré dans la structure, ça doit faire.. office de prison. Mais en fait, j'ai fini par comprendre, quand ils sont dans la structure de cette dimension, ils peuvent être partout : dans les arbres, les rochers, dans les pierres dont on fait les maisons, dans les fibres des vêtements qui sont tissés ici... Bref, ils vivent... encore, d'une manière différente.

- Étonnant.

- Et ce n'est pas tout.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir Akon qui, de toute évidence, avait écouté leur conversation depuis le début.

- D'après ce que je perçois et d'après ce que le capteur perçoit, tout l'environnement de cet endroit sert de catalyseur.

- Gné ?

- Catalyseur, Renji, ça veut dire que l'énergie spirituelle est contenue et maintenue... à un niveau qui permet la permanence de cette dimension parce que les âmes des hollows maintiennent un.. un genre de réseau qui dispense l'énergie...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en regardant Renji, la bouche grande ouverte, la bave au menton.

- Un peu comme une charpente soutient un toit. Sans charpente, les tuiles se cassent la gueule. Les hollows fournissent la charpente, les tuiles, c'est l'énergie spirituelle du...

- Du ?

Akon hésita encore, échangeant le mot qu'il allait employer, trop compliqué pour le niveau de compréhension de Renji, par un autre, un peu plus à sa portée.

- Du grand tout.

- Putain, le grand tout. C'est ça qu'on sent ici ? Cette impression là... indéfinissable...

Akon exhala la fumée de sa cigarette et reprit.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais ouais, ici, les énergies spirituelles se diffusent et se dispersent de manière indistincte.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a du mal à ressentir le reiatsu de quelqu'un ?

- Ouais, exactement.

- Sommes nous en danger en restant dans cet endroit ? Notre reiatsu est indispensable à la survie en tant qu'âme, s'inquiéta Ukitake.

Akon secoua la tête.

- Difficile à dire. Le capteur que j'ai peut mesurer les grosses variations d'énergie spirituelle, pas les flux plus discrets.

Il tira une taffe de sa cigarette avant de reprendre, en désignant Renji d'un geste de tête.

- Par exemple, je peux voir que le reiatsu de Renji a changé, sa structure, son... son rayonnement n'est plus le même, il est relié au...au grand tout.

Renji ouvrit la bouche en grand, et l'instant d'après attrapa Akon par le col !

- Et tu pouvais me le dire avant ducon !

- Renji !

Ukitake s'interposa comme il put, attrapant à son tour le poignet du vice-capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! C'est dangereux ? Continua ce dernier, en secouant son collègue comme un poirier.

- Lâche-moi. Non c'est pas dangereux... enfin, pas dans l'immédiat.

- Dans l'imm...

Et comme Renji allait à nouveau molester le jeune scientifique, il sentit une main lui frôler le bras, jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons, accompagné d'une aura polaire.

- Expliquez-vous, officier.

Renji relâcha le vêtement de son collègue d'un geste brusque et ramena son bras contre lui à toute vitesse, échappant à la fois à la main de Ukitake, toujours sur son poignet, et surtout à celle de Kuchiki.

- Comme je l'ai dit, la structure du reiatsu de Renji a changé, mais n'a rien perdu en intensité. Son reiatsu ne disparaît pas, il réagit simplement différemment à son environnement. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux.

- Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il retournera au Seireitei ? S'enquit Kuchiki, qui s'était avancé face à Akon.

- Ça c'est l'inconnue. Cela dit, tant que le reiatsu reste consubstantiel à son âme, peu importe sa forme ou sa localisation dans l'espace, il lui reste propre. Du moins, c'est la règle dans le monde des humains, dans le Seireitei et même dans le Hueco Mundo. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe autrement ici.

- Sauf que cette dimension n'est pas naturelle, elle a été créée de toute pièce et peut avoir des règles différentes.

Akon eut un discret mouvement de recul, étonné par la phrase du capitaine Ukitake.

- Mais, capitaine... toutes les dimensions sont créées de toutes pièces. Rien ne naît du néant.

Réduits au silence par cette dernière phrase, les capitaines regardaient Akon, incertains de ce qui allait suivre.

N'ayant suivi que mollement les explications pseudo-scientifiques Renji intervint en grommelant.

- Tu pouvais pas en parler plus tôt ?

Akon haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais faire un point hier soir, mais t'avais l'air vachement occupé hier soir.

Le vice-capitaine toussota, gêné et le moment de flottement continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à changer de sujet.

- Et heu..c'est lié à ce qu'ils ont fait au hollow que j'ai vu se faire... intégrer ?

- Ouais, confirma Akon, y'a de forte chance que les hollows servent de point d'ancrage pour permettre aux autres flux d'énergie spirituelle de se diffuser. D'ailleurs tu as pu voir comment ils ont fait, dans le détail, pour l'intégrer à la structure ?

Renji haussa les épaules. Ils s'étaient remis en marche pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention de leurs guides, et devisaient maintenant sur un ton plus apaisé.

- J'ai pu observer le truc, mais j'ai pas tout compris à la manœuvre. En fait le hollow prend une forme sans relief particulier, comme un... un aplat, et il se... je ne sais pas comment dire, il se désagrège par morceaux qui vont s'incruster dans le sol ou les arbres, ou le ciel... en gros, c'est comme ça.

- Tu penses qu'on pourrait assister à ce truc ?

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Faut leur demander, apparemment, c'est assez régulier, mais ils le font discrètement, le soir ou la nuit, y'a pas de témoins.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a pas de raison que...

- C'est plutôt violent. Enfin, pour des braves gens qui ont pas l'habitude, nous c'est autre chose. Et puis c'est quand même dangereux, y'a des flux d'énergie spirituelle assez massifs.

- D'accord, d'accord. On leur demandera gentiment en précisant qu'on sait se défendre. »

Renji haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

Ils avaient parcouru une grande boucle, traversant les bocages, les terres en friches sur lesquelles paissait de paisibles troupeaux, et puis les vergers, champs d'oliviers, de pommiers et de cerisiers. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver leur marche, à tel point qu'Agido fut bien obligé de le remarquer.

« Dites, ça vous paraît pas bizarre ça. On marche depuis des heures, et pourtant je ne me sens pas particulièrement fatigué.

Trʻtşʻrʼas eut un léger sourire.

- C'est un des points les plus frappants quand on arrive ici. Endurance, espérance de vie...

Akon approuva.

- C'est normal, si on considère que les flux d'énergie spirituelle sont tous reliés à la structure de ce monde. Notre essence vitale n'est pas aussi malmenée qu'au Seireitei ou pire, que chez les humains.

- Et puis le payjage est choli, cha fait pacher le temps.

- Kiyone ! Où as-tu pris cette pomme ?

- Chur un arbre capitaine. Vous-j-en voulez ?

- C'est du vol, voyons ! S'indigna Ukitake qui lui, bien sûr, n'avait jamais piqué des fruits sur un arbre ne lui appartenant pas.

À côté de lui, Prwy pwn eut un geste apaisant.

- Laissez, jeune homme, laissez-la faire.

Il y eu des toussotements gênés (_jeune homme!_) et le capitaine secoua la tête.

- Je suis navré de la conduite de ma subordonnée, se désola le capitaine avec un air confus à convertir un car de nazis au bouddhisme.

- Ne le soyez pas, la propriété est une notion très extensive ici. Servez-vous sur les arbres, mais n'endommagez rien, il nous a fallut beaucoup de travail pour rendre cet endroit cultivable. »

Agido mima le mot « extensive » à l'adresse de Renji, l'air entendu. Ce à quoi le vice-capitaine répondit par un « très », avec la même expression pleine de sous-entendus.

Ils obliquaient maintenant vers le Sud, retrouvant le paysage de lande désolée et les embruns du large, après avoir marché près de la moitié de la journée, et alors que R'àş les avait rejoint environ une heure auparavant.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre ville que celle où nous sommes arrivés dans votre monde ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais plus loin. Pour faire de cet endroit une dimension viable nous avons décidé d'établir une société pastorale et rurale. D'abord il fallait pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins et établir des règles de vie stable. Toutes les villes n'ont pas les mêmes lois, les mêmes... traditions, la même culture. Il a fallut stabiliser notre situation.

- Il y a beaucoup de cités ? S'enquit Ukitake.

- Une dizaine, distante chacune de quelques centaines de kilomètres. »

Chemin faisant, Renji s'était petit à petit désintéressé des questions touristiques, de toute façon, il avait eu deux longs mois pour étudier la question, pour se demander comment tournait ce monde à la fois si étrange et si semblable au sien. Là, en l'occurrence, il se triturait plutôt les méninges pour savoir comment se sortir du merdier au fond duquel il s'était fourré. Depuis le matin même, depuis la minute où il avait sentit l'aura glaciale de son capitaine posée sur lui, il se sentait excessivement mal. Et pourtant, il l'avait sentie la veille, cette aura, la présence de Kuchiki, il l'avait sentie derrière lui la nuit précédente, alors qu'il était avec Syyn. Il aurait pu s'arrêter, ou tout simplement retourner chez lui ou allez chez Syyn, bref, faire preuve d'un tout petit peu de décence. Sauf que non, il avait eu ce besoin, cette impulsion plus forte que lui, de lui montrer. J_'ai pas à culpabiliser, après tout, il aurait pu_il aurait dû_se barrer, s'il ne voulait pas voir ça. Si ça l'a choqué, c'est qu'il l'a bien voulu_. Résultat, il n'arrêtait pas de lorgner Kuchiki avec méfiance, attendant le moment où il se prendrait une remarque pourrie en pleine face. _Et puis faut arrêter ! S'il ne sait pas _ça_ de moi, c'est qu'il ne sait rien_. Avec un peu de recul, Renji devait pourtant bien admettre qu'il n'avait procuré cette occasion de voyeurisme à son capitaine que pour l'énerver, ou plus précisément, pour le forcer à comprendre que son vice-capitaine n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Oui, c'était très puéril, complètement puéril, pas besoin de le lui faire remarquer, Renji le savait et ça ne faisait qu'aggraver sa honte.

De son côté, Byakuya comptait les coups d'œil timides de son subordonné avec exaspération. A vrai dire, il ne comptait plus, il avait arrêté à partir de la première centaine. Après une nuit sans sommeil passée à ressasser les événements de la journée, l'humeur du capitaine oscillait entre la colère, l'indignation et la honte. La colère parce que... parce que c'était presque automatiquement l'humeur qui lui venait quand il voyait Renji fouler au pied tous les principes qui lui tenaient à cœur. L'indignation, à l'idée que cette société anarchique puisse exister (et là, l'idée de vitrifier tout ce beau monde lui semblait de plus en plus être une _bonne_ idée). La honte, parce qu'il était resté. Rien qu'à l'idée, il avait, pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, envie de disparaître. Il était resté dans l'ombre de cette cabane de pêcheur, à observer son vice-capitaine coucher avec un autre homme. Je suis resté dans l'ombre de cette cabane de pêcheur à observer mon vice-capitaine coucher avec un autre homme. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Peut-être, oui, sûrement, il avait eu envie de digérer l'affront fait pendant la journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Renji s'opposait à une de ses décisions, mais cette fois-ci, il avait eu le culot de le faire devant un capitaine et un officier d'une autre division. Et ça, Kuchiki avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Lui et Ukitake avaient passé beaucoup de temps à argumenter pour savoir si vraiment Renji devait rester, et bien sûr, il n'avait pas gagné. En théorie il n'a avait pas de hiérarchie entre les capitaines du Seireitei, à l'exception du capitaine-commandant qui était leur supérieur à tous. Dans la pratique, trois capitaines sortaient du lot, Kyoraku, Unohana et Ukitake les trois plus anciens, les plus forts, les plus expérimentés, qui exerçaient un genre de magistrature d'influence auprès de Yamamoto et se permettaient parfois, de faire preuve d'une autorité tout ce qu'il y a de plus hiérarchique envers leurs collègues plus jeunes. Et Ukitake l'avait fait cette fois, il avait insisté, avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable et avec cette pointe de menace, muette mais bien réelle, qui avait forcé Kuchiki à se rétracter, quoi qu'il en pense. Ça aussi, Byakuya l'avait en travers de la gorge. Ce qui faisait que, l'un dans l'autre, il se refusait à adresser la parole à Ukitake et à Renji, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions que de rester obstinément muet. Un peu comme d'habitude quoi.

Tout ça pour dire que l'ambiance était un tout petit peu tendue chaque fois que les deux se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

De son côté, Ukitake, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air du tout, était mortellement inquiet. D'abord, cette question du temps passant à des vitesses différentes était préoccupante. Quelles que soient les intentions de ces personnes, se disait-il, elles gagnent en expérience, en force, en âge, bien plus vite que les shinigamis ce monde-là évoluait plus vite que le Seireitei, avec le risque qu'un jour, il les dépasse. Et, malgré son côté cool, Jushiro Ukitake n'était pas vraiment admiratif de la société limite hippie qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait vécu trop longtemps et vu trop de choses pour croire que la radieuse utopie qu'il avait sous les yeux ne cachait pas une réalité un peu moins rose. On en arrivait au second point qui l'inquiétait, à savoir la manière dont, en deux mois, le vice-capitaine Abarai était devenu un adepte de ce petit monde bisounoursesque. Si ce genre de conversion devait se reproduire chez les officiers les plus influençables, il allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Dans un autre genre, avec une réaction à l'exact opposé, Byakuya l'inquiétait particulièrement. Son hostilité, allant presque à la haine de ce qu'il voyait ici, cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Et puis il fallait aussi ajouter l'attitude un peu... dévergondée de sa jeune officier. Kiyone avait toujours eu ce côté « garçon manqué », mais là, elle dépassait ce qui était habituel. Peut-être l'absence de Kotsubaki avait-elle un effet inattendu sur elle, comme si sans son défouloir habituel, elle n'était plus capable de canaliser son énergie débordante. L'un dans l'autre, cette mission était assez intéressante finalement.

« Vous êtes songeur, Ukitake, cette visite ne vous inspire pas ?

- Au contraire, R'àş, bien au contraire. Vous avez fait un travail incroyable en créant et élaborant cette dimension.

L'homme se renfrogna et haussa les épaules.

- C'est terminé maintenant, la plupart de ceux qui ont forgé cette dimension ne sont plus là depuis longtemps.

Ukitake eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Où sont-ils ? N'êtes vous pas virtuellement immortels ici ?

- Bien sûr que si, tout comme vous.

Ukitake secoua la tête avec un sourire triste, à côté de lui, Byakuya eut la même expression (sans le sourire).

- Nous ne sommes pas immortels, fit ce dernier, d'un ton amer.

- C'est vrai, nous sommes vulnérable à la maladie, la mort violente, une certaine forme de vieillesse... nous mourrons et retournons dans le cycle de la transmigration des âmes.

- La réincarnation, hein ?

- C'est ainsi que certains humains l'appellent. Où sont les fondateurs de ce monde ?

Le ton du capitaine, si affable une minute auparavant était devenu subitement autoritaire, presque cassant. Le chef ne s'y était pas trompé, il répondit, à voix basse.

- Ils se sont... dispersés, dans la structure.

- Comme ce que vous faites avec les hollows ?

- Je vois que Renji a su vous expliquer deux ou trois choses. Effectivement ils suivent le même chemin, mais volontairement, la plupart d'entre eux, par ennui de la vie physique, par envie de connaître autre chose, une forme de vie plus spirituelle.

- Êtes vous toujours en relation avec eux ?

- De manière indirecte, ils nous donnent des signes, nous communiquons avec eux par des formes de méditation. Ne vous moquez pas.

- Je n'en avais nullement l'intention. Nous parlons d'énergie spirituelle, les formes non verbales sont un moyen de communication comme les autres.

- Vous communiquez avec vos morts ?

A nouveau, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Byakuya. Et Ukitake comprit, ou plutôt, il sentit la tension qui pointait sous cette question.

- Ce ne sont pas des morts, intervint Akon, qui écoutait toujours la conversation à quelques pas de distance. Il n'y a pas de transmigration des âmes dans ce cas, elles sont toujours là, autour de nous, dans la même dimension et dans la continuité de leur existence. »

Ukitake hocha la tête, en surveillant du coin de l'œil les réaction de Byakuya. Converser avec les morts, l'idée était...à la fois séduisante et terrifiante. C'est vrai ça, une fois qu'on a obtenu de parler avec l'être aimé et disparu, on lui dit quoi ?

Ils marchaient alors sur un petit chemin de terre, au milieu de la lande. Au dessous d'eux, une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres les séparait de la mer, et le bruit du ressac contre la roche faisait comme un bruit de tonnerre.

Byakuya cheminait en tête, perdu dans le vague, tandis que derrière lui Ukitake, Prwy pwn et R'àş conversait presque amicalement, suivis de près par Akon, qui écoutait et étudiait avec attention. Cela allait sans dire que c'était à lui, en tant que membre de la division de recherche scientifique, de résoudre l'énigme de cette division autonome. À quelques mètres derrière eux Renji, qui bouffait des yeux le dos de son capitaine marchait à côté d'Akuto, en silence. Kiyone était descendue sur le rebord de la falaise, savourant la brise iodée. En queue de peloton, Agido draguait lourdement Trʻtşʻrʼas qui, de toute évidence, ne trouvait pas ça dérangeant du tout. Avec son solide bon sens, Agido avait considéré que si la jeune femme avait cédé aux charmes très relatifs de Renji, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle l'envoie paître. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et surtout de cul, mais en tout bien tout honneur, jusqu'au moment où elle s'interrompit brusquement et s'immobilisa, la main levée, l'air préoccupé.

Elle n'avait rien dit, et pourtant Prwy pwn se retourna et revint quelques pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-elle préoccupée.

- Je ne sais pas, un anomalie... peut-être.

- Une anomalie ?

Elles se tournèrent pour voir Akon qui s'était glissé à côté d'elles.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Je suis spécialiste des flux d'énergie spirituelle et la moindre seconde de mon temps passé ici, je l'ai consacrée à étudier la structure de votre monde. Quelle anomalie ?

Trʻtşʻrʼas ferma les yeux à demi et passa le bout de ses doigts sur son front.

- Un genre d'anomalie dans la structure. Comme j'ai été shinigami, je peux sentir les modifications des flux spirituels. Et là, il y en une qui arrive.

- Ça se manifeste comment ? Interrogea Akon.

- C'est changeant, intervint Prwy pwn, les flux se matérialisent le plus souvent sous forme de phénomènes naturels, parfois, ils se concentrent sur un élément seulement. Trʻtşʻrʼas, est-ce que c'est loin ?

- C'est tout proche, pas étendu, très intense.

La plus âgée des deux se redressa et appela les hommes qui marchaient devant.

- Rʼáş, Ukitake, revenez par là !

- Qu'y-a-t-il Prwy pwn ?

- Une anomalie.

- Trʻtşʻrʼas ?

- Oui, je l'ai perçue. Ça vient de commencer.

- Loin ?

- Un ou deux kilomètres au sud. Ça se déplace...

Akon eut un soubresaut.

- C'est ça le reiatsu qu'on sent ?

- Peut-être oui, les shinigamis sont plus sensibles à ça que les autres.

Agido inspira profondément.

- Oui, je le sens aussi. Ça se rapproche, ça va vite.

Renji s'était avancé tandis que Akuto était en train de faire signe à Kiyone de revenir vers eux.

Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? S'enquit Ukitake, le regard instinctivement tourné vers le Sud, quoi qu'il fût impossible de voir encore l'anomalie qui devait approcher dans leur direction.

- C'est de l'énergie spirituelle pure sans conscience.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Intervint Kiyone, qui venait d'émerger du rebord de la falaise.

- Que c'est imprévisible et incontrôlable, donc oui, ça peut être dangereux. Restez sur vos gardes. »

Byakuya, qui était resté à une centaine de mètres en avant, se dirigeait à son tour dans leur direction. Il n'avait pas prêté attention lorsque Prwy pwn avait rappelé les autres, cela dit, il ne pouvait pas ignorer trop longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Trʻtşʻrʼas eut un haut le cœur.

« Ça se rapproche. »

Tous les shinigamis portèrent instinctivement la main à leur ceinture, en vain, leurs armes étant toujours détenues par les Mʻntşn.

Sur la ligne d'horizon, une intense lumière vint percer au bout de la lande, et un bruit assourdissant se leva, petit à petit, comme le grondement du tonnerre qui se rapproche. Renji se précipita, courant à toute jambes droit vers son capitaine.

« Capitaine !

- Renji, reviens là ! Hurla Rʼáş à son tour.

- Restez ici, intima Prwy pwn aux autres, alors qu'ils s'appétaient à courir à sa suite. Les manifestations se dispersent naturellement au bout de quelques heures d'activité, il faut la laisser passer, avec un peu de chance elle nous évitera.

Akuto avança tout de même, tirant un poignard de sa manche de kimono.

- J'ai jamais eu de chance, on ne compte pas là-dessus.

- D'où sortez-vous ce...

Trʻtşʻrʼas secoua la tête avec une expression atterrée en voyant les symboles sur les poignards que brandissait le jeune homme.

- Deuxième division, un assassin.

Elle se tourna vers Ukitake, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

- Vous avez amené un assassin ici ! »

Pendant que le capitaine faisait face aux regards accusateurs des trois Mʻntşn, Akuto s'était précipité derrière Renji, et Kiyone s'était interposée sans un mot entre son capitaine et Rʼáş.

Les mains dressées devant elle, prête à faire usage du sort qu'il faudrait pour défendre son chef.

Renji courait à perdre haleine, son regard perdu vers l'horizon. Il voyait nettement la silhouette de son capitaine, qui lui semblait particulièrement frêle vue de loin, et derrière, derrière lui, il voyait la lueur grandissante de l'anomalie. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait vu que deux fois des anomalies. La première s'était manifestée sous forme de tempête de roche, et avait interdit l'accès à une carrière de pierre pendant plusieurs jours. La seconde, moins violente, avait pris la forme d'un essaim de guêpe fou, brûlant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Cela n'avait duré qu'une demie heure, mais avait tout de même brûlé gravement plusieurs personnes et mis le feu à une maison.

Là, il ne savait pas ce que ça serait, mais c'était, de toute évidence, volumineux et puissant. Derrière Kuchiki, la lumière se fit plus grande et le grondement plus fort. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et cessa de marcher. Renji le vit se retourner lentement et s'immobiliser.

« Capitaine ! »

Il accéléra encore, à bout de souffle, et parcourut les derniers mètres à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de Kuchiki, il s'arrêta, le souffle court.

« Capitaine... »

Kuchiki avait toujours le regard tourné vers le Sud.

« Capitaine, c'est dangereux ! »

Il en était certain, Kuchiki l'avait forcément entendu, ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre pour qu'il ne puisse pas ne pas l'entendre. Et pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Renji s'approcha un peu plus. Derrière Kuchiki la lueur était maintenant éblouissante, c'était comme regarder le soleil en face et Renji se protégea les yeux de la main.

Il sentit autre chose, subitement, que le déferlement d'énergie qui venait droit sur eux. À côté de lui, Byakuya Kuchiki s'était tourné à demi, détachant à peine son regard de la forme lumineuse face à eux.

Renji lui, ne parvint pas à détourner le regard.

« C'est une anomalie dans la structure de... de la dimension... »

Il déglutit. La luminosité se dégageait d'une forme plutôt vague, mais le bruit était révélateur et le sol de la lande qui tremblait sous leurs pieds encore plus. Le grondement sourd d'un galop. Un troupeau au galop. Un troupeau au galop, même s'il ne parvenait pas à voir de quel genre d'animal il s'agissait. Derrière eux, la lande était enflammée.

« Et c'est dangereux. »

Sa voix se perdit dans le grondement sourd.

Le troupeau allait les balayer, d'un côté, il y avait la falaise, dix mètres et la mer en dessous. De l'autre, la lande, vaste, plate, impossible de prendre le phénomène de vitesse.

« Capitaine... »

Renji sentit sa sueur se glacer dans son dos. Il se sentait tellement con, là, maintenant. Il avait couru comme un fou, pour rejoindre Kuchiki, et ils se trouvaient tous des deux complètements démunis.

Il sentit un contact dur contre sa poitrine, baissa la tête et vit le bras de son capitaine devant lui. Inconsciemment, il avait commencé à avancer vers la lande, au devant de cette chose phénoménale.

L'autre bras de Kuchiki était tendu vers le troupeau. Et, d'une voix basse qui couvrait pourtant l'infernal vacarme, il prononça quelques mots.

« Détruits-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévore ta propre gorge ! Bakudo no Kyu : Horin ! »

Et un lasso de feu se déploya à toute vitesse, s'enroulant autour des bêtes en feu. Dans un premier temps, le troupeau tenta encore de se déplacer, remuant et tirant sur les liens. La lumière vacilla, embrasant quelques arpents de lande encore.

« Le capitaine fit signe à Renji.

- Vas chercher l'officier de la douzième.

- Ou.. oui capitaine. »

Les autres s'étaient approchés en voyant le capitaine effectuer son bakudo, Renji n'eut qu'à hurler le nom de l'officier.

« Akon ! Ramène-toi !

Le jeune homme s'approcha en courant, les yeux écarquillés, l'ai hébété.

- Bon sang.

- Quoi, t'as jamais vu la neuvième technique ?

- Si mais jamais sur un troupeau de gnous possédés par une énergie spirituelle pure.

- Des gnous ?

- Ouais, c'est des gnous ces bestioles.

Kuchiki fit quelques pas vers eux.

- Officier, allez examiner cette manifestation. Relevez toutes les données nécessaires. Le vice-capitaine Abarai va vous assister. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent sans un mot, le lien du bakudo tenait, mais au milieu, les ongulés s'agitaient de plus en plus, poussant des clameurs déchirantes, foulant le sol de leurs sabots.

Akon examina d'abord l'herbe calcinée à leur pieds, puis les quelques flammes qui s'étendaient jusqu'à eux et enfin, les gnous eux-mêmes. Les animaux étaient, littéralement, comme possédés. Physiquement, ils étaient parfaitement normaux, mais ils semblaient éclairés de l'intérieur, comme dévorés par un feu intérieur. Et leur regard était vide, trop vide, même pour des bovidés.

Tandis qu'Akon procédait à sa petite cuisine de scientifique, Renji avait fait signe à Akuto d'éloigner les autres, le plus loin possible. Et Byakuya était à proximité, contemplant le lien avec circonspection.

« Capitaine ?

Il se tourna vers son officier sans répondre.

- Vous devriez reculer, ça peut être dangereux. Le lien peut céder à tout mom... C'est vrai vous le savez.

- Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que je reste ici.

- Cap...

- A moins que tu ne préfères pratiquer tes techniques de kido à ma place ?

Renji tira la tronche.

- Capitaine... »

Il avait envie de râler un peu sans oser. C'était vraiment bas de se faire chambrer sur son kido alors qu'il avait plein d'autres qualités à faire valoir.

Il observa son capitaine quelques longues secondes, une minute, une autre, une troisième. Et Akon étudiait toujours la manifestation enflammée, essayant du mieux possible de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les langues de feu, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière. Finalement, ce fut Byakuya qui fit signe le premier de reculer.

« Éloignez-vous, le lien va céder. »

Renji, qui était toujours occupé à aider Akon, se retourna et vit son capitaine vaciller. Il lui semblait plus pâle que jamais, les lèvres tremblantes. Sans réfléchir, il vint à ses côtés et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Capitaine, ça va aller.

- Vas-t-en Renji, lui intima Kuchiki. Le lien va céder.

- Je pars pas sans vous, marmonna le vice-capitaine en resserrant sa prise autour de ses épaules.

Akon passa à côté d'eux au même moment.

- J'ai terminé, capitaine.

- Éloignez-vous, vite. »

D'un coup d'épaule, Byakuya se dégagea de la prise de son vice-capitaine. L'intention était louable, mais ce n'était pas avec un Renji sur le dos qu'on pouvait effectuer un bon kido. Ou du moins, un hado en l'occurrence. Renji recula et ouvrit la bouche bêtement. Ben oui, c'est vrai, ils étaient shinigamis, ils étaient mieux placés que quiconque pour combattre des créatures faites de pure énergie spirituelle.

Le capitaine tendit le bras.

« Hado no goju yon : Haien ! »

Le hado fit apparaître une boule de feu qui s'abattit sur la zone où se trouvaient le troupeau, au moment même ou le lien du bakudo cédait. Le troupeau en furie se déversa comme un fleuve hors d'une retenue, les bêtes bondissant, se heurtant, déchirant le sol de leurs sabots. Pendant un moment, la boule de feu violette plana au dessus du troupeau, qui, affolé, se répandait vers la falaise, jusqu'au moment où le premier gnou chuta et plongea dans la mer. Un moment seulement, et presque immédiatement après le feu violet embrasa la lueur blanche, fit embrasa les animaux, qui, pris de folie furieuse, se jetèrent en masse dans les flots. Le tout dans un vacarme indescriptible, la poussière du sol se souleva et les flammes refluèrent dans un souffle violent, si violent qu'il projeta les deux shinigamis au sol.

Renji se précipita juste à temps pour amortir le choc pour son capitaine, alors qu'une langue de feu venait les frôler. Il eut le souffle coupé par le choc et sentit le feu dévorer ses mains, alors il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

**OoOoO**

« Y'a pas à dire, c'est impressionnant,, murmura la jeune femme en glissant son doigt sur la chair à vif.

- Aïe !

- Bouge pas... bon sang, vous êtes douillets les mecs, ça au moins c'est un truc qui ne change pas quelque soit le monde dans lequel on se trouve.

- T'es une brutasse, comme toutes les femmes shinigami.

Trʻtşʻrʼas tira la langue au vice-capitaine et serra davantage le bandage qu'elle était en train de lui faire à la main gauche. Ce dernier, en désespoir de cause se tourna vers le seul responsable de son malheur présent.

- Hé Agido, pourquoi tu la laisses faire ton boulot à ta place ?

L'officier haussa les épaules.

- C'est un soin banal, à la portée du premier venu. Et puis ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de t'étaler de la pommade sur le bras, je pouvais pas lui refuser ça. »

Renji grommela tout de même encore un peu pour la forme.

Ils étaient rentrés au plus vite en ville après avoir fait un pansement provisoire sur le bras et la main gauche de Renji, qui avaient sacrément morflés. Pour le reste, il n'y avait eu aucune blessure à cause du retour de flamme, seul le choc avait pas mal sonné ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de l'anomalie au moment de l'impact. Akuto s'était mordu la langue en tombant à la renverse et après avoir abondamment saigné, il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Kiyone avait écopé d'une bosse tout à fait disgracieuse sur le front.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la maison de Prwy pwn pour dispenser des soins un peu plus conséquents à Renji. Ce dernier se plaignant exagérément de la gravité de ses blessures, jusqu'à ce qu'Akuto le traite de petite nature. En réalité le mot qu'il avait employé était bien plus insultant et à la limite de l'homophobie, c'est pourquoi nous ne le retranscrirons pas ici, il paraît qu'il y a des mineurs et âmes sensibles qui lisent cette fic.

Et pendant que les soigneurs s'en prenaient lâchement à un homme blessé, Rʼáş était allé alerter les membres du conseil du village de la manifestation qui s'était produite. Prwy pwn, quant à elle, observait Byakuya avec attention, et lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qui clochait, elle réprima un rire fruité.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, le feu ne vous a pas épargné non plus.

- Pardon ?

- Hem.

Malgré tout le self-contrôle dont elle faisait preuve, Prwy pwn eut un sourire en coin.

- Vos cheveux.

- Mes cheveux ?

Avec une expression contrite et un petit hochement de tête, la vieille femme tendit un miroir de poche au capitaine.

- Hélas oui, une dizaine de centimètre de mèche en moins. Et à l'arrière, c'est pareil. »

Byakuya passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux pour en vérifier l'état. Il interrompit son geste et sentit le sang quitter son visage. Effectivement, du côté gauche de son visage, ses cheveux s'arrêtaient tout juste eu milieu du cou, et il sentait l'extrémité de ses mèches entortillées sous l'effet de la chaleur. Le capitaine émit un petit bruit étrange, à la limite entre le couinement d'une souris dont on vient de marcher sur la queue et le hoquet spasmodique de l'alcoolique. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et réalisèrent que oui, le feu, ça brûle aussi les cheveux. Et sous le regard meurtrier du capitaine Kuchiki, Agido baissa les yeux, Renji se mit à rougir pour une raison indéterminée, Ukitake mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire attendris, Kiyone fit semblant de trouver un intérêt capital et incroyable au plafond. Seule Trʻtşʻrʼas trouva bon de s'avancer en dressant devant elle la paire de ciseau utilisée pour découper les bandages de Renji.

« Difficile de rester insensible à de telles ravages capillaires, si vous voulez je peux arranger ça.

Renji s'offusqua, pas seulement de la proposition capillaire qui était faite, mais surtout du ton sur lequel elle était faite (relativement trop aguicheur pour s'adresser à un Kuchiki).

- Trʻtşʻrʼas !

- Oh, ça va. Je propose mon aide, c'est tout.

- Ne te...

Il se leva pour aller la voir, mais elle brandit les ciseaux sous son nez en adressant un regard frondeur en direction du capitaine.

- Vous voulez passer sous mon ''coupe-coupe'' ? »

Byakuya jeta un regard plein de dédain à la jeune femme et haussa les épaules sans répondre.

Renji se racla la gorge, et attrapa la paire de ciseaux d'un geste vif avant qu'elle ne cède à un élan de folie salon-de-coiffuresque. Vexée, la jeune femme sortie de la pièce en fredonnant à mi-voix. Renji se tourna vers Kuchiki et se gratta le crâne, en signe évident d'embarras. Il se racla la gorge, toussota, et mis quelques minutes à trouver les mots justes.

« Sauf votre respect, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, capitaine. Vous...

- Oui ? Fit le capitaine d'un ton glacial en se retournant vers son lieutenant.

- C'est étrange, vos cheveux ainsi.

D'un froncement de sourcil, Kuchiki lui indiqua qu'il ne saisissait pas l'idée. Renji toussota et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Agido qui sortait à son tour, suivant Trʻtşʻrʼas avec la discrétion d'un pédophile en imper à la sortie d'une école primaire.

- Faudrait peut-être égaliser, entre le côté droit, le côté gauche. La coupe de cheveux asymétrique, c'est bon pour les punks comme Yumichika.

- Ah oui ?

Byakuya attrapa la paire de ciseau des mains de vice-capitaine, l'examina quelques secondes, en testa le tranchant du bout des doigts et la tendit finalement à Renji.

- Je t'en prie.

- Gné ? »

Bon, il ne formula pas le « gné ? » à haute voix, mais disons que son expression toute entière criait « gné ? » à la face du monde, et surtout à la face de son capitaine unique et préféré. Prwy pwn hocha la tête, sans marquer aucun signe de surprise, et leur indiqua la porte qui donnait sur un couloir.

« Venez à côté, dans la salle de bain, il y a un miroir plus grand, ce sera plus facile. »

Et comme les deux shinigamis suivaient leur hôtesse, laissant derrière eux leurs quatre collègues pour le moins étonnés du tour que prenaient les événements, Renji sentit sa gorge s'assécher. C'était juste une histoire de coupe de cheveux, alors pourquoi son instinct lui soufflait-il qu'il était tombé dans un piège ?

Ils se tassèrent dans la minuscule salle de bain de Prwy pwn, qui indiqua à Renji où il pourrait trouver des linges et un peigne, et puis elle s'éclipsa en laissant la porte mi-close.

Byakuya s'était assis sur un tabouret face au miroir de plein pied et contemplait son reflet, en constatant les dégâts qu'avait fait l'explosion. Effectivement, cette asymétrie nuisait particulièrement à l'image de sérieux qu'il se devait de porter.

Renji humidifia le peigne et, après avoir adressé une prière muette à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait (et quelques autres qu'il inventa pour l'occasion), il se plaça derrière son capitaine.

« Hem.

Il se racla la gorge. Il s'était dit que couper les cheveux de Kuchiki serait plutôt aisé, puisqu'il se trouverait hors de portée de son regard. Or, c'était complètement faux. Il avait son regard dans le reflet, fixé sur lui, immobile, étrange, perçant.

- Cap...

Un sourire embarrassé s'étira sur les lèvres du vice-capitaine et il haussa les épaules.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas vous rater. »

Et le regard qu'il croisa dans le miroir lui fit brutalement réaliser qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se rater, sinon lui ne le raterait pas.

Il retroussa ses manches, qui retombèrent une seconde après. Il les roula pour qu'elles s'arrêtent aux coudes, elles glissèrent dès qu'il passa un premier coup de peigne dans les cheveux de son capitaine. En désespoir de cause, Renji fit retomber le haut de son uniforme sur sa taille. C'était peut-être pas très pudique, mais au moins, il ne ferait pas de conneries avec ses amples manches à proximité d'une paire de ciseaux.

Il inspira profondément, tendit la main au dessus de le tête du capitaine, ferma le poing, releva la main, retendit la main, et finalement laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps dans un « pof » sonore.

« Vous êtes sûr...

- Renji, dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en futilités.

- D'accord, d'accord. »

_Vous l'aurez voulu._

Byakuya soupira. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour avoir un lieutenant aussi empoté dans les moments les plus incongrus ? C'est vrai, après tout il ne s'agissait que de quelques coups de ciseaux. Et ils avaient autre chose à faire dans ce monde que jouer au coiffeur. Il se retint de secouer la tête avec dédain. C'est très imprudent de secouer la tête quand on a un coiffeur du dimanche derrière soi avec une paire de ciseaux en main.

« Je sais que tu as l'habitude de couper les cheveux de Rukia, ça ne devrait pas être trop différent.

Renji en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

- Comment vous...

Le capitaine leva les yeux aux ciel. Parfois son vice-capitaine arrivait encore à l'étonner, mais rarement dans le bon sens.

- Ah ouais, pardon. Enfin, avec Rukia, j'ai l'habitude... et puis... hem. »

Renji rosit malgré lui, non, il n'allait définitivement pas faire le même genre de coupe à Kuchiki. Renji sentit sa main trembler, ses doigts s'emmêler. Il inspira profondément. Il coupait ses cheveux depuis son plus jeune âge et avait été le coiffeur personnel de Rukia depuis leur première rencontre (la première fois à cause d'un pari stupide, les suivantes parce qu'elle y avait pris goût), et il ne comprenait pas à quelle occasion la jeune femme avait bien pu révéler cela à Kuchiki.

« Dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail.

- À vos ordres. »

Rapidement, Renji humidifia la chevelure d'ébène en passant et repassant le peigne dedans, lissant les cheveux dans la nuque. Et tout aussi rapidement, il rencontra son premier obstacle.

« Heu... vos kenseikan je...

- Ôte les. Fais attention, ils sont fragiles.

- Oui. »

Avec un luxe de précautions inutiles Renji fit glisser les précieux accessoires le long des mèches de cheveux, avant de les poser sur le bord du meuble à côté de lui. Il n'avait touché les kenseikan avant, et la texture lui parut bizarre, ou plutôt, inattendue. Souple et solide à la fois, léger, et pourtant, autour des mèches, ils tenaient les cheveux avec fermeté. Le lieutenant les déposa religieusement sur un petite tablette à côté d'une bassine d'eau et se remit à peigner les longs cheveux noirs.

Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna le peigne pour lisser la chevelure de ses doigts et séparer les mèches selon leur longueur. Par de petits coups de ciseaux, il commença à égaliser en longueur l'ensemble, avant de chercher à reproduire la même géométrie si particulière à la coupe de cheveux de son capitaine. Ses doigts courraient le long des mèches brunes, et bien malgré lui, il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant que les cheveux de son capitaine sentaient... ils avaient l'odeur de Kuchiki, en plus fort, en plus intense. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'inspirer le parfum capillaire de son capitaine. L'idée à elle seule suffisait à se sentir complètement détraqué, ce qui fait qu'il ne fut pas étonné outre mesure qu'elle lui vienne à l'esprit.

Au détour d'un coup de ciseau, comme il cherchait à débroussailler l'arrière des oreilles, il sentit la courbe de l'oreille heurter la pointe de ses ciseaux.

« Bougez pas. »

Il sentit le capitaine se raidir.

« Surtout, bougez pas. »

Puisqu'il allait tout raccourcir, il s'attacha également à ne pas laisser de duvet disgracieux, que ce soit à la base du crâne ou derrière les oreilles.

Au bout de dix minutes de travaille minutieux, et un peu laborieux il faut bien le dire, il parvint à un résultat raisonnablement admissible. Pas aussi féminin que ce qu'il avait l'habitude faire à Rukia, mais pas non plus trop moche.

« Ça va pas mal vous raccourcir. La mèche a été coupée assez haute.

- Peu importe. »

Il éclaircit encore quelques mèches sur le côté, passant par moments devant son capitaine dont le regard n'avait rien perdu de sa fixité, pour cisailler la masse de cheveux qui lui retombait devant le regard. Et puis il reposa les ciseaux après un ultime cliquetis, remit en ordre la chevelure et recula de quelques pas.

« Voilà capitaine.

Byakuya fit face à son reflet, parfaitement inexpressif, tourna la tête à droite, plus à gauche, il leva le menton, histoire d'admirer la vue « de dessous ».

- Ça peut aller.

Renji hésita et puis attrapa un kenseikan à côté de lui.

- Vous voulez les remettre comme avant ?

Byakuya eut une brève réaction de surprise. Et puis il haussa les épaules. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus assez de cheveux devant le visage pour y glisser les précieux accessoire.

- Fixe-les de chaque côté, murmura-t-il, l'air songeur. »

Il observa son broncher son vice-capitaine faire passer délicatement une mèche de cheveux entortillée à l'intérieur du tube. À droite, il remit les deux kenseikan d'origine, mais plus à la verticale, tandis que les trois autres furent déplacé vers la gauche, plutôt que sur le haut de son crâne. Les mèches tombaient maintenant à la verticale et non plus sur son visage.

Renji passa une main dans son cou, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

« Ça ira comme ça ?

Byakuya étudia son reflet quelques longues secondes, étonné de se voir aussi changé par une simple coiffure différente. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait de bizarre dans ce nouveau style et il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez que je change quelqu...

- Merci Renji, ça ira, nettoie tout ça, nous avons encore à faire aujourd'hui.

- Oui capitaine. »

Et tandis que Renji balayait les mèches coupées qui jonchaient le sol, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de passer à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de chasser le souvenir amer qui l'envahissait maintenant à sa propre vue. Il sortit finalement et se rendit dans le salon où ils s'étaient retrouvés précédemment, où il comptait retrouver ses collègues pour décider quelles conclusions ils pouvaient tirer de l'événement du jour. Il entendit derrière lui les pas précipités de son lieutenant.

Dans le salon, dont la porte était poussée, il reconnut les voix de Ukitake, Prwy pwn et Rʼáş en grande conversation. Et au moment où il poussa la porte, les voix s'évanouirent. Ukitake se tourna pour accueillir les deux jeunes gens.

« Alors que...

L'aîné des capitaines s'interrompit et ouvrit la bouche avant de murmurer.

- Soujun...

Le plus jeune s'immobilisa et sembla un instant prit au dépourvu. Ukitake se reprit et balbutia d'un ton d'excuse.

- Désolé Byakuya... c'est juste que... comme ça, avec tes cheveux coiffés ainsi.

Byakuya hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de son collègue.

- Tu ressembles à Soujun comme ça. À première vue.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, trancha Byakuya d'un ton sec qui prit son aîné au dépourvu. Pouvons-nous parler de cette anomalie maintenant ?

- Certes, certes, fit Rʼáş. Renji se joint à nous ? »

Byakuya hocha la tête, sans laisser à l'intéressé l'opportunité de se défiler. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'en avait aucune envie. Pas avant d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux et dont il était partiellement responsable. Après tout, c'était sa coupe de cheveux. Et ça devait être particulièrement gratiné, vu la manière dont Ukitake lorgnait toujours sur Kuchiki, d'un air à la fois satisfait et inquiet. Bien sûr, ils allaient passer des heures à discuter de trucs d'énergie spirituelle, de modification de reichi et de reiatsu, de forme ana-systémique et extra-corporelle... bref, rien qu'il ne puisse comprendre. Ils allaient comparer des tas de chiffre qu'Akon sortait d'on ne sait où, avec des tas de signes bizarres et de lettre grecques. Et à la fin de la journée, il serait en état de quasi-mort cérébrale, incapable d'absorber une miette d'information en plus. Mais il avait désormais quelque chose d'intéressant sur lequel réfléchir pendant les heures de blabla qui allaient suivre.

La journée s'étira sans fin, de discussion en conclusion, de tensions en reproches. Les Mʻntşn ne leur pardonnaient pas d'avoir amené un assassin avec eux, et lorsque Renji s'éclipsa enfin, les capitaines étaient encore en pleine discussion animée avec Rʼáş sur les conditions de la prolongation de leur séjour en ces lieux. Il sortit de la petite maison de Prwy pwn et constata qu'il faisait presque nuit. Il hésita quelques minutes en tournant en rond dans le visage, et puis finalement, il se rendit d'un pas décidé vers la maison où logeaient ses trois collègues. Cette nuit non plus, il ne se sentait pas de dormir seul.

**OoOoO**

Il sentit la jouissance venir, monter comme une vague roule sur les flots jusqu'à la rive, jusqu'à s'enrouler et s'abattre comme une masse sur la plage, frappant le sol, faisant voler des gerbes d'écumes de toute part. Et il jouit, traversé par un long frisson, tout son corps tendu à l'extrême, palpitant, tremblant sous l'effet du plaisir.

Il baissa le regard.

Ses mains étaient perdues, perdues dans la chevelure noire, humide, courte. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui appartenait cette chevelure, mais il refusait de relever le visage qu'elle dissimulait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce devait être une erreur ou un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir les doigts fermement serrés autour de _ces_ mèches d'un noir profond.

Brusquement, ses mains, qui se trouvaient au niveau de sa taille, remontèrent, ses bras se plièrent, et il se trouvait enlacé, avant même d'avoir fait un seul mouvement. Il ne voyait toujours pas le visage, il ne pouvait pas le voir, parce qu'il était trop près. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ouvrir les yeux, à se concentrer sur les traits de son partenaire si mystérieux, parce que son corps tout entier était concentré sur un seul endroit. Sa bouche en feu qui se faisait dévorée par celle de l'autre. La sensation humide des lèvres sur les siennes, l'amertume de la salive, la moiteur d'une langue contre la sienne, et le contact frénétique de leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient par moment.

S'il en croyait sa raison, c'était définitivement lui : la taille, la corpulence, la silhouette, les cheveux ornés et fraîchement coupés. S'il se fiait à ce qui était en train de se passer, c'était un total étranger qui l'embrassait fougueusement. Car lui, lui ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait être ni fougueux, ni passionné. Il était fait du marbre dans lequel on taille les pierres tombales.

Et pourtant le baiser s'approfondit, se fit tendre et sauvage à la fois, se fit aimant, à tel point que Renji crut sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son cœur s'emballer jusqu'à lui faire mal. Le plaisir dans tout son corps, la chaleur de l'homme contre le sien et cette pointe douloureuse, plantée dans son cœur, qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Tout cela fut trop, trop d'un seul coup, trop de sensations pour lui.

**OoOoO**

« Ah !

Renji se redressa brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte pour inspirer le plus d'air possible. Comment avait-il pu se laisser... bon sang. Il eut un sourire malheureux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il s'était presque étouffé à cause d'un baiser imaginaire. Bravo, Renji, ça sert à quoi d'avoir toujours son lit plein si c'est pour faire des rêves de puceau ? Il se morigéna un peu plus en constatant qu'il avait vraiment fait un rêve de puceau, du moins, s'il fallait en croire l'érection qui tendait le drap au niveau de son entre jambe.

Une voix le tira de sa minute d'auto-apitoiement.

- Ça va pas ?

Renji tourna la tête et secoua la tête au beau brun allongé à ses côtés.

- Tu ne dors pas toi ?

- Je me réveille vite.

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la main de son amant fermement serrée sur quelque chose d'oblong planqué sous les draps. Il n'avait tout de même pas... L'objet bougea et le relief sous le drap confirma les craintes de Renji.

- Tu devrais décrocher quelque fois. Tu peux pas être armé aussi au lit !

- C'est mon métier.

Akuto se redressa, en appui sur ses coudes et fit tournoyer son poignard sur la pointe sous le regard écœuré de Renji.

- Tu t'es accroché à ça pendant tout le temps où... ?

- Mais non, mentit l'assassin sur un ton qui déprima un peu plus le vice-capitaine. Laisse tomber, dis-moi plutôt ce qui te réveille en pleine nuit ?

Renji rejeta la tête en arrière, projetant ses cheveux trempés de sueur contre son dos.

- Un rêve.

- Cauchemar ?

- Nan, nan. Un rêve, juste un rêve. Plutôt agréable en fait, mais bizarre.

- Je dois me sentir flatté ? Ironisa Akuto pour qui un gars qui se réveille à cause d'un rêve après le genre d'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé était gravement atteint. D'insomnie. Et l'insomnie, c'est comme tout, ça se guérit. Il se tourna à demi, lâcha son arme et passa sa main gauche sous le drap.

- Plutôt agréable en effet.

Renji se trémoussa au contact un peu froid des mains de son amant.

- T'en veux encore ?

- Quitte à ne pas dormir. »

_Autant utiliser son temps intelligemment._

Renji se laissa rallonger au sol, Akuto à moitié sur lui, une main entretenant son érection avec talent, tandis que les lèvres de l'assassin s'attaquaient à son cou, déjà constellé de suçons.

« Akuto.

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi tu couches avec moi ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et, à la vue de l'expression rêveuse du vice-capitaine, cessa son approche. Pas encore prêt à remettre le couvert de toute évidence.

- Parce que tu as proposé très explicitement de réconforter tous les blessés du jour. Kiyone est allée se réfugier chez Trʻtşʻrʼas en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir sous le même toit que toi sans courir un risque. Et comme ça me faisait de la peine que tu te réconforte tout seul, je me suis dévoué. Après tout, je suis aussi un blessé du jour.

- Blessé ?

- Oui, je me suis coupé la langue et je dois avoir quelques égratignures en cherchant bien.

- Maintenant c'est sûr, fit Renji, mi-figue, mi-raisin, au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il passa un bras sur ses yeux pour échapper aux prunelles de son amant qui luisaient dans la pénombre.

Ce dernier se réinstalla de son côté de la paillasse et s'assit, les jambes croisées.

- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu couches avec moi. De manière générale.

- Pour la même raison que les autres, je suppose.

- Et c'est ?

- Parce que tu fais ça bien.

Renji médita la réponse un moment et se redressa brusquement. L'euphorie de son rêve était entièrement dissipée maintenant et il se sentait parfaitement réveillé.

- C'est pas une raison ça.

Akuto eut une mimique ennuyée.

- En l'occurrence, si. Attention, j'ai pas dit que c'était seulement bon, j'ai dit que tu faisais ça bien.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

Il soupira. D'habitude Renji était plutôt du genre je-m'en-foutiste et c'est ce qui faisait son charme, entre autre, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment inquiet dans cette demande, alors il prit la peine de réfléchir. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il était toujours tenté d'aller voir Renji quand il avait vraiment besoin d'oublier tout le reste.

- Tu dois avoir un don pour rendre les gens heureux de baiser, c'est tout. Pas de regret, pas de remord, pas de jalousie, pas de pouvoir, pas de ressentiment. Je ne sais pas, tu rend le sexe bien, ça veut dire, bon en soi et non plus seulement bon de manière relative, par rapport aux autres plaisirs de la vie.

Renji eut une expression dubitative.

- T'as pensé à tout ça.

- C'est normal, chez moi le cerveau marche vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pas seulement en situation d'urgence.

- Très drôle. »

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, chacun reposant sur la paillasse, respirant doucement, bercé par le murmure de la mer. Renji inspira profondément, il aurait voulu se rendormir, mais il était partagé par l'envie de retourner dans son rêve, et la peur d'y trouver quelque chose de gênant. Soudain, un détail de la journée lui revint en mémoire. Ça l'avait troublé et il avait oublié, juste le temps de faire l'amour avec Akuto, mais maintenant ça revenait.

« Toi qui est intelligent, et dans une division de fouineurs, ça te dit quelque chose le nom de Soujun ?

Akuto se tourna à demi pour voir Renji qui avait les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Y'en a des tas des Soujun, ça peut-être n'importe quoi.

- Ah.

Sentant la déception dans la voix de son amant, le jeune shinigami eut un élan de pitié.

- Mais si ça peut t'avancer, c'est le prénom du père de ton capitaine. »

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à retomber dans un sommeil, et retrouver le rêve étrange et délicieux qui l'avait amené au réveil. Il voulait rêver, il voulait rêver de cette rencontre si sensuelle, il voulait rêver jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

**Et si vous aussi vous voulez écrire, y'a un petit carré là, en-dessous, qui est fait pour.**

* * *

**Réponse aux gens qu'on aime et qui reviewent !**

Emeline : que dire de plus... ? Merci encore et toujours de ton soutien inconditionnel. O n espère bien que tu restes satisfaite par ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il est à la hauteur des précédent. Si tu aimes voir Byakuya se faire traumatiser, tu as dû te sentir servie là ! XD On a bien pris note de ta commande, elles en préparation (par contre, ce ne sera pas livré en trente minutes, personne n'est parfait). Humour et érotisme, comme tu dis, sont les deux mamelles de la fanfic (de la nôtre en tout cas), et on fera tout pour te contenter ! Et puis bon anniversaire aussi (en retard, certes, mais vieux motard que j'aimais _ce jeu de mot pourri vous est généreusement offert par l'amical des boulistes de Knok le Zout). A bientôt et bonne lecture !

Anne Onyme : Ô toi lectrice au pseudo si poétique, merci de ta review, et merci encore d'aimer cette ficounette. Bien sûr, les couples seront là, au rendez-vous, ils feront l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait, et tout ça pour le plus grand plaisir de tous (nous, eux, vous...). Pour Sasakibe, c'est pas nous qui le disons, il est vice-capitaine de papy Yama, autrement dit, le premier lieutenant de cette division, d'ailleurs dans Bleach, les perso les plus redoutables ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit. Quand au sort de la dimension des hippies communistes, on verra bien ! (oui, c'est super précis, mais on peut pas dévoiler l'intrigue tout de suite là ^^). Bise à toi, et merci beaucoup encore pour ta review, on espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu autant que les autres !

Modafukka : merci beaucoup, toujours aussi heureux de voir que nos fics te plaisent. D'après moi (c'est Loli qui écrit), être la "Corée du Nord spirituelle du fandom" est le plus beau compliment qu'on nous ait jamais fait. Et effectivement on a bien pensé que la concurrence serait rude pour ce pauvre Tite Kubo, alors on a renoncé à traduire nos fics en japonais, ça détruirait le marché nippon du Bleach XD C'est pour ça que c'est gratuit (et que nous sommes pauvres ^^). Bise à toi et à bientôt.


	7. La libre entrée et sortie des acteurs 3

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

NA : et pour tous ceux qui trouvent cette histoire de migration des âmes incohérente, adressez-vous à maître Kubo !

WARNING : notre premier threesome hétéro et improbable avec un OC... on s'est payé chacun un petit coup de rouge pour fêter ça XD

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**II**

**Libre entrée et sortie des acteurs **

_Les systèmes économiques qui négligent les facteurs moraux et sentimentaux sont comme des statues de cire : ils ont l'air d'être vivants et pourtant il leur manque la vie de l'être en chair et en os._

Gandhi

* * *

Un bruit de porte violemment claquée contre le mur réveilla cette fois Renji d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il constata d'une part qu'Akuto le tripotait dans son sommeil, ce à quoi il n'était pas vraiment opposé, quoi qu'il préférât être éveillé pour en profiter, et d'autre part que Kiyone avait fait irruption sans la moindre discrétion dans sa petite cabane et les fixait d'un air choqué.

« Hem... hem... heu... Hé oh, vous deux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kiyone, je croyais que tu pionçai chez Trʻtşʻrʼas.

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'Agido décide de s'incruster. Vous êtes tous des gros malades, vous le savez ça ?

La jeune femme était furieuse et vint s'asseoir contre le mur de planches de la cabane de Renji. Elle replia ses genoux entre ses bras et continua à maugréer tout bas.

- Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes porcs.

- Qui ? Nous ?

- Ben ouais, vous les mecs, vous pensez qu'à baiser, et quand vous avez ça en tête, on dirait que rien ne peut vous l'ôter du crâne.

Renji toussota et leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Akuto étouffa un rire nerveux.

- Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, pense à Ukitake.

- Laisse mon capitaine en dehors de ça.

- D'accord, d'accord si tu veux.

Subrepticement, il se rapprocha d'une demie-fesse de la jeune fille qui réagit de manière épidermique.

- T'approche pas plus, je te latte en kido alors me cherche pas.

- C'est bon Kiyone, j'allais pas non plus te violer. C'est juste que si tu veux parler, je suis là. Et je suis attentif.

- Arrête ça, je te connais.

Renij secoua la tête de désespoir devant tant de méfiance et s'approcha davantage encore, tirant sa paillasse avec lui.

- Allé, fais pas la gueule, je peux pas t'aider si tu me fais la gueule.

- Recule.

L'officier, au contraire, se rapprocha encore une fois, ce qui ne laissait plus qu'un mètre entre eux deux.

- Écoute, sois t'es venue pour dormir ici, et dans ce cas, t'as une paillasse de l'autre côté du paravent, bonne nuit. Sois t'es venue te plaindre et je vais m'efforcer de t'écouter et te soutenir dans cette opération.

La jeune femme eut un geste de la main.

- Je sais comment ça se termine pour les pauvres gens qui pensent trouver une oreille attentive et une épaule pour pleurer chez toi.

- Ils trouvent les deux.

- Et autre chose aussi.

Cette fois Renji s'assit carrément contre le mur à moins d'un mètre de sa collègue.

- C'est comme ça que je montre mon attachement aux gens.

- T'es attaché au monde entier, Renji.

- Et alors, c'est mal ?

Kiyone rentra son visage entre ses bras.

- T'as jamais aimé quelqu'un vraiment ?

Renji se pencha vers elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Ça c'est pas ton problème...

Kiyone releva la tête pour argumenter mais le vice-capitaine enchaîna très vite.

- ... Ton problème c'est que t'as peur de lâcher prise.

- Hein ?

- Ouais, faut lâcher prise pour faire l'amour, faut se mettre à nu, faut se livrer.

- Tu ne...

- Il faut faire confiance.

Elle repoussa Renji d'un coup de coude un peu mou.

- Tu vois que tu penses qu'à ça !

- Ben non, mais là, oui, j'y pense.

- Lâche-moi Renji, je couche pas avec le gars qui a couché avec la moitié du Seireitei.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas des objets, tu sais. Y'a pas d'amant neuf et d'amant d'occasion.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Renji chercha ses mots quelques secondes. Si l'idée était claire en lui, la formuler devenait compliquer à mesure qu'il y pensait.

- Je veux te connaître, savoir de quoi tu es faite. Et je veux que tu me fasses confiance, que tu me croies.

- T'es pas obligé de...

L'officier sourit un peu rêveusement.

- Si. Quand on en vient au corps à corps, il n'y a pas de mot, pas de mensonge, pas de dissimulation, pas de non-dits. C'est juste franc et droit.

- D'où tu sors ça ? Murmura Akuto qui suivait l'échange avec une intense curiosité.

- De la onzième, c'est un des premiers trucs qu'on y apprend.

- C'était pas plutôt à propos du corps à corps au combat ?

- Où est la différence ? Le corps ne ment pas. »

Renji, en prononçant ces mots, avait passé deux doigts sous le menton de Kiyone et levait son visage vers lui, essayant du mieux du monde de faire passer tout ce en quoi il croyait. Le corps ne ment pas. Les frémissements, les joues roses, les lèvres brillantes, les larmes au coin des yeux, la tension dans les muscles, les poings serrés, ce mouvement de crispation des orteils quand vient la jouissance. Le corps ne ment pas.

Kiyone rougit violemment.

« T'as vraiment aucune honte toi...

Renji secoua la tête, et rétorqua avec certainement plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je garde la honte pour ce dont je me sens sale.

Et il s'avança, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne puisse pas se dérober. Assez près pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de reculer si elle ne voulait pas.

- Ça, ce n'est pas sale.

Elle n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsque le vice-capitaine s'empara de ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches et froides et Renji s'efforça de les pétrir des siennes, de les réchauffer, de les aimer jusqu'à les en brûler d'une chaleur nouvelle.

Finalement, il les quitta à regret, attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et la tira vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Alors t'as intérêt à être gentil, marmonna Kiyone, qui réussit presque à faire croire qu'elle acquiesçait à contre cœur.

- Promis juré. »

Sous ses mains, Renji sentit la tension dans les épaules de la jeune femme se faire plus violente, les muscles raidis, crispés. Il observa son expression quelques secondes, ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses pupilles largement dilatées. Il remonta sa main droite, vers sa tempe, puis dans les courtes mèches blondes.

« Dis donc toi... me dit pas que...

- Quoi ?

- T'es encore vierge ?

- Mais ça te regarde pas.

Derrière eux, Akuto, qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange, eut un ricanement goguenard.

- Un petit peu maintenant.

- Et toi, si t'oses dire un mot de tout ça... menaça Kiyone en pointant un index menaçant sur lui.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire charmeur et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je suis une tombe... tant que je peux rester pour regarder.

Kiyone eut une grimace écœurée.

- T'es bien aussi tordu que Renji, toi.

Des épaules de la jeune femme, l'une des mains de Renji migra vers sa taille et son bras suivit le mouvement, rapprochant Kiyone de lui.

- Ben merci. »

L'autre main se glissa subrepticement dans l'entrebâillement du yukata de la jeune femme, écartant le tissus délicatement orné de motifs floraux. Si elle rougit, si elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, Kiyone n'en laissa rien paraître, elle ferma les yeux et avança son corps vers la main qui l'effleurait. Renji caressa doucement le ventre plat et ferme, appréciant la tessiture de sa peau. Et puis, il s'égara, plus loin, plus haut, tâtant du bout des doigts la base du sein gauche, explorant le relief charnu.

Kiyone réprima un gémissement, et grommela.

« Et dire que tu t'es toujours foutu de moi parce que j'avais pas de poitrine.

- Mais j'ai rien contre.

- Au contraire, persifla Akuto, qui commençait à s'amuser follement, il est plutôt fan des garçons manqués.

Kiyone haussa les épaules.

- Des garçons tout court oui.

- Court ou pas court, je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent qu'il y a que la taille qui compte.

Kiyone haussa les épaules et posa ses mains sur les bras de Renji, toujours occupé à explorer sa poitrine avec douceur.

- Tu peux bien rester et mater tant que tu veux Akuto. Tu peux même participer si ça te chante.

Le mouvement des mains cessa brutalement et Renji releva la tête si brusquement qu'il faillit asséner un coup de boule à la jeune femme.

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

De son côté, Akuto avait simplement esquissé un sourire en coin. Décidément, il était écrit qu'il irait de surprise en surprise cette nuit-là. Sa main toujours serrée sur le poignard qu'il s'interdisait de quitter se décrispa et il se redressa sur les genoux.

- Renji ?

Ce dernier dévisageait toujours la jeune femme, complètement incrédule, il cherchait une lueur d'ironie, épiait le moment où elle éclaterait de rire en les envoyant promener. Mais elle tendit simplement la main vers le torse nu du vice-capitaine et commença à son tour à le caresser avec délectation.

Renji hocha la tête.

- Si elle est d'accord, je suis d'accord. »

Et il se pencha, pour être à la hauteur de son amante, pour l'embrasser profondément avant de reprendre sa minutieuse exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Ses mains ne couraient pas sur son corps, elles erraient, elles vagabondaient, elles parcouraient pas à pas, avançant sur la peau comme un promeneur se fraye un chemin entre les hautes herbes des prés fleuris de l'été.

Il sentait Kiyone se rapprocher, se serrer contre lui, il percevait sa chaleur diffuse, et progressivement, son bras droit passa autour de sa taille, accentuant ce mouvement de rapprochement. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent, chaudes cette fois-ci, et Renji s'agrippa instinctivement au visage écarlate de la jeune femme, l'écartant faiblement du sien, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il plongea son regard dans les pupilles d'un bleu sombre de la jeune femme.

« Fais moi juste un peu confiance.

- J'ai confiance.

- Plus que ça. »

Kiyone soupira et jeta ses bras autour du cou du shinigami, si proche de lui qu'une feuille de papier à cigarette aurait eu du mal à se glisser entre eux.

« La confiance ça se mérite. »

Il sourit, toutes dents dehors, charmé par la bravache de son amie et l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire passer sur ses cuisses, assise sur les genoux. Par automatisme, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du vice-capitaine, s'appuyant du mieux possible pour ne pas être complètement assise mais à moitié redressée, juste à la bonne hauteur pour continuer de l'embrasser. Fougueuse, avide, à la recherche d'une preuve plus intense, plus réelle, plus brûlante qu'un simple baiser. À la recherche de quelque chose d'absolu dans le simple fait de mêler sa salive à la sienne, d'adopter le relief de ses lèvres, de suivre chacun de leurs mouvements. A la recherche d'un signe muet dans la valse lente des langues allant et venant. À la recherche d'une découverte nouvelle, d'un éclair de lucidité à mesure que l'air fuyait ses poumons, à mesure que leur souffle se répondait, qu'ils se respiraient l'un l'autre.

Enfin, Kiyone détacha ses lèvres fatiguées de celles de Renji.

« Confiance comme ça ?

- Ouais, au moins, fit Renji en souriant à moitié.

- C'est un bon à rien, il ne mérite rien, tu sais.

Kiyone tressaillit malgré elle Akuto s'était glissé derrière elle, à califourchon sur les jambes de Renji et susurrait à son oreille à vois basse.

- C'est pour ça qu'on lui passe tout. Il fait trop pitié. »

La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, histoire de bien faire comprendre à l'assassin qu'il n'était pas autorisé à rester pour blablater, il avait bien mieux à faire avec sa bouche.

Akuto n'attendit pas plus pour coller ses lèvres à la peau fine et pâle de la nuque et s'attacha à l'embrasser goulûment, laissant ça et là des marques violacées.

Kiyone inspira profondément et écarta ses lèvres closes, à la recherche d'un goulée d'air salvatrice. Ce n'était pas comme si la sensation était nouvelle. Des mains sur son corps, la tendresse dans chaque geste, le désir brûlant sa peau. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce qui changeait c'était la certitude qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas cette fois, elle n'arrêterait pas les deux hommes qui la caressaient. Elle ne dirait pas non au dernier moment, comme cela lui était arrivé tant de fois.

Les mots de Renji firent peu à peu leur chemin en elle. Confiance, l'entière confiance, qui ne chasse pas la peur mais la rend délicieuse.

Renji sourit intérieurement en sentant le premier mouvement de bassin de la jeune femme sur ses jambes, ni lent, ni timide, juste un début, la promesse d'une suite meilleure encore. Un balancement gracieux, aérien, un mouvement délicat et il sentit à nouveau la chaleur. Lentement, doucement, le yukata de Kiyone tomba de ses épaules, un pli foncé barrant le tissu clair. Et au bout de ce pli, tendu dans le dos de la jeune femme, il y avait la main d'Akuto, tirant délicatement sur le vêtement. Par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire de connivence et Akuto replongea la tête, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau blanche, traçant du bout de la langue le relief osseux de omoplates, les deux mains posées au creux des hanches de Kiyone, flattant la chair ferme d'un toucher sensuel et insidieux. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de cette peau, la fine pellicule de sueur et de condensation, les poils hérissés par l'air frais de la nuit, l'odeur sèche, un goût d'amande amère, un goût salé par dessus. Il inspira plus profondément. L'odeur se fit plus complexe, amertume encore, et une nuance fraîche, presque froide, florale, un parfum de sève et d'humus. Il sentit le long balancement de hanches de la jeune femme, d'avant en arrière, l'éternel recommencement, en avant pour s'offrir, en arrière pour recevoir. Il retourna dans son cou, pressant son corps contre celui, frêle et pâle, de la jeune fille, assez proche pour qu'elle sente clairement son excitation. Et en réponse, sans un mot, toujours dans le silence de la nuit, bruissant de la brise nocturne et du ronronnement des vagues s'échouant sur la grève, un bras passa autour de sa taille, la main fine de jeune fille se posa sur sa hanche, traça l'os du bassin, et s'agrippa à la chair, les ongles enfoncés juste ce qu'il faut.

Juste assez pour se sentir vivante, pour se savoir active, pour être actrice de cette scène étrange et terrifiante. Et dans cette scène, Renji, perdu dans ses baisers, la poussait en arrière, sur Akuto. Akuto dur et tendu contre elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle sentait à présent, le sexe dur qui rencontrait son corps à chacun de ses mouvements. Le temps passait, le temps passait si lentement, à mesure que son corps était dévoré par les lèvres affamées, le temps passait si lentement qu'elle pu presque compter un à un les cheveux rouge qui tombaient sur sa peau d'albâtre. Kiyone sentit la nuit passer, le temps s'écouler comme les gouttes d'une clepsydre. Elle se détendit, relâcha la pression, à mesure qu'elle s'habituait au contact rude de ces corps d'homme autour du sien. Et lorsque l'habitude devint plaisir, pur plaisir, onde soyeuse née au creux de ses reins, elle gémit. Gémissement brusque, rauque, presque animal. Brève lueur dans une nuit de sensations obscures, fugace conscience dans un magma de gestes incohérents.

Alors seulement au son de ce gémissement qui ponctua leur étreinte, Renji leva les yeux vers Kiyone, et attendit patiemment de croiser son regard. Ses petits seins dressés vers le ciel captivèrent son attention un instant, les tétons en érection, comme une preuve physique de la farouche volonté de cette jeune femme même dans un moment d'abandon total. Et puis il retrouva son visage : les lèvres rosies, les yeux brillants, les joues écarlates et les mèches blondes qui lui collaient au front. Les lèvres fines de Kiyone formèrent un mot muet.

_Quoi ?_

Pour toute réponse, Renji passa ses mains sous les genoux de son amante, et dans un même mouvement vif, les remonta et plongea la tête entre les cuisses marmoréennes, un sourire caranassier sur les lèvres.

« N... »

A peine eut-elle pu formuler l'idée de protester, que Kiyone sentit un contact chaud et humide entre ses jambes, et un autre, sec et brûlant sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson incroyablement violent, même pour une fille aussi sensible que Kiyone.

« C'est bon ? Sussurra Akuto à son oreille.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Parle-moi, Kiyone. Insista le jeune homme. Dis-moi si je fais ce qu'il faut.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, les lèvres serrées, les dents entrechoquées, les yeux étroitement clos, au bord des larmes.

- Dis-moi si c'est ce que tu aimes.

Une main quitta son corps sans avertissement, l'autre glissa, avec délectation, et caressa l'espace entre les deux seins, pressant avec douceur la base de chacun d'entre eux, frôlant le renflement de chair du bout du pouce, sans jamais en atteindre le sommet. Une nouvelle plainte étouffée s'éleva des lèvres closes.

- Parle-moi. Parle-nous. Continua l'assassin d'un ton grave.

Ses doigts dessinèrent le contour des seins sans jamais venir en exciter l'extrémité, malgré les mouvements quémandeurs de la jeune femme qui bombait le torse en avant, les reins creusés pour venir au devant du contact oppressant des mains d'Akuto.

- Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

Et de l'autre main, il écarta ses lèvres, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir et sa voix à sortir.

« C'est trop... Souffla la jeune femme

- Trop ?

- Trop fort. Trop bon. Surtout... surtout...

- Surtout ?

- N'arrête pas. »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Akuto inspira profondément, oubliant la douloureuse frustration d'avoir une érection tendue contre les fesses de son amante sans pouvoir céder à cette envie de la prendre sans attendre. Il croisa le regard de Renji qui surveillait l'échange depuis l'espace ouvert entre les jambes de Kiyone, et son sourire s'accentua. Il dirigea ses mains vers le ventre de la jeune femme, traçant de larges cercles, massant délicatement la peau.

« Ça ne fait que commencer. »

Juste pour confirmer ces mots, Renji relpongea entre les jambes de Kiyone, cessant son vagabondage sans but autour de son sexe déjà humide. Il posa sa bouche ouverte sur l'excroissance de chair gonflée et parlpitante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Hm ! »

Kiyone avait fermé la bouche à nouveau, elle s'était forcée à clore ses lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Renji eut une bouffée de satisfaction en sentant tout le corps de son amante se crisper. Il embrassa à nouveau le petit bouton de chair, le malaxant entre ses lèvres, lubrifié d'autant de salive, avant de continuer plus bas, passant sa langue entre les lèvres déjà écloses, luisantes, offertes. Il colla sa bouche contre le sexe de la jeune femme, embrassant, dévorant, savourant jusqu'au bout la délicieuse sensation de tenir tout un corps en haleine du simple bout de la langue. Des mouvements au début lents et caressant, il passa à une succession d'allées et venues, plus profondément, plus brusquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Kiyone tressaillir. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Et il sourit de toutes ses dents... intérieurement. Car extérieurement il était toujours concentré sur les mouvements de sa langue, sur la chair mouillée, ferme et souple à la fois qu'il massait du bout de sa langue.

« Renji... »

Il sourit, la palpitation de chair se faisait de plus en plus forte, et sous ses mains, les jambes se crispèrent, cherchant vainement à se resserrer l'une contre l'autre. Il opposa une légère résistance pour les laisser à leur place et puis décolla ses mains pour les passer lentement sur le renflement du pubis de Kiyone.

Il introduit un doigt d'abord, Kiyone était... vraiment très excitée. Et puis un second, la jeune femme tressaillit, les hanches creusées à l'extrême, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Doucement... Renji...

- Désolé... je vais faire ça mieux. »

Ses lèvres collées contre le relief de l'os de la hanche, il imprimait des mouvements lents et amples de ses doigts. Il la sentait, cette résistance, qu'il n'avait jamais sentit chez une fille avant, cette chose, qui enserrait ses doigts, qui restreignait ses mouvements. Cette résistance qu'il allait devoir briser. Avec un luxe de précaution inhabituel, il introduisit un troisième doigt, et la délicate membrane se tendit à tel point qu'il crut qu'elle allait craquer simplement avec ses doigts. Mais il retira sa main, après quelques va et vient, les doigts collants, le regard fixé sur l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Kiyone.

« C'est bon ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais en même temps, de petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« T'es sûre. »

Un nouveau hochement de tête et puis elle s'agrippa nerveusement aux bras d'Akuto qui la serrait toujours contre son torse. Après plusieurs minutes de ce petit manège, Renji se rehaussa à la hauteur de la jeune femme et attrapa fermement ses hanches.

« Je vais y aller, Kiyone, ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et, démentant son expression complètement perdue, invectiva durement son amant.

« Mais bon sang, arrête de bavasser... on n'est pas là pour ça.

- D'accord, d'accord... grommela Renji en posant le bout de son sexe contre les lèvres toutes humides. Soyez attentionné je vous jure... »

Et il la pénétra, doucement, lentement, laissant les chairs s'écarter sur son passage, et s'habituer à sa présence.

Kiyone se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, jusqu'à ce qu'Akuto vienne l'embrasser tendrement, distrayant la jeune femme de la douleur d'être pénétrée. Elle se perdit dans les caresses toutes plus douces les une que les autres, censées détendre le corps crispé par leur étreinte. Elle se perdit dans les mots incompréhensibles, doux et tendres, des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens mais qui vibraient dans tout son corps, qui transperçaient sa chair, broyaient ses os et annihilaient sa raison.

Et puis tout changea.

Quelque chose avait cédé en elle. La résistance ? L'hésitation ? Le refus ? Ou simplement une digue soigneusement entretenue par des années de méfiance, construite pour s'isoler du monde, pour se protéger des autres, érigée comme une muraille entre elle-même et son cœur. Le reste de la nuit se perdit dans les cris de plaisir, dans les étreintes effrénées, dans le ballet subtile des corps perdus d'amour. Il y eu encore et encore cette sensation formidable d'être prise au plus profond de son être, et celle, à la saveur plus subtile, de posséder l'autre, de pouvoir déclencher cris et tressaillement d'un simple mouvement de sa bouche ou de sa langue. Il n'y eut bientôt que ces deux paires de mains, ces deux paires de lèvres, ces deux paires d'yeux qui l'entouraient, qui lui prodiguaient toutes les attentions du monde.

Le reste ne fut qu'un tourbillon de plaisir perdu dans des échos de gémissements enivrants.

Elle sentit la différence, l'autre sensation, lorsqu'Akuto la prit à son tour, toujours derrière elle, alors qu'elle devait elle-même aller et venir sur les jambes du jeune homme. Elle jouit intensément de cette étrangeté, de voir le regard affamé de Renji se poser sur elle alors qu'elle se faisait prendre par un autre. Elle sut qu'Akuto était aussi pleinement comblé lorsque ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa taille, elle sentit le jeune homme coller son front à son dos, les mèches trempées de sueur rafraîchirent agréablement sa peau brûlante.

Renji sentit son cœur battre violemment dans cage thoracique. L'expression complètement libérée de Kiyone et la manière dont sa petite main serrait toujours la sienne, le souffle haletant d'Akuto et le tremblement de ses jambes, tout cela concourrait à chambouler le peu de pensées cohérentes qu'il savait encore formuler. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa amoureusement la jeune femme, savourant chaque seconde de ce baiser. Les lèvres des femmes sont tellement plus fines, plus douces, plus chaudes, et sa langue, si menue, si fine, et sa bouche si étroite qu'il se demanda bien comment elle avait pu le prendre en entier quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit son visage à deux mains, la peau aussi était plus douce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une femme et il redécouvrait avec plaisir la délicatesse et la finesse qui leur sont propres. Leur corps tout en courbes douces, ferme sans la dureté du corps des hommes qu'il connaissait, était un régal pour les mains et pour les yeux.

En se décollant de la jeune femme, il croisa le regard épuisé d'Akuto et sourit en abandonnant Kiyone pour embrasser tout aussi passionnément son partenaire. Oui, c'était plus rugueux, plus carré, plus osseux, mais cette sensation avait aussi son charme.

Kiyone, étroitement serrée entre les bras d'Akuto observait le baiser avec un curiosité gourmande. À chacune des démonstrations d'affection des deux hommes elle avait oscillé entre la gêne inculquée par sa bonne éducation, et la curiosité instinctive face à une découverte déstabilisante. Elle savait que cela se passait ainsi, mais entre le savoir et le voir il y a un gouffre. Et entre le voir et le vivre, il y a un abîme. C'était à la fois dérangeant et tentant.

Au bout d'un moment, Renji rompit le baiser, laissant son amant plus essoufflé qu'il ne l'avait trouvé, et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« T'aime ça ?

Elle hocha la tête sans avoir même besoin qu'il précise de quoi il parlait. Elle était parfaitement consciente du regard envieux qu'elle devait avoir pour les deux hommes.

- C'est plutôt normal non ?

- Ah ouais ?

- D'aimer ce qui est bien.

D'un mouvement mal assuré, Akuto s'allongea sur le dos et attira la jeune contre lui, en la tenant d'un seul bras, serrée contre son flanc gauche.

- Si t'aimes ça, profite, profite du spectacle. »

Tandis que de l'autre bras, il attrapa Renji par le cou et l'attira à son tour contre lui, avec un déhanchement du bassin tout sauf équivoque.

Il fut silencieusement reconnaissant à Renji de s'exécuter sans discuter. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait expérimenter tous les jours. Prendre et se faire prendre dans la même étreinte, la sensation de posséder et celle d'être possédé, connaître un plaisir sans égal et le sentiment d'une étreinte parfaitement complète. Les longues minutes qui suivirent furent extatiques, rythmées par les va-et-viens de Renji en lui, sur lesquels ils calquait ses propres mouvements de bassin. Au milieu des baisers et des caresses, il distinguait à peine les mains de Kiyone de celles de Renji, et c'est tout juste s'il repérait le souffle de Kiyone, gémissant de plaisir contre son oreille, alors que Renji, au dessus de lui, poussait les mêmes plaintes rauques. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri silencieux, cherchant désespérément la moindre particule d'air pour désaltérer son corps en sueur, tiraillé de fatigue, et tenaillé entre les deux faces de cette étreinte. Entre Renji qui s'acharnait à buter contre sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, et Kiyone dont les allés et venues sur son sexe l'amenait à chaque seconde un peu plus près de la jouissance, Akuto n'avait plus d'autre recours que de s'abandonner complètement, pantelan et, bouillonnant.

**OoOoO**

« Et donc nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion suivante, à savoir qu'il nous faut partir.

Rʼáş poussa un soupir énervé.

- On ne vous laisse pas le choix. Quand vous montez une équipe d'observation, évitez d'emmener un assassin avec vous. Et puis cet incident... la manifestation n'aurait jamais dû entrer en contact avec des pouvoirs de shinigamis.

Renji secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Mais attendez, on va pas partir comme ça, après tout le...

- Oui ?

L'air parfaitement insupportable de supériorité de Kuchiki poussa Renji dans ses retranchements.

- Si le but était de nouer des liens avec les habitants de cette dimension on est encore loin du compte, mais on est en bonne voie quand même. Rester ici, accepter qu'ils viennent chez nous. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'on parviendra à comprendre ce qui se passe là...

Byakuya fusilla son vice-capitaine du regard. Et ce fut Ukitake qui répondit.

- Nous y avons pensé, Renji, aussi nous avons pu nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que deux d'entre nous resteraient ici pour étudier les modalités d'une prochaine venue de certains Mʻntşn au Seireitei.

Le jeune homme eut une exclamation de triomphe. Après y avoir passé deux mois, il considérait presque ce travail comme le sien, le contact avec les Mʻntşn comme le sien, comme une œuvre à laquelle il aurait pris la plus grande part. Bien sûr, il n'était qu'en mission, comme tous les autres shinigamis, et son premier devoir était d'obéir aux ordres qui lui seraient donnés. Mais l'obéissance muette et l'approbation sans question n'était pas le fort du jeune homme. Parfois il préférait faire des conneries en suivant ce en quoi il croyait plutôt que de suivre la voie tracée par ses supérieurs au prix de sa conscience.

- Je resterai donc avec les officiers Kotetsu et Akon.

- Hein ?

Ukitake eut un genre de petit sourire gentil en surface et terriblement menaçant en profondeur, le genre de sourire subtil que Renji ne pensait jamais voir ailleurs que sur les lèvres de Unohana.

- Cette décision n'est pas la tienne.

- Mais, sauf votre respect, capitaine, de nous tous, je suis celui qui connaît le mieux les Mʻntşn et leur monde. Ce serait plus logique que ce soit moi qui continue le travail que j'ai commencé ici.

Le sourire flippant de Ukitake s'accentua et Akuto fila un coup de coude dans les côtes de Renji. Un tel manque d'instinct de survie forçait le respect, c'était à se demander comment un tel abruti avait pu s'en sortir vivant jusqu'alors.

- Justement, nous comptons beaucoup sur le rapport que tu feras de ton séjour dans ce monde pour éclairer le conseil des capitaines. »

Renji sentit enfin la tension bizarre qui régnait entre eux et acquiesça en silence. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Kuchiki pour voir à peu près à quel niveau de dégât il en était. Et en croisant un regard particulièrement haineux de la part de celui-ci, il déglutit avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde et émit un petit grognement honteux. _Oui, je vais fermer ma gueule et écouter ce qu'on me dit, et faire ce qu'on me dit de faire._

Les shinigamis avaient été appelés dès le matin par les capitaines pour apprendre la nouvelle. À la protestation de Renji s'ajouta celle d'Agido (qui commençait à nouer des liens culturels forts avec Trʻtşʻrʼas) et Prwy pwn, qui semblait tenir à ce que les shinigamis restent plus longtemps dans ce monde.

Apparemment, la nuit avait été courte pour les chefs des Mʻntşn et les capitaines des shinigamis, qui avaient vivement débattus quant à la suite des opérations. La présence d'un assassin de la seconde division avait considérablement choqués leurs hôtes, tout comme la puissance du kido déployé contre la manifestation.

Finalement, Rʼáş laissa les shinigamis entre eux.

« En gros, ils ne nous laissent pas le choix ?

Ukitake hocha la tête.

- Ils voulaient que nous partions tous aujourd'hui dès l'aube. Finalement, ils sont d'accord pour que certains d'entre nous restent, à l'exception de Byakuya et Akuto. Quant à toi Renji, tu rentres également au Seireitei pour établir un rapport détaillé sur tout ce que tu sais de ce monde. Ton témoignage sera capital.

Sur les sept personnes présentes, pas une ne fit semblant de croire cet argument, tout le monde savait parfaitement pourquoi Renji devait rentrer au Seireitei. Pour être remis sur le droit chemin.

- Je reste comme chef de mission, accompagné de Kiyone et d'Akon. Des questions ?

- On part quand ?

Le plus tôt possible. Rʼáş va réunir l'assemblée du village aujourd'hui pour savoir quelle suite donner à notre visite. J'aimerais qu'Akuto et Byakuya ne soient plus là à ce moment.

- C'est beau de se sentir désiré, ricana l'assassin.

- Arrête on va pleurer.

- Ils vont nous rendre nos zanpakuto ? S'enquit Agido.

- Ils ont intérêt, grommela Renji qui n'avait pas caressé le manche de Zabimaru depuis deux mois et pour qui tant d'abstinence était à la limite du supportable. »

Contrairement à leur arrivée, le départ des shinigamis se fit dans la plus grande discrétion et dans une ambiance crépusculaire. En effet, même si les hôtes de nos héros avaient insisté sur le fait qu'ils voulaient les voir décarrer le plus rapidement possible, il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour mettre au point les paramètres de leur sortie de ce monde. Ils apprirent au passage que, contrairement au Seireitei, les habitants de cette dimension n'étaient pas en mesure de le quitter lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient. En effet, en raison de la nature instable de sa structure générale, la dimension n'ouvrait que de rares passages entre le monde des vivants et celle-ci.

« Vous avez déjà essayé de passer directement au Seireitei, interrogea Akon, très intéressé.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, murmura Prwy pwn, qui s'attira un regard noir de la part de Rʼáş.

Ce dernier l'interrompit avant qu'elle ait le temps d'aller plus loin.

- Il y a une incompatibilité entre nos deux dimensions. La manière dont l'énergie spirituelle y est structuré empêche nos deux mondes d'entrer directement en contact avec la Soul Society. »

Le jeune scientifique hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu et bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur la manière dont ce transfert entre les deux dimensions serait faisable. Après tout, ça leur économiserait pas mal d'effort.

Et puis il fallut encore que Renji fasse ses adieux à toute la ribambelle de ces êtres qui s'étaient attachés à lui. Et tout purent constater une fois de plus que Renji était _très_ attachant, notamment Byakuya qui reconnut avec un soupçon d'irritation le jeune homme de l'autre nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si vraiment son lieutenant avait couché avec tous ceux qui le serraient dans leur bras en guise d'adieu.

Prwy pwn leur rendit les zanpakuto avec un sourire bienveillant et Renji retrouva Zabimaru dans une effusion de joie. La relation d'un shinigami avec son zanpakuto étant sans équivalent, il est difficile de se représenter à quel point en être séparé est douloureux, mais par comparaison, on peut dire que se faire arracher les deux bras et les deux jambes doit être plus ou moins représentatif du mal que cela fait. Et savoir son zanpakuto fermement accroché à sa ceinture est la seule source de sérénité pour un shinigami.

Ils repassèrent bien sûr par le monde humain, récupérant au passage Rukia, qui tenta bien de discuter quelques moments, mais finalement, vu que c'était un ordre d'Ukitake et non pas seulement un caprice de Kuchiki, elle s'exécuta sans plus de protestation. Matsumoto retouna également avec, eux, mais surtout parce qu'elle se faisait chier comme un rat mort. Et ils laissèrent les trois autres entre guerriers brutaux. Renji leur jeta bien un petit regard envieux de gosse à qui on refuse un bonbon tout en le savourant sous ses yeux affamés, mais il se fit une raison : le Seireitei lui avait quand même un peu manqué, surtout ses bars préférés, la capitainerie de la onzième division, et la meilleure boutique de lunettes de toute la Soul Society.

Il passa tout de même une longue heure à expliquer comment deux jours ça faisait en fait assez long (du genre deux mois) dans l'autre dimension et combien ils lui avaient tous manqué. Ichigo se débattit bien un peu quand le vice-capitaine tenta de lui infliger l'accolade d'ours qu'il réservait habituellement aux hommes, aux vrais, les brutasses de la onzième, mais sinon les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et viriles, même avec Yumichika.

Et enfin, ils firent route vers le Seireitei. Et malgré tout le bien qu'il pouvait dire de l'autre dimension, et malgré les attraits qu'elle avait eu pour lui, sur les lèvres de Renji s'étendait un sourire de pure joie.

En coin, Kuchiki lorgnait sur ce sourire béat et voyait déjà le moment où il s'effriterait aussi vite qu'il s'était forgé. Dès qu'il serait de retour dans le giron des armées de la cour, les problèmes commenceraient à s'accumuler.

**OoOoOo**

Byakuya croisait et décroisait ses doigts méthodiquement en suivant un schéma bien précis. Pouce, index, majeur, annulaire, auriculaire, puis auriculaire, annulaire, majeur, index et pouce, et ainsi de suite. C'est dire si la conversation le passionnait. L'enthousiasme malsain de Mayuri Kurotsuchi pour les questions relative à la structure spirituelle de cette dimension provoquait en Kuchiki une irrépressible envie de bailler, contre laquelle il luttait comme il le pouvait. La réunion se faisait en petit comité, immédiatement après leur retour au Seireitei, pendant que les autres faisaient semblant de rédiger des rapports, eux se coltinaient les analyses imbitables du scientifique. Eux, c'étaient Kuchiki, bien sûr, Yamamoto et son vice-capitaine Kyoraku et Shinji (qui s'était incrusté là sans que personne ne sache trop pourquoi).

Les détails techniques étaient certainement passionnants, et probablement d'une importance capitale pour la compréhension du monde nouveau et étrange qu'ils venaient tout juste de découvrir. Mais ce que le capitaine de la sixième division attendait avec une certaine appréhension, c'est le moment où les questions plus individuelles seraient abordées.

Et ça ne tarda pas. Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe entama les hostilités avec un regard plus que soupçonneux pour le jeune capitaine.

« Vous avez mentionné le témoignage du vice-capitaine Abarai, qui, selon vous, devrait être à l'ordre du jour pour le prochain conseil des capitaines.

Kuchiki hocha légèrement la tête.

- Le vice-capitaine Abarai y a séjourné deux mois, ou du moins l'équivalent de deux mois qui pour nous ne représente que deux jours. Il a noué des liens très profond avec ce monde et avec ses habitants. Il serait en effet pertinent de l'entendre en conseil.

- Le rapport préliminaire indique encore autre chose.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Certes. Cette proximité a eu un effet sur le reiatsu de Renji, énonça Byakuya, qui a entamé un processus de lien avec la structure spirituelle de cette dimension. L'évolution de ce lien est à surveiller avec la plus grande attention : est-ce qu'il peut influencer le comportement d'un shinigami, est-ce qu'il peut constituer une brèche dans la dimension ? Les apports de l'officier Akon font état de ces questionnements.

Sasakibe hocha la tête et ce fut Kyoraku qui exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Au delà de ces considérations techniques, ce lien pourrait-il questionner la loyauté de Renji ?

Byakuya adressa un regard outré à son collègue, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil assez désapprobateur de la part de Hirako.

- La question ma paraît légitime. Des bruits courent déjà sur la soit-disant liberté qui règne dans ce monde, sur l'absence de hiérarchie, d'inégalités... Ce n'est pas encore de la propagande, mais c'est déjà de la subversion.

- Si Byakuya avait pu tuer d'un seul coup d'œil, il y aurait un macchabée de plus dans le secteur. Mais il se contenta de rétorquer sur un ton polaire.

- La loyauté et la fidélité de mon vice-capitaine envers le Gotei 13 sont acquises, et ne sauraient être remise en question. »

Un silence dubitatif accueillit cette profession de foi, et le capitaine de la sixième ne se méprit pas une seconde sur le sens de ce silence. Les choses n'en resteraient pas là.

« Examinons dès à présent les conclusions de votre séjour, annonça Sasakibe en tournant une page dans le dossier entre ses mains, tandis que le capitaine-commandant scrutait toujours de son regard indéchiffrable le jeune capitaine qui vibrait d'une colère froide. »

**OoOoO**

Les prises de tête qu'il déclenchait chez ses supérieurs, Renji s'en foutait, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en savait rien. Et même s'il l'avait su, il s'en serait foutu comme de son premier hollow dézingué. Pour l'heure, il était venu faire chier un ami et un collègue (deux en un), au prétexte parfaitement fallacieux de transmettre une note de service. Encore un truc dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'utilité même mais qu'il savait utiliser à bon escient : le nombre de notes concernant des activités inter_divisions était assez important et lui permettait de traîner dans toutes les divisions pour voir ses amis et boire un petit coup à chaque note délivrée. Les jours où les activités inter_divisions étaient majoritaires, il pouvait partir tôt le matin et ne revenir qu'après la tombée de la nuit, le tout en travaillant.

Cette fois-ci, il avait profité d'une étude commune à la sixième et la neuvième division pour venir faire chier Hisagi qui était présentement en pleine pause déjeuner et qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, c'est pourquoi il ne ficha pas son ami à la porte en le voyant débarquer la bouche en cœur et les mains dans les poches. Au lieu de cela, il lui offrit le saké et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui pour causer.

« Alors, c'était bien les vacances.

- Hein ?

- Deux mois de glande, il paraît que t'en a bien profité.

- Putain, les rumeurs sont de plus en plus rapide de nos jours.

- Alors ?

- Alors c'était génial.

- Hein ?

- Ben des vacances, comme tu dis. La plage, le soleil, pas grand chose à faire pour bouffer, et des gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympa.

- Sympa... sympa ?

Le ton chargé de sous-entendus de Hisagi provoqua un sourire niais chez son ami.

- Ouais, plus que sympa.

- Putain. Je comprends qu'ils t'aient ramené ici.

- Hein ?

Le jeune homme soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse en fixant son collègue d'un œil noir.

- A priori ces types sont nos ennemis. Et toi tu te conduis chez eux comme si t'étais chez toi. Faut bien avouer que c'est limite de l'insubordination pour un vice-capitaine.

- Hé oh. On m'a oublié là bas pendant deux mois.

- Deux jours.

- Ouais ben pour moi c'était deux mois, impossible de partir, pas de Zanpakuto. Putain.. j'étais sans Zabimaru, c'est la première fois depuis... depuis des dizaines d'année que j'étais seul comme ça.

- Et donc t'as baisé avec tout le monde là-bas.

- Presque. Mais bon, la petite ville était pas super peuplée.

- T'es impossible.

- Bon, c'est bon, tu m'as fait ta petite leçon de morale, on peut sortir et boire un verre dans un lieu civilisé maintenant ?

- Pas trop nan, j'ai du boulot.

- Et alors, moi aussi. C'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire.

- Dis-donc, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte alors ?

- Ça dépend, on raconte quoi ?

- Ben... y'a un bruit comme quoi ce monde serait un vrai... je sais pas comment dire. Ultra libertaire, ultra égalitaire, permissif au possible.

- Ouais, c'est des fous, confirma Renji avec un sourire. Mais je te jure, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Hisagi eut un regard noir.

- Fais gaffe.

- Quoi ?

- Moi c'est pas grave, tu peux me dire ça, mais fais gaffe aux capitaines. Ça risque de pas leur plaire.

Renji se rembrunit.

- On peut pas toujours leur dire que ce qui leur plaît aux capitaines. Et puis de toute façon, ils en ont rien à carrer de ce que je pense de ce monde. Le conseil décidera de ce qui va arriver, quoi que je dise.

- Quand bien même. Ça fait désordre un vice-capitaine qui prend explicitement parti pour notre adversaire. Donc fais gaffe.

Renji eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu vas me dénoncer.

- Crétin.

Hisagi n'ajouta pas un mot en servant les verres des saké.

- Pourquoi t'as pas invité Matsumoto aussi, c'est chiant de boire entre homme.

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième haussa un sourcil, renonçant à faire remarquer au vice-capitaine qu'il ne l'avait pas invité à proprement parlé, Renji s'était invité tout seul.

- Je suis particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que tu aimes tout spécialement boire entre hommes. Me raconte pas de conneries.

- Bien placé, bien placé... pas tant que ça.

Hisagi rougit violemment et lança un nouveau regard noir à Renji.

- C'était déjà bien assez à mon goût.

- Tu as adoré ça, susurra sournoisement Renji en sirotant l'alcool d'un air extatique. D'ailleurs, si ça te dit, on...

- Arrête-toi là Renji. Je veux pas... Bref, la dernière fois c'était une erreur et j'étais bourré.

- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver de toute façon.

- Dans le lit d'Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- C'est très bas, se plaignit Renji sans toutefois démentir.

Il se pencha vers lui.

- Tu sais, Shuhei, revenir ici après deux mois là-bas, c'est comme si j'étais en prison. »

Le vice-capitaine lança un regard suspicieux à son collègue et puis ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était pas du cinéma, Renji semblait vraiment... stone. Jamais Hisagi n'avait vu son cadet faire preuve du moindre vague à l'âme, et il s'était presque convaincu que Renji, qui ne pensait qu'à baiser, faire la fête et se battre, était imperméable à ce genre d'émotions. Réaliser qu'il n'en était rien était un peu dérangeant. C'était un des rares moments où il réalisait que Renji était bien plus jeune que lui, et qu'il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait chaires en lui.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui avec une délicatesse digne d'un ours.

« Viens-là, toi.

- T'as changé d'av...

- Ta gueule, où je te console pas, crétin.

- C'est ça que t'appelle consoler ?

Hisagi soupira et enlaça Renji de ses bras, dont il serra la tête contre sa poitrine.

- Arrête de penser, Renji.

- Hein ?

- Reviens à ce qui compte pour toi.

- Quoi ?

Et puis finalement, le vice-capitaine baissa son visage pour être à la même hauteur que celui de son collègue. Il lui prit les joues entre les mains et accrocha son regard.

- Toi... »

Au moment même où l'un comme l'autre s'était plus ou moins mis d'accord tacitement pour se rouler un patin, au moins pour la beauté du geste (et parce qu'ils se trouvaient à moins de trois centimètres d'un de l'autre, ce qui constitue la meilleure raison du monde pour s'embrasser), la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur nul autre que le capitaine Kensei qui cherchait à déterminer pourquoi personne n'était au travail dans sa division.

« Hisagi, il serait temps de...

Le capitaine s'interrompit et contempla la scène d'un air incrédule. De son point de vue, il avait juste sous les yeux son vice-capitaine en train d'essayer d'embrasser un gars.

- Capitaine ! Fit le pauvre Hisagi essoufflé et paniqué.

- Capitaine Kensei, articula Renji, ni essoufflé, ni paniqué, en se redressa un peu.

Kensei fronça les sourcils et prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Je ne crois pas te... Ah si ! Tu es le vice-capitaine de la six, non ?

- Exact,vice-capitaine Abarai Renji, mes respects.

- Hisagi, il est temps d'aller bosser, tu peux relâcher ton... collègue.

Renji se redressa et secoua la tête.

- Pardon capitaine. Normalement je ne perturbe les autres officiers qu'en dehors des heures de service.

- Ça va, ça va. Rentre dans ta capitainerie.

- À vos ordre. À plus Hisagi.

- C'est ça. À plus. »

Avant même que Hisagi se mette à déverser le torrent d'excuses et d'explications qu'il se sentait un peu obligé de sortir à son capitaine, Kensei s'était assis à son bureau et sortait un tas de dossiers à traiter. Silencieusement, Hisagi s'assit à son tour devant sa table de travail et continua la note qu'il était en train de rédiger lorsque Renji était venu le déranger. Après quelques minutes de silence, Kensei interrompit son ouvrage.

« Le journal sort toujours le quinze du mois, non ?

Hisagi tressaillit, absorbé par les mots qu'il devait coucher sur le papier et qui lui échappaient.

- Oui, oui. On s'occupe toujours de la rédaction et de la publication.

- C'est l'officier Atsuchi Tara qui est en charge de la logistique et de l'impression ?

- C'est bien ça capitaine.

Le vice-capitaine se retourna pour faire face à son supérieur.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Kensei secoua la tête.

- Non, pas du tout. Faudrait juste que les factures soient tenues à jour.

- Je lui signalerai ça.

- Merci. Et heu... hem...

- Oui capitaine ?

Hisagi avait sentit le changement de ton et l'hésitation de son capitaine, ce qui provoqua naturellement un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité.

- Rien de grave, mais dans ton dossier, y'a marqué que tu es célibataire.

- Et alors ?

- C'est ton dossier qui n'est pas à jour, ou bien c'est récent avec ce Renji Abarai ?

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et secoua la tête en bafouillant.

- C'est une méprise, une erreur. Il n'y a rien entre moi et Renji, rien du tout.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil.

- Pas besoin de paniquer. Si c'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes, sache que ça ne me choque absolument pas.

Hisagi se redressa, à deux doigts se casser la figure de sa chaise.

- Non, non, je suis sérieux capitaine. Je ne sors pas avec Renji.

Et avant que Kensei ait eu le temps de clore le débat, tout en restant très dubitatif, Hisagi reprit, avec véhémence.

- Renji a un problème, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et il me harcèle depuis l'académie.

Le capitaine eut un sourire surpris.

- Vous êtes de la même promo ?

- Nan, on a six ans d'écart. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup de tutorat avec lui et ses potes. Et puis...

Il s'interrompit.

_Et puis ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Lui, Kira et Hinamori. Sans eux je me serai fait déchiqueter par ce monstre._ Non, ce n'était pas le moment de dire _ça_ à son capitaine.

- C'est difficile de pas être pote avec lui.

- Il est à la sixième, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais.

L'évidence sauta aux yeux de Kensei. Ça aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapport jusqu'à cet instant.

- C'est le vice-capitaine de Kuchiki ?

- Heu... oui.

L'air dubitatif de Kensei s'accentua.

- Il a changé le clan Kuchiki, de tolérer ce genre de truc.

- C'est un cas isolé.

- Tu sais Hisagi, qu'à partir du moment où un capitaine choisi son premier officier, il l'approuve entièrement. Les choix de vie, la conduite, le caractère, il ne peut pas y avoir de point d'achoppement, parce que le vice-capitaine est le seul officier de la division qui peut agir légitimement en lieu et place de son capitaine.

Hisagi hocha la tête.

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là.

Le capitaine soupira et reprit le document qu'il était en train de lire.

- Tu as dis qu'Abarai avait un problème, qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge...

- Oui.

- Mais quand je suis arrivé, c'est toi qui était sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

- Heu... je peux tout expliquer...

Kensei leva une main autoritaire pour arrêter l'officier.

- En tant normal, sa vie ne m'intéresse pas. Mais avant d'arriver à la capitainerie, je venais de recevoir une demande formelle d'enquête à l'égard du vice-capitaine Abarai. Alors oui, toutes les explications que tu pourras me trouver sont bonnes à prendre. »

**A SUIVRE...**

**Et si vous aussi vous voulez écrire, y'a un petit carré là, en-dessous, qui est fait pour.**

* * *

Nuy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, merci d'aimer cette fic. Il faut dire qu'on avait pensé au changement de coiffure de Byakuya avant de voir la tronche que Kubo lui a fait dans le dernier arc, mais c'est bien tombé. Pour Soujun, il apparaît dans une vignette où on voit les capitaines et vice-capitaines 100 auparavant : autant dire que c'est pas encore la gloire pour lui. Mais franchement, on brûle d'envie de lui inventer une histoire, une personnalité... Bref, si Kubo ne lui fait pas une petite place, les fanficeurs le feront pour lui ^^ Pour le rythme de production, c'est un chapitre tous les premiers lundi du mois (sauf là, en mars, pour des raisons de santé). On essaye d'être réguliers, mais on est des vrais fainéants aussi donc... Merci encore, on espère que tu auras apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

Emeline : très chère... D'abord, il faut être gentille avec Anaethen et ne pas essayer de la tuer à cause d'un de nos chapitre. C'est tellement plus sain d'effrayer tes parents qui risque de nous reprocher l'état mental de leur fille et nous demander des sous pour payer le psychiatre... Sinon, comme toujours, merci mille fois. Au passage, ta fic cadeau est arrivée le même jour que ce nouveau chapitre, elle s'intitule "Le chef a toujours raison" et on espère que tu l'apprécieras également.

Modafukka : Merci encore et toujours. On retient l'idée de se servir de senbonzakura pour se couper les cheveux (ça peut quand même tourner à la boucherie XD). Comme tu dis, la relation entre Byakuya et Renji est "saine et fonctionnelle" et tellement intéressante à décrire. Pour Soujun, on se tâte encore (hem...esprit mal tourné). Il n'est pas très développé dans le manga (pas encore ?) et on n'est pas encore sûr du genre de personnalité à lui donner. Cela dit, on va en reparler dans les chapitres suivants. Les noms des personnages sont traduits en yiddish (phonétiquement). Pour la prononciation, ça dépend du type de yiddish employé (littéraire ou idiomatique), donc difficile à dire, on n'a pas pensé à oraliser les noms.

Anaethen : chère chère guest c'est bien, c'est bien, il y a des addictions qui sont bonnes pour la santé XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Désolés qu'Emeline ait failli te tuer, mais on le dit à chaque fois : nous ne sommes pas responsables des réaction excessives de certains lecteurs ^^ (Sinon pour le bonheur, ça sent le cours de philo, Jimi conseille une cure de Sénèque, Loli du Saint Augustin, et à la fin, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de bonheur hors transcendance, seulement une recherche d'amélioration d'un état de bien être, qui dirige toute activité humaine). Et promis, le jour où Kubo se met au yaoi, on lui envoie nos CV. On espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant et que tu en apprécies toujours autant la lecture.


	8. La mobilité des facteurs 1

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

NA : et pour tous ceux qui trouvent cette histoire de migration des âmes incohérente, adressez-vous à maître Kubo !

**Warning **: ce chapitre contient de la violence et des histoires tristes à la Dickens, et il n'a pas été relu et corrigé (parce que Loli est une fainéante)

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**III**

**La mobilité des facteurs **

_La Justice est [...] le respect, spontanément éprouvé et réciproquement garanti, de la dignité humaine en quelque personne et dans quelque circonstance qu'elle se trouve compromise et à quelque risque que nous expose sa défense._

_Proudhon_

* * *

Les décisions s'étaient prises à la vitesse grand « v » après leur retour du monde des humains, surtout en regard du décalage temporel entre les deux dimensions. Les trois shinigamis restés chez les Mʻntşn devaient trouver le temps long, très long.

Ils avaient débarqué au Seireitei en fin d'après-midi, le soleil faisait blanchir les murs de chaux du Seireitei, et la chaleur accablante causait une apathie généralisée que l'équipe de shinigami rompit sans le moindre état d'âme. Et moins d'une heure après être revenus, le rapport du capitaine Kuchiki avait été lu, décortiqué et analysé par les instances concernées, l'ordre d'enquête à l'encontre de Renji avait été donné, et la division de recherche scientifique avait été entièrement mobilisée pour trouver des moyens de mener une synchronisation cohérente entre les deux mondes. Deux heures après leur retour, les membres de la mission étaient débriefés individuellement par des enquêteurs de la treizième et la neuvième division. Et à la fin de la troisième heure, Kurotsuchi annonça qu'il avait découvert les raisons du décalage temporel entre les deux dimensions.

« Nous vous écoutons capitaine, fit Unohana, dont tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle foutait dans une réunion de ce type, mais à qui personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque. On ne fait pas de remarque à Retsu Unohana, surtout si on aime la vie.

- En fait il ne s'agit pas d'un décalage temporel à proprement parler. Disons simplement que la nature de cette dimension ne lui permet pas de conserver un ancrage temporel, elle est instable.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de stabiliser cette dimension ? Attaqua Kyoraku sans ambages.

Les autres capitaines et les chercheurs de la douzième division présents évitèrent de le regarder. Le bruit s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, que le capitaine Kyoraku était entré dans une rage folle en apprenant que le capitaine Ukitake était resté dans cette dimension où une journée s'écoulait comme une heure du Seireitei.

- La solution la plus simple, la plus rapide et certainement la plus provisoire serait de l'adosser à une autre dimension à la structure spirituelle assez proche pour que son rythme temporel se calque dessus.

- C'est possible sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

Le capitaine le moins fréquentable du Seireitei eut un rictus de fou.

- Lorsqu'ils s'en rendront compte, il sera déjà trop tard. De plus, d'après les informations récoltés sur leur société, je doute qu'ils aient les moyens de remédier à une telle opération par leur propres moyens.»

Tous hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait pas eu de débat à ce sujet. Tous étaient d'accord sur la nécessité d'aligner les chronologies entre les deux dimensions. D'abord, pour négocier, pour tisser des liens et pour essayer de connaître leur civilisation, il fallait pouvoir rencontrer régulièrement les gens. Impossible à faire si les chronologies sont si différentes. Ensuite, et plus dramatiquement, si le temps passait plus vite dans leur dimension, alors ils évoluaient plus vite, ils se fortifiaient plus vite, ils réagissaient plus vite. Il fallait mettre les deux dimensions sur un pied d'égalité, et cela passait par un alignement temporel.

« Quelle dimension pourrait servir de base pour cette modification ?

- Le Hueco Mondo me semble tout indiqué. En cas de dommages, le Seireitei ne sera pas touché, pas plus que le monde des humains, la trame temporelle du Hueco Mondo est plus ou moins semblable à la nôtre, et il n'y aura pas grand monde pour remarquer ce que nous y faisons ou pour nous en empêcher.

- Comment voyez-vous les choses ?

- Il faut deux équipes, une dans chaque dimension, qui établissent un lien au même moment. L'énergie spirituelle catalysée sera énorme, mais nous avons des procédés pour faire de genre de choses.

- Très bien, mettez sur pied une équipe immédiatement. Trois shinigamis, pas plus, iront officiellement relever les officiers Kotetsu et Akon. Qu'ils partent sans délai. Chaque heure qui passe ici est une journée là-bas.

Kurotsuchi s'inclina légèrement et eut à nouveau un sourire flippant. Faire mumuse avec des dimensions, c'était comme disséquer des humains vivants : un des rares plaisirs de son boulot.

- A vos ordres. »

* * *

Byakuya, quant à lui, avait d'autres chats à fouetter. À vrai dire, il avait un chat à fouetter, et encore, ce chat-là tenait plus du chien errant que du félin, et il n'allait pas le fouetter littéralement (hé oui, nous aussi on est déçus, il ne manquait qu'une scène SM pour faire de cette fic un chef d'œuvre). Cette enquête qui avait été ordonnée sur Renji, et que personne n'avait été assez fou pour lui dissimuler, n'augurait rien de bon. Il devait savoir avant tout le monde quels en seraient les résultats, et pour cela, il devait tout connaître avant les autres. Un avantage c'est qu'il était en charge des archives de la Soul Society et que si quelque chose concernant Renji avait eu lieu dans le passé, il pouvait le retrouver avant qui que ce soit d'autre. L'autre avantage, c'est qu'il avait sous la main une des personnes qui connaissait le mieux Renji. L'un dans l'autre, le capitaine réalisa qu'il était particulièrement bien placé pour tout apprendre son vice-capitaine. Et cela, pour une raison obscure, l'agaça.

Il lança un des serviteurs attachés au service des archives dont le clan Kuchiki a la charge à la recherche de toute indication concernant Renji dans les formidables volumes qui consignaient la mémoire du Seireitei. Et le soir-même, en partageant le repas avec sa sœur, il entreprit de lui tirer les vers du nez. Avec la subtilité d'un Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est-à-dire, à peu près aucune... non, absolument aucune.

« Rukia, j'aimerais que tu me parles du passé de Renji lorsque vous avez vécu au Rukongai.

La jeune femme en lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe, faisant gicler le liquide bouillant de partout, et s'étrangla avec la gorgée de soupe chaude qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

- Je... est-ce que je...

_Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que vous venez de me demander ?_

- Vous voulez dire... ?

Rarement Rukia avait été aussi surprise de la conduite de son frère, et l'entendre formuler ce genre de demande sans sourciller était à la limite de la science-fiction.

- Vous voulez que je vous parle de Renji ? »

Byakuya hocha la tête lentement. Sa sœur n'étant pas sourde, il en conclut qu'elle avait du mal à appréhender l'idée qu'il pouvait s'intéresser réellement à ses hommes, et à son vice-capitaine en particulier. Au plus profond de lui, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se justifier et expliquer qu'il y avait une enquête et qu'il devait en apprendre le plus possible sur son crétin d'officier pour savoir exactement ce qui pourrait lui être reproché. Seulement, Rukia était le vice-capitaine d'une autre division, et il ne se sentait pas le droit de l'impliquer là-dedans. Et puis c'était sa sœur, et aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait la préserver des ennuis, aussi bien ce serait.

« C'est exact. Plus précisément de la période que vous avez passé ensemble au Rukongai.

La jeune femme se passa la main à l'arrière de la nuque, dans un geste que Byakuya reconnu comme calqué sur celui de Renji lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'embarras, et elle finit par hocher la tête timidement.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. On s'est rencontrés dans une des rues du 78eme quartier, lui et sa bande venaient de voler un épicier ambulant et je les ai aidé à s'enfuir de la rue commerçante pour se réfugier dans le ghetto.

Byakuya se retint de lâcher le commentaire qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Pour l'instant, il devait simplement laisser Rukia parler.

- Je crois qu'il est arrivé au Rukongai à l'âge de deux ans. Je me souviens qu'il en avait parlé. Quand je l'ai connu, il avait une petite bande et ils traînaient dans le ghetto du 78eme quartier, ils vivaient de petits larcins, parfois faisaient des coups un peu plus gros, braquaient des commerçants du quartier, mais en gros, c'était du menu frettin.

La jeune femme eut un sourire nostalgique.

- Au ghetto, j'ai fini par vivre avec eux. Ils squattaient l'arrière boutique d'un apothicaire. D'après ce que j'ai compris à l'époque, c'est plus ou moins lui qui avait élevé Renji.

Elle redressa la tête et surpris le regard inquisiteur de son frère, et puis rabaissa les yeux immédiatement.

- On vivait pas trop mal encore. On récupérait de la nourriture chez les gens du quartier, on volait dans le 77eme et le 76eme en essayant de pas se faire choper par les gardes entre les quartiers. On faisait la cuisine à tour de rôle, on s'occupait de la chambre qu'on partageait. On s'occupait les uns des autres.

Elle soupira, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Peut-être que j'idéalise un peu. Sur le moment, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'on allait manger chaque jour. Et puis il y avait des périodes entières où ça allait mal. Une fois, Shiro s'est fait prendre par les gardes entre les quartiers, ils l'ont passé à tabac pendant deux heures au moins, et puis ils l'ont pendu par les pieds à l'entrée du quartier, pour l'exemple. Et quand Renji a voulu aller le décrocher, il s'est fait tabasser aussi. Ils sont rentrés en rampant, et on n'a rien eu à manger pendant trois jours après, que de la bouillie qu'on allongeait à l'eau chaque jour un peu plus pour qu'elle dure. Toute la bouffe allait pour eux, pour qu'ils se remettent.

- Ça a duré longtemps ?

Rukia comprit parfaitement de quoi parlait son frère et hocha la tête.

- Un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années. Quand l'apothicaire est mort, les gangs ont décidé à qui la boutique reviendrait. Il a fallu négocier pour obtenir de garder la petite pièce où on vivait. Makoto, qui était le plus âgé d'entre nous, est allé bosser pour le gang. Et il est mort.

- Le gang ? S'enquit Byakuya.

Rukia hocha la tête, étonnée de l'ignorance de son frère adoptif. Pour elle cela coulait de source.

- Les gangs qui se partagent les quartiers les plus chauds du Rukongai. Dans notre quartier, il y en avait trois principaux, dont l'un était la branche cadette d'une des plus grosses organisations du Rukongai. Dans le ghetto, ils contrôlaient tout, à commencer par les logements. Chaque habitant devait leur payer un loyer, au pro rata du nombre de personnes hébergées et de l'espace occupé. On payait presque rien pour dormir dans la rue, et une fortune pour une maison en bordure du ghetto avec une porte qui ferme à clé.

- Comment payiez-vous ?

Rukia hocha la tête.

- Renji avait un accord avec l'apothicaire je crois. On n'a jamais eu à se priver pour payer tant qu'il était en vie.

- Quel genre d'accord ? Insista Byakuya.

Instinctivement, il avait senti la faiblesse dans le récit de Rukia. Quelque chose d'important qu'elle ignorait où bien qu'elle occultait. Elle s'agita sur son coussin, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ses tatouages.

Elle tenta un regard implorant vers son aîné qui lui renvoya une expression indéchiffrable.

- Il lui arrivait de disparaître pour plusieurs jours, rien qui soit vraiment exceptionnel, parce qu'on avait tous parfois des coups à faire sans les autres, mais lui il revenait toujours les mains vides et dans un sale état.

Elle soupira, baissant la voix, comme si elle s'apprêtait à trahir un secret.

- Et il refusait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ou du moins, il s'arrangeait pour rentrer tard dans la nuit quand on dormait. Makoto l'avait remarqué, et une nuit, je l'ai surpris en train d'espionner Renji se faire soigner par l'apothicaire.

- Et alors ?

Elle se racla la gorge. Toute trace de nostalgie avait disparu de sa voix.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que Makoto a vu cette nuit, mais il n'a jamais plus parlé à Renji de la même manière.

Elle se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle voulait dire à son frère. Elle avait vu Makoto écarquiller les yeux, serrer les poings et puis passer une main devant sa bouche, avant de détourner le regard, l'air effaré. Elle se souvenait des seuls mots qu'elle avait entendu distinctement, venant de l'arrière boutique de l'apothicaire, la voix de Renji sur un ton désespéré «maintenant vous savez combien coûte le prix fort pour héberger quatre personnes ! ».

- Tu disais que cela avait un rapport avec les tatouages ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, de temps en temps, quand il revenait, il avait un nouveau tatouage. Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce que ça signifiait. Quand on lui demandait, il nous racontait des histoires à dormir debout, on a fini par arrêter de s'y intéresser.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il magouillait, mais Renji n'aurait jamais rien fait de malhonnête si ce n'est pour nous protéger. Quoi qu'il en soit, à la mort de l'apothicaire les choses se sont compliquées. Et puis on a perdu Makoto chez les Takenaka.

- Les Takenaka ?

- Le nom du gang qui dominait le 78eme à l'époque. Et puis il y a eu une guerre des gangs dans le ghetto, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on est parti vers le quartier. Là pour le coup, ce n'est pas un secret, Renji a travaillé pour les Takenaka pour payer notre sortie du ghetto.

Byakuya encaissa la nouvelle avec placidité. Survivre aussi longtemps dans un monde aussi dur que le Rukongai ne pouvait pas se faire sans sacrifice. Généralement, les shinigamis qui provenaient des quartiers les moins bien famés du Rukongai était des criminels.

- Et puis Shin est mort de maladie. On a essayé de le faire soigner, mais les médicaments coûtaient trop cher pour nous.

Elle soupira profondément. Ça avait été la période la plus dure, Shin était resté malade pendant près d'un an, Shiro et elle-même se débattaient pour trouver de la nourriture et des médicaments, et Renji disparaissait presque tous les dix jours, il revenait épuisé et irritable, et, cela était pire que tout le reste, il ne lui parlait presque plus. Ça avait été une année pendant laquelle Renji l'avait systématiquement évitée, et ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Rukia se souvint s'être emportée à de nombreuses reprises contre lui. Elle se souvint des larmes, des coups, de la tension continuelle, des reproches de Shiro.

- Quand il est mort, Renji nous a annoncé qu'il fallait qu'on essaye de quitter le quartier, qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais vivant. Mais pour ça, il fallait payer des passeurs, et c'était compliqué. Et puis je n'étais pas d'accord.

Byakuya s'arracha au tableau déprimant que Rukia dessinait sous ses yeux pour remarquer.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- À l'époque je pensais que, pour des gens comme nous, qu'importe le quartier, on serait toujours des moins que rien. J'imagine que la situation était plus dure pour Renji qui devait travailler pour les mafieux. On s'est pas mal disputés cette année-là. Entre la mort de Shin et cette idée de quitter le quartier... Shiro était d'accord avec moi, il avait décidé de travailler pour les Takenaka lui aussi, Renji a essayé de l'en empêcher, ça aurait pu très mal tourner.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- En fin de compte, le gang n'a pas voulu de Shiro, ils ont...

Rukia s'interrompit. Il n'était peut-être pas opportun de révéler que les mafieux avaient voulu l'embaucher elle, à la place de Shiro, et certainement pas pour servir d'homme de main.

- Oui ?

- Et puis a peu près à ce moment-là, il y a eu une nouvelle guerre des gangs dans le quartier. Ça a été très violent, meurtrier. Mais pour nous c'était une bonne chose, ils ne s'intéressaient plus à nous pendant ce temps-là.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Renji travaillait toujours pour eux pendant cette guerre des gangs ?

- Je le pense, oui. Enfin, il nous quittait toujours pour plusieurs jours à chaque fois. Mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans la rue pendant les affrontements, ni de l'avoir vu revenir blessé.

Le capitaine hocha la tête lentement. Les vols, les fraudes, des menus larcins sans conséquences. La mafia, c'était déjà plus grave, mais rien de vraiment compromettant vu l'environnement dans lequel ils avaient grandis. Mais il soupçonnait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de moins avouable et de plus problématique.

- Quel genre de travail faisait-il pour ces Takenaka ?

Rukia secoua la tête.

- Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire, jamais précisément.

- Mais tu as ton idée sur la question, insinua le capitaine.

Rukia haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'ils utilisaient ses capacités de shinigamis. C'est rare de maîtriser son reiatsu dans ce genre de quartier, et ceux qui y parviennent sont très souvent employés par des groupes puissants. Ils ont du voir le potentiel de Renji.

Elle releva la tête.

- Je dis ça parce que ça m'a toujours étonné qu'ils n'aient pas embauché Shiro alors qu'ils étaient intéressés par moi. Et puis c'est bien connu que les gangs ont intérêt à contrôler les personnes les plus puissantes d'un quartier.

Byakuya remua pensivement sa soupe. Si c'était bien le cas, il y aurait toujours un doute sur la loyauté de Renji, surtout s'il avait encore des liens avec ce gang. Or son vice-capitaine était connu pour effectuer de fréquentes visites au Rukongai.

- Comment avez-vous décidé d'entrer à l'académie ?

Rukia reprit son récit, toujours aussi sombre.

- Un jour Renji et Shiro se sont violemment disputés, une fois de plus, toujours sur cette idée de quitter le 78eme quartier. Renji est parti furieux en claquant la porte. Moi j'étais juste passée entre deux livraisons, à l'époque je travaillais pour une prêteuse sur gage, c'était pas trop mal payé et elle me fournissait les repas. J'ai juste vu Renji partir et Shiro lui gueuler dessus. Le soir-même, quand je suis rentrée, l'immeuble où on logeait était ravagé par un incendie. Tout le monde était paniqué, c'était le chaos total. L'incendie s'est propagé à d'autres maisons et n'a pu être éteint que tard dans la nuit.

Elle fit une pause et avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- J'ai retrouvé Renji au petit matin, il était dans un sale état, et on a découvert que Shiro n'avait pas pu fuir l'immeuble et qu'il était mort dans l'incendie.

Elle inspira profondément avant de continuer.

- Tout ça, ça nous a dévasté. Le jour même, on a enterré Shiro à côté de Shin et Makoto et puis je suis partie me renseigner pour intégrer l'académie.

- Et Renji ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de sa journée, il m'a rejoint au bureau d'inscription de l'académie au milieu de la nuit.

Elle avait voulu garder un ton neutre, mais c'était difficile après avoir passé en revue les pires années de son enfance comme s'il s'agissait de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais tu as une idée de ce qu'il a fait ce jour-là ? Insista encore une fois Byakuya qui commençait à entrevoir la profondeur du lien qui unissait ces deux-là.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Le lendemain matin, j'ai appris que le quartier général de Takenaka avait été ravagé par un incendie dans la soirée. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, et il ne m'a rien dit, mais c'est... c'est un non-dit entre nous, je sais juste que c'est lui.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Un incendie criminel contre un repaire de mafieux, sans aucune preuve, vieux de plusieurs décennies. Là non plus, rien qui ne puisse être imputé au vice-capitaine. Et puis, sans prévenir, Rukia se redressa à demi, les deux mains sur la table et un regard fier dardé sur son frère.

- Vous n'allez pas reprocher quoi que ce soit à Renji n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça, c'était au Rukongai, c'était il y a des années, et c'était pour nous protéger !

Surpris par une telle fougue, Byakuya eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Renji, au contraire.

Sceptique, Rukia se remit à picorer dans son bol de riz en lançant un regard dubitatif à son frère.

- Il y a d'autres personnes au courant de ce...

Il chercha ses mots laborieusement. Quand on est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qu'on grandit dans le soyeux cocon de la haute noblesse, on connaît des moments difficiles, mais pas à ce point.

- De votre passé ? De votre enfance ?

Rukia haussa les épaules.

- Nous étions tous les deux. Peut-être qu'à ses amis les plus proches...

Elle soupira.

- Renji ne se cache pas des conditions dans lesquelles nous avons vécu. Il a pu raconter des choses à Ikkaku, Kira... ou Shuhei.

- Shuhei Hisagi ? La coupa le capitaine.

- Heu... oui. Ils s'entendent bien.

Byakuya rumina cette information quelques longues secondes. Hisagi étant le vice-capitaine de la division en charge de la police interne du Seireitei, il serait forcément au courant de l'enquête, et il serait fort bien placé pour y apporter ce genre d'éléments.

- Penses-tu qu'il ait pu admettre être coupable de cet incendie à d'autres personnes ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, incertaine.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, alors j'ai la faiblesse de croire qu'il ne dira rien à personne d'autre. Cela dit, je ne sais pas... il est très proche d'Ikkaku, entre autre. Je l'imagine parfaitement lui confier ce genre de choses.

Et puis elle eut un sourire en coin.

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Renji est très sentimental.

Byakuya s'abstint de tout commentaire. Entre sentimental et idiot, la limite était parfois ténue. Au lieu de cela, il fixa sa sœur d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu n'as pas eu la vie facile. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Hisana, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre, voire d'approuver Renji, de s'être compromis pour protéger cette jeune femme. Lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois Hisana au Rukongai, il avait pensé que même au beau milieu du fumier, la rose pouvait fleurir et s'épanouir, pure et parfaite. Et il avait vu son devoir : protéger cette fragile beauté qui avait survécu à l'enfer, l'arracher de la fosse et lui donner le jardin qui seul sied à cette éphémère perfection.

« Oui, heureusement qu'on était en bande. A plusieurs, on est plus forts.

Et Byakuya hocha la tête. C'était peut-être bien là la différence. Hisana avait toujours été seule, et même durant le temps de leur vie commune, il avait devinée son indéfinissable solitude. Et c'est lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué avoir abandonné sa sœur à son arrivée dans le Rukongai qu'il avait compris. Hisana avait porté la solitude pour deux, la sienne et celle de sa sœur, le prix de l'abandon, comme un fardeau. Elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter cette solitude, par peur de trahir la mémoire de sa cadette. Rukia, au contraire, n'avait jamais connu cette culpabilité, sa solitude était devenue courage, et son courage avait anéanti la solitude.

Et puis le capitaine revint à son objet premier et bien plus problématique. Renji et sa vie dissolue.

- Il retourne souvent au Rukongai...

- Renji ?

- Non, le pape ! (Nan, on déconne, il aurait jamais dit ça le Byakuya. C'était juste pour dire Viva il papa ! Viva Francisco !) Bref, le capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête. Et Rukia eut un regard timide.

- Oui, au moins trois fois par an.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Shin, Shiro et Makoto.

Et Kuchiki sentit une brutale vague d'estime pour son bon à rien de vice-capitaine, un mouvement qui lui donnait envie de dire « voilà un homme d'honneur », mais qu'on se rassure, jamais ces mots ne franchiraient ses nobles et désirables lèvres... (on a dit désirables ? Ah oui tiens).

- Je le savais pas. Enfin, je ne savais pas qu'il le faisait encore. La dernière fois il m'a proposé de l'accompagner.

- Que fait-il là-bas lors de ses visites ?

- Il va boire un verre au resto où on volait du riz autrefois, il achète de quoi faire ses libations. Et puis il va à l'endroit où il y avait l'apothicaire autrefois. Et il y reste la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant à la place de cette échoppe.

La jeune femme adopta un air pensif qui ne trompa pas son frère une seconde.

- Je ne sais plus très bien ce que...

- Rukia.

- Hem. Un bordel il me semble.

Et voyant son frère froncer les sourcils, elle rectifia rapidement.

- Une maison de tolérance. Mais Renji y va juste par... par nostalgie. C'est de notoriété publique qu'il n'a jamais été client de cette maison.

- De notoriété publique ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ben oui, le petit voyou devenu shinigami, c'est pas courant dans le quartier, alors il ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Et que fait-il après ?

- Et bien, le soir venu, il se rend sur les tombes de nos amis et leur rend honore. La dernière fois, quand je l'ai accompagné, il est resté deux bonnes heures. On a pique niqué sur les tombes. Et puis on est rentré. Pour avoir discuté de ça avec la tenancière de la maison de passe, il me semble qu'il fait toujours cela.

Byakuya hocha la tête, presque satisfait.

- Il n'a jamais repris contact avec le gang Takenaka ?

- Pas que je sache.

Byakuya hocha la tête et puis, réalisant que sa sœur n'avait rien avalé durant toute la durée de son récit, il lui indiqua son bol encore plein.

- Merci Rukia, je suis conscient que me révéler cela a dû te coûter. Mange je te prie.

Elle hocha la tête et puis avala une bouchée de riz avant de demander.

- Renji a des ennuis ?

Le capitaine eut un instant d'hésitation et puis il hocha la tête.

- Je m'emploie à les lui éviter.

- Hem...

- Oui ?

- Je pense que, quoi que vous cherchiez dans son passé, vous pouvez interroger directement Renji.

Byakuya eut l'air pris au dépourvu.

- Il ne se cache pas de son passé. Et je ne pense pas qu'il vous mente si vous lui demandez.

- Ah oui ?

Byakuya n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air ironique, mais c'est pourtant ainsi que la jeune femme le perçu.

- Il ne vous mentirait pas. Pas à vous. Il vous respecte bien trop pour cela. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête et termina son repas en silence, méditant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. En soi, rien qui ne puisse porter atteinte à son vice-capitaine. Cela dit, mis bout à bout, la participation aux activités du gang, les incendies criminels, et les nombreuses visites à son quartier d'origine. Ces liens avec un gang du Rukongai jetaient une ombre sur les états de service de Renji Abarai.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Byakuya souhaita une bonne nuit à Rukia et partit s'enfermer dans les vastes salles des archives, où l'attendait l'un des secrétaires qui assistaient la famille Kuchiki dans la gestion de la mémoire et du patrimoine du Seireitei, vaste tâche s'il en est.

Ce dernier lui présenta les trois volumes qui devaient contenir des informations sur son vice-capitaine. Sans surprise, le premier était consacré aux états de services des shinigamis par ordre alphabétique, le second concernait les archives de l'académie shinigami, et le troisième, était relatif aux affaires du Rukongai.

D'un geste de la main, il congédia le shinigami. Ce dernier s'effaça avec une discrétion propre aux larbins des grandes maisons, qui sont toujours là mais qu'on ne voit jamais.

Et Byakuya s'installa à sa table, pour compulser le dernier volume, l'ouvrant à la page marquée d'un signet. Sans surprise, il contenait des rapports de police concernant le 78eme quartier, et un de ses habitants du nom de Renji Abarai. Une arrestation pour vol à l'étalage. Byakuya haussa le sourcil, il s'y attendait, ça ne le surprenait pas, c'était encore plus subtil que ça : ça l'attristait de voir que Renji avait gâché ses talents si longtemps. _Seconde arrestation, rixe._ _Troisième arrestation, rixe_... avec les forces de l'ordre. _Quatrième arrestation, rixe_... ayant entraîné la mort d'un des voyous. _Cinquième arrestation, rixe en bande organisée_. Ça y est, il en arrivait à sa période « gang Takenaka ». Plus d'arrestations pendant trois ans. Soit le gang avait le bras très long, soit Renji s'était tenu à carreau. _Sixième arrestation._

Byakuya eut un mouvement de recul. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait être arrêté pour ça au Rukongai. Il ignorait même que cela constituait un délit. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le nom de son vice-capitaine accolé à ce délit.

_Sixième arrestation : violation des termes du contrat de protection._

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour trouver un code du droit en vigueur au Rukongai. Depuis le temps, il connaissait ses archives par cœur.

_Toute organisation légalement formée offrant toutes les garanties de respect de l'ordre public peut prétendre à la protection de résidents d'un immeuble, d'une rue, d'un quartier contre rémunération proportionnelle à la nature de la protection exercée. L'acceptation de cette protection tient lieu de contrat tacite._

Byakuya Kuchiki eut une moue dégoûtée. Le racket organisé légalement. Oui, il y avait de quoi fuir cet endroit.

_En cas de violation des termes du contrat de protection, celui-ci est considéré comme nul et non avenu._

Il examina plus en détail le procès-verbal. Le nom du requérant lui sauta aux yeux. Takenaka Keiichi. Vue la date, ça devait correspondre à la période où ils avaient quitté le Rukongai. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre, et Byakuya n'étant pas un génie, il comprit. Renji s'était rebellé contre le gang pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Et ils avaient mis le feu à l'immeuble où il habitait, probablement en sachant sciemment qu'il ne serait pas dedans. S'ils tenaient à ses services, ils avaient dû faire le maximum pour le garder. Il avait dû se sentir terriblement coupable de la mort de leur ami dans l'incendie, c'était peut-être ce qui l'avait décidé à partir, ou tout simplement une fois qu'il ne restait que lui et Rukia, ils avaient un refuge tout indiqué.

Il ouvrit un autre volume et chercha un nom, suivant du doigt l'écriture minuscule du clerc qui avait couché tout cela par écrit.

Et finalement il y parvint : Takenaka. Clan sévissant dans les 75, 76, 77 et 78eme quartiers. Branche cadette de la famille Kazura, qui domine les vingt quartiers les moins bien famés du Rukongai. Activités : racket, prostitution, trafic d'esclaves.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quelle branche de cette activité nauséabonde le décevrait le moins. La prostitution était la plus avilissante, mais au moins elle n'impliquait pas une participation active de la victime ; le trafic d'esclave était, à ses yeux, l'activité la plus dégradante dont on pouvait se rendre coupable, les commerçants de vie humaine méritaient à peine la qualification d'humain eux-même. Mais selon toute probabilité, Renji avait dû être employé au racket. Les jeunes membres de gang étaient rarement assez matures et maître d'eux-même pour servir de maquereaux, et pas assez expérimentés pour faire de bons marchands d'esclaves. Homme de main, destiné à de menus larcins, des procédés intimidation, peut-être quelques passages à tabac. Rien de très grave.

Poursuivant sa lecture du triste portrait de ce clan, Byakuya eut un moment d'incrédulité. Parmi les chefs de la famille Takenaka, Keiichi avait été le huitième, et il n'avait été en poste que deux ans. En comparant la date de sa mort avec celle de l'arrestation de Renji, il constata que les deux avaient eu lieu à deux semaines d'intervalle. La biographie du chef de gang se terminait « _cause du décès : incendie criminel _» puis «_ coupable présumé : non identifié_ ». S'il en croyait le récit des événements, cela avait eu lien en pleine période de guerre des gangs, et l'incendie avait des airs de représailles contre Keiichi Takenaka uniquement, ce qui semblait accuser soit un lieutenant trop ambitieux, soit un ennemi. Ou bien encore un jeune homme lassé de se faire exploiter par les mafieux, vengeant son ami mort dans un incendie similaire. À l'heure actuelle, le chef du clan Takenaka était Keijiro, le frère cadet de Keiichi, il était son second au moment des faits.

Un instant Byakuya tritura une idée incongrue dans son esprit, et puis il la mit à distance et la contempla. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, il la tourna, retourna, renversa, il l'examina comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet qu'on sait très dangereux mais dont on ignore d'où viendra le danger. Et puis l'idée lui fit un petit signe de la main, avec un sourire encourageant. Le capitaine se rapprocha de son idée incongru et dut bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt intelligente dans le fond, presque raisonnable. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder à cette excellente idée complètement incongrue. Ce qui fait que moins d'une demi-heure après, le capitaine Kuchiki était aux portes du quartier général du clan Katenaka, au cœur du 78eme quartier du Rukongai.

* * *

Hisagi buvait. Pour oublier la honte. La honte qui le submergeait à l'idée de saouler son ami pour lui soutirer des informations. Et plus il buvait, plus il délirait, plus il délirait, plus il culpabilisait, et plus il culpabilisait, plus il buvait. Il était pris dans un véritable cercle vicieux, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était coincé entre Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Lorsque son capitaine avait lancé l'idée d'aller questionner en douce Renji, Hisagi avait accepté l'idée avec entrain, en ajoutant inconsidérément un truc du genre « j'arriverai bien à lui faire dire des trucs sur les ennemis, au pire ce sera des confidences sur l'oreiller, depuis le temps qu'il rêve de me sauter ». Bon, concrètement, ce n'était pas dit ainsi, mais c'est ainsi que le capitaine Kensei l'avait entendu. Ce à quoi il avait répondu que c'était bien d'être à fond dans son boulot, mais qu'il y avait des limites à tout. Et Hisagi avait haussé les épaules. « Vous en faites pas capitaine, je vais plutôt lui bourrer la gueule, il n'aura pas l'occasion de poser le petit doigt sur moi ». Ce que le vice-capitaine avait oblitéré, c'est la capacité absorption d'alcool de son collègue, largement supérieure à la sienne.

Il avait vainement cherché Renji dans sa capitainerie, jusqu'à ce qu'un officier qui devait avoir pitié de lui, lui indiqua gentiment qu'à cette heure du soir, si Renji n'était pas dans ses quartiers, c'est qu'il était au Zanpakuto émoussé en train de se murger. Et Hisagi avait trouvé cette perspective tout à fait réjouissante.

Et voilà comment le brave Hisagi Shuhei se trouvait à près d'une heure du matin, attablé dans un bouge rien moins que mal famé avec trois officiers tout aussi ivre que lui, dont l'un avait entonné une chanson paillarde à la plus grande joie de l'ensemble de la clientèle de l'établissement, qui ressemblait plus à ce qu'on s'attend à trouver en prison que dans un bar. Et tout ça, par pure conscience professionnelle.

Il contempla la bouteille à moitié vide, ou à moitié pleine, selon le point de vue, avant se servir une nouvelle rasade. De toute façon, tant que Renji chantait à tue-tête que la « fille du tavernier avait vu tous les sabres du régiment », il ne pouvait pas l'interroger.

« Hisagi, tu tires la tronche, t'es chiant, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules.

- Il est obligé de faire ça ? Grogna-t-il en désignant Renji de l'index.

- Quoi ? Se mettre debout sur la table et chanter ?

- Ça et tout le reste.

Ikkaku repoussa la main baladeuse que Yumichika baladait sur lui et haussa les épaules.

- Ben il est comme ça, on le changera pas. C'est pour ça que tu tires la gueule ?

Le vice-capitaine haussa à nouveau les épaules, faisant ainsi comprendre avec tact et délicatesse qu'il n'avait aucune occasion de répondre à cette question.

- Et puis pourquoi vous êtes revenus vous ?

Yumichika s'incrusta dans la conversation, à moitié sur les genoux de son « collègue ».

- L'équipe d'intellectuels de la douze a préféré emmener Sasakibe et un autre crétin de la dixième...

- ... Wakatabe, indiqua Ikkaku.

- Ouais, Wakatabe, en prétextant qu'on était trop...

- Cons ?

- Nan, c'est pas le mot mais l'idée y est.

- Trop imprévisibles. Et puis c'est on ne peut plus logique, ces tarlouzes de la douze ne peuvent pas nous piffer à la onze.

Hisagi examina le contenu de son verre, retira un moucheron qui faisait trempette dans l'alcool, et puis daigna enfin commenter l'information.

- Vous êtes quand même super mal placés pour les traiter de tarlouzes, vous deux.

Ikkaku eut l'air surpris.

- Je vois pas en quoi.

- Ben...

Le vice-capitaine haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il pouvait pas tout expliquer non plus. Il jeta juste un regard désespéré aux deux gars en face de lui.

- Il vous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Ikkaku hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Il est resté deux mois en vacances à boire et baiser, c'est une civilisation de bouseux déjantés, et il serait bien resté là-bas si on lui avait demandé son avis.

Yumichika ajouta d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- Et il s'est fait plein d'amis là-bas.

- Ouais, j'avais compris l'idée générale.

Hisagi se prit la tête entre les mains, renversant au passage son verre, provoquant une double expression atterrée chez ses interlocuteurs.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, s'accordant muettement sur le fait que l'état de santé mentale de leur compagnon de beuverie ne s'arrangeait pas. Finalement Ikkaku reprit, d'un ton docte.

- Les gens sont comme ils sont, on les change pas sous prétexte qu'ils nous plaisent pas.

Son compagnon ajouta son grain de sel au sermon.

- Et on supporte ça justement parce que c'est un pote, et parce qu'on sait que lui en fait de même pour nous.

Hisagi dessinait des petits cercles sur la table avec l'alcool renversé.

- Ouais mais...

- Regarde, on te supporte alors que tu es dépressif et chiant comme la lune, fit Ikkaku dans le but évident de remonter le moral de Shuhei.

- Et en plus tu as un goût totalement vulgaire pour les grosses poitrines, ajouta Yumichika, qui, en matière de goût vulgaire est plutôt bien placé pour parler.

- Les grosses poitrines, c'est le Bien, protesta faiblement le grand dépressif.

- Il est vachement atteint, décréta le Maître incontesté du bon goût et des sourcils extravagants.

- Les mecs... qu'est-ce que vous feriez si un de vos potes avec des emmerdes... et que vous deviez décider entre lui filer un coup de main ou faire votre boulot ?

Cette fois-ci les deux larrons se tinrent coi. Ils attendirent et observèrent. Hisagi ne semblait pas déconner, ni les mener en bateau.

- Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça à nous ?

- Ben... parce que Renji je sais déjà ce qu'il fait quand ça arrive.

- Ah ouais ?

Le ton était plus que dubitatif.

- Ouais... il fait semblant de faire son boulot et puis dès que l'occasion se présente, il vol à la rescousse des potes.

Preuve que les deux brutasses ont un cœur, ils échangèrent un demi sourire.

- C'est pas pareil, Rukia il était amoureux.

- Il est amoureux de tout le monde de toute façon.

- C'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'est pas complètement faux non plus.

La conversation allait donc devenir vachement philosophique, mais heureusement que Renji choisit pile ce moment pour se prendre les pieds dans la vaisselle posée sur la table et s'écraser comme un sac entre les trois shinigamis.

- Cool. On parlait de toi justement.

- En mal j'espère ? Marmonna le vice-capitaine en essayant d'extraire la moitié gauche de son visage du bois de la table.

- T'as pas idée, susurra Yumichika.

- Allé, sors-toi de là, tu nous fous la honte.

Tout en glissant de la table pour prendre place sur le banc à côté de Hisagi, Renji ne manqua pas de protester.

- Ils m'ont applaudis ! Les gens m'ont applaudis !

- Ils sont tous bien plus ivres que nous. Et y'en a deux-trois qui ont cru que c'était un numéro comique.

Renji, tout en rajustant son hakama qui remontait un tout petit peu, fila un coup d'une brutalité toute fraternelle dans le dos de Hisagi, qui faisait toujours une tête de déterré.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ?

- Franchement, j'y crois pas. On te laisse deux mois dans une dimension inconnue et toi tu ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est baiser et faire la fête.

- Fallait bien que je m'intègre.

- Y'a d'autres moyens.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Renji, sincèrement intéressé.

- Ben je sais pas... discuter, échanger sur la culture... visiter la ville.

- Ah ouais, mais ça c'est de l'intégration de jour. Moi je fais aussi l'intégration de nuit.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, dans le fond t'es qu'un gros queutard.

Un silence méditatif salua la déclaration de Hisagi, jusqu'à ce que Yumichika revienne au sujet d'origine sans prévenir.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, Hisagi, il y a un moment où faire son devoir est en exacte opposition avec sa conscience. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on choisit entre les deux. Généralement, on choisit sa conscience, à quelques exceptions près.

Renji en laissa échapper son verre, rattrapé d'extrême justesse par Ikkaku qui a non seulement d'excellents réflexes, mais également le sens des priorités.

- Wouah... vous parliez de quoi exactement ?

Hisagi, qui décidément était le plus saoul des quatre, résuma le tout en moins de deux phrases.

- De pourquoi t'as pensé à sauver Rukia que après que Ichigo t'ait latté.

- Ah.

Renji se resservit un verre, l'avala d'un trait, et reprit.

- Ouais, dans ce cas je suis d'accord avec toi Yumi.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ben disons qu'il y a un moment, un seuil... une limite. Quand elle est franchie, alors on sait que ce qu'on est censé faire est en contradiction avec sa conscience. C'est un peu ça ?

- Ouais totalement.

Ils se tournèrent vers Hisagi, qui avait la mâchoire inférieure tombée au sol et la bave lui dégoulinant des lèvres.

- Gné ?

Les trois autres shinigamis se regardèrent.

- Il tient pas l'alcool, hein ?

- Ouais.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Oh me prenez pas pour un con.

- On n'a jamais dit ça, juste que tu tenais pas le vin.

- Continues Renji, faut que je comprennes.

- Et bien c'est simple. En principe, c'est mon devoir qui passe avant tout. Mais quand mon devoir vient heurter ma conscience, je dois choisir de suivre ma conscience.

- C'est là que je décroche. Pourquoi ta conscience ne pourrait-elle pas te tromper ?

Le vice-capitaine eut une mimique amusée.

- Mais c'est que ça deviendrait presque élevé cette conversation. D'abord je parle de ma conscience, pas de ma volonté. Exemple : si mon capitaine me dit de venir bosser au lieu de glander, ça heurte ma volonté, mais pas ma conscience. Maintenant s'il me dit de participer à l'exécution d'une peine disproportionnée, qui condamne ma meilleure amie à mort, ça heurte ma conscience.

- Okay. Mais là encore, pourquoi ta conscience vaudrait mieux que ton devoir ?

- Parce qu'elle est basée sur des principes qui ne changent pas, comme la justice, la liberté, l'amitié... Alors que mon devoir est basé sur des ordres, qui eux peuvent dire blanc un jour, et noir le lendemain. En plus si je suis ma conscience, je demeure le seule responsable de mes actes, et je devrais en rendre compte, en bien comme en mal. Mais si je suis des ordres, si je me réfugie derrière mon devoir, alors je substitue une autre responsabilité à la mienne. »

Hisagi en était comme deux ronds de flan, la langue pendante, le regard vitreux.

« On l'a perdu, fit remarquer Yumichika.

Et Ikkaku lui fila un coup de tatane dans les mollets pour vérifier s'il vivait toujours.

- Mais comment t'en es venu à penser à tout ça ?

Renji haussa les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'aller provoquer mon capitaine en duel ? »

* * *

Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper le moindre coup à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dès qu'il s'immobilisa. Une silhouette longiligne se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte, et Kuchiki eut un instant d'hésitation pour finalement décider que c'était une jeune femme qui venait de lui ouvrir, tant l'androgynie de la jeune personne était parfaite.

Elle s'inclina avec respect et, les yeux toujours baissés, elle fit signe à Byakuya d'entrer dans un vaste vestibule qui aurait pu être un restaurant de luxe, vu la qualité du mobilier et la profusion de fauteuils et de tables.

D'un geste de la main, elle lui indiqua l'un des fauteuils, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une liseuse éclairée juste au dessus de la table attenante.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et resta debout, regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner, presque flottant au dessus du sol tant sa démarche était aérienne.

_Trafic d'esclaves, prostitution_, furent les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Qui sait à quoi elle a été confrontée pour en arriver à ce rôle d'hôtesse d'accueil._

La salle était bien chauffée, et Byakuya écarta les pans de son manteau. Dehors, une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber dès le crépuscule et, sans mouiller, elle gelait la peau plus sûrement que de la neige. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, bientôt la jeune femme revint, précédée d'une autre, au style bien moins ambigu. Grande et forte, ses cheveux noirs tirant sur le gris retenus en arrière dans un chignon sévère, vêtue d'un kimono tout aussi strict, gris foncé, elle avançait d'un pas assuré, sans aucune timidité, d'un pas de maîtresse de maison.

« Bonsoir, je suis Sorou, l'intendante de cette maison.

Kuchiki répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber outre mesure l'intendante.

- Nous ne nous attendions pas à la visite d'une personne de votre rang ce soir, veuillez excuser la modestie de notre accueil.

À nouveau Byakuya ne répondit pas, mais secoua brièvement la tête. Il ne venait pas pour la chaleur de l'accueil. S'il avait pris soin de ne pas venir en uniforme, il ne pouvait pas cacher la facture précieuse de ses vêtements, le tissu raffiné de son manteau et il ne pouvait non plus se départir de cette attitude de supériorité, d'aisance, qui l'identifiait inévitablement comme un noble qui n'a pas l'habitude de se voir manquer de respect.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, messire ?

Le capitaine se pencha légèrement, l'intendante Sorou était plus petite que lui de deux têtes.

- Je veux rencontrer Keiijiro Takenaka.

Sorou eut un mouvement de recul et un réflexe qui forma sur ses lèvres le mot « non », mais le regard noir de Kuchiki l'empêcha de le prononcer.

- Certainement, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

Cette fois ce fut Byakuya qui faillit dire « non ». Mais lui aussi se retint.

- Affaire personnelle.

Sorou se racla la gorge en lançant un regard surpris aux habits de Byakuya. D'ordinaire lorsqu'un client « de la haute » se sentait offensé par les services de la maison, ou par quoi que ce soit imputable au clan, satisfaction lui était donnée le plus rapidement. Les clients mécontents étaient rares.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance, si c'est ce que vous craignez, intendante. Je suis à la recherche d'informations, et je suis pressé.

Le message sous-jacent fut on ne peut plus clairement entendu.

- Je vais voir, fit Sorou avec une nouvelle courbette. Yuki vous servira de quoi patienter, ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à la jeune femme de s'avancer. »

Tandis que l'intendante quittait le vaste hall, Yuki s'était avancée et attendait que Byakuya demande quelque chose.

Ce dernier, tout en demeurant debout, raide comme la justice, toisa la jeune femme avec prudence. Et puis il secoua la tête et indiqua un des fauteuil à l'hôtesse qui s'installa dedans après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Je ne désire rien. Depuis combien de temps es-tu au service des Takenaka ?

La voix qui lui répondit était basse et rauque.

- Six ans.

Trop basse, trop rauque, et à nouveau le doute s'installa, mais Byakuya ne voulut pas demander cela.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Seize ans.

Trop jeune pour avoir pu connaître Renji lorsqu'il avait travaillé pour le gang.

- Tu viens du 78eme quartier ?

- Oui.

- Que faisais-tu avant ?

Yuki releva la tête, l'air incertain.

- Avant... ?

- Avant de travailler pour le clan.

- J'étais dans la rue.

- Et avant d'ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs, que faisais-tu pour le clan ?

La réponse vint sans aucune hésitation.

- J'étais dans une maison.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Pas besoin d'en demander plus.

- Maintenant j'ai dépassé l'âge alors je sers ici.

Le capitaine resta parfaitement calme, la même expression figée sur son visage tandis qu'il examinait toujours la petite créature qui, assise, lui semblait encore plus menue, plus faible, plus vulnérable. Mais intérieurement, c'était toujours la même colère lorsqu'il venait au Rukongai. Chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, il se trouvait face à une petite femme malmenée par la vie, et à chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une envie : faire cesser cela. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il n'allait jamais au Rukongai.

Les mots sortirent plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulut.

- Tu appartiens aux Takenaka ou bien tu es sous contrat ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- J'appartiens à Keiijiro-sama. »

Byakuya hocha la tête et passa les dix minutes suivants à méditer sombrement sur le genre de choses qu'il allait apprendre dans cet endroit. Au début, il était simplement venu pour savoir si qui que ce soit avait des raisons de soupçonner Renji, ou si quelqu'un se souvenait de l'avoir vu le jour de l'incendie qui avait causé la mort du précédent chef de famille. Mais après avoir entendu la réponse résignée de Yuki, et croisé son regard terne, il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce que Renji avait fait pour les Takenaka, et dans quelle mesure ce qu'il avait fait s'opposait à l'éthique qu'il attendait de son vice-capitaine.

L'intendante revint pour les trouver l'un et l'autre prostrés dans le silence.

« Keiijiro-sama va vous recevoir, suivez-moi.

Byakuya emboîta le pas à la femme le long des couloirs de la vaste maison. Ils gravirent un étage, avant de suivre un long couloir sans fenêtre.

- Pardonnez l'attente. Nous n'avons pas pour coutume de recevoir au milieu de la nuit, sans préavis. Mais pour une personne de votre rang...

Byakuya la coupa avant qu'elle ne devienne trop obséquieuse.

- Je n'ai pas non plus pour coutume de rendre visite à un chef de clan mafieux au milieu de la nuit.

Sorou ralentit le rythme et soupira.

- C'est évident. »

Byakuya garda le silence. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était issu d'une famille de la haute noblesse, et la plupart des âmes de la Soul Society pouvait sentir la pression spirituelle qu'il exerçait, et repérer ainsi qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un shinigami. Avec ça, pas étonnant qu'ils se plient en quatre pour satisfaire ses moindre désirs. Les shinigamis sont l'espèce dominante dans leur monde.

Ils parvinrent à une porte à deux battants, richement décorée, à laquelle Sorou frappa trois coups brefs. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer avant de s'effacer devant Byakuya.

« Votre visiteur Keiijiro-sama.

- Merci Sorou, tu peux disposer. »

La vaste pièce était surchargée de meubles, de bibelots, de tableaux accrochés au mur, dans une débauche de textures et de couleurs disparates. Cela aurait pu s'apparenter à du mauvais goût s'il n'y avait pas eu cette espèce de constance dans l'accumulation de richesses. Assez ostentatoire pour impressionner n'importe qui au Rukongai, assez insolent pour mettre en garde quiconque de plus riche ou plus cultivé contre un jugement hâtif.

« Vous êtes Keiijiro Takenaka ?

- C'est exact, fit l'homme face à Byakuya. »

Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un noir profond, mi longs, retenus par un ruban serré, le regard tout aussi sombre, la peau particulièrement pâle, et un mince sourire ironique skotché sur ses lèvres. Il ne portait qu'un yukata et un kosode négligemment jeté sur ses épaules, les deux fait d'une étoffe aussi précieuse que ce que portait Byakuya.

« Vous savez qui je suis, et moi en revanche j'ignore toujours votre nom. La courtoisie veut qu'au moins on se présente lorsqu'on a la prétention de réveiller les braves gens en pleine nuit.

Byakuya ignora délibérément le ton menaçant et s'avança jusqu'à la table derrière laquelle était avachi le chef de clan.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir nous voir. Et tous attendent de nous la plus grande discrétion, ce qui est bien entendu garanti par...

- Je ne suis pas client, articula Byakuya qui réalisa qu'il aurait bien du mal à poursuivre cet entretien en conservant un calme olympien.

- Oh.

- Comme je l'ai indiqué, je suis à la recherche d'informations.

Takenaka replia les bras sous son buste penché par dessus la table vers Byakuya.

- Quel genre d'information ?

- Avant de devenir le neuvième chef du clan Takenaka, vous étiez le bras droit de votre frère aîné Keiichi Takenaka.

- Oui.

- Et celui-ci est décédé lors de l'incendie du précédent quartier général du clan Takenaka.

Keiijiro fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, mais c'était il y a des années de cela.

Le capitaine s'avança de quelques pas.

- Avez-vous jamais eu des soupçons sur l'identité du criminel à l'origine de l'incendie ?

Le sourire ironique vacilla une seconde avant de revenir, chargé d'amertume.

- À l'époque, j'étais en bonne position sur la liste des suspects. Mais je n'aurais jamais été assez stupide pour détruire la maison de notre famille.

- Qui alors ? Insista Byakuya.

Le chef de gang haussa les épaules.

- On n'a jamais su l'identité du coupable.

- Mais vous devez bien avoir votre idée.

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Le capitaine s'avança à nouveau, jusqu'à se trouver face au bureau, et il déploya son aura, plus intimidante que jamais, ce qui envoya directement le mafieux dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Shinigami. Byakuya hocha la tête en silence.

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir pourquoi je vous pose ces questions. Contentez-vous de répondre.

Écrasé par la présence de son visiteur, Takenaka hocha la tête.

- C'est bon, c'est bon.

Byakuya relâcha un tout petit peu la pression et le mafieux se remit d'aplomb, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- On n'a jamais su. La branche aînée du clan m'a soupçonné. La police a conclu à un règlement de compte entre gangs, et officiellement, on a décrété qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, il ne fallait froisser personne, on était en plein redécoupage des territoires.

Il déglutit.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas d'idée. Ou plutôt, j'en ai trop. Depuis l'ex-femme de mon frère qui nourrissait une haine sans égal à son égard, jusqu'au chef de clan Fuuma, qui allait pâtir de la nouvelle répartition des territoires... Mon frère n'était pas un diplomate, il s'est fait plus d'ennemis que d'amis durant son règne. Même vous autres nobles du Gotei 13, aviez des raisons de vous débarrasser de lui.

Byakuya eut une expression dubitative qui arracha un ricanement à Keiijiro.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et pourtant les huiles de la noblesse dorée ne sont pas les derniers à venir s'encanailler dans nos établissements. C'est eux qui maintiennent notre commerce à flot : ils achètent nos esclaves, ils consomment nos prostitués.

- Cela suffit.

Le ton sec du capitaine provoqua un nouveau rire de la part du mafieux.

- Désolé, excellence, je ne voulais pas briser vos belles illusions sur votre monde.

- Il n'y a personne, pas un nom, pas un visage... pas un client mécontent ou un de vos hommes insatisfait qui aurait pu causer cela ?

Keiijiro secoua la tête.

- Non, si c'était le cas, ça se serait réglé de manière plus frontale, ils s'en seraient pris directement à lui. Mettre le feu au quartier général, c'était s'attaquer au clan dans son ensemble. »

Le capitaine acquiesça réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il devait dire ensuite. Apparemment son interlocuteur considérait le sujet comme clos et attendait qu'il passe à la question suivante ou s'en aille. Il hésita un dixième de seconde. Les mots de Rukia lui revinrent en mémoire : _si vous voulez savoir, demandez-lui, Renji ne vous mentira pas_. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas mentir. Mais est-ce qu'il dirait la vérité pour autant ? Toute la vérité, d'une manière objective ? C'était moins certain. Cela dit, il devait présenter le questionnement comme totalement indépendant de sa première question, il devait tout apprendre sans avoir l'air de le vouloir.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil libre devant la table, notant au passage que malgré son apparence baroque, le meuble était d'une excellente facture et particulièrement confortable.

« Nous enquêtons aussi sur des jeunes issus du Rukongai qui contrôlent leur énergie spirituelle. Selon certaines informations, vous en avez compté dans vos rangs.

S'il fut étonné de la question, le mafieux n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Vous arrivez un peu tard. Cela fait une paye qu'il est parti. Un peu avant la mort de frère d'ailleurs.

- Et depuis ?

Keiijiro secoua la tête.

- Tous nos hommes maîtrisant l'énergie spirituelle sont aussi âgés que moi. Et je ne pense pas que leur capacité soit de nature à vous intéresser.

Il eut une expression empreinte de nostalgie.

- Non, rien d'intéressant depuis ce petit salaud.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Il est parti en tuant un de nos meilleurs clients, un ami de la famille, un connaisseur.

- Qu'est-il devenu ? Fit Byakuya, l'air concerné. Il devait parvenir à lui faire dire son nom, au moins pour être sûr, à défaut d'en apprendre plus.

- Aucune idée. Il se trimbalait toujours une petite gamine famélique avec lui, elle aussi elle maîtrisait son énergie spirituelle. Ils ont dû crever dans un coin. Une belle perte, autant pour nous que pour vous.

Presque plus besoin de nom à ce point-là, et pour Byakuya, la douloureuse réalisation qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Rukia connaisse le même sort que Renji.

- Ouais, un vrai petit enfoiré.

Et Byakuya eut la brusque idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

- Il se peut qu'il corresponde à un de nos postulants à l'académie, commença-t-il. Je pourrais faire en sorte que quelques informations sur son passé au service de votre clan soient... profitables à tous.

Le ton lourd de sous-entendu sembla convaincre Keiijiro qui retrouva son sourire ironique. Il savait ne pas risquer grand chose : les mafias étaient trop indispensables aux divertissements amoraux de nombreux nobles pour être menacées, et l'idée de nuire à la réputation de Renji lui parut particulièrement attrayante.

- Alors accrochez-vous, car c'est délicieusement infect. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu demandais ça en fait ? S'enquit Yumichika, qui, une fois de plus, revint au sujet d'origine alors que ça faisait bien deux heures qu'ils avaient dérivés vers des thèmes aussi variés que la probabilité qu'il pleuve le lendemain, l'inquiétude que suscitait l'attitude de la patronne du bar qui semblait prête à mettre tout le monde hors, et le caractère opportun d'une nouvelle tournée générale.

- Keuwa ?

- S'il fallait d'abord respecter ton devoir ou ta conscience. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules et articula, à travers la brume alcoolisée.

- C't'akozd'Renji.

- Keskegéfê ?

Hisagi se tourna vers son ami, complètement ivre, et l'attrapa par le col, avec la ferme intention de le secouer comme un prunier.

(pour plus de lisibilité, les dialogues bourrés seront désormais traduit instantanément).

- T'as fricoté avec l'ennemi et voilà !

- L'ennemi ?

- Les mecs de l'autre dimension, qu'est-ce que tu crois... qu'on va faire ami-ami avec des mecs qui niquent l'intégrité spirituelle du monde.

- La quoi du monde ?

Ikkaku, qui était moins bourré que les deux autres, se pencha en avant, l'air très sérieux (ce que ni Renji, ni Hisagi ne perçurent).

- C'est quoi le problème, Renji couche avec tout le monde.

- Ouais mais là c'est l'ennemi.

- Et alors ? Il aurait couché avec les espadas s'il l'avait pu.

À ces mots, Renij leva la main et sourit avec fierté.

- Mais je l'ai fait ! _(oui, on racontera ça une autre fois)_

- Tu vois, insista Ikkaku.

- Ouais mais cette fois... » Hisagi chercha ses mots tandis que Yumichika filait un coup de coude à son comparse, ce qui provoqua un conciliabule à voix basse.

« Tu réalises qu'il est certainement pas autorisé à parler de ça.

- Il a qu'à pas boire.

- Et Renij dans tout ça ?

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au vice-capitaine qui tentait de faire tenir deux verres l'un sur l'autre sans renverser la bière qu'ils contenaient.

- Il aura oublié demain.

- C'est quand même glauque ce genre d'enquête.

- Le monde est glauque.

- L'officier le plus coquet de tout le Seireitei eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Le monde est moche, c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut l'imiter. »

Ikkaku acquiesça diplomatiquement. Comme on dit « qui veut baiser bien, ménage sa monture ».

« Cette fois... il les aime en plus.

- Je proteste, Renji aime tout le monde.

- Baiser et aimer c'est pas la même chose. »

Sentant que ça allait encore atteindre des sommets, Renji délaissa ses deux verres qui tinrent une seconde et demie avant d'aller rouler sur la table, déversant une rivière de bière, et passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de son collègue, qui hoqueta violemment.

« Si justement, pour moi c'est la même chose. Je ne baise que si j'aime, et je n'aime que si je baise.

Yumichika eut un sourire mesquin.

- Et concernant Rukia Kuchiki ?

- C'était platonique.

- Tu vois, t'as quand même niqué.

- Platonique, ivrogne, platonique. »

Hisagi cessa de se demander pourquoi ils utilisaient que des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas dès que la conversation devenait intelligente.

« Nan mais en gros, si on devait se battre, tu serais contre eux ou avec eux ?

Renji approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur haleine chargée de relents d'alcool se mêlent l'une à l'autre.

- Pourquoi on devrait se battre contre eux ?

- Parce que, quand on croise d'autres zigs comme nous, on finit tôt ou tard par se foutre sur la gueule.

- Pas faux.

- Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse, avec eux... avec nous ?

Renji marqua une pause... une longue pause. Et puis...  
- Tu pues la bière.

- Toi aussi. »

Ikkaku intervint, parce que c'était ridicule de voir ces deux adultes en phase de pré-bisous ou pré-coup de boule en train de humer chacun l'haleine de l'autre.

- En gros, Hisagi, tu dois déterminer si Renji est loyal au Gotei 13 ?

- Gné ?

- Aaaah beugla Renji. Si c'est que ça, c'est facile, je peux te le dire.

L'autre vice-capitaine eut une expression béate, malgré une difficulté manifeste à l'exprimer autrement que par une « hhhaareee » hilare.

Renji attrapa une pinte qui passait par là et en vida le contenu d'une traite, avant de laisser partir le contenant.

- Je suis pas du tout loyal au Gotei 13.

Ikkaku se frotta douloureusement les yeux. La nuit allait être encore longue, très longue. Yumichika émit un ricanement en s'installant carrément sur les genoux de son camarade (oui, camarade, c'est si beau une telle amitié). Et Hisagi ouvrit la bouche en grand, comme un mérou hors de l'eau.

- Je bosse pour les armées de la cours. Je fais bien mon boulot. Mais je suis loyal à mes potes, à ma frangine et à mon capitaine.

- T'as une sœur ? S'étonna Hisagi qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

- Il parle de Rukia, l'informa Yumichika, qui avait de plus en plus pitié de lui.

Hisagi hocha la tête, et reprit.

- Ouais mais si on se bat contre les autres, tu choisi qui ?

Renji contempla son ami avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Ben ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De la raison pour laquelle on se bat. »

Hisagi fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à formuler une réponse bien sentie (bien sentie pour un mec bourré, tout est relatif) quand Ikkaku interrompit l'échange.

« Retiens bien ça, Shuhei, la loyauté fondée sur la contrainte hiérarchique n'existe pas. La loyauté, on l'accorde librement, pas sous la menace. »

Et ça suffit à achever définitivement le pauvre Hisagi qui en avait vu et entendu de belles ce jour-là, trop pour un seul homme. Il s'écroula comme une masse, dans un bruit sourd, la face contre le bois de la table.

Renji se pencha pour déterminer le degré de conscience de son ami et puis il lança un regard accusateur à Ikkaku.

« Pour une fois que j'avais une chance de. »

Une chance de quoi, les deux officiers ne le demandèrent pas, ils avaient assez d'imagination pour cela. Maintenant, le défi de la nuit allait être de ramener Renji et Hisagi sain et sauf. Ikkaku soupira d'exaspération, car il savait où et comment ça allait se terminer. Yumichika sourit de satisfaction, exactement pour la même raison.

* * *

Byakuya s'efforçait d'adopter une attitude détendue en écoutant son interlocuteur parler, il empêchait sa mâchoire de se crisper, ses poings de se serrer, et sa colère de déferler en lui. Il écoutait attentif, retenant chaque détail, chaque sourire aux commissures des lèvres, chaque blague de mauvais goût. Chaque fois où le souvenir d'un traitement particulièrement dégradant arrachait un sourire nostalgique au mafieux. Il notait et retenait tout cela, certain qu'il aurait à lui faire payer tout cela un jour.

« Maintenant qu'on en parle, je me souviens de son nom. Renji. C'était le petit Renji, une tignasse rouge, un caractère de cochon, plus buté qu'un rocher, grossier, et pas bien gracieux. Mais vif, incroyablement agile, souple. Et ce caractère bouillant. Il avait toujours l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater. »

« Il a fait du racket pour nous pendant quelques temps, ça foutait la trouille aux commerçants d'avoir un gamin qui peut les assommer par sa seule volonté. Et puis quand il a fallu le faire changer de poste, il a refusé de devenir rabatteur, paraît-il. C'était dommage, il plaisait pas mal aux filles, et puis il avait le chic pour les mettre en confiance. Il aurait fait un bon rabatteur, et là au moins il aurait évité des ennuis. Alors on l'a assigné à la surveillance d'une maison. Ça allait plutôt pas mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse pas tomber amoureux d'une des putes. C'est pas étonnant, ça leur arrive tous un jour ou l'autre, autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible, après ils sont vaccinés, c'est fascinant de les voir se languir pour une pute. »

Tout en parlant, Keiijiro avait sorti une bouteille et avait servi des verres, il sirotait son alcool par petite gorgée et Byakuya n'avait pas touché son verre.

« Sauf que ce petit con a été jusqu'à agresser un des clients pour protéger sa belle. Difficile de laisser passer ça, sinon ça aurait été l'anarchie. La fille a été envoyée dans un autre bordel, un peu moins... accueillant. Et lui, il s'est pris le nombre de coup de trique réglementaire pour ce genre de conneries. »

Une lueur perverse anima un instant son regard et il reprit son récit.

« Savez ce qui arrive lorsqu'on inflige une douleur vive prolongée à quelqu'un qui ne maîtrise pas bien son énergie spirituelle ? »

Byakuya secoua la tête.

« L'énergie s'échappe du corps de manière anarchique. À un niveau plus élevé, ça aurait pu être plus grave, il y aurait pu avoir des blessés. Mais vu son niveau, les dégâts ont été mineurs. Et ça a été... pour le moins... inspirant pour tous ceux qui y ont participé. »

Le capitaine émit un son interrogatif. Les sous-entendus du mafieux étaient de trop.

« Avez-vous déjà vu ce garçon nu ?

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Son corps doit être couvert de tatouage, et même une partie du visage. Je ne serai pas surpris si j'apprenais qu'il a continué même après nous avoir quitté.

- Pourquoi des tatouages ?

Keiijiro sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Appliquer une douleur vive et continue sans endommager le corps. Il devait contenir son énergie spirituelle et ne la laisser sortir qu'à la fin de la séance. Il a parfois tenu plusieurs heures avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir son énergie. C'était... touchant de voir cette manière qu'il avait de pleurer à moitié au moment où il cédait, surtout lorsque l'artiste était encore sur lui.

- L'artiste ?

- Le tatoueur. Les plus doués parvenaient sans peine à terminer leur dessin avant que Renji ne les tue, les autres étaient trop lents ou trop brusques. Les paris allaient bon train, pour savoir si le tatoueur s'en sortirait vivant. Une seule séance pouvait rapporter autant qu'une semaine de racket.

Byakuya avait eu envie de demander pourquoi. Il avait voulu qu'on lui donner une raison satisfaisante pour son intelligence. Mais c'était vain. L'argent, la cruauté gratuite, l'excitation, le voyeurisme... tout ce que les plus bas instinct d'un être pouvait attiser.

- C'est aussi Machida qui a eu l'idée de rajouter du sexe. Qui aurait pu prédire que ce gamin moche et maigrichon allait être transformé en véritable pute par quelques heures de sexe.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher ses poings de se serrer douloureusement, jusqu'à faire blanchir la peau sur la jointure de ses phalanges.

- Le plaisir de se faire baiser et la douleur de l'aiguille sous sa peau. Le cocktail était explosif, et pourtant il y avait toujours des volontaires pour se le taper alors qu'il se faisait tatouer. Machida le premier. C'est lui qui a entrepris d'organiser cette attraction, il était là lors de la punition du gamin, et il a le chic pour voir le moindre potentiel même chez le môme le plus insignifiant. On peut dire qu'il a réussi quelque chose avec celui-ci. Je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il est incapable de libérer son énergie correctement désormais.

Le mafieux adressa un clin d'œil au capitaine.

- Pas de chance, pour un shinigami. Mais bon, il doit avoir d'autres atouts, s'il est toujours aussi hargneux et grande gueule.

Il avala une nouvelle rasade.

- Et puis s'il échoue comme shinigami, il pourra toujours vendre son cul. Ça aussi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne puisse plus prendre de plaisir sans douleur. On le voit tous les jours dans nos bordels : les premières expériences marquent pour la vie.

Byakuya parvint à lâcher une dernière question entre ses dents.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Un jour, on ne l'a pas vu venir. Machida était avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faisait, mais ça a dû être trop. Ou alors le gamin n'a pas su se contrôler. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il l'a fait exprès, il savait parfaitement tenir des heures quand il le fallait. Ce pauvre vieux Machida a eut la moitié du corps brûlée, et il est défiguré et borgne maintenant. Le gamin a pris ses jambes à son cou, et il a disparu. Au bout d'une journée sans nouvelle, on a déposé une plainte pour rupture de contrat de protection et on est allé l'attendre chez lui. Personne, à part un gosse qui disait ne pas savoir où était Renji. Il me semble que la maison a été incendiée ; c'est l'avertissement classique. S'il ne revient pas après ça, on le traque ; on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est relativement facile de retrouver un gamin dans le 78eme quartier, surtout avec des signes aussi distinctifs que les siens. C'est le lendemain, ou le surlendemain que le QG a été incendié. On a eu d'autres chats à fouetter. Et lui il a pris la poudre d'escampette. »

Il se releva et alla ouvrir une armoire au fond de la pièce tout en continuant son monologue.

« C'est ironique qu'il ait fini par s'en sortir et qu'il veuille devenir shinigami, je me demande ce qu'il a fait entre temps.

Du placard il sortit ce que Byakuya prit d'abord pour un livre, avant de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet de cartons encrés. Le mafieux défit le ruban qui tenait les cartons entre eux et commença à en chercher un en particulier. Finalement, il en sortit un avec une expression satisfaite.

- C'était un artiste ami de Machida, qui a immortalisé la scène, expliqua-t-il. Il faisait souvent cela. Voyez-vous, nous avons beau vivre dans un endroit répugnant, nous sommes des esthètes dans l'âme, Machida plus que tout autre, il faisait souvent peindre de telles scènes. Il m'a offerte celles-ci, mais il en a bien d'autres.

Il tendit le carton à Kuchiki, qui le saisit avec une réticence qu'il ne tentait même plus de dissimuler.

- Regardez-moi ça. »

Objectivement, l'objet était un chef d'œuvre de délicatesse. L'illusion du mouvement, la luminosité tamisé, la tension des muscles de l'enfant, son cri silencieux, tout était non pas plus vrai que nature, mais plus beau que nature. C'est une forme raffinée de perversion, que de représenter la souffrance sous les traits de la beauté la plus délicate, car ainsi, on réduit la souffrance à ce qu'elle de plus irréel, de moins humain, on la réduit à une représentation alors qu'elle est vivante.

« Ce môme avait le diable au corps. »

Byakuya força son regard à se poser sur le dessin comme s'il s'agissait d'une page blanche, comme si la beauté dégradante qu'il voyait n'était pas celle de Renji.

« Franchement, est-ce que c'est pas le visage de la dépravation même ? Commenta Keiijiro avec un sourire extatique. »

Byakuya scruta l'homme du regard. Le plaisir qu'il prenait à exhiber un tel objet était évident, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait pris part aux sévices subis par cet enfant. Par ces enfants, si Byakuya pouvait en juger par l'épaisseur du tas de cartons pareillement peints. Il garda le silence quelques longues secondes avant de hocher la tête. Le chef de clan avait apparemment voulu le choquer délibérément, et essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce qui est tout de même rudement déconseillé quand on à affaire à Byakuya Kuchiki.

« C'est bien la même personne.

- Bien sûr. Il a toujours les tatouages ?

Involontairement, Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil au dessin. Renji avait déjà des tatouages au dessus des sourcils, sur le torse et le ventre, les cuisses. Pas encore les bras, pas encore tous les motifs sur le front.

Il secoua la tête en éloignant le regard du dessin.

- Il a dû continuer. C'est addictif, une fois qu'on a commencé.

Lentement, infiniment lentement, comme s'il avait été frappé par le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, Byakuya se leva du fauteuil pour faire face à son hôte. Ce dernier, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, tendit le bras pour récupérer le carton, toujours dans la main du capitaine.

- Vous n'avez plus de questions apparemment... ironisa-t-il. Quand vous le verrez, dites-lui que Keiijiro Takenaka pense bien à lui.

Byakuya fit mine de tendre le carton avant de baisser la main, et de passer l'objet dans son autre main. Sa main libre se dirigea lentement vers sa taille, à gauche. Et le capitaine laissa la colère affluer en lui, la rage froide de l'indignation la plus pure.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, murmura-t-il en serrant sa main autour de la garde de son zanpakuto.

Et face au sourire imbu de lui-même du boss Takenaka, le capitaine brandit lentement son sabre.

- Shire... »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et si vous aussi vous voulez écrire, y'a un petit carré là, en-dessous, qui est fait pour.**


	9. La mobilité des facteurs 2

Manga : Bleach

Auteurs : Jimi et Loli

Genre : révolution, jalousie et rock n' roll. AR léger (notamment au niveau de la chronologie)

Rating : M (autant prévoir)

Statut : en cours

Pairing : olala, quel suspens...

Spoil : léger spoil pour les capitaine des divisions 3, 5 et 9, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo est le maître et possesseur unique et absolu de Bleach (mais vu ce qu'il en fait ces derniers temps, on pourrait aussi bien s'en emparer et le transformer en manga yaoi, ça serait pas du gâchis). Et en plus on est pauvres, même si on écrit de belles conneries sur nos shinigamis chéris.

NA : et pour tous ceux qui trouvent cette histoire de migration des âmes incohérente, adressez-vous à maître Kubo !

NA2 : encore un chapitre qui n'a pas été relu et corrigé, et c'est encore de la faute de Loli, vu qu'elle a décidé de trouver un vrai boulot et qu'elle passe des concours, elle a pas que ça à foutre de relire nos fics (irony inside ^^).

**LA THEORIE DE L'EQUILIBRE GENERAL**

* * *

**III**

**La mobilité des facteurs **

_«L'homme a agi avant qu'il ne pensât, et non pas compris avant d'agir»_

_F. Von Hayeck_

* * *

Lorsque Hisagi se réveilla, ce matin là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve. D'abord parce qu'il avait une gueule de bois plus violente que toutes celles qu'il avait connu, y compris celle qui avait suivi sa fête de promotion au rang de vice-capitaine et celle qu'il avait subi après s'être battu contre Yumichika, ensuite parce qu'il était entièrement nu, au lit, dans une chambre qui n'était manifestement pas la sienne, et enfin parce qu'à côté de lui ronflait paisiblement un autre bonhomme, pas plus habillé que lui.

« Bordel.

- Tu l'as dis. »

Ah ouais, dans son énumération de ce qui était pourri ce matin-là, il était presque passé à côté de la présence de Ikkaku Madarame en train de se tartiner de fard à paupière rose, et celle de Yumichika Ayasegawa présentement occupé à s'admirer dans son miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que je...

- Fous ici ?

- Heee...héé...

D'un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux, Yumichika interpréta la réponse comme affirmative, ce qui n'était pas évident du tout, parce que la tête de Hisagi était tout sauf affirmative. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur du lit et secoua la tête.

- Tu veux la version courte ou la longue ?

- Est-ce que y'en a une où je ne vomis pas dans la rue entre deux paillardes ?

L'officier secoua la tête.

- Même en version très abrégée, ça reste un passage à ne pas sauter.

- Vous êtes insupportables.

- Peut-être mais cette nuit, c'est vous qui nous avez mené la vie dure. Chacun son tour.

- Grmpf ! » Approuva la forme endormie et roulée en boule qui dessinait un vague relief humain sous le drap à côté d'Hisagi.

Ce dernier se redressa sur un coude et tira violemment le drap, histoire de ne pas être le seul à subir un réveil difficile. En réaction, Renji se recroquevilla en position fœtale, la tête enfoui contre sa poitrine.

À l'occasion de ce mouvement, pourtant inoffensif, Hisagi se figea, traversé par une intense douleur irradiant du bas de son dos.

« Bordel... non.

- Gné ? »

Le vice-capitaine (pas celui qui comatait encore dans un monde meilleur, celui qui avait mal au cul) se redressa, prenant grand soin de ne pas poser sont séant trop violemment sur le futon, et attrapa son collègue non par le col mais pas l'épaule, et le secoua comme un poirier.

« Putain, Renji on n'a pas... heu... on n'a... »

D'un coup de patte digne d'un ours, Renji évacua la gêne passagère que constituait son collègue et tenta de récupérer le drap pour se protéger de la lumière trop vive de la lampe allumée.

« Oh !

Dans les brumes de sa gueule de bois, Hisagi attrapa Renji directement par sa tignasse écarlate.

- Tu m'écoutes tête de nœud ?!

Et Renji fila sa deuxième mandale de la journée en moins de trois minutes au fougueux officier de la neuvième division.

- Il s'est rien passé, laisse-moi pioncer en paix.

Hisagi, quoiqu'un tantinet soulagé par la nouvelle, n'en fut pas pour autant entièrement convaincu.

- Pourquoi j'ai mal au... heu... pourquoi j'ai mal ?

- Parce que tu t'es ramassé dans les escaliers en rentrant.

Le vice-capitaine soupira profondément, exprimant un soulagement sans équivalent.

- Tu m'as pas touché ?

- Nan, je fais que dans le consentement moi, l'alcool ne compte pas.

Yumichika haussa les épaules et intervint dans la conversation sans qu'on l'eut prié.

- C'est ce qui fait que tu t'ennuies dans la vie, Renji.

- Moi je m'ennuie ! S'indigna le vice-capitaine.

- Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que tu adores les vacances dans la dimension des clodos.

- Des clodos ! Protesta à nouveau Renji dont l'indignation était à son comble pour un lendemain de cuite.

- Hé oui, des clodos, un peu comme vous là, à squatter chez nous au lieu d'aller bosser.

- Ça va, on va y aller. De toute façon dans toutes les autres divisions, on ne se lève pas avant le soleil pour faire des kata dans le noir.

- Quoi ? » Fit Hisagi en essayant de se mettre debout, ce qui s'avéra impossible sans l'aide d'une chaise.

Il tituba quelques secondes avant de finir attrapé par le col par Renji. Et puis il dévisagea la très extravagante diva de la onzième en train de lisser ses sourcils flashy. Tandis que Ikkaku ceignait un sabre d'exercice à sa ceinture. Il les fixa quelques longues secondes, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Avant que quiconque ait pu lancer un commentaire désobligeant, il lâcha.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ayez pas de gueule de bois vous deux, vous avez bu plus que moi ?

Le terrifiant chauve au bankai caché et la superbe capricieuse à plume de paon se tournèrent vers les deux gueux qui squattaient leur lit dans un ensemble parfait.

- Compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, asséna Ikkaku pour les rabaisser un peu.

- Pfff... fit Yumichika, histoire d'en rajouter une couche dans la mortification.

Renji se releva de toute sa hauteur.

- Bon, moi j'avoue, j'ai un chouia mal au crâne, mais sinon ça va impec.

- Habille-toi quand même avant de sortir, lui conseilla Yumichika ». Car oui, Renji était entièrement nu sous ses draps.

« Je te raccompagne, proposa l'un des vice-capitaines à l'autre.

- Je suis pas une fille.

- Mais t'as l'esprit vachement mal tourné. J'ai le droit de raccompagner un pote chez lui sans être accusé d'arrières pensées !

- Tu ne peux même pas me regarder sans que je sente tes arrières pensées sur moi. Je te ramène à ton boulot, et après n'essaye même pas de me suivre.

Renji eut une expression moqueuse.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

- Fais-moi plaisir, abstiens-toi de parler d'hier soir pour le restant de nos jours, tu seras bien aimable.

Renji eut un sourire moqueur.

- Que ce soit bien clair, Hisagi. Tu peux décider d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, pour je ne sais quelle raison, d'accord, c'est probablement ton boulot, t'as probablement pas le choix. Tu peux choisir l'alcool comme moyen de me faire parler ; c'est très con, certes, mais c'est encore ton problème. Mais que tu viennes ensuite te plaindre de terminer avec moi dans le lit de mes potes, ça frise le ridicule. Tu savais à quoi tu t'exposais et tu t'es exposé quand même, alors ne viens pas te plaindre. Au contraire, tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de savoir me contrôler, ce qui fait que je ne t'ai pas violé pendant la nuit. Et pourtant c'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Et toi non plus, elle ne te manquait pas !

Le vice-capitaine, qui avait écouté attentivement et s'était copieusement engueulé intérieurement pour avoir laissé ses intentions réelle être découvertes, secoua la tête. Renji n'avait certainement pas tort pour les quatre cinquième de tout son petit discours. Cela dit...

- Renji, t'as parfois plus de cervelle que tu ne le parais.

- Ah !

- Mais y'a un truc qui ne changera pas. Désolé de mettre à mal ton aura de séduction mais sobre ou bourré, et quelque soit mon degré d'alcoolisation, je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec toi, et j'aurai jamais envie de coucher avec toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard mutuellement désolé.

- Faut pas connaître la soif pour dire ''fontaine je ne boirai point de ton eau''. »

Et ils passèrent ainsi la plus grande partie du trajet jusqu'à la sixième division à se disputer pour savoir qui avait raison : Renji et son tantrisme latent ou Hisagi en père la pudeur.

La capitainerie de la sixième division était encore silencieuse à cette heure du matin, et, un court instant, Renji se complut à penser que, peut-être, son capitaine n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais un instant seulement, car il fut rapidement détrompé par l'air sombre du planton qui montait la garde devant la porte de la capitainerie ; le pauvre gars avait dû se ramasser en pleine tronche l'expression sévère du capitaine qui se levait avant l'aube pour se mettre à travailler avant de voir le premier rayon du soleil. La logique vampiresque qui présidait à ce mode de vie trouvait son achèvement le soir lorsqu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas quitter son avant le coucher du soleil. Renji octroya un coup de patte d'ours sur l'épaule du pauvre gars agrémenté d'une expression sincèrement compatissante censée mettre du baume au cœur au shinigami. Les deux vice-capitaines s'immobilisèrent avant de franchir la porte d'entrée et se firent face.

« Bon, ben... commença-t-il d'un ton un peu trop bas pour être tout à fait honnête.

D'un geste de la main Hisagi interrompit la platitude que son ami allait débuter.

- Il est ici.

- Qui ?

- Le capitaine.

- Hein ?

- Mon capitaine, il est ici, dans ta capitainerie, continua Hisagi, en poussant résolument la porte d'entrée. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de guide pour trouver le bureau du capitaine des lieux, et se précipita, traînant Renji dans son sillage. Ce dernier ouvrait la bouche en grand, et parcourait les couloirs de sa capitainerie à grandes enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est là ?

- L'intuition féminine ducon !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

- On est des shinigamis, Renji, on sent l'énergie spirituelle, c'est notre boulot !

Il agita sa tignasse rouge.

- Dis tout de suite que je fais mal mon boulot.

Hisagi ralentit un peu le pas, sachant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas décemment entrer le premier dans le bureau d'un autre capitaine que le sien.

- Renji, y'a qu'à la onzième que les shinigamis peuvent devenir officiers sans avoir la moindre intuition pour ressentir le reiatsu. C'est une espèce de seconde chance pour les mecs qui sont juste bons en baston et qu'on ne peut pas relâcher dans la nature sans risque pour la population.

- Dis comme ça, ça ressemble à la description d'une bande de criminels.

- Ouais, c'est l'idée générale. »

Échappant de peu à un coup de tatane vengeur, Hisagi effectua un dérapage merveilleusement contrôle sur un parquet qui avait apparemment été ciré si ce n'est la veille, au moins l'avant-veille, pour s'immobiliser tout en douceur à moins de trente centimètres de la porte du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki.

Renji le rejoint trois secondes après et lui adressa un regard assassin.

« On réglera ça une autre fois.

- Quand tu veux, ironisa Hisagi, sachant parfaitement que Renji n'avait pas la rancune tenace, à partir du moment où sa rancune était soluble dans l'alcool. »

Renji acquiesça avec une morgue qu'il réservait habituellement à ses interlocuteurs les plus chiants. Et il poussa au même moment, la porte du bureau du capitaine.

Rendant justice aux sens de Shuhei, il dut bien admettre qu'effectivement, le capitaine Kensei était dans la place, en train de dialoguer calmement avec Kuchiki.

« Capitaine Muguruma, mon capitaine.

Kuchiki haussa imperceptiblement le sourcil droit, ce qui constitue un demi effort méritoire pour exprimer un certain état de surprise. C'était rare de voir Renji aussi tôt au bureau, et c'était d'autant plus rare de l'entendre lui donner de la formule d'appel.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine.

Le sourcil gauche de Kuchiki rejoignit le droit lorsqu'il vit un vice-capitaine qui ne lui appartenait pas faire irruption dans son bureau.

- Hisagi, Abarai.

Considérant que les salutations d'un seul capitaine étaient bien suffisantes pour accueillir ces fainéants qui commençaient leur journée de travail après le lever du soleil, le capitaine de la sixième eut simplement un regard sévère pour les deux hommes. De son côté, Kensei jeta un coup d'œil assez soucieux aux deux jeunes gens. Hisagi avait le teint verdâtre et était visiblement épuisé et malade. Renji avait l'air plutôt guilleret et content de lui. Et il jetait de temps en temps des petits regards en coin à son collègue, que le capitaine interpréta comme hautement suggestifs. Il constata également que Kuchiki avait choisi de faire comme si les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas là, c'était plus simple, ça l'empêchait de s'énerver inutilement. Il revint donc rapidement aux deux vice-capitaines, dont l'un commençait à s'installer à son bureau et à brasser des liasses de papier d'un geste las.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hisagi ?

Son officier effectua un petit bond sur place, comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique au creux des reins. Il jeta un coup d'œil implorant à Renji qui lui répondit par un regard « oh-tu-te-démerdes-je-suis-pas-ta-mère ».

- Heu... j'ai... hem... croisé Renji ce matin. On discutait et puis j'ai vu que vous étiez ici alors...

Renji eut une mimique « bravo-y'avait-qu'une-réponse-aussi-pourrie-et-tu-l 'as-trouvée ». Ce faisant, il sortit un feuillet de sous la liasse de papier qui s'entassait sur son bureau et le plia méthodiquement jusqu'au format d'un ticket de métro pour pouvoir ensuite le glisser sous un presse papier, se débarrassant discrètement du document.

Kensei hocha la tête, sans chercher à souligner la faiblesse de l'explication d'Hisagi.

- Tu as des affaires importantes à régler aujourd'hui, Byakuya ?

Ce dernier eut un bref hochement de tête, tiré brutalement de son indifférence protectrice.

- Mettre mon vice-capitaine au travail.

- Ah. Bon courage. Pour le mien, j'ai l'impression que c'est raté aujourd'hui.

- Capitaine ! Protesta Hisagi.

Pour sa part, le vice-capitaine de Byakuya ne se serait jamais permis de pousser une telle plainte. C'était d'ailleurs parfaitement vrai qu'il était incroyablement difficile à mettre au travail, et que cela devait constituer un défi quotidien pour Kuchiki de le faire bosser plus d'une heure d'affilée.

- Mouais... tu m'as quand même l'air fatigué, constata le capitaine de la neuvième division sur un ton parfaitement neutre. Mal dormi ?

Renji eut un ricanement.

- Ben chez Ikkaku et Yumichika...

Kuchiki lui lança un tel regard en coin que Renji ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase.

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, conclut sagement l'aîné des capitaines, sentant instinctivement qu'il y avait des sujets à ne pas aborder en présence de son collègue. Il fit signe à son vice-capitaine de le suivre, et ce dernier s'exécuta après quelques derniers mots.

- Au fait, Renji, la réunion des vice-capitaines a été avancée à demain soir. C'est chez Hinamori. »

Renji se contenta de hocher la tête. Pas besoin de faire preuve de trop d'enthousiasme devant son capitaine.

Tout en prenant congé de leurs visiteurs, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière insistante dont l'autre capitaine fixait Kuchiki, non pas du même air soupçonneux qu'il lui octroyait mais plutôt d'un air vaguement choqué, presque hanté. L'air de quelqu'un qui essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'au fond de lui, il est abasourdi.

Mais rapidement, le vice-capitaine écarta cette sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait sous le regard scrutateur de Muguruma, et retourna à son boulot, non sans frémir un brin lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux shinigamis.

La porte close, cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait seul au boulot avec Kuchiki, et ce depuis près de deux mois. Deux mois pour lui, trois jours pour son capitaine. Pouvait-il légitimement demander un petit répit, histoire de reprendre ses habitudes de travail ? Pouvait-il prétendre avoir des habitudes de travail sans mentir ? Il soupira profondément. Connaissant son capitaine, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, et ce n'était même pas la peine de faire comme si quelque chose était différent ce jour-là. Ils étaient tous deux à leur bureau, au travail, comme le jour précédent, comme le jour suivant et ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre ne soient plus ni capitaine, ni vice-capitaine. D'un certain côté, la placidité et l'indifférence de Kuchiki plongeait Renji dans une réelle quiétude, car leur routine ne laissait pas de place à l'imprévisible, et c'était bien rassurant.

Sauf que s'il imaginait que la routine bien huilée de leur petite vie d'officiers avait encore cour dans la tête de Kuchiki, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Kuchiki ruminait autant les révélations d'une nuit sans sommeil que les événements des quelques jours passés dans l'autre dimension. Il n'avait ruminer ainsi que deux fois dans son histoire personnelle : la première lorsqu'il avait épousé Hisana et la seconde lorsque Rukia avait été condamnée à mort. À chaque fois ses ruminations s'étaient heurtées à un mur. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de mur, il ne pouvait pas voir en Renji un mur infranchissable auquel il se heurterait. Renji était simplement un voile léger à travers lequel il pouvait voir comme à travers du verre et qu'il pouvait ployer à sa convenance.

Tirant le capitaine de ses ruminations, Renji demanda.

« Que voulait le capitaine Muguruma ?

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

Renji eut l'air passablement vexé mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Dire que les choses étaient tendues au sommet de la sixième division depuis leur retour de l'autre dimension était un brillant euphémisme.

Byakuya savait parfaitement que son officier était convaincu qu'il était à l'origine de son éviction de l'autre dimension, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, mais pas entièrement vrai non plus, et pire, Renji devait certainement s'imaginer qu'il était foncièrement hostile à l'autre dimension et ses habitants, et que c'était au nom de cette hostilité qu'il en avait évacué Renji dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Si Byakuya ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son subordonné pour la société plus ou moins anarchique qui avait pris racine dans l'autre dimension, il reconnaissait néanmoins la faiblesse et l'injustice du mode d'organisation du Seireitei. Et s'il tenait à la grandeur des familles nobles, il n'y voyait pas la justification nécessaire du maintient dans la servitude des âmes moins bien nées. Au dessus de tout, dans l'échelle des valeurs du capitaine Kuchiki, se trouvaient l'honneur et la loyauté, bien au delà de la justice et de l'équité.

Byakuya songea à sa réponse. Oui, Renji n'avait pas à savoir quoi que ce soit de l'enquête qui pesait sur lui. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, reprit, nullement découragé par la rebuffade.

« Hier soir, je suis sorti boire et Hisagi m'a rejoint à la taverne.

Byakuya manqua de s'étrangler. Jamais Renji ne lui avait raconté ses soirées de débauches... et il entendait bien que cela continue.

- … il a commencé à poser pas mal de questions. Pas très subtil, ni discret. Et puis on l'a fait boire, alors il a très vite laissé tombé l'interrogatoire. Mais bon, le truc c'est qu'il s'intéressait vraiment de très près à ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux mois où j'étais chez les Mʻntşlʻk.

- Le bruit s'est vite répandu. La curiosité est une réaction normale.

Renji secoua la tête.

- Ce n'était pas de la curiosité. Je connais bien Hisagi, je sais quand il est curieux, et quand il bosse. Là, il bossait. On avait presque l'impression qu'il se forçait à poser des questions.

Byakuya posa le sceaux avec lequel il s'apprêtait à fermer un pli et redressa la tête pour voir Renji de profil, qui parcourait toujours distraitement un document.

- Que cherches-tu à...

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve ça étrange. Hier soir Hisagi chercher à me tirer les vers du nez et ce matin au réveil, c'est son capitaine qui est dans votre bureau. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un problème.

- Un problème ?

- Un problème de confiance. Après tout, tout ce que j'avais à dire est dans mon rapport ; si on vient me faire boire pour que je parle, c'est qu'on a des doutes sur ma sincérité, je me trompe ?

Byakuya garda le silence quelques secondes. L'expression de Renji était indéfinissable, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas tourné vers lui. C'était compliqué, de profil, de définir ce qui tenait de la provocation et de l'irritation.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Pour ma part, ta sincérité n'est nullement remise en cause.

- Mais peut-être que le reste du conseil des capitaines n'en est pas convaincu.

Byakuya soupira et reprit, d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réponse.

- Si la neuvième division a décidé de te soutirer des informations, c'est leur affaire. Si vraiment tu te trouves au dessus de tout soupçon, tu n'as rien à craindre de cette enquête. Je ne laisserai rien de déshonorant advenir chez moi.

Cette fois-ci, il lut la colère dans la commissure des lèvres de Renji, et dans la crispation de sa mâchoire.

- Et au besoin, vous vous débarrasserez de ce qui déshonore votre précieuse image ?

- Naturellement, murmura Byakuya d'un ton qu'il espérait tout de même convaincant. Il est regrettable que nous n'ayons toujours pas la même idée de ce qu'est l'honneur. »

Si Renji fut vexé par la remarque, à nouveau, il le garda pour lui. Ce genre de commentaires de la part de son capitaine étaient déjà assez rares comme ça pour qu'il ne les boude pas plus.

Malgré lui, Kuchiki eut une envie irrésistible de faire remarquer à son officier qu'il se conduisait de manière puérile, sauf que cette envie en elle-même était également puérile. Il contempla encore quelques longues minutes le visage fermé de Renji. Il n'affichait aucune expression, si ce n'est la légère tension qu'on sentait encore sur ses traits. À part ça, Byakuya dut bien admettre qu'il se dégageait une certaine attitude de ce visage. Le port de tête, sans être altier, avait été rendu rigide par la discipline stricte de la vie au Gotei 13. Le menton en avant, volontaire, donnait au reste du visage un allant remarquable, les lèvres serrées accentuaient encore cette impression virile, rude. Byakuya apprécia la ligne droite de l'arrête du nez, comme un prolongement du trait dessinant la courbe du front. Et là, le capitaine s'attarda sur les tatouages partant de l'arcade sourcilière pour se perde à la racine des cheveux. Les tatouages. Maintenant la question se ferait toujours omniprésente entre eux, elle serait comme un obstacle entre les deux hommes. La question de savoir si ceux-là avaient été une torture infligée à un enfant ou un supplice marqué par la réminiscence. La question le hanterait toujours, réalisa Byakuya en traçant mentalement le dessin géométrique des tatouages de Renji. Il se sentait incapable de voir autre chose maintenant dans ses tatouages.

La nuit avait été courte, une fois rentré au manoir Kuchiki, le capitaine s'était employé à nettoyer son arme, ses vêtements, et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, souillé par la fange crapuleuse du Rukongai. Une heure passée là-bas et il avait l'impression de s'être vautré dans un égout.

Et puis il avait méthodiquement effacé des archives toute mention du lien entre Renji et les Takenaka. La décision avait été dure à prendre, mais une fois prise, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, sa résolution n'avait en rien faiblit. L'enquête que la loyauté de son vice-capitaine était un non sens à ses yeux, la loyauté de Renji allait par delà des sociétés ou des hiérarchies, comme il l'avait compris en voyant la dévotion qu'il portait à Rukia, à Ichigo et sa bande, à ses amis de l'académie. Renji était loyal aux êtres avant d'être loyal aux choses. Aux êtres vivants, aux âmes, aux corps, au delà des idées et des actes. Il ne l'avait pas exprimé ainsi au capitaine Muguruma, mais l'intention y était. En ce sens, il était loyal au Gotei 13, tant qu'il y avait là des êtres auxquels il était attaché.

À l'inverse, Byakuya Kuchiki était loyal à des principes, à son honneur, à sa fierté. Et lorsqu'il était devenu chef de clan, il avait retenu plusieurs choses que son honneur de chef lui imposait. L'une d'entre elle était que les devoirs entre un chef et ses subordonnés étaient réciproques. Le subordonné a le devoir d'obéissance, le chef a celui de protection. Aussi longtemps qu'il était le capitaine, les hommes de la sixième division devaient pouvoir compter sur sa protection. Tous les hommes, à commencer par le premier officier. Alors il avait brûlé dans un brasero les pages relatives aux relations entre Renji et les Takenaka.

Et puis il avait tenté de trouver le sommeil pour les quelques heures de nuit qui lui restaient. Le sommeil l'avait fuit, bien sûr, le sommeil avait reculé devant des ténèbres plus oppressantes encore que celles de la nuit la plus noire. Le sommeil avait abdiqué face au carton peint d'une main de maître qui représentait son vice-capitaine en victime innocente. Le sommeil avait refusé d'occulter la gravité des crimes commis dans cette nuit.

Il avait passé la nuit à sa table de travail, à tenter de calmer ses nerfs à travers de savants exercices de calligraphie, mais même cela ne put restaurer sa discipline intérieure. À nouveau, il sentait tout son être, corps, cœur et raison, réclamer vengeance, demander du sang, demander une rétribution pour le mal fait. Il lui semblait que la mort misérable de Keiijiro peinait à racheter le mal fait, et, l'espace de quelques heures, il comprit la folie homicide de ceux qui se font justice eux-même.

La scène surprise chez les Mʻntşn lui revint en mémoire fort à propos, pour ne rien arranger. Il chassa l'once de compassion qui l'avait un instant étreint. Les sévices subis dans sa jeunesse n'étaient pas une excuse suffisante pour la conduite actuelle de Renji, mais déjà une explication.

L'insomnie avait porté son lot de réflexions, de décisions aussi, et puis un sentiment, quelque chose qui avait si longtemps fuit le capitaine Kuchiki, ou plutôt qu'il s'était interdit de ressentir depuis longtemps. Le même sentiment né lors de sa rencontre avec Hisana, le même déchirement lorsqu'il regardait Rukia grandir chaque jour. Cette poigne qui vous écrase le cœur en voyant quelqu'un de cher souffrir. Ce sentiment pour lequel la mort de Takenaka était encore un châtiment trop doux. A plusieurs reprises, il avait contemplé l'image récupérée chez le mafieux, sans parvenir à la détruire également. Quelque chose le liait à cette image, une émotion diffuse, un lien obscur qui l'attachait à cette figure faible, vulnérable et souffrante de son premier lieutenant. Il refusait de croire à un quelconque intérêt malsain de sa part pour Renji, et à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'image, la rage reprenait de plus belle, la colère sourde grondait à nouveau et la figure de Takenaka baignant dans son sang laissait un goût amer d'inachevé.

Et malgré cette nuit sans sommeil, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou pas à Renji.

Au lieu de percer l'abcès, comme il aurait dû le faire et comme, par conséquent, il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, Byakuya embraya sur un autre sujet, plus susceptible de dérider son lieutenant.

« Cette nuit, l'autre dimension a été ancrée à la nôtre par les équipes de la douzième division. Et dès ce soir, nous recevrons la délégation étrangère avec le retour de notre équipe.

Le regard de Renji s'éclaira et il adressa à son capitaine le sourire de l'enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer que les vacances sont avancées d'une semaine. Le capitaine retint un soupir.

- Une délégation est chargée de les accueillir et les acclimater au Seireitei, tu vas recevoir dans la journée un ordre de mission concernant les modalités pratiques de leur arrivée.

- Vous avez... ?

Voyant l'air plus que grognon de son capitaine, Renji s'abstint de terminer sa phrase. Mais il en était sûr, Kuchiki avait bien dû peser de toute son autorité pour qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe d'accueil. Au bout des quelques minutes qu'il prit pour assimiler la nouvelle, Renji se retourna et pencha légèrement la tête vers Kuchiki.

- Merci capitaine.

Qu'il ait ou non fait pression en sa faveur, Kuchiki avait au moins dû donner son feu vert pour que son vice-capitaine soit détourné de ses tâches administratives le temps de la visite de la délégation étrangère.

- Renji.

- Mh ?

- Quels que soient les soupçons qui expliquent la curiosité du vice-capitaine Shuhei, fais en sorte de ne pas les confirmer.

Le vice-capitaine hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Et pour l'heure, mets à profit cette matinée pour reprendre ton entraînement au combat.

- Là, pour le coup, Renji Abarai crut bien que son capitaine avait subi un grave choc. Normalement il devait presque supplier à genoux pour sécher le boulot et aller s'éclater en terrain d'entraînement. Kuchiki lui lança un regard désabusé.

- Tu as passé deux mois privé de ton zanpakuto... t'es-tu entraîné durant ce temps passé chez les Mʻntşn ? »

Sans répondre, Renji se leva dans un grincement de chaise sur le parquet. Il porta la main à la poignée de son sabre et la pressa amoureusement. Un sourire apaisé s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

« Merci capitaine », murmura-t-il en saluant à nouveau son supérieur, un peu plus bas toutefois.

Une seconde après, il filait à toute jambe vers le terrain d'entraînement le plus proche, ôtant déjà le haut de son kosode.

Resté seul dans le bureau, Byakuya poussa le soupir fatigué qu'il réprimait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait improvisé un geste de bonté pour se débarrasser de son officier et de ses questions gênantes, mais il ne pourrait pas le refaire à chaque fois, il lui faudrait bien faire face à un moment où l'autre, à l'épineuse question du passé de Renji.

* * *

L'accueil avait été laissé à la discrétion du capitaine Kurotsuchi. C'est dire s'il y avait une ambiance folle au milieu de la grande cour de la capitainerie de la première division. Yamamoto n'avait pas daigné faire une apparition, il observait depuis une fenêtre du premier étage ce qui se passait. Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe était là, pour faire bonne figure, et une dizaine d'autres shinigamis qui avaient peu ou prou rapport avec cette affaire était là. Renji, bien sûr, Matsumoto et deux shinigamis de la dixième division, Rukia et Kotsubaki, qui attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur capitaine, et Ichigo, qui avait raccompagné l'équipe restée sur terre. Un chat noir rôdait également dans les parages, et personne n'était assez crétin pour pose des questions sur l'étrange reiatsu de la bestiole.

Le premier à émerger fut le capitaine Ukitake, suivit de près par Kiyone, la jeune femme semblait couver son capitaine d'un air apeuré. À côté du capitaine, Dʼáqtʻr et Prwy pwn cheminaient de concert. Quelques pas derrière Kiyone, Trʻtşʻrʼas semblait avancer à contre cœur. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été obligée de prendre part à la délégation, on n'aurait pas eu tort d'ailleurs. Enfin, fermant la marche, Akon et les quatre hommes de la douzième division suivaient les autres. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à ancrer solidement la dimensions des Mʻntşn au Hueco Mundo, qui se situait sur la même ligne temporelle que la Soul Society. Il leur avait fallu trois jours pour créer et ouvrir un portail permanent entre les deux mondes, et presque autant pour expliquer à leurs hôtes ce qu'ils avaient fait et pourquoi.

La crainte majeure du côté des shinigamis, c'était de voir les intrus tenter une manœuvre d'infiltration et de sédition depuis l'intérieur. La force spirituelle des Mʻntşn était considérable mais au sein même du Seireitei le risque était minime de voir une attaque armée en règle. Encore que... la bande d'Ichigo était parvenu à un résultat assez probant avec quatre humains, un chat et un idiot. Aucun risque n'était donc à écarter. Cependant, c'était un danger plus insidieux que craignait le conseil des capitaines, à savoir la vénéneuse séduction qu'exerçait cette société exotique sur les shinigamis les plus épris de liberté. Le cas de Renji avait servi de cas d'école. Il avait dont été décidé qu'un nombre restreint de shinigami entrerait en contact avec les visiteurs et qu'ils seraient soigneusement briefés avant.

Il va sans dire qu'Ichigo s'était proprement incrusté, sans faire l'objet du moindre topo sur les ravages des Mʻntşn sur les esprits faibles.

Renji tomba dans les bras de Trʻtşʻrʼas, comme deux vieux camarades de régiments, sous le regard soupçonneux de tout le monde, et goguenard d'Ichigo, qui avait l'esprit tordu.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi reçu son équipe d'un vague regard en biais, et les étrangers avec un sourire qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier d'accueillant. Flippant aurait été un terme plus approprié.

Si la journée des émissaires fut riche de découvertes, de palabres et d'animosité ravalée, elle se termina par une manifestation de joie sobrement qualifiée de « pot d'accueil » par ses instigateurs, et se rapprochant en vérité, plus de la bacchanale effrénée.

Après des heures et des heures de palabres stériles, ils avaient été invités à une reposante promenade, qui aboutit, de manière totalement fortuite, devant l'établissement le moins salubre et le plus animé dans l'enceinte du Seireitei.

« Et maintenant, le haut lieu de la culture et de la convivialité du Gotei 13. Si vous ne devez faire de halte qu'à un endroit, c'est ici, avait annoncé Renji, tout en les poussant résolument à l'intérieur. »

Prwy pwn leva les yeux vers la pancarte qui surplombait le seuil de la porte et déchiffra les lettres calligraphiées dessus.

« Le Zanpakuto émoussé. »

Renji hocha la tête avec fierté tout en offrant galamment son bras à la Mʻntşn pour passer le pas de porte.

À l'intérieur, il y avait déjà un beau ramassis de shinigami pas encore tout à fait ivre, mais plus du tout sobre. Une sourde acclamation mi-triomphale, mi-goguenarde, accueillit la délégation. Rukia jeta un regard noir à Renji qui haussa les épaules.

« J'avais juste prévenu la patronne.

- C'est une patronne maintenant ? S'étonna Trʻtşʻrʼas, qui semblait familière du lieu.

- Ben... c'est toujours la même personne, mais un peu changée... rigola Renji. »

La rumeur voulait que le tenancier du Zanpakuto flamboyant avait un jour disparu sans un mot, remplacé presque immédiatement par une femme qui se présentait comme sa sœur, et partageait à ce titre un certain nombre de traits avec l'ancien patron. Elle avait renommé l'établissement et lui avait donné un cachet un peu moins guindé, et un peu plus canaille.

La petite troupe s'attabla à l'une des grandes tables dressées au milieu de la pièce, qui pouvaient accueillir chacune une vingtaine de convives.

La soirée n'était pas encore trop avancée, mais déjà l'ambiance était joyeuse et sensiblement embrumée. Renji fit signe à Kotsubaki et à un des shinigamis de la dixième et ils commencèrent un jeu de cartes, décidant d'un commun accord de ne pas miser de sommes supérieure à l'ensemble de leur salaires réunis. Comme il manquait un quatrième joueur, Renji se tourna d'abord vers Rukia, qui le foudroya à nouveau du regard, puis vers Kiyone, qui eut simplement un sourire carnassier qui fit dire à Renji qu'il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle exigerait de lui si elle venait à gagner la partie, et enfin Matsumoto qui préféra s'occuper de son verre plein. En désespoir de cause, il s'adressa au plus taciturne des Mʻntşn.

« Dʼáqtʻr, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Le petit homme ventripotent eut un sourire joyeux.

- Pourquoi pas. Je suis certes vieux, mais pas triste pour autant.

Kotsubaki hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas quelles règles vous pratiquez chez vous, mais ici, on ne peut pas tricher avant que la moitié des joueurs soit totalement ivre.

- Nos usages diffèrent quelque peu, riposta le petit homme, mais cette règle me plaît assez. »

Et ils se lancèrent dans la première d'une longue série de parties.

Plus on avançait dans la soirée, et plus le niveau sonore allait de paire, sans parler du niveau d'alcool ingurgité. Cette nuit-là serait hautement profitable aux caisses de la patronne.

La conversation allait bon train de partout où on pouvait tendre l'oreille. Trʻtşʻrʼas devisait avec une bande de jeunes shinigamis, et semblait littéralement les charmer, ce qui se comprenait aisément, car les hommes sont faibles face à certains arguments mammaires bien dimensionnés. De son côté, Prwy Pwn s'entretenait avec la patronne, Madame Blond, surnommée allègrement Blondie par les habitués, voire Blondie chérie, par certains habitués suicidaires, et, voyant leur air grave à toutes deux, Renji ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles abordaient des sujets bien trop sérieux pour une soirée dans un tel lieu.

Les heures passèrent, la musique des conversations enflammées et des chansons à boire enfla jusqu'à atteindre même la rue. La boisson coulait à flot et plusieurs fois il avait été porté un toast en l'honneur des invités si étranges. Ichigo vint s'asseoir à côté de Renji qui venait de décider qu'il avait assez perdu d'argent au jeu pour la soirée, et posa devant le lieutenant une choppe de bière, ainsi que sa jumelle devant lui.

« T'es mineur nan Ichigo ?

- La patronne m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait presque pas d'alcool là-dedans, se justifia l'humain d'un ton tellement pâteux que force était de constater qu'il y avait tout de même suffisamment d'alcool « là-dedans » pour enivrer un ado en bonne santé.

- Heu... on risque pas de se faire alpaguer par les gars de la garde du Gotei 13 ? S'enquit le jeune homme qui avait déjà croisé la route des patrouilles de shinigamis, chargés de faire respecter le bon ordre public dans les allées endormies du Seireitei.

- Aucun risque, assura l'un des shinigamis de la dixième division, s'attirant un hochement de tête approbateur de plusieurs habitués. Techniquement, le Zanpa se trouve à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du Gotei 13, c'est ce qui en tient les gardes éloignés. Sauf que tu as vu comment on y accède : l'établissement est adossé à un des murs. Ça cause parfois des petits problèmes mais sinon c'est assez pratique.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Tu veux dire que la garde du Gotei 13 n'a pas le droit d'intervenir ici ?

- Exact, ici on dépend de la police du Rukongai.

Renji intervint en adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Ichigo pour la pinte.

- Et la police du Rukongai n'a aucune envie d'avoir affaire à une clientèle de shinigamis bourrés. Ce qui fait qu'on est peinards.

- C'est pour ça que tu viens toujours boire ici ?

Renji eut un regard en biais.

- Pour ça et pour d'autres raisons.

Dʼáqtʻr, qui battait les cartes à moins d'un mètre d'eux, intervint d'un ton mielleux.

- Besoin de liberté peut-être ?

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Ne cherchez pas à deviner, c'est pas la peine.

- Surtout quand j'ai deviné juste, asséna le médecin sur le même ton.

- Je comprends que dalle, remarqua Ichigo en vidant sa choppe d'une dernière gorgée.

- Ça m'étonne pas des masses.

- Hey ! Tu crois quoi ? Je te latte quand je veux, tu peux me prendre au sérieux.

Renji partit d'un éclat de rire peu charitable.

- Ichigo, je te prendrais au sérieux, je jour où tu finiras par avouer à Rukia que t'es amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Rukia, maugréa Ichigo.

- Mais oui bien sûr, le taquina le vice-capitaine, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et attirant le jeune homme contre lui dans un étreinte digne d'un ours. »

Du coin de l'œil, cependant, il ne manquât pas de saisir le regard discret et pourtant scrutateur de Dʼáqtʻr. Qu'observait-il et pourquoi ? Voilà de quoi faire réfléchir l'officier. Rapidement, il détourna le regard et retourna à son voisin de table qui se débattait plutôt bien pour un ado bourré, mais pas assez pour lui échapper. À l'autre bout de la table, il vit Rukia rire sous cape, comme Kiyone lui montrait du doigt la touchante scène.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Hisagi pour se pointer, Iba sur les talons. Et se faire recevoir par un sourire narquois.

« Alors, toujours en quête des révélations sensationnelles des turpitudes de Renji au pays des hippies ?

- Ça va, fous-moi la paix.

Trʻtşʻrʼas, dont le regard avait accroché le ténébreux vice-capitaine dès son entrée dans le bouge,et qui s'était déplacée jusqu'à se trouver derrière les joueurs de cartes, eut un rictus lubrique.

- Tu veux dire que ce beau gosse tient les chronique de ta vie nocturne ?

Renji haussa les épaules en rigolant.

- Nan, il en faudrait bien plus qu'un seul pour ça !

Et de provoquer un déchaînement d'hilarité.

- C'est vrai qu'en deux mois chez nous, y'avait déjà de quoi écrire plusieurs tomes.

- Et encore, c'est que la version courte.

Ichigo, toujours serré tout contre Renji par on ne sait quelle manœuvre de ce dernier, eut une mimique étonnée.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Dʼáqtʻr eut la bonté d'expliquer.

- Du fait qu'en deux mois, votre Renji a visité plus de chambres à coucher que moi en plusieurs dizaines d'années.

- Je me dois de protester, intervint Kiyone. Il me semble quand même qu'il faisait tout autant visiter sa couche à vos concitoyens.

- Vous êtes dégueux ! S'insurgea le jeune humain, qui trouvait ça parfaitement choquant.

- C'est naturel le cul, Ichigo, affirma Renji, tout en fuyant l'expression désapprobatrice de son amie toujours assise à quelques place de là.

Et comme pour appuyer les propos du vice-capitaine, Trʻtşʻrʼas lui grimpa sur les genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu veux en voir un aperçu ? Susurra-t-elle à l'adresse de l'humain d'un ton enjôleur.

- Hé ! Y' un mineur là !

- Ouais, ben le mineur il a rien à faire dans ce genre de bouge avec une choppe de liqueur de fruit à la main. Donc soit il se casse, soit il subit les conversations qui vont avec le niveau d'alcool de ce qu'il boit.

Ichigo protesta avec véhémence.

- Je voudrais bien vous y voir, j'ai pas cent ans comme tout le monde ici moi !

Kiyone lui fila un coup dans les côtes.

- Hé ! J'ai pas cent ans, moi non plus, me traite pas de vieille !

- T'as quel âge, s'enquit Ichigo, vaguement soulagé.

- Ben, quarante-deux.

Renji en recracha une partie de la gorgée de bière qu'il avait ingurgitée.

- Pfff-quoi ?

- Quarante-deux ans.

- C'est quand même super vieux, commenta Ichigo.

- Mais t'es...

Les yeux écarquillés, Renji fixait la jeune femme comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil au milieu du front. Kiyone, fière de son effet, se tourna vers Ichigo, comme s'il était le seul à avoir besoin d'explication.

- En gros, il vient de réaliser qu'il s'est conduit en parfait pédophile avec moi. »

C'en fut trop pour les nerfs du pauvre shinigami remplaçant, qu'une vie bien protégée par les combats à mort n'avait jamais préparé à une telle perversité. Il se jeta hors de sa chaise et se rua à l'autre bout de la table, atterrissant plus ou moins délicatement dans les jupes de Prwy Pwn qui l'accueillit d'un sourire affable.

De l'autre côté de la table, Kotsubaki avait flanqué son poing dans la gueule de Renji et tentait de l'étrangler. Matsumoto avait ressorti un jeu bizarre, à base d'une demi-douzaine de dés à huit faces, et commençait à en expliquer les règles à Dʼáqtʻr.

Rukia, après avoir prêté main forte à Kotsubaki pour flanquer la pâtée à Renji, se désintéressa du sort de son ami et se fit rapidement accoster par Trʻtşʻrʼas, et elles se lancèrent dans une longue conversation dont seules quelques bribes parvinrent à l'oreille du meilleur ami de la jeune femme. Mais ce qu'il entendit lui fit particulièrement dresser l'oreille, puisque Trʻtşʻrʼas semblait particulièrement s'intéresser à la vie quotidienne au Rukongai.

Dès qu'un semblant de calme fut retrouvé, et que tout le monde ait eu le temps de vider un autre verre, il se dirigea vers les deux femmes et les quelques mots qui lui parvinrent confirmèrent ses craintes, malgré les brumes alcoolisées qui noyaient sa perception de l'environnement.

« ...ne pas être maître de son existence... » débitait tristement Rukia.

L'officier se glissa entre les deux femmes et se mit à beugler en tapant sa choppe bruyamment sur le bois de la table.

« Au Rukongai, tout est permis, au Gotei 13 aussi ! »

Et résolument, il grimpa sur la table, leva sa choppe, envoyant des giclées de bière sur les shinigamis assis en dessous, et se mit à beugler à la cantonade.

« Pas vrai les gars !? »

Un viril chœur lui répondit, et, alors qu'il se mettait à chanter une paillarde bien connue, tous reprirent, sur un ton plus ou moins juste, (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs), en scandant le refrain qui vantait la beauté et la docilité d'une jeune femme lavant ses culottes au vu et au su de tout son quartier.

Les paroles du dernier couplet lui échappant, Renji termina son tour de chant par une espèce de ululement supposément gracieux.

« Woouuuuuuuuuu »

Un coup d'œil consterné plus tard, Rukia décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce massacre musical, et lui tira la cheville de telle manière que Renji s'écroula lourdement sur la table, emportant une dizaine de verre et écrasant sous lui un plat, heureusement vide.

« Bordel Ru-ru !

La jeune femme grimpa à moitié sur la table, un genoux posé dans la flaque d'alcool qui se répandait jusqu'au sol.

- D'une, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu abandonnes ce surnom ridicule, et de deux, quand tu chantes, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les ongles de Kurotsuchi crisser sur une dalle de marbre ! »

Elle le tenait par le col, si proche que l'idée de l'embrasser traversa brièvement l'esprit de Renji. Mais le souvenir cuisant de la raclée reçue la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé parvint à percer à travers les brumes alcoolisées de son esprit et il s'abstint sagement.

En s'approchant un peu plus, elle murmura, de manière à n'être entendue de personne.

« T'es intervenu ?

Renji comprit instantanément de quoi elle parlait.

- Ouais. Fallait bien.

- Tu m'expliqueras ?

- Sûr. »

L'échange avait pris moins de deux secondes, mais lorsqu'il se releva, aidé de la main secourable de Hisagi et de celle, moins tendre, de Rukia qui le tenait toujours par le col de son kosode, Renji surprit cette fois le regard de Trʻtşʻrʼas sur eux.

L'incident clos, tous se remirent à boire et palabrer, les joueurs continuaient, malgré la difficulté à maintenir une attention soutenue compte tenu de l'ambiance passablement éméchée. Les minutes succédèrent aux minutes, les verres aux verres, les chansons aux chansons, les rires aux rires... Renji, Hisagi et Iba discutaient dans un coin.

« Bon sang, l'ambiance tombe vachement, constata Iba lorsqu'un énième convive roula sous une table, ivre mort. Le nombre de participants conscient baissait de plus en plus.

Hisagi eut une idée de génie, sachant que le génie se trouve surtout au fond d'une bouteille, ça se comprend.

- On pourrait faire un concours de tee-shirt mouillé.

Les deux autres hommes lorgnèrent avec envie les avantages de prou de Matsumoto et ceux de Trʻtşʻrʼas.

D'un geste de la main, Iba héla Kotsubaki.

- Oh ! Concours de tee-shirt mouillé !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas... y'a que deux femmes ici, à moins que Rukia ne participe.

Une bourrade sur sa droite le fit se tourner vers Kiyone, vexée de se trouver ainsi exclue du genre féminin.

- Connard.

- J'ai rien dit, gamine.

- Enfoiré.

- Sale peste. »

Les trois vice-capitaines contemplèrent la dispute d'un œil distrait. Maintenant qu'il était publiquement connu que Kiyone aussi avait fini entre les mains de Renji, ce n'était plus aussi drôle de l'enquiquiner sur son manque de féminité. Finalement, Hisagi se redressa, plus « premier de la classe » que jamais.

« Je ne vais pas tarder, demain, faut se lever pour aller au conseil des vices.

- Au quoi ? S'enquit Prwy Pwn assise non loin, et encore tout à fait lucide.

Le jeune homme se reprit, le ton las.

- Conseil des vice-capitaines. Parfois on abrège comme ça.

- À nous treize, les vice-capitaine, on a tous les vices.

- C'est surtout toi en fait, Renji.

Coupant court à la petite querelle amicale qui tentait de s'installer entre les deux hommes, la vieille Mʻntşn reprit.

- Un conseil des vice-capitaines... et ça sert à quoi ?

- Basiquement, surtout à renforcer les liens traditionnels d'amitié entre les divisions.

- Mh mh.

- Et à discuter des points importants sur le fonctionnement des divisions, sur les événements du mois passé qui concernent tout le Seireitei.

- Et ça aboutit à des décisions ?

- On transmet un rapport aux capitaines qui l'étudient en conseil des capitaines.

Le hochement de tête plus que dubitatif de Dʼáqtʻr tira une protestation de Renji qui était en train de viser soigneusement le verre du gars assis en face de lui avec un bouchon de bouteille.

- Véridique. Ils lisent vraiment le rapport de notre conseil.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'enquit Hisagi d'un ton septique.

- Chaque fois qu'on écrit une connerie dedans, je passe une journée à me prendre des réflexions au boulot.

- Ton capitaine n'a pas l'air commode, Renji.

- Oui... si on aime les euphémismes. Attention, je dis pas qu'il me maltraite, mais il m'emmerde quand même pas mal.

- Tu parles de mon frère là ? Fit Rukia qui ne se gênait pas pour s'incruster dans la conversation des autres.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas toi qui le subit tous les jours huit heures par jour.

- Tu trouves que parfois il te brime ? Fit Dʼáqtʻr d'un ton amusé.

- Parfois ? Non. Tout le temps.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, en vous voyant ensemble chez nous, vous avez l'air tendus en présence l'un de l'autre.

Matsumoto posa ses coudes sur la table, penchée en avant de manière à ne rien laisser ignorer de son opulente poitrine.

- Cela dit, y'a pas grand monde qui soit pas tendu quand Kuchiki est dans les parages.

Soulagé de l'intervention de sa collègue, Renji fit mine de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et mis sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table

- Mais vous parlez de mon frère là ! S'indigna encore plus Rukia.

- C'est la stricte vérité.

- En gros, les coupa Prwy Pwn, ce sont les capitaines qui décident de tout ici ?

- Grosso modo.

- Bon, c'est surtout le roi et la chambre des 46, précisa Hisagi, soucieux de préserver la véracité de ce qui se disait autour de la table, le tout sous le regard hautement suspicieux de Tetsuzaemon.

Un autre shinigami, complètement ivre, ajouta au milieu d'éclats de rires.

- En fait on sait pas trop. Nous on fait surtout ce qu'on nous dit de faire.

Dʼáqtʻr hocha la tête lentement.

- Vos chefs doivent être décidément des êtres exceptionnels pour susciter une telle dévotion. »

À nouveau, des rires gras s'élevèrent de toute part.

Et Renji ouvrit un œil et dressa l'oreille, feignant toutefois une somnolence éthylique de bon aloi. La suite promettait d'être édifiante.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure à jouer au gars endormi, Renji sentit le sommeil se saisir véritablement de lui, et il soupira profondément en relevant le nez de ses bras croisés. À nouveau la sensation d'être observé fixement par les Mʻntşn l'envahit, et il croisa le regard tranquille de Prwy Pwn. Il réalisa alors qu'aucun de leurs invités n'avait l'air enivré. D'un geste maladroit il se leva, et repoussa le banc pour sortir. Ce faisant, il bouscula une belle brochette de shinigamis qui l'interpellèrent vivement.

« Renji ! Renji te barre pas... y'a encore à boire !

- Je vais pisser, beugla le vice-capitaine en se dirigeant d'un pas résolument tanguant vers la porte de la taverne.

Ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire moqueur en réponse.

- Les chiottes c'est de l'autre côté.

- M'en fous ! » Annonça, toujours à la cantonade, l'officier, qui se foutait bien de pisser contre la faïence d'un urinoir ou la brique d'un mur.

Renji se définissait comme « un peu éméché », ce qui signifiait, pour le reste des êtres vivants « sérieusement imbibé ». Cependant les événements de la soirée ne lui étaient pas complètement passés au dessus de la tête, son instinct avait retenu des bribes de conversations à travers les blagues et les chansons. Il avait inconsciemment, réalisé que certaines choses avaient été dites ce soir-là, des choses dont il devait garder souvenir, des choses importantes, des choses capitales.

Il n'allait pas pisser. Du moins pas tout de suite ; dans l'immédiat, il effectua un shunpo approximatif qui le mena dans le placard à balais attenant à la salle de repos des officiers de la sixième division. Une fois qu'il en fut sorti, il se précipita dans le bureau du capitaine, et s'installa à sa table. D'une main mal assurée, il sortit un pinceau et un bout de papier. Il serra les dents en étalant la feuille. Encrer le pinceau s'avéra presque impossible dans son état d'ébriété avancé, mais il parvint à un résultat à peu près acceptable. Et au bout d'une poignée de minute, il était parti pour écrire tout un tas de phrases en vrac. Il sentait bien que, quelque part, les mots qu'il alignaient n'avaient aucun sens _per_ _se_, mais si quelque chose d'important lui avait échappé, c'était dans ce foutras de phrases dans queue ni tête qu'il le retrouverait le jour où il en aurait besoin.

Il s'accorda une courte pause, rassemblant ses esprits. Plus il écrivait, plus sa tête se vidait de tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin de se souvenir. Le sentiment frustrant de courir après des idées posées sur du vent eu rapidement raison de son entreprise de conservation.

Pris d'une irritation contre lui-même et sa mémoire traîtresse, il repoussa violemment le papier et le pinceau et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, posés sur la table. Il inspira profondément, expira par la bouche, laissant une torpeur douceâtre l'envahir.

C'est cet état de somnolence qui explique qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsqu'il entendit le grincement du plancher, puis celui d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

Ce fut seulement le raclement d'une chaise tirée qui lui fit lever la tête. Il se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas complètement endormi et n'était pas en train de rêver la scène. Car elle avait tout d'un songe surréaliste. Byakuya Kuchiki était face à lui, vêtu d'un kimono orné de larges fleurs bleues strié de fil d'argent, et d'un simple châle d'un bleu sombre jeté sur ses épaules. Il était assis sur sa chaise de manière faire face à Renji, juste de l'autre côté de son bureau et le fixait avec attention.

Comme il reprenait une attitude un peu plus digne, le vice-capitaine articula un seul mot.

« Capitaine ? »

Un mot qui voulait dire « mais que faites-vous ici à une telle heure de la nuit, et pourquoi me fixez-vous comme ça ? Arrêtez, c'est flippant ! ». pour toute réponse, le capitaine s'avança et posa ses mains croisées sur la table, repoussant la feuille couverte de gribouillis illisibles.

« Es-tu lucide ?

Renji eut un pauvre sourire et désigna la feuille du menton.

- Jugez par vous-même.

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil distrait, et puis fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer les caractères grossiers. Finalement, un léger mouvement plissa ses lèvres.

- Ça suffira.

Dans son for intérieur, Byakuya n'était pas mécontent que Renji soit ivre, ce qu'il avait écrit faisait sens mais la manière dont il l'avait écrit trahissait une certaine confusion. Il entendait bien profiter d'une telle confusion pour obtenir des réponses.

S'il s'était pointé en pleine nuit, c'était parce que le sommeil le fuyait tout autant que la nuit précédente. Et qu'il avait sentit une présence connue dans son bureau. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas décidé ce qu'il dirait à son officier en allant le retrouver à la capitainerie, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de le voir.

- Un homme est mort, la nuit dernière, dans le 78eme quartier du Rukongai.

Renji haussa les épaules, un peu étonné mais sans plus.

- C'était un chef de clan mafieux.

À nouveau Renji haussa les épaules, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentit obligé de commenter.

- En quoi est-ce que cela nous concerne ?

- Tu as grandi là-bas, j'imaginais que cela t'aurait intéressé.

Même dans son état, Renji sentit l'embrouille à un kilomètre. Normalement Kuchiki ne commentait pas toutes les nouvelles du jour qui pouvait l'intéresser, d'ordinaire, Kuchiki se contrefoutait de ce qui se passait au Rukongai. Il attendit la suite, une angoisse lovée au creux de son estomac.

- Il s'appelait Takenaka. Ce nom te dis quelque chose ?

Byakuya vit avec une certaine satisfaction la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Renji. Ce dernier hocha la tête lentement.

- Ouais, les Takenaka sont puissants dans le quartier depuis des années.

- Ah oui ?

L'interrogation était subtile et pourtant, elle l'invitait à poursuivre.

- Tu les connaissais ?

Renji se pétrifia. D'une certaine manière, le regard que Byakuya posait sur lui était franc, il ne lui cachait pas qu'il connaissait le lien trouble entre Renji et cette famille, il ne questionnait que pour la forme. Il ne testait pas Renji cependant, incapable de s'abaisser à un tel procédé, il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il avait le droit de savoir aux yeux de son vice-capitaine. Alors qu'il savait tout.

- Un... un peu. J'ai dû faire un ou deux petits boulots pour eux quand j'étais jeune.

Byakuya lut dans les yeux de Renji qu'il s'attendait à le choquer, mais rien n'altéra son masque d'impassibilité. Le regard perçant, il cherchait à décoder l'expression ambiguë de son officier. Un peu de gêne, de l'hésitation, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond, comme une fierté ravalée, murée derrière une honte de bon aloi. Si Renji n'était pas prêt à tout lui dire, Byakuya sentit pourtant qu'en le poussant un tout petit peu à bout, il lui arracherait n'importe quel aveu sur son passé. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, pour sentir la présence de son officier sans se focaliser sur son apparence. L'énergie était là, brûlante, vivace, presque palpable. Renji ne répondait à des questions, il se préparait à livrer bataille. Bataille pour protéger ses secrets et puis pour les défendre lorsqu'ils seraient percés. Le capitaine ne put empêcher un sentiment mêlé d'approbation et d'admiration.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais, comme tout le monde là-bas.

Et Renji se referma comme une huître, mettant fin à la conversation. Sauf que quand vous discutez avec Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est lui qui décide du moment où la conversation s'arrête.

- Peut-être que tu connaissais celui qui est décédé alors. Il s'appelait Keiijiro.

Là encore, Byakuya se gardait bien de poser la moindre question. Il ne demandait pas de réponse, mais le message avait été compris : il attendait quelque chose de Renji.

- Ouais. Keiijiro. C'était le bras droit du boss quand j'y étais. C'était son frère aussi.

- Il est devenu boss à son tour il semble.

- Ouais, le précédent, Keiichi, est mort à peu près à la même époque où je suis entré à l'académie.

- Ah oui ?

Ça faisait déjà trois « ah oui ? » plein de sous-entendus que Renji se prenait dans la gueule, et c'était déjà trop. Parce que dans le genre « patient », Renji se situait loin en dessous de la moyenne. Le capitaine s'interdit de hocher la tête, il avait sentit l'agacement de son officier monter, et la légère odeur de peur qui se dégageait de son aura, signe incontestable de son malaise.

Le vice-capitaine releva les yeux, fuit quelques secondes la vue de son capitaine, puis rabaissa la tête. Enfin, après quelques longues secondes de silence, Renji redressa à nouveau la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Kuchiki.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Pourquoi vous tournez autour du pot, demandez-moi franchement !

Byakuya s'interdit à nouveau d'avoir l'air satisfait. Car après, tout, il n'avait pas encore fait le tour de ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Si je le demande franchement, aurais-je une réponse franche ?

Le capitaine vit le tourment se peindre sur le visage de Renji. Un flot d'émotions et d'élans contradictoires se bousculait en lui, et cette intense lutte intérieure, Byakuya pouvait la lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Un instant de doute l'envahit. Rien ne lui disait que Renji choisirait d'être franc avec lui. Cela dit, au plus profond de lui-même, il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant que son officier lui mentirait. Il refuserait de répondre, très certainement, mais il ne le voyait pas lui mentir. C'était certainement bien orgueilleux de sa part que de croire qu'un shinigami, aussi proche fût-il, puisse s'abstenir de lui cacher une partie de sa vie. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas ce que Renji avait fait avant de devenir shinigami. Le passé est le passé et celui des hommes du Rukongai est rarement parsemé de pétales de roses.

Et puis il vit le moment de la décision. Il vit l'instant où Renji fit son choix. Il vit les lèvres se serrer, la ligne de la mâchoire se raidir et le menton se dresser en avant, comme le mettant au défi.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête sans enthousiasme.

- Après, je ne peux pas garantir que la réponse va vous plaire.

Derrière cette excuse en forme de provocation, Byakuya sentit Renji véritablement déchiré, comme le soulignait son expression torturée. Entre l'impossibilité de mentir à son capitaine et la crainte de devoir lui révéler son passé. En soi, cette alternative rasséréna Byakuya plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; elle signifiait que, pour Renji, la découverte de son passé était aussi grave que mentir à son capitaine.

Un instant, il fut traversé par un sentiment d'intense satisfaction à cette idée, mais se reprit l'instant d'après, car après tout, ce n'était pas tellement glorieux de profiter de son avantage pour extorquer des aveux de fidélité de la part d'un subordonné.

- Je sais, par certaines sources, qu'on a trouvé des... images, chez Takenaka. Des esquisses, des peintures de scènes se déroulant, selon toute vraisemblance, dans certains établissements de la famille.

Il vit le poing de Renji se serrer nerveusement sur la table.

- Certaines de ces images sont sans équivoques. Le fond de commerce des Takenaka est le commerce d'esclave et la prostitution. Je te laisse imaginer.

Ces derniers mots lui échappèrent malgré lui, et le capitaine releva prestement le regard pour voir si, à son insu, il avait pu blesser la fierté de son lieutenant. Voyant que nulle nouvelle trace de nervosité n'avait émergé, il continua.

- La plupart sont suffisamment compromettantes pour les gens qui y sont représentés, y compris des hauts dignitaires et des membres des familles nobles soient définitivement compromis.

Renji l'interrompit brusquement, et la tension dans sa voix était palpable, à la limite de la panique.

- C'est ce dont vous entretenait le capitaine Muguruma ce matin ?

Kuchiki baissa les yeux. Heureusement que non. La mort de Takenaka avait été gardée secrète par la police du Gotei 13, et c'était mieux ainsi. Mais à mots couverts, Byakuya avait appris de Kensei que, effectivement, certains membres des armées de la cour et de la noblesse, au-dessus de tout soupçons, se trouvaient bien sur les dessins.

- Non. Ces informations me sont parvenues par un autre biais... informel.

Une expression de vif soulagement traversa le visage du vice-capitaine un court instant.

- Je n'en ai pas informé le capitaine Muguruma.

À nouveau, surprise, soulagement, quelque chose de ténu, comme un espoir qui ne tient qu'à un fil.

- Mais j'aimerais savoir la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Byakuya expliqua, pour sa part, de quoi il s'agissait, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- C'est la neuvième division qui est en relation avec la police du Rukongai. Je ne sais pas comment ils traitent cette affaire, mais je me suis assuré de détruire toutes les traces qui me semblaient devoir être détruites. Mais je veux la vérité.

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules, et Byakuya perçut nettement le soulagement immense, teinté d'incompréhension, qui l'avait envahi.

- Quelle vérité ?

Byakuya sentit qu'il devrait le dire, qu'il devrait commencer par avouer ce qu'il savait, ou ce qu'il soupçonnait, pour obtenir plus de la part de son officier.

- Pourquoi figurais-tu sur ces sordides tablettes ?

Une large palette d'émotions se lisèrent sur le visage de Renji, colère, consternation, haine, honte, regret, rage... mais rien de tout cela ne subsista en fin de compte, seulement un voile triste, résigné, lassé. Byakuya en fut saisi. Il voyait cela pour la première fois sur les traits habituellement volontairement frondeurs de son subordonné, et cette expression lui laissait un goût de culpabilité amer. Si Renji n'avait pas immédiatement répondu, il lui aurait fait signe de ne rien dire, il aurait laissé aller, il aurait refusé de prolonger la souffrance de tels souvenirs.

Mais Renji, à peine eut-il retrouvé son regard décidé, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué. Les Takenaka tenaient notre quartier, j'ai bossé pour eux. Ils m'ont utilisé comme ils le voulaient.

Le capitaine flancha sous la franchise de l'aveu. Et en même temps, pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, une vague d'admiration emplit Byakuya. _Il ne cherche même pas à se dédouaner, à se protéger derrière les circonstances, à se justifier_, songea-t-il.

- J'ai grandi au Rukongai, capitaine, et c'était l'enfer.

Ces derniers mots étaient à peine murmurés, et Byakuya crut un instant les avoir imaginés. Mais non, Renji venait d'accrocher à nouveau le regard sombre de son capitaine pour faire entrer cette réalité dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

- C'est au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. C'est au delà de ce que Rukia a pu vous raconter.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Que sais-tu de ce que Rukia me raconte ?

- Vous avez dû lui demander pour les Takenaka avant de venir m'en parler, non ? Pour être sûr.

Surpris, le capitaine hocha lentement la tête, attendant la suite.

- Elle vous a sûrement raconté des trucs, mais pas tout. Certainement pas tout. Pour vous épargner. Pour m'épargner votre mépris.

Malgré lui, malgré l'impassibilité qu'il s'était promis de conserver durant tout leur échange, Byakuya tressaillit.

- Si je méprise quelqu'un, Renji, ce sont les individus qui infligent de telles choses à des enfants. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de condamner les victimes.

La lueur au fond des yeux de Renji, qu'il dardait sur lui, était indéfinissable, et le capitaine Kuchiki aurait été bien en peine de lui échapper. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire ce que les yeux de Renji exprimaient, et Byakuya se sentit happé, un court instant, ou bien de longues heures, il n'aurait su dire, il se trouvait juste là à accepter le regard insistant, envahissant.

Finalement, Renji bafouilla maladroitement quelques mots.

- C'était tout... y'avait autre chose que vous vouliez...

- Parle-moi des tatouages, le coupa Kuchiki, qui ne se rendit même pas compte de l'avidité avec laquelle il prononçait ces mots.

Renji crispa ses poings, refrénant son envie folle de partir en claquant la porte. Rien ne l'obligeait à parler de cela à Kuchiki, quand bien même il était son capitaine. Il n'avait pas spécialement confiance en lui, il ne se sentait pas lié par leur charge et Kuchiki n'avait jamais rien entrepris pour instaurer un climat de confiance entre eux. Rien ne le poussait à se confier à son capitaine.

Et pourtant, il se sentit forcé. Comme s'il avait besoin que Kuchiki sache, et réalise.

- La douleur... libérait l'énergie spirituelle. Je ne maîtrisais pas le contrôle de mon reiatsu à cet âge. Tout au plus, j'arrivais à la canaliser quand il le fallait. Les tatouages, les viols, cela faisait partie d'un jeu mortel pour ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de moi.

Byakuya écouta sans rien dire, l'expression impénétrable. Un long moment de silence s'installa, Renji répugnant à aller plus loin dans la description, Byakuya tentant de donner une suite logique à ce qu'il était en train d'entendre.

- Est-ce la raison de tes faibles talents en kido ?

L'officier haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait ?

- Et est-ce la raison de ton comportement... ?

Byakuya chercha le mot, il butta dessus, non par compassion, mais habité d'un malaise qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver.

- De mon comportement ?

Le capitaine soupira.

- L'autre soir, lors de la fête au Gʼanyydn , tu es parti sur la plage avec l'un des Mʻntşlʻk.

Renji laissa poindre un soupçon d'irritation. Il se doutait que Kuchiki sauterait à cette conclusion sans problème, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il le ferait si rapidement.

- Et alors ?

- Alors cette débauche éhontée est-elle imputable aux sévices subis au Rukongai ?

La tension était revenue, ou plutôt, elle était devenue menaçante. Tension dans le ton grave du capitaine, tension dans le regard abyssal de Renji, tension dans la proximité noyée de silence.

- Vous pouvez questionner mes capacités en kido, capitaine, c'est normal. Mais ça, ça n'a aucune répercussion sur ma mission dans la division, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Tu es toujours au service de la division, Renji, tu la représentes à chaque instant, quoi que tu fasses.

À nouveau, l'officier secoua la tête. Et Byakuya la sentit cette fois-ci, la rébellion qui montait, et elle émergea derrière un sourire insolent.

- Si vous pensez que j'ai porté atteinte à l'honneur de la division, alors virez-moi.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous de moi en me disant cela ?

Le ton du capitaine monta imperceptiblement.

- Que tu fasses honneur à ton rang.

- On ne met pas notre honneur au même endroit dans ce cas.

D'un geste de main, Byakuya balaya la remarque. Sauf qu'elle avait touché juste.

- Tu as vu toi-même l'intérêt du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division pour toi. Tu as parlé d'un problème de confiance ce matin-même. Regarde ce que ton comportement dit de toi, et tires-en les leçons.

Il soupira et reprit.

- Je ne peux pas exiger de la prudence de ta part, ou de la dissimulation. Mais attache-toi à ne pas jeter opprobre sur ma division.

Le regard que lui jeta Renji était habité d'un feu furieux. Furieux de voir que, au-dessus de tout, au-delà de l'horrible vérité qu'ils venaient de partager, et bien loin devant les simples atermoiements personnels de ses hommes, siégeait l'honneur. La noblesse de son rang, de sa mission de capitaine, passait avant l'honneur individuel de chacun des ses shinigamis, et cela procurait à Renji un profond sentiment d'humiliation.

Renji eut un geste vague de la main, comme pour chasser la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais Byakuya reprit.

- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je me soucie du sort de mes subordonnés. Et particulièrement du premier d'entre eux. Tu représentes la division autant que moi. Rien ne dois pouvoir t'atteindre. »

Renji soupira profondément, incapable de comprendre la logique dans l'attitude de son capitaine. Un instant méprisant, et l'instant d'après, protecteur. Il se tut longuement, sans force pour contester ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils ne seraient jamais d'accord sur ce point-là, sur ce que leur honneur devait leur faire faire, ou leur empêcher de faire. Et puis finalement, un élément de leur conversation lui sauta aux yeux avec une acuité effroyable.

« Capitaine ?

Un silence attentif lui répondit.

- Vous avez dit que vous aviez détruit tout ce qui devait l'être.

- C'est exact, confirma Byakuya.

Renji tut le fait, bien connu d'eux deux, que cela lui vaudrait une sérieuse condamnation par les familles, et par la cour martiale, si cela venait être découvert.

- Le dessin qui a été trouvé chez Takenaka.

- Et bien ?

- Vous l'avez détruit également ? »

Byakuya garda un silence. Le silence était préférable à toute réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, d'abord parce que par principe, Byakuya Kuchiki ne se dissimule jamais derrière le mensonge, ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait refuser à Renji la franchise dont celui-ci avait fait preuve à son égard. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité non plus, parce que la vérité était terrible à dire. _Je n'ai pas détruit ce sinistre ouvrage, je n'ai pas effacé entièrement la trace de ton supplice, Renji, je la garde secrète et parfois, parfois même, mon regard s'égare sur les lignes fines de cette scène abjecte._ Cette vérité piétinait violemment l'honneur de son premier lieutenant.

Dans les yeux du vice-capitaine, il lut, un instant plus tard, une compréhension effarée, et puis quelque chose qui tenait de la déception. Cette dernière expression blessa Byakuya plus que tout ce qui avait pu être dit cette nuit-là.

« Que désires-tu en faire ?

- M'en débarrasser.

- For bien. Je te la rendrai, et tu en disposeras à ta guise.

Encore sous le choc, Renji hocha lentement la tête.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de vous. »

Kuchiki secoua la tête. Lui non plus d'ailleurs ne s'attendait pas à cela de lui-même. Mais, s'il repensait aux quelques élans qui l'avaient porté vers cette image déshonorante, c'était tout de même aussi une manière de trouver justification à son meurtre. Un homme infligeant cela à un enfant ne méritait ni compassion, ni rédemption. Il ne pouvait en faire part à Renji sans avouer son crime, et sans avouer, à la même occasion, qu'il avait mené sa propre enquête. Mais le capitaine se promit solennellement de révéler cela à son officier, le moment venu.

Et sans qu'il sût jamais pourquoi, ni comment, Byakuya se redressa et, faisant toujours face à son officier profondément avachi sur sa chaise, il se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Rentre te coucher, la journée a été assez dure comme cela. »

Lui-même tourna les talons, pressé de regagner le manoir familial, laissant un vice-capitaine abasourdi derrière lui. Dès lors, le sommeil ne le fuit plus, et l'image atroce d'un enfant tatoué livré aux mains tourmenteuses d'un pervers adipeux ne vint plus hanter ses rêves.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et si vous aussi vous voulez écrire, y'a un petit carré là, en-dessous, qui est fait pour.**

Réponses à nos amies (plus si) anonymes (que ça).

Ô douce Emeline, vos paroles sont pour nous plus douces que le miel, plus ardentes que le feu du soleil, et nous ne prenons plus la plume que pour savourer encore et encore les milles délices de vos reviews. Sans la délicatesse de votre esprit si avisé, nous ne saurions écrire de si belles choses, nous ne saurions trouver la force, chaque matin que Dieu fait, de supplier la muse capricieuse. Croyez en notre affection indéfectible, à notre fidélité sans faille, et soyez bénie à jamais pour l'attention portée à une oeuvre si misérable que la nôtre.

(de rien, Loli s'est droguée)


End file.
